


Straszne obrazy z przeszłości nie zniknęły

by possessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Depression, Domestic Violence, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Psychological Trauma, Rimming, Samookaleczanie, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, alkoholizm, big event, depresja, lekomania, przemoc domowa, próba samobójcza
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 82,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possessed/pseuds/possessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dzieciństwo Deana nie było beztroskie, po śmierci mamy przyszło mu żyć z ojcem tyranem. Te wydarzenia pozostawiły w jego psychice paskudne blizny, które coraz bardziej dają o sobie znać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nowy lokator

Dean delikatnie pociągnął żyletką po przegubie ręki. Zasyczał, gdy ostra krawędź wbiła się w skórę, raniąc ją. Strużka szkarłatnie czerwonej krwi pociekła po dłoni i zaczęła skapywać na brudną podłogę łazienki. Dean spojrzał na powiększającą się kałużę krwi i westchnął. Ostatnio czuł się coraz gorzej, ciągle wspominał całe swoje cholerne dzieciństwo. Śmierć matki w pożarze, alkoholizm i znęcanie się jego ojca nad nim. Rozpamiętywał to, jak musiał bronić brata, jak był zmuszony ukrywać to, co naprawdę dzieje się w ich domu, o tym, jaki ból przeżył, o tych wszystkich siniakach, które z ledwością ukrywał, połamanych żebrach, które bandażował, a towarzyszący im ból zabijał lekami. O całym horrorze, jaki towarzyszył mu od najmłodszych lat. Był już grubo po 20, a dalej te straszne obrazy z przeszłości nie zniknęły. To przez to wszystko miał koszmary, ciął się, i zaczął nadużywać leków uspokajających w mieszance z alkoholem. Miał wyrzuty do siebie, był samotny, nikt się nim nie interesował. Sam odkąd wyjechał do collage nie odzywał się prawie w ogóle. Raz zadzwonił z życzeniami na święta, ale nie miał zielonego pojęcia co się tak naprawdę dzieje z jego bratem.

Dean coraz bardziej wpadał w wir okaleczania się, ćpania leków i co dla jego sumienia najgorsze pijaństwa. Od czasu, gdy z bólem spowodowanym przez ojca, musiał radzić sobie lekami tak i od tego czasu wpadł w lekomanię. Po tak długim okresie ich zażywania nie mógł już sobie bez nich poradzić. Chcąc uciec od problemów z przeszłości i tych teraźniejszych zaczął pić. Czuł się z tym okropnie, bo widział w sobie ojca tyrana, który tak bardzo go zniszczył. Gdy to wszystko go przerosło i dotychczasowe sposoby radzenia sobie stały się niewystarczające, zaczął się i ciąć. Tak bezradny, tak okaleczony fizycznie i psychicznie nie miał już czasem ochoty żyć. Coraz częściej przez głowę przebiegały mu myśli samobójcze i coraz większa ochota, by je zrealizować.

Dean usiadł na skraju wanny i popatrzył na swoje dzieło. Przetarł ranę wacikiem nasączonym whiskey i zabandażował rękę. Podszedł do umywalki i przemył twarz. Spojrzał w lustro, sam siebie nie poznając. Wychudły, zmizerniały blondyn o zielonych oczach, gdzie od dawna nie palił się ten wesoły, niewinny płomyczek.

Popatrzył chwilę na swoje odbicie, po czym wytarł twarz w ręcznik i wyszedł do pokoju. Mieszkanie miał małe, zaledwie salon z przyłączoną kuchnią i małą łazienkę gdzie z ledwością mieściły się wanna, umywalka i sedes. Dean usiadł na sofie, która służyła za łóżko i popatrzył po mieszkaniu. Brudne, beżowe ściany, stary powycierany dywan. Kanapa, która na kilometr cuchnęła wylaną na nią whiskey, lodówka, w której miał tylko światło i alkohol, stolik zagracony wszystkim, czym popadnie, stary fotel i mała dębowa szafka. Oto, do czego przez całe życie doszedł. Małe mieszkanko, które utrzymuje ze skromnej pensji mechanika. Zepsute dzieciństwo i wcale nie lepsza dorosłość.

Dean na dzisiejszy wieczór miał w planie, jak zwykle siedzenie na kanapie z whiskey i oglądanie po raz setny któregoś z westernów. Plan jednak został zburzony przez nieoczekiwanego gościa. Dean podszedł do drzwi i z niechęcią je otworzył. Za nimi stał brunet, o pięknych niebieskich oczach. Dean nie znał go i nie miał zbytniej ochoty, by rozmawiać z kimkolwiek, więc bez przedłużania powiedział.

-Słucham…

-Witam, nazywam się Castiel Novak- Wyciągnął dłoń.- Wprowadziłem się do mieszkania obok i pomyślałem, żeby się przedstawić i poznać sąsiadów.

-Dean Winchester, miło poznać- Dean uścisnął wyciągniętą do niego dłoń i odpowiedział z fałszywą uprzejmością.

Castiel zauważył biały bandaż wystający spod rękawa flanelowej koszuli. Gdy spojrzał na jego rękę, panujący w małej, klaustrofobicznej klitce bałagan i wszechobecny zapach alkoholu od razu połączył fakty.

-Wszystko u pana w porządku?- Dean zdziwił się, dlaczego mężczyzna, którego pierwszy raz widzi na oczy, się o niego troszczy, ale zrozumiał, że widział bandaż i postanowił być po prostu miły. Dlaczego miałby się nim przejmować, nikt tego nigdy względem niego nie robił, to dlaczego jakiś facet, którego zna z minutę, miałby.

-Tak, oczywiście- Dean wymusił uśmiech- Przepraszam, ale jestem zajęty- Skłamał, już wolał oglądać kolejny, świetnie mu znany film, niż męczyć się rozmową z nim.

-Tak, przepraszam, że zająłem Panu czas- Castiel był zawiedziony, że mężczyzna tak szybko się go pozbył, wydawał się bardzo miły, ale widać, że na swoich ramionach musi dźwigać ogromny ciężar. Postanowił, że mu pomoże, dlaczego taki uroczy człowiek miałby tak cierpieć, jeśli mógłby mu pomóc.

-Nic nie szkodzi- Dean zamknął drzwi i wrócił do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia. Jednak coś się zmieniło. Ten mężczyzna teraz zajmował jego myśli, ten Castiel, wydawał się miły, ale co z tego, Dean był przekonany, że jak szybko się potoczyła ta rozmowa, tak szybko i o nim zapomni. Po co miałby sobie zaprzątać głowę okaleczonym psychicznie pijakiem…

Dean wstał, nalał sobie whiskey i usiadł powrotem na kanapie. Postanowił, że dziś się nie upije. Nie tylko dlatego, że musiał jutro wstać do pracy, ale też dlatego, że nie chciał mącić sobie wspomnień o tych niebieskich oczach.

Przespał spokojnie całą noc. To była dla niego miła odmiana, choć raz nie musiał budzić się przerażony z krzykiem, zlany potem. Obudził się i zdziwił się, że nic z jego przeszłości mu się nie przyśniło. Tak było tylko wtedy, a i nie zawsze, gdy się upijał do nieprzytomności.

Dean szybko się umył i przebrał. Łyknął ze dwie tabletki przeciwbólowe na głodny żołądek, by jakoś się wspomóc. Jeśli alkohol nie krążył w jego żyłach, to chociaż to musiało mu przynieść ulgę. Wyszedł szybko w obawie, że się spóźni, a na utratę pracy i tym samym jedynego źródła utrzymania nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Zatrzasnął drzwi i zbiegł po schodach.

-Panie Winchester!- Dean odwrócił się i spojrzał na stojącego w drzwiach Castiela z zakupami- Jak się pan miewa?

-Świetnie, jak zawsze.- Znów ta fałszywa troska? Co on tym chce uzyskać?- pomyślał- Przepraszam śpieszę się…

Dean wybiegł, zostawiając zawiedzionego Castiela na schodach. Przecież on tak naprawdę się nie troszczył, to po prostu przez grzeczność…

Dean wsiadł do swojej Impali i ruszył w stronę warsztatu. Po 20 minutach dojechał i szybko skierował się do szatni, by się przebrać. Jego szef Robert Singer uchylił drzwi i wykrzyknął.

-Winchester! Zapraszam Pana do gabinetu.

-Tak, szefie-Dean zasunął zamek błyskawiczny roboczego kombinezonu i poszedł do gabinetu.

Dean wszedł i usiadł na krześle przy biurku.

-Posłuchaj chłopcze. Bardzo Cię lubię i robię to z bólem serca. - Bobby usiadł na fotelu po przeciwległej stronie biurka i złączył dłonie.- Muszę Cię zwolnić.

-Ale dlaczego?- Dean doskonale wiedział, że Bobbyemu nie podobały się spóźnienia, ale żeby aż go zwolnić…

-Synu, wiesz, że zawsze cię szanowałem i ceniłem, pomimo twoich licznych spóźnień, ale tak dłużej nie może być. Nie będę cię okłamywał, mógłbym powiedzieć Ci, że mamy redukcję etatów, ale nie widzę sensu Cię okłamywać, a poza tym jesteś zbyt inteligentny, by mi uwierzyć w tę bajeczkę.

-Wiec w takim razie dlaczego?

-Nie chodzi tu ani o twoje spóźnienia, ani o to, jak pracujesz, ale o to, co robisz po pracy i w międzyczasie. Powiem wprost,wiem, że pijesz… Wiele razy poczułem od ciebie alkohol, ale wczoraj widziałem, jak pijesz w pracy. To niedopuszczalne.

-Proszę dać mi wytłumaczyć!- Dean zdenerwował się i zaczął nerwowo wyjaśniać.

-Chłopcze, nie musisz mi nic tłumaczyć. Widziałem, co widziałem i muszę to zrobić. Nie mogę dopuścić, by nietrzeźwa osoba pracowała u mnie w warsztacie. A co jeśli zdarzy się jakiś wypadek? Odpowiesz za niego. Dlatego to robię. Zastanawiają mnie też te wciąż obecne na twoich rękach bandaże. Nie wiem co się z tobą dzieje i jak wygląda twoje życie, ale szkoda mi cię. Chciałbym, byś zrozumiał, że nie robię tego, by cię pogrążyć, ale by ci pomóc.

-Niech pan da sobie spokój, nic pan nie rozumie -Dean zaczął wykrzykiwać, będąc bliski płaczu.

-Wiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany, nie mam Ci nic za złe. Jeśli będziesz kiedyś potrzebował pomocy, pamiętaj, że możesz na mnie liczyć. Pomogę ci, jak będę umiał najlepiej.

Dean wstał i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Jedyne, o czym myślał, to by się napić. Nic więcej mu nie pozostało. Chciał, by wszyscy dali mu spokój, by mógł się upić i mieć cały świat gdzieś.


	2. Zaglądając do kieliszka

Dean pojechał prosto do domu. Cała złość aż z niego kipiała. Nie wiedział, że to tak się skończy. Miał świadomość tego, że sporo ryzykuje, ale to było silniejsze od niego. Zdarzało mu się, że po kryjomu popijał z piersiówki na przerwach w warsztacie, ale nie miał pojęcia, że ktoś go widział i że tym kimś był jego szef. Przez swoją głupotę stracił jedyne źródło utrzymania i to w imię cholernego nałogu.

Pierwsze co zrobił po powrocie, to wyciągnął cały swój alkoholowy arsenał i postawił na stoliku. Kilka butelek piwa, whiskey, jakaś nalewka, którą dostał na urodziny od szefa. Teraz już byłego szefa. Nie miało znaczenia, co wypije, byle by działało.

Zaczął od piwa. W zastraszającym tempie pochłonął cały sześciopak. Nie minęła godzina, a kolejna butelka whiskey walała się gdzieś po dywanie. Dean czuł to tak dobrze znane, dające mu ukojenie uczucie. To ciepło rozlewające się w żołądku, to palenie w przełyku. Wszystko to, co pragnął poczuć.

Przez myśli przebiegały mu różne sytuacje. Wspomnienie rozmowy z szefem, pomieszane z wypitym ojcem. Nie wiedział czemu, ale zawsze w tych najgorszych momentach życia, przypominał sobie ojca. Chyba tylko po to, by się dobić. Nie umiał się powstrzymać przed rozpamiętywaniem pijackich libacji ojca i tego, jak go po nich traktował. Zamiast tych szczęśliwych momentów, których i tak mało co miał, przypominał sobie te najgorsze. To wszystko dodatkowo go rozwścieczało i dołowało.

Dean chwycił drżącą ręką pustą butelkę i rzucił nią w przeciwległą ścianę. Nie wiedział, co go napadło, ale ta złość musiała z niego jakoś uciec. Bał się, co teraz zrobi. Stracił prace, za niedługo, jak skończą mu się fundusze starci to mieszkanie, straci wszystko, co ma. Nic dla niego się już nie liczyło, a butelka okazała się tylko przedsmakiem wojny. Rozwścieczony, rozgoryczony mężczyzna zaczął tłuc wszystko, co wpadło mu w ręce. Chyba ani jedna butelka się nie ostała, stolik przewrócił i już miał się zabierać za kiczowaty obraz wiszący na ścianie, który pozostał jeszcze po poprzednim właścicielu, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi…

* * *

Castiel siedział spokojnie w fotelu, czytając jedną ze swoich ulubionych książek, ciesząc się ciszą i spokojem. Po ciężkim dniu pracy jako nauczyciel historii, najbardziej marzył, by w taki właśnie sposób spędzić popołudnie.

Cisze przerwał jednak dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Castiel wystraszył się i szybko wybiegł na korytarz. Rozejrzał się zdenerwowany, a że wiedział, że na tym piętrze mieszka jeszcze tylko pani Mildred Baker i jej trzy koty, więc od razu skierował się pod siódemkę, mieszkanie Winchestera.

Nie mylił się, hałas dobiegał zza drzwi dokładnie tego mieszkania, którego się spodziewał. Castiel zapukał, a dźwięki ustały. Usłyszał, jak ktoś idzie, chrzęszcząc butami o tłuczone szkło. Drzwi otwarły się, a alkoholowa nuta aż buchnęła z wnętrza pokoju. Ledwo trzymający się na nogach Dean oparł się ramieniem o framugę drzwi.

-Usłyszałem jakieś hałasy i postanowiłem sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku.-Castiel rozglądał się po mieszkaniu sąsiada i zrozumiał, dlaczego słyszał taki rumor. Wszędzie walały się odłamki butelek, stolik przewrócony był do góry nogami. Popatrzył w zamglone zielone oczy. Dean trzymał się kurczowo ramy drzwi i wyglądał jakby miał zaraz upaść.

-Jest świetnie, przecież widać- Dean uśmiechnął się szyderczo- Napijesz się?- Castiel stał osłupiały, nie mogąc wydusić słowa. Wiedział, że jego sąsiad abstynentem nie jest, ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie musiał interweniować i spierać się z pijanym Winchesterem.

Dean obrócił się i wszedł w głąb mieszkania. Castiel ocknął się i podążył za mężczyzną. Zamknął drzwi i obserwował, jak mężczyzna zatacza się. Novak nie miał serca patrzeć, jak się męczy, więc podszedł do niego i chwycił go pod ramię.

-Pomogę Panu- Dean oparł się na Castielu i z jego pomocą podszedł do kanapy- Niech się pan położy- Dean rzucił się na rozłożoną kanapę i z trudem obrócił na plecy.

Castiel stał spokojnie, patrząc, co mężczyzna zrobi. Dean uśmiechnął się do niego i poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

-Siadaj, napijemy się- Dean podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i chwycił ostałą butelkę whiskey. Podsunął sobie szklankę i z trudem nalał trochę trunku, rozlewając co nieco po dywanie.

-Panu już chyba wystarczy- Castiel zabrał mu butelkę. Dean mruknął niezadowolony i wpatrzył się we wstającego i wylewającego do zlewu whiskey Castiela. Dean pewnie, gdyby nie to, że widział, prawie że podwójnie to rzuciłby się na pomoc swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi i nie miał tu na myśli swojego sąsiada.

Castiel podszedł do mężczyzny i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

-Powinien się pan przespać- Dean czując, że alkohol już całkiem go opanował, przytaknął- Pomogę się panu rozebrać, niech pan podniesie ręce.

Dean posłusznie podniósł ręce. Castiel ściągnął z niego koszulkę. Zobaczył coś, co podejrzewał, że Dean sobie robił. Na piersi mężczyzny było sporo mniejszych lub większych, starszych czy nowszych ran. Ciął się, to było oczywiste, ale skąd te ślady po oparzeniach i te duże rany, których na pewno nie spowodowała żyletka. Castiel zapatrzył się na klatkę piersiową mężczyzny i dopiero niski, męski głos Deana wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

-Nie patrz na mnie- Dean objął się rękami, by jak najbardziej się zasłonić.

-Przepraszam- Speszył się. Wiedział, że nie powinien pytać, ale musiał się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć. On musiał przeżyć coś strasznego, a jeśli mógł mu w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc to dlaczego miałby nie spróbować. Postanowił, że go zapyta, będąc pijanym, może coś mu powie…- Skąd masz te ślady? Nie wyglądają najlepiej.-Castiel próbował dotknąć ich, ale Dean od razu się odsunął.

-Zostaw. Nie przejmuj się mną. Nie ma sensu, byś się mną martwił. Nikt nie musi…

-O czym mówisz?- Castiel nie rozumiał, o co mu chodzi, wiedział, że Dean nie chce rozmawiać o sobie, ale dlaczego tak siebie traktował?

-O tym, że nie warto się zamartwiać kimś takim jak ja.- Dean powiedział ochrypłym głosem i zwiesił głowę. W każdej chwili był gotów się rozpłakać, ale nie miał już na to sił. Może i był pijany, ale w pełni do niego docierało to jego błędne przeświadczenie, że był nic nie wart.

-Nie mów tak. To nieprawda.- Castiel odpowiedział szybko nerwowym głosem. Nie chciał, by Dean tak o sobie myślał. Jego samoocena musiała być naprawdę niska, skoro tak mówił.

-Ale to prawda- Dean odpowiedział. Castiel nie widział dłuższego sensu prowadzenia tej rozmowy, może coś od niego się dowie, gdy będzie trzeźwy, bo teraz nie było na to większych szans.

\- Pozwolisz, że zdejmę ci buty i spodnie?

Dean, choć niechętnie przytaknął. Alkohol mieszał mu w głowie, ale czuł, że Castiel jest tu by mu pomóc. Novak ukląkł i zdjął mu buty, po czym wstał i z obawy, że Dean nadepnie na szkło, położył jego nogi na łóżku. Dean od razu się położył i zamknął oczy. Kręciło mu się w głowie i było niedobrze, wiec nie chciał ryzykować ośmieszenia się w oczach sąsiada. Castiel rozpiął mu spodnie i delikatnie nie chcąc naruszyć bielizny, zsunął je z ud. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Blizny… Kolejne ślady na biodrach, udach, łydkach...

-Niech pan zaśnie...- Dean ziewnął i obrócił się na brzuch. Nakrył go leżącą obok kołdrą i czule opatulił. Dean usnął jak kamień. Castiel postanowił, że zostanie przy nim, tak na… wszelki wypadek… Chcąc zabić czas, posprzątał w pokoju i usiadł na fotelu.

Noc na szczęście minęła spokojnie. Dean nawet się zbyt nie kręcił podczas snu, raz tylko zatrząsł się i złapał kurczowo pościeli. Castiel myśląc, że śni mu się coś złego, ukląkł przy „łóżku” i delikatnie pogładził go po dłoni, by go ukoić. Dean uspokoił się i chwycił jego rękę. Castiela rozczulił ten gest. Był on taki niewinny, gdy spał. Może i znał go tylko 2 dni, ale wiedział, że on na co dzień się nie uśmiecha, chodzi smutny i spięty, a w śnie był uroczy. Cieszył się, że tak zareagował na jego dotyk. Pogładził go delikatnie po włosach i policzku.

Gdy uznał, że blondyn śpi już spokojnie, usiadł z powrotem na fotelu i wpatrywał się w niego do rana. Rozmyślał o tym, jaka jest jego historia i co spowodowało, że tak o sobie myśli. Był pewien, że on od zawsze miał w życiu pod górkę. Zaciekawił go ten mężczyzna. Był ciekaw, dlaczego jest taki, jaki jest, dlaczego jest taki samotny i nieszczęśliwy.


	3. Powiedzieć?  Nie powiedzieć?

Dean a obudził wyjątkowo ładny zapach jajecznicy i bekonu. W pokoju panował półmrok. Dean otworzył powoli oczy i przeczesał wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Było czysto ani jednego odłamka szkła, żadnych porozlewanych po wszystkim, co popadnie alkoholi, umyta podłoga. On sam czule opatulony pościelą. Castiel zadbał o wszystko, by umilić mu poranek na kacu.

Obrócił głowę i spojrzał na krzątającego się po kuchni Castiela. Nie spodziewał się go tu zobaczyć. Pierwszy raz doświadczył czegoś takiego. Ktoś się nim interesował, dbał o niego. Dean przypomniał sobie, co się wczoraj wydarzyło i speszył się. Widział go nie tylko pijanego, ale tez pół nagiego. Widział blizny, te, które zrobił mu ojciec, widział też te, które sam sobie robi. Był głupi, że mu otworzył. Powinien był zignorować pukanie, teraz będzie musiał mu się tłumaczyć.

-Obudził się pan- wyszeptał Castiel, był pewien, że po takiej ilości alkoholu głowa mu pękała, więc starał się zachowywać jak najciszej. Podszedł do Dean a i podał mu szklankę wody- Na pewno chce się panu pić- Castiel uśmiechnął się.

-Dziękuje- Dean przyjął naczynie i wypił wszystko- Co pan tu robi?

-Wczoraj nie wyglądał pan najlepiej, wiec pomyślałem, że się panem zajmę. Zrobiłem śniadanie. Nie miał pan nic w lodowce, wiec wziąłem to, co było w mojej i przyrządziłem coś na ciepło.- Castiel nałożył solidną porcję na talerz i podał Dean owi do łóżka- Przyda się panu solidna porcja kalorii.

-Bardzo dziękuje za troskę. Nie musiał pan tu sprzątać- Dean usiadł, nakrył się kołdrą, nie chcąc świecić bliznami przed sąsiadem i położył talerz na uda.

-Musiałem, a poza tym chciałem zabić czymś czas.

-Jak to zabić czas?

-Gdy pan spał, ja nad panem czuwałem, tak na wszelki wypadek. A że wszystko było w porządku, to postanowiłem, że trochę tu ogarnę.

Castiel zdecydował, że nie powie mu o tym geście, który miał miejsce w nocy. Nie chciał, by ten czuł się jeszcze bardziej niekomfortowo.

-Był pan tu całą noc?- Dean przestał jeść i wpatrzył się na mężczyznę siadającego na przeciwległym fotelu.

-Tak. Nie chciałem, by się panu coś stało- Castiel uśmiechnął się, chcąc dodać mu otuchy- Jak się pan czuje?

-Tragicznie, ale i tak lepiej niż na to zasługuje.- zaczął powoli jeść, ciesząc się naprawdę wyśmienitym posiłkiem.

-Niech pan tak nie mówi.- Castiel zamilkł na chwilę, zbierając się na odwagę- Jak się pan domyśla, widziałem... blizny. Wiem, że ma pan jakiś problem i chciałbym pomoc.

-Na pewno ma pan swoje problemy. Nie musi się pan przejmować pijakiem.

Castiel po raz kolejny poczuł, jak serce go zakuło. Jak można tak o sobie mówić. Jeśli ma się problem, trzeba się zwrócić do kogoś po pomoc, a on nią chętnie służył. Bolało go to jak taki młody, miły chłopak może cierpieć. Chciał to zmienić. Nie umiałby sobie darować tego, że mógł, a nie pomógł.

-Nie muszę, ale chce. Proszę pozwolić sobie pomoc. Stało się coś? Dlaczego tak pan żyje?

-Widzi pan...- Dean nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć, nie chciał z nikim dzielić się swoim bólem i zrzucać na kogoś swoje cierpienie.

-Może mówmy sobie po imieniu. Castiel- wyciągnął do niego rękę- mów mi Cas.

-Dean- uścisnął rękę i spuścił wzrok, bo wiedział, że teraz jak nie ma pomiędzy nimi tej bariery, to nic go już nie uratuje przed pytaniami.

-Powiedz mi, proszę, co się dzieje. Pijesz, jak się domyślam, tniesz się, ale nie wiem, skąd masz te ślady.- Cas wskazał dłonią na klatkę Deana.

-Nie zwracaj na to uwagi. To nic takiego.

-Jednak coś, skoro nie chcesz mi odpowiedzieć. Powiedz mi proszę, co cię trapi, zrobi ci się lepiej, a poza tym, co by to nie było, to razem coś na to zaradzimy.

Dean westchnął. Naprawdę nie wiedział jak zacząć. Co miał mu powiedzieć? Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek wiedział, jak był traktowany za dziecka. Co on by sobie o nim pomyślał? Że jak był młody, to dał się bić, że nie umiał się obronić. Jak by wyglądał w jego oczach? Słaby, zmizerniały, cykor. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że miałby racje…

-Dean? - Castiel odezwał się miękko, widząc zakłopotanie chłopaka. Dean siedział ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. Wyglądał, jakby miał być przesłuchiwany przez gestapo. Castiel zmartwił się i przysiadł obok Deana na kanapie. Ten od razu podniósł głowę i widząc, że mężczyzna chce go objąć odsunął się. Castiel zrozumiał, że Dean nie potrafił przyjąć prostego, miłego gestu, jakim jest przyjacielskie siedzenie i poklepywanie się po ramieniu. Dean bał się tego, co planował Cas. Przez całe życie nikt tak naprawdę nie chciał go przytulić czy choćby wysłuchać.- Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko, obiecuje, że zatrzymam to dla siebie.

Dean czuł, że może mu zaufać, że on naprawdę chce dobrze. Bał się tego, bo tego nie znał, ale budziło się w nim jakieś uczucie, którego nigdy nie czuł. Bezpieczeństwo, zaufanie, zrozumienie…

-Masz racje... Pije od kilku lat, odkąd odszedłem z rodzinnego domu po śmierci ojca. Przez to wyleciałem wczoraj z pracy. I co do cięcia... też masz racje. Robię to i to coraz częściej. Wiem, że to okropne, ale … lepiej się potem czuje i dlatego mnie do tego ciągnie.

Castiel słuchał wszystkiego z uwagą i zrozumieniem. Cieszył się, że Dean się przed nim otworzył. Tak naprawdę nie wierzył, że mu się uda namówić go na zwierzenia, ale się udało. Teraz wystarczy na niego nie naciskać i być może sam mu wszystko powie.

-Ale nie wiesz jeszcze jednego- Castiel zaciekawił się. Pije i się tnie, co jeszcze siedzi w tym chłopaku...?- Nadużywam leków. I to od bardzo dawna.

-Dlaczego?- Castiel instynktownie chwycił go za rękę. Cieszył się, bo Dean zareagował tak samo, jak w nocy. Uścisnął jego rękę i trzymał kurczowo. Cas zdziwił się jak taki mały gest, jest dla niego ważny. Jak jego ciało pragnie ciepła i uwagi.

-Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. To było dawno temu, nie chce o tym mówić.

\- Powiedz, ulży ci. - Castiel nie był pewny czy nie za bardzo chce od niego to wyciągnąć, bał się ze Dean się zamknie i nic więcej mu nie powie…

-Nie chce. I tak nie potrzebnie ci powiedziałem już o tym. Daj mi, proszę, spokój- Dean odsunął rękę i odwrócił wzrok- Najlepiej jak pójdziesz już sobie.

\- Dean proszę. Nie chciałem cię w żaden sposób zranić, czy urazić. Chcę ci pomoc, ale najpierw musisz mi powiedzieć, inaczej nie będę mógł. Cokolwiek to jest nie musisz się sam z tym zmagać. Pomogę ci, finansowo też. Mam odłożone trochę pieniędzy, mogę ci pomagać, dopóki nie znajdziesz pracy.

-Nie wezmę od ciebie pieniędzy, sam sobie poradzę. Idź już ...

Dean wiedział, że niepotrzebnie mu mówił o tym wszystkim. Ale nie umiał się powstrzymać. Czuł, że może mu zaufać, może mu wszystko powiedzieć, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien zadręczać swojego SĄSIADA problemami osobistymi. Powiedział mu tyle i tyle musi mu wystarczyć. Chciałby cofnąć czas albo wymazać mu pamięć. Doskonale wiedział, że mu teraz nie da spokoju, będzie starał się mu pomoc za wszelka cenę.

-Dobrze, jeśli sobie tego życzysz- Zawiedziony Castiel wstał i podszedł do pliku małych karteczek leżących na blacie kuchennym. Zapisał coś i podszedł do Deana.- zapisałem ci mój numer telefonu.- położył małą karteczkę na stole- Jakbyś potrzebował jakiejkolwiek pomocy albo chciałbyś pogadać, to przyjdź do mnie lub zadzwoń. - Cas położył mu rękę na ramieniu i ścisnął. - możesz na mnie liczyć.

Castiel wyszedł i zostawił go samego. Dean bił się z myślami. Chciał mu zaufać i wszystko z siebie wyrzucić. Czuł, że by go wysłuchał, ale nie potrafił. Wołał dusić to w sobie kolejne lata...


	4. Kartka z numerem telefonu

Dean długo nie mógł zapomnieć rozmowy z Cas em. Siedział na kanapie i nie mógł do końca pojąć, co zrobił. Sam nie wiedział, czemu kazał mu wyjść. Pierwszy raz miał do czynienia z kimś, komu naprawę na nim zależy, kto się troszczy, dba o niego, martwi się, a on go wyrzucił. Dean się zmartwił. Miał dość tego, że wszystko w życiu musi psuć, że nic mu nie wychodzi, a wszelkie przejawy dobra pękały niczym bańki mydlane.

Dean przetarł twarz dłonią i popatrzył po mieszkaniu. Miał ogromną ochotę znów się napić. Czuł, że wczorajszy alkohol już przestaje działać i musi uzupełnić jego poziom. Na widoku nie miał ani jednej butelki. Wstał i zaczął przeszukiwać szafki w poszukiwaniu upragnionego trunku. Drzwiczki trzaskały jedna za drugą. Nie znalazł nic. Pusto. Dean a zasmucił ten fakt. Zdecydował się na małą wycieczkę. Szybko się ubrał i wyszedł w stronę baru.

Po paru minutach dotarł pod bar. Małą spelunę zabitą dechami, gdzie zaglądali jedynie pijaki i tirowcy. Dean nie miał wyjścia, tylko tu mógł się teraz upić. Wszedł przez skrzypiące drzwi. Lokal był pusty, za ladą stał mężczyzna, który był wyraźnie zdziwiony tym, że ktoś o takiej porze zagląda w takie miejsce jak to. Dean usiadł na stołku przy barze.

-Czego się pan napije?- Barman uśmiechnął się do wyraźnie skacowanego mężczyzny i oparł się dłoń mi o blat. Dean spojrzał ponad ramieniem pracownika i przejrzał pułki zapełnione różnymi rodzajami alkoholi.

-Ma pan Everclear?- Zapytał bawiąc się podkładką pod kufel, leżącą na blacie.

-Ciężki dzień?- Zapytał mężczyzna, nalewając trunek do szklanki.

-Lata…- Dean chwycił naczynie i szybkim ruchem wypił zawartość. Skrzywił się, czując palenie nie tylko w przełyku i żołądku, ale nawet i płucach.- Jeszcze raz.-Dean stuknął palcem w krawędź naczynia.

-Jest pan pewien, to bardzo mocny alkohol.- Barman miał obawy czy mężczyzna za szybko się nie upije, ale klient nasz pan. Dolał mu alkoholu, który zniknął równie szybko.

Kolejne porcje znikały jedna za drugą. Kolejne godziny mijały. Nie spostrzegł, gdy do lokalu zaczęli schodzić się popołudniowi klienci. Dean coraz bardziej starał się utrzymać pionową pozycję, ale stawało to się coraz cięższe. Czuł błogie działanie alkoholu ,przez które pochylał się nad blatem i patrzył nieobecnym, zamglonym wzrokiem.

-Jeszcze raz- Dean przysunął szklankę. Barman zabrał ją i odstawił poza zasięgiem blondyna.

-Panu już wystarczy. Już te ostatnie trzy były przesadą.

-Niech mi pan jeszcze naleje.- Dean mówił już typowo pijackim ochrypniętym, głosem. Barman w swojej pracy nie raz widywał upitych ludzi i wiedział doskonale, że teraz ma właśnie do czynienia z takim przypadkiem.

-Prosiłbym, by pan wyszedł- Barman wskazał na drzwi i oparł się dłońmi o blat czekając jak mężczyzna zbierze się, by wyjść. Dean jednak spojrzał zamglonym wzrokiem na pracownika baru.

-Niech mi pan jeszcze naleje szklaneczkę- Dean usilnie próbował namówić barmana, ale ten był nieugięty. Dean zaczął krzyczeć i domagać się jeszcze alkoholu. Barman widząc, że gość nie zamierza z własnej woli opuścić lokalu, postanowił mu pomóc. Wyszedł zza lady i chwycił Dean a za ramie, chcąc pomóc mu wyjść. Dean mając we krwi sporą ilość alkoholu, nie kontrował się już. Jak na upitego sprawnym ruchem odwrócił się i z całej jego siły uderzył mężczyznę w twarz. Ten nie spodziewając się ataku, nie odsunął się i w momencie leżał na podłodze z krwawiącym nosem. Dean dalej skory do walki próbował jeszcze dokończyć swoje dzieło, ale dwóch dość rosłych mężczyzn chwyciło go, nie pozwalając, by ten dostał się do barmana. Jakaś kobietka siedząca przy stoliku przy ścianie wezwała policję, po czym pomogła wstać pobitemu mężczyźnie.

Dean rzucał się i nie zamierzał tak łatwo się poddać. Trzymany w żelaznym uścisku nie mógł się wyrwać. Mężczyźni nie dali się pokonać temu chudemu, pijanemu chłopakowi.

Policja przyjechała szybko. Dean oczywiście nie zamierzał tak po prostu dać się wyprowadzić policjantom. Nadal rzucał się, zasypywał ich wyzwiskami i obelgami. Oczywiście nie zabrakło też kilku soczystych przekleństw. Policjanci nie zamierzali szarpać się z pijanym, więc zaaresztowali go pod zarzutem pobicia, zakuli w kajdanki i wyprowadzili nie bez użycia siły.

Dean został zawieziony na komisariat i zamknięty w celi. Wszelkie jego rzeczy osobiste zostały mu odebrane, m.in. karteczka z numerem telefonu Castiela. Policjanci skorzystali z możliwości zawiadomienia kogoś znajomego.

-Castiel Novak?- Zapytał policjant zmęczony służbą i użeraniem się z nowo przybyłym aresztantem.

-Tak. Słucham, o co chodzi?- Castiel siedział w swoim mieszkaniu, sprawdzając prace swoich uczniów na temat II wojny światowej.

-Aspirant Anthony Collins, policja stanowa w Kansas. Czy zna pan niejakiego Dean a Winchester a?

-To mój sąsiad. A coś się stało?- W głosie Castiela dało się wyczuć nutę zaskoczenia, nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że ktoś do niego zadzwoni w sprawie Dean a i to jeszcze z policji. Cóż lepsze to niż ze szpitala…

-Znaleźliśmy numer do pana w jego kurtce. Nic mu nie jest, upił się w barze i pobił barmana.-Castiel nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie zdziwił się tym, że się upił, w sumie się nawet tego spodziewał, ale zaskoczyło go to, że kogoś pobił. -Bardzo się awanturował, więc aresztowaliśmy go i siedzi teraz w celi. Jest już spokojny, a alkohol pomału przestaje działać. Jeśli ma pan życzenie może pan przyjechać.

-Oczywiście, będę za pół godziny- Castiel rozłączył się i zaczął zbierać na komisariat. W najśmielszych snach nie spodziewał się, że zwykła przeprowadzka poskutkuje odbieraniem pijanego sąsiada z posterunku. Czuł się w pewien sposób odpowiedzialny za Dean a i za to, że się upił. Martwił się o niego i było mu go żal. Ten niewiele młodszy chłopak nosił na swoich barkach ogromny ciężar i wielkie cierpienie. Castiela intrygowała jego historia, miał nadzieję, że Dean kiedyś odważy się mu ją wyjawić.

Dean siedział w celi na łóżku pochylony, trzymając głowę na rękach. Gdy alkohol pomału przestał mieszać mu w głowie, zdał sobie sprawę, co zrobił. Przez swoje cholerne uzależnienie wdał się w bójkę i skończył na komisariacie. Było mu przykro, że ten bogu ducha winny człowiek oberwał i, że tylu osobom zepsuł dzień swoim zachowaniem. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że wypuszczą go, gdy względnie przetrzeźwieje, ale oczywiście nic jak zwykle nie poszło po jego myśli.

Castiel dotarł na komisariat i kierowany przez policjantkę z rejestracji podszedł pod pokój aspiranta. Zapukał delikatnie do drzwi. Otworzył mu rosły brunet o szarych oczach w policyjnym mundurze.

-Jestem Castiel Novak- Wyciągnął rękę.

-Aspirant Collins, to ja dzwoniłem- Uścisnął dłoń i zaprosił go do środka. Obaj usidli po przeciwległych stronach biurka.- Wezwała nas jedna z klientek baru, w którym doszło do zdarzenia. Poinformowano nas, że pewien mężczyzna za dużo wypił i awanturuje się. Gdy dojechaliśmy na miejsce, okazało się, że uderzył barmana. Dobrze, że dwóch mężczyzn go trzymało, bo bardzo się szarpał i nie wiadomo czy skończyłoby się tylko na złamanym nosie. On sam nie odniósł większych obrażeń. Ci mężczyźni, którzy odciągnęli go od barmana zmuszeni byli go obezwładnić. Ma parę siniaków, podbite oko i skaleczoną dłoń.

Castiel słuchał wszystkiego w skupieniu, mają przed oczami rozszalałego Dean a. Już drugi raz dał pokaz, jak agresywny potrafi być. Bardzo go to martwiło, ale jakoś nie umiał się na niego gniewać, bo cały gniew od razu przekładał się na troskę.

-A mogę go stąd zabrać?

-Musiałby pan wpłacić kaucję.- Mężczyzna oparł się na fotelu i czekając na decyzje mężczyzny.

-Tak oczywiście.- Castiel bez wahania podjął decyzję. Nie mógł go tak zostawić, czuł się w jakiś dziwny, niezrozumiały sposób za niego odpowiedzialny.

Castiel wpłacił kaucję i czekał w wyznaczonym miejscu. Dean siedział w jednej z ostatnich cel i gdy usłyszał zbliżające się kroki i otwierające się drzwi, poderwał się.

-Chodź chłopaku, wpłacono kaucję, możesz wyjść.- Policjant podszedł i małym kluczykiem zaczął rozpinać kajdanki. Dean nie mógł pojąć, kto zapłacił i niby dlaczego miałby to robić.

Policjant wypuścił go z celi i podprowadził do dyżurki. Dean był zdziwiony widząc Castiela za szybą oddzielającą korytarz aresztu od poczekalni. Nie spodziewał się go tu. To on wpłacił kaucję- pomyślał, ale dalej było dla niego tajemnicą, jakim cudem go niby namierzyli? Gdy podszedł do biurka dyżurki, by odebrać swoje rzeczy, zrozumiał już, dlaczego Cas tu jest. Kartka z numerem telefonu, którą od niego dostał, mógł się tego spodziewać.

Dean wyszedł niepewnym krokiem i stanął przed Castiel em. Było mu głupio przed nim. Wyglądał jak kupa nieszczęścia i się przed nim skompromitował. Z jego powodu musieli go tu ściągnąć i na dodatek musiał za niego zapłacić.

-Jak się czujesz?- Zapytał w końcu Castiel chcąc zacząć jakoś rozmowę. Dean spuścił wzrok. Nie umiał patrzeć mu prosto w oczy, było mu zbyt głupio.- Chodź, zabiorę cię do domu.- Castiel złapał go za ramię i wyprowadził na parking gdzie stał jego złoty Lincoln Continental.  
Dean zdziwił się, że Castiel, nauczyciel historii ma taki gust do aut i sam jeździ czymś takim. On swoją Impalę ubóstwiał, ale musiał przyznać, że samochód Castiela również jest niezły.

Przez całą drogę do domu Dean nie odezwał się ani słowem, patrzył ślepo na drogę lub za okno, wszędzie byle nie na kierowcę. Castiel widział, że Dean go unika i, że się wstydzi tej całej sytuacji. Było mu wstyd, że musi go tak oglądać. Cas patrzył na tę całą sytuacje inaczej. Nie widział tu pijanego menela, lecz człowieka, który potrzebuje pomocy, wsparcia. Pomógł mu już dwa razy, dwa razy widział go już w takim stanie i miał szczerą nadzieję, że trzeciego nie będzie, ale gdyby jednak to na pewno nie zostawiłby go w potrzebie.

Po dotarciu pod blok obaj wysiedli z samochodu i powolnym krokiem (Dean nie był jeszcze w pełni sił po wycieczce do baru i do tego trochę obolały) ruszyli ku mieszkaniu Winchester a.

Dean wszedł do swojego mieszkania i usiadł na kanapie. Castiel poszedł do swojego, by po chwili wrócić z apteczką. Położył ja na stoliku i przysiadł się do Dean a. Ten nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi zbyt pochłonięty pytaniami, jakie rodziły mu się w głowie. Przecież Castiel nie musiał przyjeżdżać, mógł powiedzieć, że go nie zna, albo nie ma ochoty przyjeżdżać. Ale jednak to zrobił, zapłacił i jeszcze przywiózł do domu, nawet nie oczekując wyjaśnień. Był pewny, że Cas chciałby go teraz przepytać, dowiedzieć co się stało w tamtym barze, a mimo to milczał, uszanował to, że Dean zapewne nie będzie chciał mu nic powiedzieć i nie naciskał na to.

-Opatrzę ci tę dłoń.- Dean nie patrzył na Castiela. Spokojnie czekał na to, co zrobi. Castiel nalał trochę wody utlenionej na gazik i przemył rozciętą skórę na kostkach dłoni. Dean nie reagował, wpatrywał się w podłogę, czekając, aż skończy. Nałożył na dłoń opatrunek i zamknął apteczkę.

-Powiesz coś wreszcie? Odkąd wczoraj od ciebie wyszedłem, nie odezwałeś się do mnie ani słowem. Jeśli chodzi o tę małą sprzeczkę, to nic takiego, nie gniewam się, rozumiem, dlaczego mnie wtedy wyrzuciłeś.- Castiel chwycił podbródek Deana i nakierował jego twarz w swoją stronę.- Powiesz coś?

-Co mam ci powiedzieć? Przepraszam, że cię wyrzuciłem i, że ci zepsułem dzień… znowu. – Dean patrzył Castiel owi głęboko w oczy- Było mi źle, że na ciebie krzyknąłem i kazałem ci wyjść, dlatego znowu poszedłem się upić. Nie kontroluje już tego, co robię. Nie chciałem pobić tamtego gościa, tak jakoś wyszło. Nie wiedziałem, że cię wezwą…

-Dean, przestań.- Castiel położył swoją dłoń na jego i trzymał, pokazując mu dosadnie, że nie jest nawet w najmniejszym stopniu na niego zły.- Mówiłem ci, że jeśli będziesz miał jakiś problem, będziesz czegoś potrzebował, to możesz zadzwonić. Moja propozycja jest dalej aktualna. Nie miałem i nie ma do ciebie żalu, że kazałeś mi wtedy wyjść, rozumiem dlaczego. Nosisz coś w sobie i nie chcesz mi wyjawić co. Uważam, że powinieneś mi powiedzieć, zamiast się ciągle upijać, faszerować lekami i ciąć…

-To nie jest takie proste.-Przerwał mu- Nie umiem ci tego powiedzieć- W oczach Dean a pojawiły się łzy.- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

-Dobrze jak przyjdzie pora, to mi powiesz, a teraz pokaz to oko.- Castiel dotknął policzka Deana i pogładził kciukiem fioletowo -zielony siniak pod okiem. -Boli?

Dean pokręcił przecząco głową. Castiel skupił wzrok na zielonych tęczówkach i delikatnie się pochylił. Dean nie rozumiał zamiarów Cas a, więc się nie odsunął. Castiel delikatnie musnął wargi blondyna. Dean zdziwił się na ten gest, nie umiał oddać pocałunku. Odsunął się gwałtownie i uciekł na skraj kanapy.

-Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. -Castiel od razu próbował się usprawiedliwić.

-Jesteś… gejem?- Zapytał Dean dalej zdziwiony tym, co się właśnie stało. Castiel przytaknął nieznacznie. -Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

-Ty również wielu rzeczy mi nie powiedziałeś. A ja nie chciałem się z tym obnosić, zwłaszcza przed Tobą. Tak myślałem, że tego nie zaakceptujesz. I przepraszam za to -Castiel dotknął palcem wargi- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać…

-Wyjdź-Dean rozkazał potężnym tonem.-Wyjdź!

-Dean…

-Wyjdź!- Castiel podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Dean a i wyszedł.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wódka Everclear: jeden z najmocniejszych alkoholi, ma ok. 95%


	5. Nie zrobiłby mi tego...

Castiel wybiegł z mieszkania Dean a i wpadł do własnego. Zatrzasnął drzwi i oparł się o nie plecami. Nie wierzył w to, co właśnie zrobił i w to, jak potraktował go Dean. Czuł coś do niego już, od kiedy zobaczył go kilka dni temu, gdy przyszedł się zapoznać. Już wtedy mu się spodobał, miał coś w sobie, taką niewinność, młodzieńczą ikrę, głęboko ukryte pod cierpieniem, zmęczeniem i strachem. Widział Dean a jako kogoś, kogo trzeba zrozumieć, stopniowo poznawać, nie zrażając się jego twardą skorupą, za którą się ukrywał.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dotknięciem tych różowych, delikatnych, pełnych ust. Były dla niego zbyt kuszące. Jego zielone oczy były zbyt piękne, by mógł się od nich oderwać. Chciał go dotknąć, pocałować, przytulić, pocieszyć, chciał, by Dean mógł się czuć przy nim bezpiecznie, by mu ufał, a teraz poczuł, że go zawiódł. Wiedział, że go zdziwi ten gest, że nie był przygotowany, ale nie miał pojęcia, że się tak przerazi, że znów go wyrzuci. Czuł, że stracił bezpowrotnie swoją szanse u Dean a. Nie chciał, by czuł się niekomfortowo, by miał do niego żal, ale to było silniejsze od niego.

Castiel usiadł pod drzwiami, podkurczył nogi i schował głowę w rękach. Zastanawiał się, jak teraz będą wyglądały ich relacje. Martwił się, jak Dean to przyjmie, jak sobie z tym poradzi. Nie chciał, by Dean cierpiał przez jego brak samokontroli, czy nie daj boże miał wyrzuty do siebie…

Siedział tak dłuższą chwilę, zamartwiając się, aż zadzwonił telefon. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Kolejny już tego dnia nieznany numer. Odebrał drżącą ręką.

-Słucham.

-Witam nazywam się Natalie Jones dzwonię ze Saint James hospital. Czy rozmawiam z panem Novak iem?

Castiel dziś już drugi raz wystraszył się telefonem. Jak nie policja to teraz szpital. Przeraził się, bo doskonale wiedział, że wspomniana placówka mieści się w jego rodzinnym mieście w Pontiac- Illinois.

-Tak.- Castiel miał głos ściśnięty strachem.

-Dzwonię z informacją, że pański brat Gabriel Novak został potrącony przez samochód i leży u nas na oddziale.

-Co z nim, żyje?- Castiel po całym dzisiejszym dniu już naprawdę miał dość i nie zdziwiłaby go kolejna zła wiadomość.

-Tak, jeśli da pan radę, proszę przyjechać.

-Oczywiście, mieszkam kilka godzin od Pontiac, postaram się przyjechać jak najszybciej.

-Dobrze, do widzenia.- Castiel rozłączył się i zaczął nerwowo szukać torby podróżnej. Gdy w końcu ją znalazł, zaczął wrzucać do niej wszelkie rzeczy, jakie nawinęły mu się pod rękę. Kilka koszulek, spodni, bielizna i przybory toaletowe. Wszystko wrzucił niedbale i zasunął torbę. Chwycił ją, kluczyki do samochodu i wybiegł z mieszkania. Wsiadł do samochodu i szybko odjechał.

* * *

Dean po wyjściu Castiela siedział dalej na kanapie, nie mogąc uwierzyć, co się właśnie stało. Jego oddech przyśpieszył, a serce biło coraz szybciej. Nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że się zdenerwował czy może… Nie to na pewno nie to- próbował przekonać sam siebie. Gest Castiela na początku go przeraził, ale teraz jakoś nie umiał pozbierać myśli. Wystraszył się tego, co zrobił. Chciał go odtrącić, wyrzucić, ale gdy teraz wszystkie emocje opadły uświadomił sobie, że to, co się stało, nie było dla niego bez znaczenia. Nigdy nikogo nie obchodził, był sam i nauczył się z tym żyć, może nie za dobrze mu szło z tym „radzeniem sobie”, ale nie umiał tego zmienić. Miłość była mu obca, nie umiał jej okazywać ani się nią cieszyć, za każdym przejawem uczuć Castiela widział ból, który spowodowałaby ich utrata. Potrzebował czasu, by sobie uświadomić, że może Cas jest przy nim, chce zostać i czeka tylko na znak od niego, że może. Dean chciał mieć kogoś bliskiego, komu może ufać, kto go nigdy nie zrani, będzie się troszczył i dbał o niego, kto będzie przy nim w tych złych chwilach i będzie cieszył się razem z nim z tych dobrych. Podświadomie marzył o tym, by być z Cas em, ale bał się tak wielu rzeczy. Tego, że coś się stanie i Cas odejdzie, tego, że nie będzie jednak potrafił odwzajemnić uczuć, że coś pójdzie nie tak, a rozstanie tak bardzo go zniszczy, że już się nie pod niesie. Myślał o tym, jak jego życie zmieniłoby się, gdyby jednak przyjął Castiela. Gdyby spróbowali. Dean wiedział, z Cas akceptuje to, jaki jest, że go rozumie i chce mu pomóc, że nie będzie go krytykował, lecz postara się zmienić jego życie na lepsze.

Dean przemyślał wszystko dokładnie i zdecydował się, że da temu szansę. Nigdy nie miał nikogo, ale czuł, że nadszedł ten moment. Nie wiedział, że pociągają go mężczyźni, ale to nie był powód, by nie spróbować. Wstał z kanapy i szybkim krokiem skierował się do drzwi. Na korytarzu było jaśniej, słońce za oknem powoli wschodziło i oświetlało wnętrze. Podszedł kawałek pod mieszkanie jego… kogo? Sam nie umiał jeszcze tego do końca nazwać…

Zapukał delikatnie i czekał na odzew. Jednak nic nie usłyszał. Zmartwiło go to i zapukał jeszcze raz głośniej.

-Rany… czy już nie można spokojnie przespać nocy…?- Zza drzwi swojego mieszkania wyszła sąsiadka, pani Baker, w koszuli nocnej układając rozczochrane włosy.

-Bardzo panią przepraszam, nie chciałem pani obudzić.- Dean odwrócił się w stronę kobiety i ukłonił się jej.

-Co ci się stało chłopcze?- Gdy Dean się odwrócił, zauważyła śliwę pod okiem i przestraszyła się- Boli cię?- Kobieta starała się dotknąć policzka Dean a, ale odsunął się.

-To nic takiego. Przepraszam, ale muszę iść…- Dean chciał skierować się do swojego mieszkania, lecz zatrzymał się, słysząc słowa Pani Baker.

-Nie znajdziesz go tam…- Dean odwrócił się z przestraszona miną.- Jak wstałam w nocy, to usłyszałam za oknem turkot kółek od walizki na chodniku. To był pan Novak, ciągnął za sobą torbę. Ewidentnie gdzieś się spieszył, bo szybko wrzucił ją do auta i odjechał. Z tego, co widziałam, to był smutny i zestresowany. Nie chcę być wścibska, ale między wami coś się wydarzyło? Słyszałam jakieś krzyki w nocy.

Dean po słowach sąsiadki spochmurniał. Cas chyba by go nie…

-Mieliśmy małą sprzeczkę… -Dean nie umiał wydusić z siebie nawet słowa- To nic takiego… Przepraszam, ale naprawdę muszę iść…

Dean wbiegł do mieszkania i zatrzasnął drzwi. Oparł się czołem o drzwi i oddychał głęboko.  
Jak mógł to zrobić? Odtrącił go, ale przecież Cas by się tak od razu nie poddał. Na pewno go zrozumiał, że to nie było dla niego łatwe, że to było dla niego zaskoczenie… Więc czy mógłby tak po prostu spakować się i wyjechać. Zostawić go samego. Czy on znów coś zepsuł? Czy to jego wina, że Cas tak szybko od niego uciekł? Jak wszyscy… Wszyscy od niego uciekają, opuszczają go. Znów został sam. Bez nikogo, z poczuciem winy.

Dean poczuł, jak do oczu napływają mu łzy. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz płakał. Całe smutki topił w alkoholu, więc na co miałyby być mu łzy. Pamiętał, jak mieszkał jeszcze w rodzinnym domu. Jak taktowny brutalnie przez ojca wypłakiwał się w poduszkę po nocach, chcąc choć trochę sobie ulżyć, wyładować całe napięcie, cały strach, który w nim siedział. Teraz miał ochotę znów się rozpłakać jak dziecko. Chciał, by cały ten smutek znikł i to jak najszybciej.

Usiadł na kanapie i zamknął oczy. Wspominał ten niezwykły moment, jaki dane mu było przeżyć z Cas em. Jak się okazało tak piękny, tak wart zapamiętania patrząc na to, że takiego już nigdy nie uświadczy.

Dean skulił się na kanapie i przykrył szczelnie kocem. Teraz nawet ten kawałek starego materiału przypominał mu Cas a. Wspominał, jak ten go nim okrył. Jak czule opatulił w obawie, że będzie mu zimno.

Dean przyciągnął róg koca do twarzy. Pachniał nim. Ta tak specyficzna mieszanka wody kolońskiej i naturalnego zapachu Cas a. Dean nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek zwróci na coś takiego uwagę, że zapamięta taki szczegół, że będzie coś takiego czuł. Żałuje, że wtedy tak potraktował Cas a, że zamiast,dać się ponieś, zatopić się w tym błogim uczuciu, jakie dawał mu Cas, zamiast wtulić się w niego i cieszyć się tą bliskością, on po prostu spanikował i go odtrącił. Że zranił wtedy ich oboje. Tęsknił za nim, chciał mu powiedzieć teraz, że jednak... jednak... coś czuje... do niego... coś, czego nigdy nie doświadczył, czego nie znał, a mimo to tak gorliwie pragnął poznać, ciągnęło go w nieznane dla niego uczucia i chciał po raz pierwszy w życiu doświadczyć czegoś, co mogło dać mu szczęście.

Po kilku godzinach leżenia bez ruchu Dean miał już dość... Wstał, przetarł zapuchłe, zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy i podszedł do komody. Wyjął kasetkę z odłożonymi przez te lata pieniędzmi. Szybko przeliczył. 127$. Dorobek kilku lat. Dean zabrał pieniądze i wsadził do kieszeni jeansów. Zamknął kasetkę i odłożył na miejsce. Popatrzył po sobie i po mieszkaniu. Zabrał jedną z jego flanelowych koszul, szybko na siebie założył i wyszedł niepewnym krokiem z mieszkania.

A dworze było już jasno. Słonce leniwie święciło przez zachmurzone niebo. Wyraźnie zbierało się na deszcz, może nawet i burze. Dean spojrzał w niebo i przyglądał się mu przez chwile. Granatowe chmury robiły się coraz większe i przysłaniały coraz więcej błękitnego nieba. Dean ruszył powolnym krokiem w stronę sklepu.

Gdy wreszcie dotarł, zakupił tyle najtańszego i najmocniejszego alkoholu, ile tylko zdołał,będąc ograniczonym dość nikłym budżetem.

Wychodząc ze sklepu, znów spojrzał w niebo. Teraz już było to pewne. Ulewa nadciągała tak wielkimi krokami, że chłopak nie zdążył dotrzeć do domu. Z chmur lunął rzęsisty deszcz, nie pozostawiając na nim nawet suchej nitki.

Dean wszedł do domu cały przemoczony. Położył zakupy na stolik. Popatrzył przez chwilę na niego i westchnął. W pokoju było zimno, a przemoczone ubrania nie pomagały w ogrzaniu. Dean jednak się tym nie przejmował. Podszedł do szafki w kuchni i wyciągnął wszystkie zachomikowane buteleczki z lekami, jakie miał. Kilka wypełnionych morfiną, kilka vicodin em, a jeszcze kilka mieszankami tabletek zebranych z innych opakowań. Położył je koło alkoholu i usiadł na kanapie. Przyglądał się przez dobrą chwilę „różnorodności wyboru” i zdecydował się na pierwszą z brzegu whiskey. Tani syf, ale przynajmniej z procentami. Jeszcze chwilę temu trząsł się z zimna, ale gdy poczuł błogie ciepło alkoholu, rozlewające się w jego brzuchu wszystko ustało. Nic nie ociepla tak jak alkohol. Co z tego, że przebywał w zimnym, nieogrzewanym pokoju i był cały mokry, alkohol niwelował wszystkie skutki wyziębienia.

Dean będąc na skraju swojej wciąż się pogłębiającej depresji, leżał na kanapie i wypijał, nie martwiąc się o szklankę, kolejne butelki, przegryzając lekami. Czuł ich błogie działanie, to jaką ulgę mu dawały. Nie obchodziło go to, ile już zażył leków czy ile butelek opróżnił. Nie zamartwiał się swoim zdrowiem, tym, że mógł przedawkować. Miał nadzieje, że przynajmniej to, co teraz robił, da mu ukojenie, najlepiej wieczne…

Wsłuchiwał się w burze szalejącą za oknem. Było ciemno, on był sam na sam ze swoimi największym wrogiem… sobą, którym nawet nie próbował stawić czoła. Poddał się. Poddał się uzależnieniu, poddał się w miłości, poddał się w każdym aspekcie swojego życia. Co mu pozostało, nasłuchiwać trzasków za oknem i marzyć jak pięknie by było, gdyby mogło się już to wszystko zakończyć.


	6. Kochany braciszek.

Castiel jechał długo, deszcz zacinał tak mocno, że z trudem widział drogę. Martwił się co z jego bratem, wiedział, że żyje, ale nie miał pojęcia, w jakim jest stanie. Potrącił go samochód, więc mogło się zdarzyć absolutnie wszystko. Miał świadomość, że wyjeżdżając, zostawił w Kansas niedokończoną sprawę- Dean a. Zostawił go, ale miał nadzieje, że żaden głupi pomysł mu do głowy nie przyjdzie. Nie miał zamiaru odpuścić w sprawie Dean a, zamierzał o niego walczyć, ale teraz najważniejszy był Gabriel, to jego jedyny brat, który bardzo go teraz potrzebował.

Był dobre kilka mil od Pontiac. W jego krwi buzowała adrenalina tak silna, że Castiel nie panował już nad sobą ani nad samochodem. Trudne warunki pogodowe jeszcze bardziej potęgowały jego zły nastrój i cierpienie.

Dojechał do szpitala wcześniej, niż się spodziewał. Zaparkował samochód na pierwszym wolnym miejscu parkingowym i wbiegł do recepcji. Pokierowany przez pielęgniarkę udał się na III piętro. Szpital był wielki, więc Cas owi zajęło chwilę, by dotrzeć na miejsce. Podbiegł pod salę siódmą, gdzie leżał jego brat. Sięgał już do klamki, gdy poczuł na ramieniu mocny męski uścisk.

-Pan Novak?- Castiel obrócił się i zobaczył rosłego mężczyznę o brązowych włosach sięgających ramion, piwnych oczach i lekkim kilkudniowym zarostem. Wydał mu się to śmieszne, ale gdy dokładnie się przyjrzeć wygadał jak aktor grający postać Dr. Sexy w popularnym serialu telewizyjnym, który dość często i chętnie oglądał.

-Tak, to ja. Przyjechałem do brata, potrąciło go auto.

-Oczywiście. Jestem jego lekarzem prowadzącym. Doktor Ford. - Mężczyźni wymienili uścisk dłoni.

-Co z nim? Jak on się czuje?- Castiel był wystraszony, wypowiadając te słowa, teraz mógł usłyszeć, że nic mu nie jest, a równie dobrze, że jego stan jest krytyczny i umiera. Obawiał się diagnozy, ale nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać w niepewności.

-Nie jest źle. Jest przytomny. Auto potrąciło go, gdy przechodził po pasach, ale na szczęście kierowca nie jechał z dużą prędkością. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, zagapił się i nie zdążył wyhamować. Wypadek nie spowodował większych obrażeń. Ma wstrząśnienie mózgu, złamaną nogę, kilka połamanych żeber i siniaków. Zadzwoniliśmy po pana, bo chcieliśmy, by miał przy sobie kogoś bliskiego, kto by mu pomógł.

-A kiedy będzie mógł stąd wyjść?- Castiel owi wyraźnie ulżyło, że z jego bratem jest względnie w porządku. Martwił się o niego, nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł go stracić.

-Musimy go zatrzymać na obserwacji. Myślę, że jutro rano go wypiszemy- Doktor uśmiechnął się i położył mężczyźnie rękę na ramieniu.-Może pan do niego wejść. Czeka na pana- Cas ukłonił się i wszedł delikatnie do sali.

-Cassie! - wykrzyknął Gabriel. -Cieszę się, że już jesteś- Cas podszedł i delikatnie uściskał brata. Usiadł na skraju łóżka i zaczął się mu przyglądać. Gips na nodze, pełno różnokolorowych siniaków, małe krwawe ranki i bandaże na żebrach.  
-Zawsze musisz coś wymyślić, co?- Castiel uśmiechnął się -Jak się czujesz?

-W porządku. Dobrze, że się zbytnio nie połamałem. A temu gościowi co we mnie wjechał, już się odpłaciłem- dopowiedział z uśmiechem na ustach. Gabriela nigdy nie opuszczał dobry humor, więc Cas wiedział, że będzie dobrze, już nawet teraz jest.

\- O czym mówisz?- Cas nie miał pojęcia, co ten jego genialny braciszek znów wymyślił...

-On złamał mi to i owo, a ja mu skasowałem reflektor, kiedy we mnie uderzył. Jesteśmy kwita. - Gabriel zarzucił żartem, chcąc rozładować zdenerwowanie brata.

\- Gabriel możesz choć raz być poważny?- Castiel nie był w nastroju do żartów. Nie dość, że musiał jechać przez kilka stanów, odrywając go tym samym od Dean a, to jeszcze napędził mu niezłego stracha.- Mogło ci się coś stać.

\- Ale nie stało.- Gabriel znał swojego brata i wiedział, że ten będzie się troszczył o niego jak o dziecko. Odkąd byli dziećmi Cas zawsze opiekował się swoim młodszym, rozwydrzonym, rozkapryszonym braciszkiem z wybujałą fantazją i wiecznie obecnym szyderczym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Dbał o niego i nigdy nie pozwoliłby zrobić mu krzywdy.

\- Musiałem jechać do ciebie tyle mil, a akurat robiłem coś ważnego.

-Co sprawdzałeś, ile te twoje głąby umieją? No rzeczywiście, pasjonujące zajęcie.- Gabriel wiedział, że jest on znakomitym nauczycielem, ale wiedział też, że ogromnie wymagającym. Historia była pasją Cas a. Interesował się nią od zawsze, z czego Gabriel zawsze stroił sobie żarty i docinał bratu.

Castiel miotał się czy powiedzieć mu o Dean ie. Gabriel wiedział, że jego brat gustował w chłopakach i nie robił z tego tytułu problemu. Akceptował to, jaki jest i cieszyłby się, że kogoś poznał. Ale nie widział sensu rozsiewać niesprawdzonej informacji. Chciał dać Dean owi trochę czasu, by wszystko sobie przemyślał i poukładał. Cas każdą jego decyzje by zaakceptował. Jeśli postanowiłby, że chce spróbować, to byłby przeszczęśliwy, pomógłby mu ze wszystkim się uporać, wyjść z jego uzależnień i uczyniłby jego świat lepszym, pozwoliłby mu w końcu uporać się z przeszłością, ale jeśli zdecydowałby, inaczej usunąłby się w cień, zostawił go w spokoju. Jeśli Dean poprosiłby go o pomoc, otrzymałby ją, ale z przyjacielskiej stopy.

-Coś się tak zamyślił?- Gabriel sprowadził go gwałtownie na ziemie.

\- A tak jakoś, jestem zmęczony... potrzebujesz czegoś? Może chce ci się pić albo jesteś głodny?

-Mój ukochany starszy braciszek, zawsze się o mnie troszczy- powiedział sarkastycznie i zamyślił się. Castiel wiedział, że zaraz coś wymyśli, cokolwiek byle go trochę podenerwować.

\- No dobra, nie będę cię wykorzystywał. Łosoś z kawiorem i Crème brûlée wystarczą.- Cas naprawdę miał dość tych średnio udanych żartów. Był mocno zdenerwowany, a jego brat tylko to potęgował swoim zachowaniem. Gabriel widział, że ewidentnie nie jest Cas owi do śmiechu w tej sytuacji więc przestał żartować. –Nie złość się tak, bo ci żyłka pęknie. Woda i coś słodkiego, najlepiej czekolada. - Castiel uśmiechnął się. Gabriel i jego zamiłowanie do słodyczy. Odkąd sięgał pamięcią, zajadał się słodyczami, na całe jego szczęście nie szło mu w oponkę. Miał to niewątpliwe szczęście być człowiekiem, który może wcinać tyle słodyczy, ile zapragnie, a i tak nie zgrubnie.

-No niech ci będzie. Zaraz ci przyniosę. Doktor mówi, że jutro cię wypuści, wiec odwiozę cię do domu i pomogę, z czym trzeba będzie.

-Dzięki braciszku, na tobie zawsze można polegać.- Castiel uśmiechnął się i poprawił bratu podusze i kołdrę. Gabriel rzucił mu szczenięce spojrzenie. Castiel poklepał go żartobliwie po głowie i wyszedł w stronę bufetu.

* * *

Wrócił po parunastu minutach z tacą zapełnioną naleśnikami, wodą, sokiem, upragnioną czekoladą i jeszcze kilka innymi przekąskami. Gabriel powiedział, że wystarczy woda i czekolada, ale Cas wiedział, że w domyśle było jeszcze pół bufetu.

Wszedł do brata i dał mu jedzenie. Radość jaka gościła na twarzy Gabriela, była dla niego niezapomniana. Cas potowarzyszył mu przez resztę dnia. Przez jego myśli jednak co chwile przeplatała się wzmianka o pewnym chłopaku pozostawionym w Kansas. Miał nadzieje, że odpowiedz na temat ich relacji, będzie twierdząca, ale ta decyzje pozostawiał jemu.

Nazajutrz, po nocy spędzonej w domu Gabriela, Cas przyjechał po brata do szpitala. Lekarz dał im niezbędne wytyczne, recepty i wypis, po czym obaj udali się na parking. Gabriel miał problemy z chodzeniem w zagipsowanej nodze, wiec szli powoli. Gabriel już z daleka zauważył złotego Continental a, należącego do brata. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez stałej rozmowy na jego temat.

-Dalej jeździsz tym starym gruchotem? Nie zarabiasz źle, a jeździsz takim starym pudłem.- W Castiel u na te słowa aż się gotowało. Od lat toczył z nim tę walkę i żaden nie umiał przyznać racji drugiemu.

-Nie zaczynaj tego tematu, bo ci złamie druga nogę. Kocham ten wóz tak jak Dean swoją Impale, nic ci do tego.- Cas nie zdążył się ugryźć w język, słowa już padły, a był pewien, że Gabriel je usłyszał i nie odpuści, póki nie dowie się wszystkiego.

-Co za Dean? Przygruchałeś sobie kogoś, gołąbeczku?- Gabriel miał pewność ze brat mu o czymś nie mówi, a teraz miał doskonałą pozycje do ataku.

-Taki kolega. To nie to, co myślisz. -Cas miotał się czy przyznać się przed bratem, że zadurzył się w swoim sąsiedzie, czy zachować to dla siebie w miarę, gdyby plan nie wypalił.

\- I ja ci w to mam uwierzyć? Jaki jest? Wysoki? Przystojny? Brunet? Blondyn? Może rudy? No, chyba, że łysy... Gdzie się poznaliście?

-Gabe przestań. To kolega, ko le ga. - Castiel znal swojego brata i doskonale znał, jakie to kwestie zaraz padną.- I wyprzedzam pytania, nie, nie spałem z nim i nie, nie zamierzam. To mój sąsiad. To wszytko. A teraz wsiadaj, bo zaraz będziesz kuśtykał do domu na piechotę.

-Dobra nie chcesz, nie mów, ale pamiętaj, ja nigdy nie zapominam.

-Jak słoń, gratuluje, przywlecz to swoje obite dupsko i wskakuj do wozu. I wyprzedzam kolejne pytanie nie, nie rozleci się w czasie jazdy. - Cas czuł się dumny, że utarł trochę nosa bratu, który od zawsze był ciekawski i nigdy nie opuszczał, dopóki nie dostawał tego, czego chce.

Gabriel wsiadł powoli do samochodu i gdy tylko wyjechali z parkingu na drogę, zaczął swoje opowieści minionej treści pomieszane z dyskretnymi, aczkolwiek dosadnymi pytaniami odnośnie rzeczonego sąsiada Deana.

Cas nie reagował na żadne zaczepki. Wiózł go do domu, nie zwracając nawet najmniejszej uwagi na to, co opowiada i o co deputuje. Przytakiwał jedynie co jakiś czas i marzył, żeby znaleźć się już w Kansas i moc wreszcie porozmawiać z Deanem.

* * *

Cas podjechał pod dom Gabriela i pomógł mu wysiąść. W domu pomógł jeszcze mu się przebrać, ugotował na szybko jakiś obiad, uprzednio robiąc zakupy, zapewnił mu wszytko, czego może potrzebować i pożegnał się. Kochał swojego brata, ale teraz bardzo zależało mu na tym, by być znów w Lawrence, by moc być blisko Dean a...


	7. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Dean leżał na kanapie, za oknem znów szalał deszcz na zmianę z burzą. Gdy przestawały to najwyżej na godzinę, dwie i zaraz potem znów się pojawiały. Dean pochłonięty przez depresje nie zwracał uwagi ani nas to co dzieje się za oknem ani na ilość butelek i buteleczek walających się po pokoju. Nie miał zamiaru poprzestać na jakimś etapie upojenia, chciał doprowadzić to już do końca. Leżał samotny w ciemnym pokoju wsłuchując się w szum szalejącej za oknem burzy. Patrzył się pustym wzrokiem w sufit i popijał whiskey. Przez głowę przebiegały mu wszystkie momenty jego życia. Całe 25 lat wypełnione bezustanną tęsknotą za normalnością. Zastanawiał się jakby wyglądało jego życie gdyby te paręnaście lat temu pożar nie wybuchł. Gdyby jego mama żyła, ojciec nie rozpiłby się i ich nie terroryzował. Nie musiałby całe życie starać się o wszystko. Nie musiałby być ojcem dla swojego młodszego brata. Nie musiałby kraść gdy brakowało jedzenia. Nie musiałby uczyć brata tego wszystkiego co powinni nauczyć go rodzice. Całe życie jego i jego braciszka by się zmieniło. Mieliby normalne szczęśliwe, wypełnione miłością dzieciństwo. Bez strachu, bólu, płaczu i wielu innych przykrości jakie przez te lata zaserwował im ich własny ojciec. Osoba, która powinna bronić, kochać i pomagać swoim dzieciom najlepiej jak potrafi. Dean zawsze cieszył się najbardziej z tego, że miał przy sobie brata. Gdyby nie on prawdopodobnie zabiłby się już lata temu. To obecność Sama trzymała go przy życiu. To dla niego żył. Chciał by choć on miał względnie szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Dla niego było za późno. To on musiał zastąpić ojca, dorosnąć tak szybko, nie mogąc nacieszyć się choć odrobiną dzieciństwa. Nie chciał by Sam miał tylko przykre wspomnienia z czasu gdy obaj byli dziećmi. Starał się by żyło mu się jak najlepiej. Gdy był mały karmił go, przebierał, bawił się z nim. Gdy był chory dawał zdobyte cudem lekarstwa, opatulał pościelą i opowiadał historyjki o dwóch odważnych mężczyznach, którzy razem muszą walczyć z całym światem . W te historyjki zawsze wkradała mu się nuta fantazji i rzeczy nadprzyrodzonych. Sam uwielbiał te opowieści, a Dean nigdy nie odmawiał mu ich. Jak podrósł pomagał mu w nauce, dawał rady w jego okresie dojrzewania. Sam nie miał nikogo, kto powiedziałby mu jak to robić, jak przejść przez życie. Wszystkiego nauczył się na własną rękę. O niego nikt się nie troszczył, nie dbał o jego wychowanie, czy o problemy, jakie jako każdy nastolatek miewał. Ze swoimi problemami radził sobie sam i jeszcze pomagał bratu z jego własnymi. Poświęcał mu cały czas jaki miał wolny. Sam musiał uczyć się, dbać o dom, „załatwiać” jedzenie i spełniać zachcianki ojca, ale cały czas wolny, który mógłby przeznaczyć na odpoczynek lub jakąś niewielka przyjemność oddawał Sammy emu. Troszczył się o niego w obawie, że i jego znienawidzi jak ojca. Teraz po latach spoglądał na tamten czas nie na jako smutny obowiązek, lecz na walkę o lepszą przyszłość dla Sam a. By nie skończył jak jego starszy brat. Zapomniany, osamotniony pijak, lekoman z niską samooceną i talentem do partolenia każdego przejawu dobra w jego życiu.

Dean choć bardzo chciał i pił już od wielu godzin to dalej nie czuł się dostatecznie upity. Leki tez jakby słabiej działały. Wszystko było przeciwko niemu. Całe jego cholerne życie zmówiło się przeciw niemu. Dean sięgnął po buteleczkę z kończącymi się lekami. Morfina poszła na pierwszy ogień a zaraz za nią vicodin. Teraz pozostały mu już resztki, które modlił się by pomogły mu zakończyć jego marne życie. Jak to cholera możliwe, że biorąc tyle leków i popijając je taka ilością alkoholu jeszcze się nie zabił. Czuł, że jest na haju, serce przyśpieszał, a obraz robił się nie wyraźny, ale to dalej nie był efekt jaki chciał osiągnąć. 

Dean opróżnił ostatnia z buteleczek i rzucił nią wściekły o ścianę. Alkohol też już mu się kończy, a on dalej jest wśród żywych. Uodpornił się przez te lata na używki, z czasem nie działały już tak jak powinny. Dean podniósł się z kanapy i potykając się o wszędzie obecne butelki doszedł do łazienki. Litry wypitego alkoholu dawały o sobie znać...

Dean pochylił się nad umywalką, miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Wszystko co wypił i zażył na pewno się jeszcze do końca nie wchłonęło... Dean popatrzył na swoje odbicie w lustrze, ale zaraz odwrócił wzrok. Nie mógł na siebie patrzeć, czuł obrzydzenie na swój widok. Nienawidził siebie, swojego życia. Z pomocą przyszła mu żyletka leżąca na skraju umywalki. Dean przyglądał się jej przez chwile po czym wziął ja do reki i wyszedł do pokoju. Usiadł na kanapie i patrzył na otwarta dłoń w której trzymał żyletkę. Zastanawiał się nad wieloma rzeczami. Nie zadawał sobie pytań czy jego życie ma sens, czy to właściwa decyzja. Myślał o tym czy ktoś będzie o nim pamiętał, czy komuś będzie choćby odrobinę przykro z powodu jego śmierci, czy i kiedy ktoś znajdzie jego ciało. Brat nie wiedział gdzie dokładnie mieszka, a Cas wyjechał. Może po jakiś kilku dniach pani Baker zauważy, że go nie ma. Może nawet będzie jej go żal. Tysiące pesymistycznych pytań rodziło się w jego głowie, gdy spoglądał na narzędzie, którego miał użyć by zakończyć żywot Deana Winchestera.

* * *

Cas prowadził szybko. Im bliżej Kansas się znajdował tym chmury robiły się ciemniejsze i większe, w Illinois niebo może nie było bezchmurne, ale deszczu tam nie uświadczył. W radiu włączonym podczas jazdy usłyszał, że nad stanem do którego zmierzał i okolicami zebrały się gigantyczne chmury, z których deszcz powodował powodzie i zalania. Miał nadzieje, że nie zalało drogi do jego mieszkania. Postanowił, że porozmawia z Deanem. Miał niecałe dwa dni do namysłu, może coś zdecydował... Chciał z nim porozmawiać, mieć to już za sobą. Postanowił, że jak tylko dotrze to od razu pójdzie do mieszkania Winchestera.

Zbliżał się już do Lawrence. Miał tylko nadziej, że zastanie Deana i będą mogli spokojnie porozmawiać…

* * *

Dean przestał już rozmyślać. Na każde pytanie i tak nie znał odpowiedzi. Ale jednak nie chciał odejść bez słowa. Podszedł chwiejnym krokiem, coraz bardziej czując działanie substancji jakie zażył do komody i wyciągnął z niej papier i długopis. W końcu tak ludzie robią, gdy chcą się zabić, zostawiają list. Prze chwile rozmyślał co napisać i do kogo... 

_~~Sam~~ ~~Cas~~ Osobo, która mnie znalazłaś._

_Dziękuje, za to i przepraszam, że musiałeś mnie widzieć w takim stanie. Nie chciałem tego, ale musiałem to zrobić. Nie mogłem już tak dalej żyć, wszystko było bez sensu. Nie byłem nikomu potrzebny i wiele osób zawiodłem. Chciałbym wszystkich, którym kiedykolwiek sprawiłem jakąkolwiek przykrość, czy byłem ciężarem przeprosić. Nie proszę nikogo o współczucie, tak będzie dla wszystkich najlepiej. Chciałbym by po mojej śmierci mój samochód trafił do mojego brata razem z tym listem._

_Sammy cieszę się, że ułożyłeś sobie życie, pomimo tego co przeszliśmy. Mam nadzieje, że jesteś szczęśliwy. Nie przejmuj się mną, nie zamartwiaj, nie warto. Wszystko co zrobiłem to tylko i wyłącznie moja decyzja, nie wiedziałeś co się ze mną dzieje, a ja też ci nie powiedziałem. Mam tylko prośbę, opiekuj się moja dziecinką i bądź szczęśliwy bez względu na wszystko._

_Cas jeśli jednak, jakimś cudem to ty mnie znalazłeś… Chciałbym cie przeprosić i powiedzieć, że nie chce abyś być może się obwiniał. Rozumiem dlaczego wyjechałeś. Nic z tego co zrobiłem nie jest twoja winą, a wręcz przeciwnie. To ty dałeś mi najszczęśliwszy moment mojego życia i przepraszam za to, że go zepsułem..._

_Dean_

 

Dean odłożył mokry od łez papier złożył go na pół i położył na stole. . Teraz był gotowy, mógł umierać. Pochylił nad ręka i pociągnął zdecydowanym ruchem żyletką od nadgarstka, aż po łokieć Syknął z bólu, ale to był dobry ból. Taki jakiego właśnie potrzebował.

* * *

Cas podjechał pod blok i wysiadł. Szybko pobiegł do drzwi, bo silny, zimny deszcz padał na niego. Poszedł w górę schodami i przystanął przed drzwiami mieszkania Winchestera. Delikatnie zapukał. Był późny wieczór wiec może spał, a nie chciał go gwałtownie wybudzać. Nie dostawszy odzewu zawołał go jego imieniem. 

Dean usłyszał, że to Castiel stoi za drzwiami. Był przerażony. Wrócił, ale niby czemu? Wyjechał, nie było im dane być razem, to czemu tu jest…?

Castiel chcąc się upewnić, że Deana nie ma w mieszkaniu nacisnął na klamkę. Popchnął drzwi, a te się uchyliły. Gdy tylko zobaczył jaki horror się w nim odbywa zamarz ze strachu. Wszędzie walające się butelki po alkoholu, małe buteleczki po lekach, a pośród tego Dean z ręka, z której strumieniami lała się krew. 

-Cas…- Dean szepnął ledwie słyszalnie, ale wystarczająco by wyrwać Castiela z amoku w jakim się znajdował. Cas podbiegł do Deana i chwycił go pod plecy. Dean przelewał się przez ręce i z trudem dawał radę utrzymać oczy otwarte. Cas pogłaskał go po głowie i gdy zobaczył łzę wypływającą z jednego z cudownych zielonych oczu starł ja kciukiem. Używając koca okręcił jak najmocniej ramię. Dziękował Bogu, że jako nauczyciel musiał przejść kurs pierwszej pomocy. Dean obrócił się gwałtownie czując silne torsje. Cas patrzył z przerażeniem na Dean a. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że doprowadził się do takiego stanu. Dean pochylał się cały czas nad podłogą. Nie miał siły się podnieść. Kręciło mu się w głowie i czuł mdłości. Castiel delikatnie go posadził, wyjął z kieszeni chusteczkę i wytarł chłopakowi usta. Dean spojrzał wzrokiem, który wyraźnie mówił dziękuję i opadł głową na jego pierś. Cas mocno go do siebie przyciskał starał się opanować.

Dean trzymał głowę na jego ramieniu podczas gdy Cas drżącą ręką wybierał numer pogotowia. 

-Szpital Lawrence Memorial.

-Nazywam się Castiel Novak. Mój sąsiad Dean Winchester… On próbował popełnić samobójstwo, zażył mnóstwo leków i alkoholu, podciął sobie żyły...- Cas mówił wszytko głosem ściśniętym ze strachu, co chwilę spoglądał na mężczyznę czy ten nie mdleje. Dean starał się utrzymać w miarę pionową pozycję i oczy otwarte, ale zmęczenie brało górę. Opuszczały go siły i coraz trudniej było mu pozostać przytomnym. Cas trzymał mocno zraniona rękę, ale czuł jak przez materiał przemaka krew. W uszach dudniło mu szybkie bicie serca Dean a, zbyt szybkie…

-Spokojnie, umie pan udzielić pierwszej pomocy, pacjent jest przytomny?

-Umiem, jest przytomny, ale jest bardzo słaby, w każdej chwili może zemdleć.

-Proszę podać adres.

Ca s w zdenerwowaniu starał się nie pomylić w adresie, odetchnął głośno wypuszczając powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. 

-Barker Avenue mieszkanie 7.

-Proszę przy nim pozostać już wysyłam ambulans. 

Castiel rozłączył się i przytulił do Deana. Ten zdawało się już nie kontaktować z rzeczywistością, odpływał i coraz wolniej oddychał, mimo, że serce przyśpieszało .

-Dean, spokojnie, jestem tutaj- Cas mówił do niego głośno, nie chciał by Dean przysypiał, a jego głos zmuszał go by nie tracił przytomności. Tulił go i przyciskał coraz bardziej do siebie. Sam poczuł jak i jemu po policzku spływa łza- Jestem przy tobie, boże coś ty sobie zrobił. Nie martw sie wyjdziesz z tego, tylko zostań ze mną, nie zamykaj oczu...

Cas nie wiedział ile dokładnie z jego słów docierało do Deana, ale nie porzucał nadziei. Mówił dalej, jeśli to mogło pomoc dlaczego miałby przestać.

Dean w pewnej chwili chwycił jego rękę i jak zdawało się Castiel owi uśmiechnął się do niego. Cas modlił się żeby Dean przeżył, zrobił by absolutnie wszystko by do tego nie doszło. Wyrzucał sobie, że go zostawił pomimo, że wiedział, że z jego psychiką nie jest najlepiej.

Dean otwarł usta, a z nich ledwie słyszalnie wydobyło się jedno delikatne słowo.

-Przepraszam… -Dean zamknął oczy i już nie miał siły ich otworzyć.

Teraz Cas płakał już otwarcie, ściskał ciało Deana.

\- Nie przepraszaj Dean, już dobrze, zaraz będzie dobrze... 

Cas odwrócił się gdy usłyszał szelest otwieranych drzwi. Kilkoro ratowników z trudem odebrało Deana Cas owi. Jeden z nich odsunął go na pewna odległość i powiedział, że zrobił co trzeba i teraz oni się wszystkim zajmą. 

 

Ratownicy zabrali Deana na noszach do karetki i odjechali na sygnale. Cas stal na środku pokoju ubrudzony krwią cały zapłakany. Na stoliku zobaczył jakąś kartkę. Pomyślał czy to nie aby list pożegnalny Deana. Nie pomylił się. Przeczytał go i nie mogąc pohamować łez zgiął go i włożył do kieszeni. Pobiegł szybko do domu przebrał się w inne ubranie i pojechał do szpitala. Miął nadzieje ze Dean nie umrze. Nie mógł umrzeć, Cas nie da mu tak łatwo od niego uciec, zrobi wszystko by go odzyskać.


	8. Kolejna już wizyta w szpitalu.

Castiel wybiegł z mieszkania głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Nie przejmował się nawet ich zamknięciem. Pod mieszkaniem stał zaparkowany jego samochód. Nie zważając na deszcz podbiegł do niego i wsiadł nanosząc błota i trochę wody do środka. Po chwili mocowania się z kluczykiem i stacyjką odpalił i nie uznając przepisów drogowych, ani ograniczeń prędkości pojechał w stronę szpitala. Nie wiedział czy Dean żyje. Był tak słaby i okaleczony, że lekarzom mogło nie udać się go uratować. Miał nadzieje, że Dean będzie wałczył i nie podda się. Castiel zrozumiał jaki błąd popełnił zostawiając Deana samego, za co musiał teraz pokutować. Wiedział, że pochłonięty przez depresje i nałogi Dean jest zdolny do wielu rzeczy, ale nie wiedział, że nawet do targnięcia się na życie. Zastanawiał się jak to możliwe, że człowiek, jest w stanie odebrać sobie życie. Co takiego musiało go do tego nakłonić...? To co Dean napisał w liście pożegnalnym. _" Nie chce abyś się obwiniał. Rozumiem dlaczego wyjechałeś. Nic z tego co zrobiłem nie jest twoją winą"_ To wszystko jeszcze bardziej go dobijało, bo to właśnie on swoim zachowaniem pchnął go do tego wszystkiego. Cas nie znał historii Deana, nie wiedział co doprowadziło go do takiego stanu. Miał wielka nadzieje, ze Dean zdobędzie się kiedyś na odwagę i mu wszystko opowie. Chciałby mu pomoc, zaopiekować się nim i dać tej biednej, cierpiącej duszy trochę ukojenia, ciepła i miłości. Jeśli jeszcze będzie mu dane to zrobić...

Castiel zaparkował pod szpitalem i wbiegł do recepcji. Już drugi raz w przeciągu tak krótkiego czasu musiał odwiedzać szpital by odwiedzić jedną z najbliższych mu osób. 

-Castiel Novak. - podbiegł do stanowiska recepcjonistki- Przywieziono tu mojego przyjaciela Dean a Winchestera, po próbie samobójczej. - Recepcjonista sprawdzała przez dłuższa chwila w komputerze o którego pacjenta chodzi. Castiel owi każda sekunda dłużyła się jak godzina. Nie chciał usłyszeć, że ma udać się do kostnicy. Tego by chyba nie przeżył…

-A tak, jest. Dean Winchester. Jest na oddziale intensywnej terapii. Proszę iść prosto i prawo, tam jest OIOM. Proszę podejść i pytać o dr Johnsona. 

Castiel odbiegł od stanowiska bez słowa i pobiegł w wyznaczone miejsce. Nie trudno było mu trafić. Zaraz za rogiem zauważył wielkie szklane drzwi z czerwonym napisem OIOM. Podszedł do stanowiska pielęgniarek i zapytał o rzeczonego lekarza. Po chwili do drzwi podszedł wysokiego bruneta o szklisto niebieskich oczach. Chodził z ledwością podpierając się kulą. Castiel mimo, że nie było mu absolutnie do śmiechu od razu zauważył podobieństwo do pewnego ekscentrycznego serialowego lekarza- dr House a. Czy wszyscy lekarze są podobni do tych serialowych!?

Doktor podszedł i wyciągnął rękę.

\- Gregory Johnson- _I jeszcze ma na imię Gregory..._ Castiel podał rękę.

-Castiel Novak. Ja do Deana...

-Winchestera- przerwał mu z uśmiechem- Tak wiem. Proszę za mną. Kim pan jest dla pacjenta?

Castiel zawahał się chwilę. Nie miał wyprostowanych stosunków z Deanem, wiedział, że raczej nie może mienić się jego chłopakiem, ale nie wiedział nawet czy może się nazywać choćby jego przyjacielem.

-To mój sąsiad. Przyjaźnimy się…- Castiel odważył się lekko nagiąć prawdę. Inaczej w życiu nie wpuścili by go na oddział.- To ja go znalazłem…

-Rozumiem. Zapraszam pana do mojego gabinetu, musimy porozmawiać- Lekarz zaczął powoli iść w stronę drzwi. Uchylił je i przepuścił przyjaciela pacjenta. Castiel usiadł na wskazanym mu miejscu. Doktor zajął miejsce po przeciwległej stronie biurka. Oparł swoją laskę na ramieniu krzesła i pochylił się nad blatem. 

-Proszę mi powiedzieć co z Dean em. On żyje, prawda?- Castiel zapytał słabym, ściśniętym głosem, ale jednocześnie będąc przygotowanym na wszystko.

-Tak. Stracił bardzo dużo krwi. Zszyłem mu ranę na ręce, a teraz przetaczamy mu krew. Jest bardzo osłabiony, dlatego jest nieprzytomny. Ma też anemię. Jest wychudzony, można nawet powiedzieć, że ma niedowagę i jest wychłodzony. Gdy do nas dotarł miał temperaturę ciała nieco poniżej normy, co mnie bardzo zmartwiło. Jego ciało jest w opłakanym stanie. Zażył bardzo dużo leków i alkoholu, dlatego zmuszony byłem przeprowadzić płukanie żołądka. Niestety część zdążyła się już wchłonąć. Przebadałem go, zrobiłem USG i niestety nie mam najlepszych wieści. Ma wyniszczoną wątrobę. –Doktor splótł palce dłoni i pochylił się w stronę Castiela- Z tego co widzę ma od dawna problem z używkami. Powiem wprost jeśli nie przestanie pić i zażywać takich ilości leków, to za jakiś czas potrzebny będzie przeszczep. -Castiel zmartwił się. Przeszczep… u 25-latka? – Proszę mi powiedzieć, tylko szczerze, jak to z nim jest?

-Niedawno się przeprowadziłem do mieszkania obok niego, mało się jeszcze znamy. Wiem jedynie, że pije od kilku lat i od bardzo dawna zażywa leki przeciwbólowe. I jak zapewne pan zauważył…

-Tnie się?- Przerwał lekarz. Castiel przytaknął- Widziałem na jego ciele liczne większe i mniejsze blizny, niektóre są już bardzo stare, więc musi to robić od bardzo dawna. –Doktor westchnął, bardzo nie lubił takich sytuacji gdzie nikt nic nie wiedział o pacjencie, a potrzebna była mu pomoc- Panie Castiel u. Dean potrzebuje pomocy. Rozumiem, że to ciężkie, ale trzeba coś z tym zrobić zanim skończy się to tragedią. Sądzę, że powinien się udać do psychiatry, na terapię. Pan też musi z nim porozmawiać i wyciągnąć z niego co się dzieje. Ze swojej strony mogę zaproponować detoks. Możemy go przeprowadzić w szpitalu, niestety do tego potrzebna jest jego zgoda. Czyli musimy czekać, aż się obudzi, pan z nim porozmawia i zapyta czy się zgadza na odtrucie. Jeśli tak to przeprowadzimy go tutaj, a potem zabierze go pan do psychiatry i to on opracuje dalszy ciąg leczenia. Jeśli jednak się nie zgodzi to ustabilizujemy jego stan i wypuścimy do domu. Panie Castiel u, on sam sobie nie poradzi, potrzebuje pomocy specjalisty i pańskiej. 

-Oczywiście, zajmę się wszystkim. Proszę mi tylko powiedzieć…- Castiel z trudem złapał oddech i uspokoił szybko bijące serce.- Jak będzie wyglądał ten detoks?

\- Dean zostanie na oddziale minimum tydzień, jeśli trzeba będzie to dłużej. Będzie miał podawane odpowiednie leki, kroplówki. Nie będzie to przyjemnie dla nikogo, ale to jego ostatnia deska ratunku.

-A ja będę mógł być przy nim? On będzie bardzo cierpiał?- Castiel uświadomił sobie jak zapewne ciężkie będzie dla Dean a przejście przez ten detoks. Że będzie mu trudno i będzie musiał go wspierać najlepiej jak umie.

-Panie Castiel u, jeśli pacjent będzie sobie tego życzył to może pan przy nim być ile tylko będziecie chcieli. Co do samego detoksu. No cóż nie będę mówił, że to będą wakacje, będzie mu ciężko, na pewno jego organizm będzie się bronił. Dean będzie szukał rozwiązań jak sobie dostarczyć do krwi rzeczonych środków, ale nie można mu ulegać. Musimy być względem niego stanowczy, wspierać go, pomagać mu, dużo z nim rozmawiać, żeby jakoś odciągnąć jego uwagę od tego co się będzie działo, ale póki co nie rozprawiajmy może o tym, niech pan do niego idzie. Za jakiś czas powinien się obudzić, dobrze by było jakby pan był przy nim. Może być zmęczony i będzie chciało mu się spać. Może być trochę wystraszony i zdezorientowany, proszę się nim zaopiekować. Oczywiście gdyby miał pan jakiekolwiek pytania czy potrzebował czegoś to proszę śmiało zgłosić się do mnie lub którejś z pielęgniarek.

 

-Dziękuję doktorze.- Cas uśmiechnął się i odsunął krzesełko. Podniósł się i uścisnął rękę lekarza. 

 

-Nie ma za co, zawsze służę pomocą. –uśmiechnął się ukazując drobne zmarszczki wokół oczu.- Jego sala jest na końcu korytarza po lewej.-Castiel opuścił pokój i skierował się w stronę sali Dean a. Podszedł do drzwi i uchylił je powoli. Zobaczył Dean a leżącego na łóżku pośród białej pościeli i kilku rurek. Do lewej ręki dochodziła kroplówka i cewnik połączony z woreczkiem z krwią. Na klatce piersiowej ciągnące się od małego monitora elektrody monitorujące prace jego serca. Na ręce śnieżno biały, świeżo co zmieniony opatrunek zakrywający jego dzieło. Castiel owi na wspomnienie tej poharatanej skóry, tej lejącej się krwi i bólu jaki musiał przeżywać Dean, aż zakręciło się w głowie.

Przysiadł się do łóżka na małym stołeczku i łagodnie ścisnął jego rękę. Dean był blady, przerażająco blady, a jego skóra lśniła od potu. Był słaby i zmizerniały. Miał sińce pod oczami i dalej widoczny siniak na policzku. Castiel nakrył bardziej jego tors kołdrą ukrywając blizny. Wiedział jak Dean ich nie znosił i jak się ich wstydził. Pogłaskał go czule kciukiem po dłoni i wpatrywał się w ściągniętą bólem twarz. Dean był tak młody, a już nabawił się kilku zmarszczek. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Tak wymęczony organizm, tak wychudły. Na brzuchu doskonale widoczne żebra i te chude nadgarstki. Castiel na początku myślał, że taka po prostu jego uroda, ale gdy zobaczył go pierwszy raz bez koszulki zrozumiał, że to nie wina genów, lecz niedojadania i spożywania takich ilości alkoholu. Nie rozumiał jak można sprowadzić swoje życie na taką drogę. Postanowił, ze jeśli tylko Dean się na to zgodzi to zabierze go z tej ścieżki i pomoże przejść prze to niewątpliwe piekło w drodze do szczęśliwego życia.

Castiel siedział długo przy Deanie. Przez parę godzin nie ruszał się z miejsca czekając, aż ten otworzy oczy. Za oknem deszcz dalej padał. Krople odbijały się z echem od szyby, a niebo było czarne od chmur burzowych. Castiel wpatrywał się w nie uważnie do chwili gdy usłyszał wypowiedziane szeptem swoje imię.

Castiel spojrzał na Deana i zobaczył dwie ciemno zielone tęczówki. Dean ze zmęczenia ledwo utrzymywał oczy otwarte. Był wykończony i marzył by zasnąć, ale obecność Castiela mu na to nie pozwalała. Nie chciał teraz spać. Chciał na niego patrzeć, słuchać jak do niego mówi , w końcu myślał, że ten go opuścił, a teraz był tu razem z nim, przy nim i nie zamierzał odejść…

-Hej, Dean- Szepnął Cas z wyraźnym uśmiechem na twarzy- Jak się czujesz?- Castiel głaskał go po głowie i policzku. Dean przymknął oczy i wtulił się w jego rękę.

-Cas…- Dean nie mógł wykrztusić nic więcej, był wykończony, gardło drapało, a przełyk stał w ogniu. Ręka piekła i czuł jak pod opatrunkiem ma na niej szwy. Nie miał siły się ruszać, ani mówić, chciał tylko by Cas dalej go czule głaskał i szeptał do niego.

-Ciii, nic już nie mów, będzie dobrze, jestem tutaj, niczym się już nie martw, śpij sobie…- Castiel doskonale rozumiał jak Dean jest wycieńczony i jak marzył o tym by się przespać. Dalej delikatnie gładził go po policzku co chwilę wplątując palce w jego włosy. Deana to uspokajało i dawało poczucie bezpieczeństwa czyli to czego teraz najbardziej potrzebował. Dean zasnął wtulając się policzkiem w rękę Castiela. Czuł jak ciepło bije od jego dłoni, jak przyjemne uczucie dawała. Cas uśmiechał się do siebie widząc jak napięcie Deana znika z jego twarzy. Jak spokojnie oddycha zapadając w sen.


	9. Choć to sobie wyjaśniliśmy

Dean obudził się po kilku godzinach. Usłyszał z oddali, rozmowy pielęgniarek oraz cichy, delikatny oddech gdzieś w pobliżu. Powoli otworzył oczy i zobaczył Castiela siedzącego tuż przy jego łóżku, trzymającego go za rękę. Spoglądał na niego z iskierkami w oczach i uśmiechem na ustach, ale jednak z lekką nutą zmartwienia. Dean nie do końca rozumiał, co się dzieje. Pomału zaczęły zalewać go wspomnienia z ubiegłego dnia. Uświadamiał sobie, co próbował zrobić i co by było, gdyby mu się udało, gdyby Cas niespodziewanie nie wrócił.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju, uświadamiając sobie, gdzie jest. Castiel zauważył zdezorientowanie i strach malujący się na twarzy Dean a i pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami.

-Dean…? Spokojnie, nie bój się. Jesteś w szpitalu.- Castiel czule głaskał go po głowie, przeczesując mu włosy.- Jak się czujesz? Boli cię coś?- Cas z troską w głosie zapytał i zamrugał, chcąc odgonić pojedynczą łezkę, która próbowała się wydostać. Nie była ona oznaką bólu czy strachu, ale szczerej radości, że Dean wreszcie się obudził i był tu z nim, oddychał, a jego serce biło. Castiel zastanawiał się, co by było, gdyby został trochę dłużej u brata, czy nawet po prostu utknął w korku. Dean a od śmierci dzieliły minuty możne nawet i sekundy, nie mógłby wybaczyć sobie tego, że wtedy nie porozmawiał z Dean em, wyjechał, tym samym dając swoje przyzwolenie na to wszystko.

Dean leżał, spoglądając na siebie. Kilka rurek, przewodów, igieł, woreczków z lekami i krwią. I ten nieszczęsny opatrunek na przedramieniu. Dean powoli zacisnął pięść, obserwując uważnie zakres ruchów, jakie może wykonać. Poczuł kłujący ból, więc przestał forsować pocięte mięśnie i zwrócił swoją uwagę na niespokojnie siedzącego przyjaciela.

Cas bacznie obserwował każdy ruch Deana. Widział jak stara się poruszyć poranioną ręką i zmartwił go jego ból. Okropnie bał się o Dean a, czuł się odpowiedzialny za niego i za to, co się stało.

-Cas… Dean wychrypiał i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Castiel ścisnął jego zdrową rękę, po czym obrócił się i nalał z butelki nieco wody do plastikowego kubeczka. Podniósł delikatnie głowę Dean a i przytrzymał naczynie, by ten mógł się napić. Dean odkaszlnął i złapał zdrową ręką Castiela za nadgarstek.

-Dziękuję...- Dean powoli podniósł się na rękach. Cas delikatnie go podtrzymał i poprawił poduszkę. Kołdra, którą był przykryty, zsunęła się mu do pasa. Cas złapał za materiał i przykrył go. Dean uśmiechnął się nikle. Cieszył się, że Castiel podświadomie tak dobrze go rozumie. - Cas ja...- Nie wiedział jak zacząć. Wstydził się swojej słabości i tego, co zrobił. Był przekonany, że Cas wyjechał, mając żal do niego, ale teraz nie tylko wrócił, ale jeszcze go uratował, pomógł mu, siedział przy jego szpitalnym łóżku, troszczył się i zamartwiał.

-W porządku, nic nie mów... Nie wysilaj się, jeśli ciężko ci mówić...- Cas doskonale rozumiał, przez co teraz przechodził Dean, jak ciężko było mu cokolwiek powiedzieć. Czuł, jak Dean walczy, sam ze sobą, by mu zaufać i móc się przed nim otworzyć.

-Cas ja chciałbym cię przeprosić. Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło. Ja...- Dean był bliski płaczu, chciał przeprosić Cas a za wszystko, czego musiał być świadkiem.

-Ciii, już dobrze...- Cas znów chwycił jedną dłonią Dean a za zdrową rękę, a drugą zaczął gładzić go po szorstkim od lekkiego zarostu policzku. Dean starał się nie rozpłakać i skupić na łagodnym dotyku. Czuł jak Cas daje mu siłę, żeby z tym wszystkim wałczyć, jak, chciałby, by się nie poddawał. Zamknął oczy i wtulił się w jego dłoń. Castiela rozczulał ten gest, więc uśmiechnął się i czekał, aż Dean uspokoi się i będzie w stanie coś powiedzieć.

Dean płakał jeszcze przez chwile, po czym otwarł zapuchnięte, czerwone oczy i spojrzał na bruneta, szukając w nim wsparcia. Castiel starł kciukiem ostatnią łezkę.

-Dean powiedz mi, proszę- Castiel widział, że Dean uspokoił się i jest już w stanie normalnie rozmawiać. Chciał go spytać o tyle rzeczy i marzył, by ten mu wreszcie na te wszystkie pytania odpowiedział, ale wolał go wypytywać stopniowo, nie zrazić go do siebie.- Jak się czujesz?- Zaczął od najprostszego, by Dean poczuł się swobodnie.

-Trochę boli mnie głowa i brzuch. No i ta ręka.- Dean wyjąkał powoli, wypuszczając powietrze.

\- Domyślam się... - Cas zawiesił się i ostrożnie dobierał słowa- Dean muszę cię o to zapytać, błagam, powiedz mi, dlaczego to zrobiłeś...?

-Cas ja... bo ty... myślałem, że ty...-Dean zaczął się jąkać, nie wiedząc jak ma mu to wyjaśnić.

-Spokojnie Dean-Cas zauważył widoczne na jego twarzy zdenerwowanie. Uścisnął jego rękę mocno, dodając mu tym otuchy – W porządku, nie musisz teraz odpowiadać. Może chcesz jeszcze odpocząć, przespać się...

-Nie- Dean przerwał mu. Wiedział, że jeśli teraz mu nie powie, to z czasem będzie tylko ciężej.- Chce ci to powiedzieć. Zasługujesz na to. Ty... Uratowałeś mi życie.- Dean uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Cas nie uważał się za bohatera, lecz za dobrego przyjaciela, który nie pozwoliłby mu umrzeć.- Cas uśmiechnął się i objął dwiema rekami jego dłoń.-Tej nocy, kiedy ty mnie... pocałowałeś... Byłem zaskoczony, wręcz przestraszony. Nie sądziłem, że jesteś... i że ci się podobam. Nie spodziewałem się tego i dlatego tak spanikowałem. Ja sobie wszystko przemyślałem i chciałem ci powiedzieć wszystko nad ranem, ale kiedy poszedłem, to ciebie nie było. Pani Baker wyszła na korytarz i mi powiedziała, że widziała cię, jak pakujesz walizkę do auta i szybko odjeżdżasz. Przeraziłem się, myślałem, że to przez mnie, że cię zraniłem i dlatego postanowiłeś się spakować i wyjechać. Wróciłem do siebie i długo myślałem nad tym wszystkim. Czułem się okropnie, bo myślałem, że to wszystko przez mnie. -Dean znów był bliski płaczu, winił się za wszystko, co się stało i wstyd było mu się przed nim przyznać.- Poszedłem do sklepu i nakupiłem sobie alkoholu. Chciałem w ten sposób zatopić smutek. Do tego doszły leki, a później znalazłem żyletkę i... Resztę już znasz.

Cas siedział osłupiały, nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa. Nie spodziewał się, że Dean tak wszystko odbierze i wciągnie takie brutalne wnioski.

Dean przyglądał mu się z zaciekawianiem. Był zdenerwowany, bo Cas się nie odzywał. Chciał, by powiedział cokolwiek. Choćby nakrzyczał na niego, wyzwał od głupców, ale nie milczał... Cas przez dobra chwile zbierał się na odwagę, ale nic to nie dało. Uniósł się ze stołka i delikatnie by nic nie zepsuć ani nie sprawić mu bólu przytulił go.

Dean był zdziwiony, ale postanowił, że teraz nie zepsuje tej chwili. Objął go zdrowa ręką w pasie i wtulił głowę w jego ramie. Cas odetchnął wyraźnie szczęśliwy z reakcji Deana. Nie wiedział, czy to dla niego nie za wcześnie i czy w ogóle może sobie na coś takiego pozwolić, w końcu Dean nie powiedział mu jeszcze, co postanowił, ale czuł, że musi to zrobić, że nie jest zdolny się przed tym pohamować.

Cas chwile tulił Deana, aż w końcu odsunął się i usiadł na krześle.

\- Dean, boże ja nie wiedziałem, że tak to się potoczy. Ja nie wyjechałem. Mój brat mieszka w Pontiac w Illinois i zadzwonili do mnie z tamtejszego szpitala, że został potracony przez samochód. Wystraszyłem się, szybko spakowałem najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i pojechałem. Przepraszam, nie chciałem, żebyś tak to odebrał.

-Rozumiem Cas. Naprawdę... Nie wiedziałem, co się stało, a wywinąłem taki numer. To ja przepraszam.

\- Już dobrze, najważniejsze, że żyjesz... A możesz mi powiedzieć...-Castiel uśmiechnął się pełny nadziei- Jaką decyzje wtedy podjąłeś?

Dean po raz pierwszy szczerze i bez skrępowania się uśmiechnął. Castiel pokochał ten uśmiech i miał nadzieje widzieć go częściej.

-Chciałbym spróbować... nie wiem, co z tego wyjdzie, bo ja nigdy…

-Nie byłeś z mężczyzną?- Dean przytaknął- Rozumiem, to dla ciebie nowe, ale zaufaj mi. Uda nam się, zobaczysz - Cas posłał mu radosny uśmiech i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, ucałował Deana w czoło. Czuł, że na pocałunki przyjdzie jeszcze czas i miejsce.- Tylko proszę. Od dziś mówmy sobie o wszystkim, ufajmy sobie i co najważniejsze, nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz.

Dean uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał swojego chłopaka po ramieniu.

-A jak twój brat? - Zapytał Dean, nagle zmieniając temat. Nie wiedział, że Castiel ma brata, ale martwił się, bo to w końcu była rodzina jego chłopaka.

-W porządku. On wiecznie mi wykręca takie numery. Potrąciło go auto na pasach, ma złamaną nogę i kilka żeber.

-A jak ma na imię? Jest starszy?

-Gabriel. Nie, jest młodszy. Mały denerwujący braciszek żartowniś, wiecznie sprowadzający na siebie kłopoty.

-Wiem coś o tym, też mam młodszego brata.

-Sam a? - Zapytał Castiel nim zdążył się ugryźć w język.

-Skąd wiesz? - Dean był zdziwiony, że Cas wiedział o jego bracie i jak ma na imię. Pomyślał chwilę i widząc smutną minę Castiela błyskawicznie połączył fakty- Widziałeś list...

Castiel przytaknął. Nie chciał, by to się wydało. Dean już dużo wycierpiał i nie chciał jeszcze mu przypominać o tym, co się stało. Dean posmutniał i spuścił wzrok.

-Przepraszam, nie powinienem był...

-Nie, w porządku, w liście napisałem też o tobie, więc miałeś prawo go przeczytać.

-A dlaczego napisałeś _" osobo, która mnie znalazła"_?- Dean spojrzał na swoje ręce, którymi bawił się rogiem pościeli.

-Nie wiedziałem, kto mnie znajdzie.- Dean posmutniał jeszcze bardziej, nie mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy, za bardzo wstydził się mówić o swoich obawach.-Ty wyjechałeś, Sam nie wie, gdzie mieszkam… Myślałem, że może Pani Baker zauważy, że mnie nie ma, albo właściciel mieszkania mnie znajdzie jak nie zapłacę czynszu…

-Przestań, Dean! Jak możesz tak mówić! Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że będziesz samotnie umierał i gnił w mieszkaniu. -Castiela zdenerwowało to jak Dean o sobie myśli. Jak mówi o sobie jak o człowieku, który miałby umierać sam, bez nikogo kto mógłby go powstrzymać, pomóc mu. Jak o rozkładającym się ciele, którego znaleziono by przypadkiem.

-Taka prawda Cas, nie mam nikogo.

-Dean, wystarczy, nie jesteś sam, teraz masz mnie, słyszysz!- Castiel chwycił go za podbródek i skierował jego twarz w swoją stronę- I twój brat też na pewno o tobie nie zapomniał.- Pogładził go kciukiem po policzku.

-Nie kontaktujemy się od czasu gdy… uciekł z domu i zaczął studiować w Stanford, w Californii. Kilka lat temu zadzwonił na święta, życzył mi wesołych świąt, potem zerwało połączenie. Nigdy więcej nie zadzwonił. Nie wie, gdzie mieszkam ani o tym, co… się ze mną dzieje.

-Nie próbowałeś się z nim kontaktować? Albo pojechać do niego?- Dean znów chciał spuścić wzrok, ale Cas nie odsunął dłoni od jego twarzy, głaskał delikatnie policzek, co jakiś czas muskając usta.

-Nie. Skoro nie chce kontaktu, to nie będę się narzucał i uprzykrzał mu życia.

-A może się martwi…

-Nie, ty nic nie rozumiesz. -Przerwał mu Dean ostrzejszym głosem. Castiel jednak nie dał się uciszyć i dalej kontynuował.

-To mi wyjaśnij.- Poprosił łagodnie.

-Przepraszam Cas, ale nie mogę, nie umiem…- Dean odsunął się od jego dotyku i spojrzał mu poważnie w oczy.

-Dobrze, Dean w porządku. Kiedy będziesz gotowy, to mi powiesz, pamiętaj, jestem tu i zawsze ci pomogę i wysłucham.- Dean pokiwał głową i ze szklanymi oczami spojrzał na Cas a. Ten delikatnie się uśmiechnął i pozwolił sobie pogłaskać go po ramieniu.

Cas czekał na dogodny moment, by zapytać go o to, o co prosił lekarz. Ale to na pewno nie był ten moment. Dean był zbyt rozbity, a nie chciał mu dokładać jeszcze więcej niewygodnych pytań. Postanowił, że zapyta o to później, jak ten będzie się lepiej czuł, nie będzie taki słaby i przestraszony. Cas pragnął, by ten mu ufał i się w nim zakochiwał, by nie bał się z nim rozmawiać, przebywać, by gdy go czule przytula i głaszcze, jego tętno nie przyśpieszało ze strachu, obawy czy niepewności, ale z miłości.

-Cas?- Wyrwał go z zamyślenia- Coś nie tak?

-Nie, przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.- Uśmiechnął się- Może jesteś głodny? Chcesz coś zjeść? Kiedy ty ostatnio coś jadłeś?

Dean zamyślił się i spojrzał przepraszająco na Castiela.

-Nie pamiętam-Powiedział cicho- Chyba dzień przed tym, jak straciłem prace. Tak jakoś…

Castiel opadł na opieranie i spojrzał z szokiem w oczach na mężczyznę.

-Czy ty próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że nie jadłeś nic od kilku dni! Musisz być potwornie głodny!

\- Ja bardzo mało jem, jak mam pieniądze, to czasem zjem jakąś odgrzaną, mrożoną pizze, ale…

-I to się zmieni, już wiem czemu, jesteś taki chudy. Idę coś ci przynieść, chcesz coś konkretnego?

Dean popatrzył na Cas a pytająco. Pokręcił głową. Castiel wstał, zmierzwił mu matczynym gestem włosy i wyszedł z sali. Wychodząc, na korytarzu spotkał lekarza prowadzącego Deana.

-Witam panie Novak. Rozmawiał pan już z Dean em?

-Jeszcze nie. Nie czuje się na siłach, na razie wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko odnośnie tego, co zrobił. Teraz idę do bufetu po coś do jedzenia dla niego. Potem z nim porozmawiam. Boje się tej rozmowy, jak zareaguje. Nie chcę, żeby się na mnie gniewał.

-Rozumiem, ale niech mi pan wierzy, lepiej będzie i dla niego i dla pana, jeśli załatwicie to jeszcze dziś. Myślę, że jutro, najpóźniej pojutrze zaczną się pojawiać efekty odstawienia. Im wcześniej zaczniemy detoks, tym lepiej dla niego. Lepiej będzie to znosił, nie mając na swoich barkach i zespołu odstawiennego i detoksu.

-Dobrze, porozmawiam z nim jeszcze dziś.

-Jeśli będzie pan potrzebował mojej pomocy albo psychologa proszę się nie wahać prosić.-Castiel uśmiechnął się i potaknął. Lekarz odwrócił się do wołającej go pielęgniarki, przeprosił i odszedł. Castiel zszedł do barku na parterze i kupił sporo jedzenia. Nie wiedział, co Dean lubi, ale chciał go choć trochę podtuczyć. Widok tych wychudzonych policzków, wystających kości i żeber przyprawiały go o ból serca.

Castiel powoli wracał do sali. Nie śpieszyło mu się specjalnie by wrócić. Bał się rozmowy, jaka miał się odbyć. Cieszył się z tego, że między nim a Deanem jest już dobrze, że naprostowali swoje relacje i wszystko zmierzało ku lepszemu, ale to, co miało się zdarzyć, przerażało go. Nie chciał, by ich stosunki znów się pogorszyły. Chciał, by Dean dał sobie pomóc, by wyszedł ze swoich uzależnień i depresji, ale wiedział też, jakie to będzie dla niego ciężkie. Oczywiście Cas nie zamierzał go zostawić z tym samego. Pomógłby mu w każdym aspekcie jego leczenia i z czymkolwiek wsparcia by jeszcze potrzebował.


	10. Trudna rozmowa, trudna decyzja.

Castiel wrócił do sali z tacą zapełnioną jedzeniem. Naleśniki, kawałek pizzy, dwie pomarańcze, kawałek placka z wiśniami, sok jabłkowy i woda. Wziąłby jeszcze i ze trzy takie tace, gdyby tylko Dean mógł to wszystko przejeść. Widok tak zmizerniałego i wychudzonego chłopaka bolał. Postawił sobie za punkt honoru, by go podtuczyć. Nie mógł patrzeć na te wszystkie widoczne kości i ścięgna. Dean był młody, powinien wyglądać zdrowo, mieć mięśnie, a nie wyrysowane kości. Nie mógł słuchać tego _" ja mało jem"_. Jak 25-letni mężczyzna może jeść mniej niż dziecko?! Obiecał sobie, że wepchnie w niego tyle jedzenia, ile ten tylko zdoła zjeść. On już o niego zadba. Zmieni te jego idiotyczne nawyki.

Dean leżał spokojnie na łóżku. Wyglądał tak niewinnie i słodko. Castiel nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego twarzy. Może i malowało się na niej zatroskanie, ból i obawy, ale Cas wiedział ,że tak długo nie będzie, że zrobi wszystko, żeby to zamienić na uśmiech pełen radości i szczęścia.

Dean spojrzał powoli, jeszcze lekko zmęczonymi i zaczerwienionymi oczami na tacę i westchnął cicho. Nie miał ochoty jeść, przez te lata nauczył się żyć kilka dni bez jedzenia. Jedna porcja pizzy czasem jakiś burger i można przeżyć 3 czy 4 dni bez niepotrzebnego marnowania pieniędzy na jedzenie. A teraz gdy jeszcze był tak słaby i zestresowany…

Castiel podszedł do jego łóżka, położył mu tace na udach, po czym usiadł na krześle obok.

-Zajadaj, masz wszystko zjeść- Castiel z uśmiechem pogroził mu żartobliwie palcem.

\- Nie zjem tyle- Dean szepnął cicho. Nie chciał denerwować Cas a ani okazywać swojej obojętności na jego dobry gest.

-Jedz, bo inaczej będę cię karmił- Castiel spojrzał na Deana, który jakby swoim ciałem starał się przeprosić, za swoją niewdzięczność i starał się go udobruchać. Cas nie gniewał się na niego. Za co by niby miałby być zły? Czasem ciężko było mu jeszcze rozszyfrować reakcje Dean a. Zdarzało się, że nie zachowywał się tak, jakby można było się tego spodziewać. Reagował strachem i przeprosinami, nawet za najbardziej błahe rzeczy. Cas nigdy by nie pomyślał, że można tak się zachowywać. Widział w nim kogoś, kto w życiu nie zaznał żadnego miłego uczucia, lecz same przykrości. Starał się być takim, jakim ludzie chcieli go widzieć, ale przed nim otwierał się, nie umiał go odszukać. Dean najwidoczniej przez to, co przeszedł, stał się typem osoby przepraszającej, za to, że żyje. Cas nie chciał widzieć go takim, chciałby, by Dean nauczył się wreszcie żyć pełnią życia, a nie swoimi troskami. Cas uśmiechnął się i dotknął delikatnie jego dłoni, by rozwiać jego obawy- Zjedz tyle, ile możesz.

-Dzięki Cas- Dean uścisnął jego dłoń i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i ulgą, że niczym go nie uraził.

Wyraźnie Dean mniej już się stresował w jego obecności. Nie był już taki powściągliwy. Był skryty, ale od tego nie szło go tak łatwo odzwyczaić. Cas doskonale wiedział, że przed nim jeszcze długa droga do zdrowia Deana nie tylko na tle uzależnień, ale i jego zniszczonej psychiki.

Dean zaczął powoli jeść naleśniki, popijając sokiem. Castiel rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle i wpatrywał w zajadającego się chłopaka.

Dean po jakimś czasie odsunął od siebie pusty talerz i opuścił ręce.

\- No dalej... Zjedz jeszcze coś.-Castiel chwycił talerzyk z kawałkiem placka- Może ciasto? Lubisz?

-Bardzo, ale chyba już nie dam rady.- Castiel odłożył z powrotem talerz i popatrzył co jeszcze może uda mu się w niego wmusić.

-To może chociaż pomarańczę. Hmm?- Castiel uśmiechnął się.

-Dobra. -Dean widząc, że Cas nie odpuści, chwycił obie pomarańcze i podsunął jedną stronę Castiel a. –Ale, zjesz ze mną

Castiel, choć niechętnie, odebrał jeden z owoców. Nie miał ochoty jeść. Wiedział, że nieuchronnie zbliża się chwila rozmowy o odwyku. Nie chciał mu matkować, bo martwił się, że Dean na niego nakrzyczy i stwierdzi, że sam sobie poradzi i żeby nie wtrącał się w jego życie, ale chciał pomóc. Czuł, jak stąpa po kruchym lodzie. Dean był jak porcelanowa figurka, z którą trzeba obchodzić się niebywale ostrożnie. Gardło ściskało mu się ze strachu przed tą rozmową. Nie wiedział, jak Dean zareaguje, czy nie każe mu wyjść i zostawić go w spokoju.

Cas zaczął obierać pomarańczę. Nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie przełknąć choćby kawałek. Zestresowany całą sytuacją obserwował Dean a, jak ten zajada się, brudząc sobie ręce sokiem. Castiel zaśmiał się, widząc zakłopotanie Deana. Odstawił cytrus na talerzyk. Sięgnął po chusteczki i delikatnie zaczął wycierać jego ręce.

-Jak dziecko.- Zaśmiał się Cas. Dean odwzajemnił się uśmiechem, przy którym zarumienił się lekko, co nie uszło uwadze Cas a. Castiel odłożył chusteczkę razem z tacą na stolik i złapał dłoń Dean a obiema rękami. Ten zdziwił się lekko, ale jej nie zabrał. Doskonale wyczuwał, że coś się święci. Cas zbierał się na odwagę. Wiedział, że jak nie teraz to nigdy, musi się zebrać w sobie i z nim porozmawiać. Obaj są dorośli i Dean na pewno odbierze tę rozmowę jako troskę, a nie matkowanie.

-Dean, posłuchaj. Jest coś, o czym muszę z tobą porozmawiać.- Powiedział poważnie, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Dean starał się wyczytać cokolwiek z jego twarzy.- Rozmawiałem z twoim lekarzem i... -Kontynuował Cas wziąwszy głęboki oddech- Z twoim zdrowiem nie jest najlepiej. Doktor powiedział, że masz wyniszczoną wątrobę i jak tak dalej pójdzie, to skończy się to przeszczepem, albo...- Cas zawiesił się. Nie chciał wypowiadać tego drastycznego słowa na głos, ale miał świadomość, że Dean doskonale rozumie, co chce powiedzieć. Chłopak spuścił głowę i gdyby nie mocny uścisk Cas a zabrałby rękę.

-Cas ja wiem, że nie jest dobrze. Od jakiegoś czasu pobolewało mnie tu -Dean złapał się za brzuch i siłą wyrwał rękę z objęć mężczyzny.- Nie dziwi mnie, to co mówi lekarz. Spodziewałem się tego... A na przeszczep nie mam szans, wiele ludzi na niego czeka, a jakby nie patrzeć pijacy raczej mają małe szanse.

-No to nie myślałeś może, żeby coś z tym zrobić?- Cas przestraszył się gestem Dean a, już myślał, że zaczynają się ziszczać jego obawy.

-Myślałem, oczywiście, że myślałem, ale nie daje sobie z tym rady. Kilka razy próbowałem nie pić i nie brać. Nie kupowałem sobie nic, ale wytrzymywałem dzień, góra dwa, potem się poddawałem, to było za ciężkie.- Oczy Dean a zaszły łzami. Cas wiedział, że Dean strasznie musi to wszystko przeżywać, całą tę rozmowę na tak delikatne tematy.

-Posłuchaj.-Cas delikatnie chwycił go za ramię. Poczuł, jak Dean trzęsie się i usilnie próbuje się nie rozpłakać. - Lekarz zaproponował, że może przeprowadzić ci detoks, tu w szpitalu. Może polecić jakąś dobrą klinikę, psychologa...

-Nie dam się nigdzie zamknąć, nie jestem czubkiem!- Wykrzyczał Dean w strachu, że ten próbuje wsadzić go do jakiegoś wariatkowa.

-Nie jesteś, spokojnie. Nikt cię, nigdzie nie zamknie.-Castiel przestraszył się wybuchu Deana. Nie była to agresywna reakcja, ale raczej obronna, wykazująca dobitnie jego strach. Cas pogłaskał go niezdarnie po ramieniu.- Chodziło mi raczej o terapię. Jeśli się boisz to nie w ośrodku zamkniętym, tylko normalnie, takie spotkania z psychologiem kilka razy w tygodniu.

-Ale ja sam sobie nie dam rady, to na nic. Zwykłe pogaduszki mi nie pomogą...- Strach Dean troszkę opadł, słysząc to zapewnienie, ale przerodziło się w smutek i rozpacz nad swoim tragicznym położeniem.

-Jaki sam? Pomogę ci przecież, nie zostawię cię z tym samego. Będę cię wspierał, od tego ma się chłopaka.- Cas uśmiechnął się i przeniósł swoją dłoń z ramienia jego policzek i delikatnie go po nim pogłaskał.

-Naprawdę, zrobiłbyś to dla mnie?- Dean zapytał niedowierzając, patrząc na Cas a wielkimi oczami. Wiedział, że Cas się o niego troszczy. Był mu za to wdzięczny, ale nie wiedział, że jest gotowy brać na swoje barki udrękę związaną z leczeniem pijaka.

-Pewnie. Pomogę ci ze wszystkim, jak będę potrafił najlepiej, musimy tylko mówić sobie o wszystkim i ufać sobie. Zobaczysz, wszytko się ułoży. Za jakiś czas nie będziemy o tym pamiętać.

-A... jak wygląda ten detoks?- Dean zapytał zmartwiony.

-Mogę tu przyprowadzić lekarza. On ci wszystko dokładnie wyjaśni.- Dean delikatnie przytaknął. Cas wstał z krzesła i skierował się ku drzwiom. Znalazł doktora na korytarzu omawiającego wyniki jakiegoś pacjenta z innym lekarzem. Poprosił czy mógłby przyjść na chwilę. Doktor doskonale wiedział, że Cas zaczął już rozmowę i potrzebuje wsparcia w walce. Zgodzi się i po chwili razem kierowali się do sali.

* * *

Dean nie mógł przestać o tym wszystkim myśleć, bał się, cholernie się bał, tej rozmowy, tego, co będzie, jak zgodzi się na propozycje lekarza, tego, co stworzy się pomiędzy nim i Cas em. Był samotny i nigdy nie liczył na czyjąś pomoc. Teraz miał Cas a, który aż cały nią emanował i to chyba przerażało go najbardziej, to jak on potrafi być silny i walczyć dla niego, dla nich obojga.

Dean mógłby długo tak jeszcze myśleć i zamartwiać się przyszłością, ale dźwięk uchylanych drzwi przywrócił go na ziemię.

-Witaj Dean-Przywitał się doktor i usiadł na krześle przy łóżku.- Prosiłbym, by pan poczekał na zewnątrz- Zwrócił się do Castiel a. Ten nieco zawiedziony skierował się do drzwi.

-Nie!- Krzyknął nieco za głośno i z paniką w głosie Dean- Niech zostanie, proszę.-Dodał już znacznie ciszej. Castiel spojrzał pytająco na lekarza.

-Oczywiście.- Doktor uśmiechnął się. Castiel przyciągnął sobie drugie krzesło do łóżka i usiadł, lekko pochylając się w stronę Dean a.- Dobrze, skoro tu jestem, to znaczy, że ma pan pytania.- Dean nieco skrępowany potaknął- Proszę pytać o wszystko, co przyjdzie ci na myśl.

-Jak... Jak to będzie wyglądało?- Zapytał cichutko.

-Będziesz tu u nas na oddziale przez kilka dni. Tyle ile trzeba będzie, zobaczymy, jak sobie będziesz radził. Będziemy ci podawać leki i kroplówki. Wypłuczemy to wszystko z twojego organizmu.

-Będzie bolało?- Zapytał łamiącym się ze strachu głosem. Z całej siły stara się nie okazywać słabości, ale z każdą chwilą stawało się to coraz trudniejsze. Bał się tego, nie wiedział, jak miało to wyglądać, czy da rade to wytrzymać.

-Nie. Nie będzie bolało, ale muszę cię uprzedzić, że to nie będzie łatwe. Będzie ci trudno, będziesz chciał się napić, wziąć coś, ale absolutnie nie będzie ci wolno. Nie będziesz czuł się za dobrze. Może wystąpić gorączka, dreszcze, może nawet i biegunka, wymioty. Nie chcę cię straszyć, bo nie o to mi chodzi. Chce jedynie uświadomić ci, z czym możesz się przez następne dni borykać. Będziesz pod stałą opieką, moją i pielęgniarek. Nic ci się nie stanie. Twoje ciało będzie się opierać na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, ale ty musisz to zwalczyć. To będzie taki pierwszy krok do wyjścia z nałogu. Potem terapia. Jeśli będziesz chciał, to możemy nawet teraz umówić cię z psychiatrą.

\- Nie! Z psychiatrą nie. -Zareagował lekko nerwowo- A Cas... Czy Cas, będzie mógł mnie odwiedzać?- Castel obrócił się w stronę chłopaka, ciesząc się, że ten życzy sobie jego obecności. Jego wszelkie obawy rozwiały się. Nie bał się już, że Dean nie będzie chciał go znać.

-Oczywiście. Będzie mógł tu przebywać, ile tylko będziecie chcieli. -Dean spojrzał na Castiela i delikatnie chwycił go za rękę. Castiel zrozumiał bezbłędnie reakcje Deana. Widział, że ma jeszcze pewne wątpliwości i szuka w nim oparcia i potwierdzenia, że ten go nie zostawi, tylko będzie razem z nim, w tym wszystkim. Cas ścisnął jego dłoń, pomagając mu w decyzji.

-Mogę jeszcze chwilę się zastanowić, chciałbym porozmawiać z Castiel em.

-Oczywiście, nie widzę problemu. Proszę mi tylko później powiedzieć, co panowie postanowili i wdrążymy plan w życie.-Doktor uśmiechnął się i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu- Proszę się nie martwić, nie będzie tak źle ma pan kogoś, kto się o pana troszczy i zadba o pana. Przejdzie pan przez to, z czasem będzie tylko lepiej.- Doktor szybko wyszedł z sali. Dean od razu spojrzał pytająco na Castiela.

\- Cas ja...

-W porządku, wiem, że się boisz. - Wyciągnął rękę, wziął dłoń Deana w swoją i zaczął ją kojąco głaskać.-Ale nie ma czego. Zobaczysz, te kilka dni minie i będę mógł cię stąd zabrać. I nie zamartwiaj się już tak tym wszystkim. Będę tu i będę cię wspierał, jak tylko będę umiał.

Dean pochylił się i wtulił w niego. Cas zdziwiony objął go ramionami i mocna do siebie przycisnął. Czuł, jak serce Dean bije mocno i szybko. Oczywiste było, że Dean ma obawy i wsparcie to, to czego teraz najbardziej potrzebuje. Głaskał go uspokajająco po plecach. Dean wtulał się w niego, nie chcąc się oderwać. W jego ramionach czuł się bezpieczny i silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek.

-Dobrze- Dean odezwał się zduszonym przez ramię Castiela głosem. - Zgadzam się.- Cas odsunął go łagodnie od siebie i spojrzał w piękną zieleń tęczówek- Idź proszę powiedz to doktorowi Hause owi- Castiel zaśmiał się i potarmosił go po włosach.

-Podobny, co?- Dean zaśmiał się cicho i poczuł jak ręce Castiel a puszczają go. Cas powoli podniósł się i wyszedł rzucając mu przez ramię uśmiech mówiący "to dobra decyzja".


	11. Nawet najdalsza podróż zaczyna się od pierwszego kroku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, za tą dłuższą przerwę, ale jako wynagrodzenie rozdział jest dłuższy. Dziękuję tym co to czytają i czekają na następne rozdziały <3

Castiel po parunastu minutach wrócił w towarzystwie pielęgniarki i lekarza. Dean wystraszył się oprawców, którzy go nawiedzili. Jeszcze przed chwilą starał się wmówić sobie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że razem z Cas em dadzą sobie radę. Uspokajał się i oswajał z sytuacją, ale z momentem, gdy weszli, wszystkie jego obawy wróciły.

Cas był pewien, że Dean jest teraz przerażony, więc usiadł przy łóżku i złapał go za rękę. Chłopak drżał ze strachu, ale starał się tego po sobie nie pokazywać. Ściskał mocno dłoń Cas a i spoglądał na pielęgniarkę, która podawała mu dożylnie leki i podpinała kroplówkę. Starała się rzucać mu co jakiś czas ciepłe spojrzenia i wesołe uśmiechy. Usiłowała troszkę go pocieszyć i uspokoić, ale z marnym skutkiem. Gdy skończyła odsunęła się od Dean a i podeszła bliżej zapisującego coś na podkładce lekarza. Doktor podał ją kobiecie i szepnął coś. Pielęgniarka potaknęła, pożegnała skinieniem głowy i wyszła.

\- A więc tak, panie Winchester- Lekarz zawiesił laskę i oparł dłonie o ramę łóżka. - Ma pan podawane odpowiednie leki, proszę leżeć, odpoczywać. Jeśli coś będzie nie w porządku, to proszę po mnie posłać. Jeżeli nie mógłby pan zasnąć, to proszę poprosić pielęgniarkę i ona poda panu coś na sen. Jakby wystąpiły jakieś objawy, o jakich już wspomniałem, to proszę się nie niepokoić, to zupełnie normalne. Ja panów zostawiam. Niech się panowie nic nie martwią, będzie dobrze.- Doktor odepchnął się delikatnie rękami, uśmiechnął się i podpierając się na lasce, wyszedł z sali, zostawiając mężczyzn samych. Dean spojrzał na dochodzące do jego przedramienia rurki i na Castiel a, który zaczął powoli głaskać go kciukiem po dłoni.

-Wszystko dobrze?- Castiel chwycił w obie dłonie rękę Dean a i uniósł do ust. Delikatnie pocałował zewnętrzna cześć. Dean uśmiechnął się i lekko zarumienił.

-Na razie ok. Dziękuję, że się tak o mnie troszczysz- Dean przejechał wolną powoli dłonią po jego kruczoczarnych włosach. Cas oparł brodę o jego dłoń i przymknął oczy.

-Jak bym mógł nie. To co… Może porozmawiamy o czymś. Mało się jeszcze znamy, a teraz mamy czas, dużo czasu, żeby pogadać. Hmm?

-Ok…- Dean zgodził się, bo to był dobry pomysł. Razem z Castiel em mało jeszcze o sobie wiedzieli, nie mieli jeszcze dobrej chwili, by po prostu usiąść i porozmawiać. Bał się, że Cas zacznie wypytywać go o rodzinę, dzieciństwo. Miał nadzieję, że wiedza o Sam ie mu wystarczy i nie będzie dociekał. Zaufanie Dean a było trudne do uzyskania. Chciałby nim darzyć Castiela, bo ten bez wątpienia na to zasługiwał, ale czuł, że na opowiedzenie mu historii swojego życia jest po prostu jeszcze za wcześnie i nie jest na to gotowy.

-No to może powiedz mi…- Cas zastanowił się chwilę. Chciał uniknąć niewygodnych dla Deana tematów.- Kiedy się urodziłeś?

-Urodziłem?- Dean zaskoczony tak prostym pytaniem odetchnął wewnętrznie z ulgą.- 24 stycznia. Teraz skończę 26 lat. A ty?

-20 sierpnia skończyłem 30.- Cas był kilka lat starszy, ale widząc minę Dean a, uświadomił sobie, że jemu zupełnie to nie przeszkadza.- A ty pochodzisz z Kansas, czy się tu przeprowadziłeś?

\- Urodziłem się tu w Lawrence. Całe życie tu spędziłem.- Dean lekko posmutniał -Za to ty chyba nie jesteś stąd, co?

-Nie z Pontiac w Illinois. Przeprowadziłem się, bo tu dostałem lepszą pracę.

-A czym się zajmujesz?- Dean uświadomił sobie, że tyle czasu razem spędzają, a nawet nie wie, jaki ma zawód. Zrozumiał, jak wiele jest jeszcze przed nimi.

-Jestem nauczycielem historii. W Pontiac uczyłem w podstawówce, ale stwierdziłem , że wole bardziej zaawansowany poziom i dlatego przeniosłem się tu i zacząłem uczyć w liceum. A ty gdzie pracujesz?

-Raczej pracowałem.- Cas przypomniał sobie jedną z ich pierwszych rozmów. Dean wyznał mu, że stracił pracę. Było mu głupio, że o to zapytał, ale mleko się już wylało.- Byłem mechanikiem. Pracowałem w ‘’Singer Salvage Yard”

-Jak już się wszystko ułoży, to wrócisz do pracy. Słyszałem o tym Singerze, Robercie, co nie? -Dean przytaknął- Słyszałem, że to miły gość. Na pewno przyjmie cię z powrotem, jak już się uporamy z tym wszystkim.

-Obyś miał rację.- Dean spuścił wzrok.

-Mam rację. A teraz Dean opowiedz mi, proszę, coś więcej o sobie. Oczywiście to, co chcesz mi powiedzieć. Nie chcę od ciebie wszystkiego tak wyciągać i przepytywać jak pod tablicą. Od tego mam uczniów. - Cas czuł, że Dean a musi przepytywać, żeby cokolwiek się dowiedzieć. On sam nie odważy się zacząć. Wolałby, aby to Cas o sobie mówił niż on.

-Dobrze, ale nie wiem co ci mówić.-Dean uśmiechnął się.

-Masz może, jakieś pasje, zainteresowania? Chcę cię poznać, mieć z tobą wspólne tematy.- Castiel pochylił się i oparł na ręce. Dean zobaczył w jego pięknych, błękitnych oczach iskierki.

-Lubię klasyczne samochody, ale to już wiesz, lubię westerny, seriale i klasycznego rock a. Kiedyś grałem na gitarze, w szkole było kółko i trochę się nauczyłem. Jestem uczulony na koty. Mój ulubiony kolor to zielony- Dean wydusił wszystko, co ślina mu na język przyniosła, chcąc uszczęśliwić tym Castiela. Ten uśmiechnął się.

-Tak trudno?- Cas uśmiechnął się, ukazując rząd białych zębów.- Nie musisz bać się ze mną rozmawiać, porozmawiaj ze mną na luzie.

-Wiem, staram się, po prostu jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaiłem do tego wszystkiego. – Dean przekręcił się delikatnie na bok chcąc być twarzą jeszcze bliżej Cas a.- A teraz ty mi coś o sobie opowiedz.

-Lubię książki i historię, zwłaszcza II wojnę światową. Seriale też. Mój ulubiony kolor to niebieski, muzyka… Nie mam ulubionej, ale rock jest spoko- Cas rzucił mu szczery uśmiech- A filmy, nie wiem chyba komedie …

Dean i Cas rozmawiali jeszcze przez wiele godzin. Dean starał się czuć przy nim swobodniej, co bardzo go cieszyło. Cas omijał wszelkie tematy o rodzinie, przeszłości i nałogach. Dean czuł się przy nim coraz bezpieczniej i pewniej.

Późnym wieczorem Cas zadecydował, że obu przyda się kilka godzin snu. Dean posmutniał, bo to oznaczało, że Castiel pójdzie do domu, a ten zostanie sam. Cas już jakiś czas temu zaczął bardzo uważnie obserwować Dean a. Widział, że nie umie wyrazić tego, co czuje i wstydzi się o cokolwiek poprosić. Dean był zamknięty w sobie i nie mówił jasno o swoich uczuciach.

Widząc zmarkotniałego Dean a, doskonale zrozumiał, że nie chce, by ten sobie gdziekolwiek szedł, ale nie umiał poprosić, by został. Nie chciał zmuszać go do czegokolwiek. Cas na pewno był równie zmęczony co on, chciał iść do domu przespać się, odpocząć, a nie przesiadywać bez przerwy przy nim.

-Więc Dean, idę do domu, a ty się prześpij. Przyjdę jutro.- Dean smutny pokiwał głową.- Cholera Dean, czy ty nie możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć, co czujesz, czego potrzebujesz. Jak chcesz, żebym został, to mi to powiedz.

-Cas, ja nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać. Rozumiem, że nie masz żadnej przyjemności z siedzenia tutaj.

-Dean jak ci czegoś potrzeba, nie chcesz, żebym szedł, potrzebujesz mnie, potrzebujesz pogadać, to ja zawsze chętnie. Wystarczy, że mi powiesz. Nie chcę się ciągle domyślać. Nie jestem jasnowidzem. Więc pytam, chcesz, żebym został tu na noc?

-Chciałbym, ale…- Dean spuścił wzrok, nie lubił tego tonu u Cas a, ale tylko tak mógł do niego jakoś dotrzeć.

-Dobrze. Mam wygodne krzesło, więc mogę się tu zdrzemnąć- Cas poprawił Dean owi poduszkę i czule opatulił kołdrą- Śpij sobie spokojnie. Jakby coś się działo, obudź mnie.- Dean przytaknął i ułożył się wygodnie. Castiel usiadł na fotelu, poobserwował jeszcze przez chwilę śpiącego i niebywale spokojnego chłopaka, po czym sam ułożył się i zasnął.

Po kilku godzinach Cas a obudził cichy szloch i nerwowe przewracanie na łóżku. W pokoju panował półmrok, jedynie światła latarni z podjazdu i te z korytarza rzucały delikatną poświatę. Podniósł się z krzesła i zapalił małą lampkę przy łóżku. To, co zobaczył, przestraszyło go. Dean leżał blady i spocony. Trząsł się pomimo bycia przykrytym grubą pierzyną. Patrzył przekrwionymi oczyma na mężczyznę.

-Co się dzieje? Jak się czujesz?- Castiel pochylił się i położył dłoń na jego czole. Dean przymknął oczy.- Masz gorączkę.

-Zimno mi i mdli mnie.- Dean wtulił twarz w poduszkę.

\- Cholera, miałem nadzieję, że te objawy jednak nie wystąpią, ale nic, poradzimy sobie z tym- Castiel pogłaskał go czule po policzku i głowie- Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś. Mówiłem, że jakby coś się działo, to masz mnie obudzić.

-Byłeś zmęczony, spałeś tak spokojnie. Nie chciałem cię budzić. Myślałem, że mi przejdzie.- Dean naciągnął koc pod nos.

-Oh, boże… Ile razy można tłumaczyć. Coś się dzieje, czegoś ci potrzeba, to choćby nie wiem, co masz mi powiedzieć- Castiel powiedział szybko z irytacją i zdenerwowaniem w głosie. Miał dość ciągłego tłumaczenia mu, że się o niego martwi i chce być o wszystkim informowany. Wiedział tyle, ile widział, a myśli Dean a nie szło rozszyfrować.-Pójdę do pielęgniarek i przyniosę jeszcze jedną kołdrę.- Castiel szybko wyszedł. Dean przewrócił się na plecy. Wiedział, że to wszystko się zaczyna, że to ten najgorszy moment i musi go przetrwać.

Castiel wrócił po chwili z grubą pościelą przerzuconą przez rękę. Narzucił ją na Deana i czule opatulił.

\- Zaraz będzie ci cieplej. I jak tam? Lepiej coś?- Castiel usiadł na krześle i przysunął się do łóżka.

-Strasznie chce mi się wymiotować.- Dean wydusił ledwie słyszalnie. Był słaby, a gorączka dodatkowo go dobijała. Poruszył się ociężale pod kołdrami, podniósł się gwałtownie w chwili, gdy szarpnęły nim torsje. Castiel szybko podsunął miskę i czekał, aż skończy. W międzyczasie głaskał go delikatnie po ramieniu. Dean podniósł się i oparł o ścianę za łóżkiem. Castiel wytarł mu delikatnie usta, podsunął plastikowy kubeczek z wodą, po czym zabrał miskę i zniknął za drzwiami łazienki. Dean wypił tylko trochę z obawy, że torsje wrócą. Położył się wygodnie na łóżku i przykrył szczelinie kołdrą. Castiel wyszedł po chwili, podstawił miskę koło łóżka i usiadł na krześle.

\- Troszkę lepiej?

-Mdli mnie jeszcze trochę, ale jest lepiej.- Dean zakopał się w cieple pościeli. Jedyną widoczną częścią jego ciała była głowa.

-Dobrze, że ci się poprawia.- Castiel włożył rękę pod pościel i ścisnął pocieszająco dłoń Dean a.-Wiem, że ci ciężko, ale spróbuj się przespać.

-Mógłbym… Nie jednak nic…- Dean obrócił głowę do ściany i zamknął oczy.

-Dean, czego ci potrzeba? Mów proszę…- Castiel zdenerwował się lekko, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

-Wiem, że jestem, odrażający, że możesz się mnie brzydzić…- Wypowiedziała z pogardą i obrzydzeniem do siebie.

-Dean, czy gdybym się brzydził, to byłbym tu z tobą, pomagał ci? Jesteś chory, nie masz na to wpływu.- Dean poczuł jak Castiel mocniej ściska jego dłoń.

-Mógłbyś mnie przytulić?- Dean wyszeptał cicho, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Nie musiał długo czekać. Cas wstał i usiadł na rogu łóżka, zgarniając go w ramiona. Dean mocno wtulił się w jego klatkę piersiową, starając się na niego nie patrzeć. Wstydził się swojego stanu pomimo zapewnień Cas a, że jego to nie obrzydza. Castiel tulił go przez dłuższą chwilę, gdy Dean podniósł powoli twarz i popatrzył z zamyśleniem.

-Cas, jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musisz, ale… Mógłbym poprosić cię o jeszcze jedno?- Castiel uśmiechnął się i delikatnie pocałował w nos. Po cichu szepnął „oczywiście”.- Mógłbyś się położyć ze mną? Spać tutaj? Jeśli nie chcesz ja zrozu…

-Pewnie, skarbie- Castiel uśmiechnął się szeroko. Dean odsunął się, robiąc dla niego miejsce. Castiel powoli by nie zranić Dean a, położył się obok. Dean naciągnął na niego część jednej z kołder i wtulił się w jego pierś. Castiela rozczulił ten gest. W najśmielszych snach nie spodziewałby się, że Dean poprosi go o coś takiego. Nie przeszkadzał mu jego stan. Nie brzydził się go. Nie mógłby sobie wyobrazić, jak inaczej miałby zareagować na jego chorobę. Miałby brzydzić się go dotknąć? Dlaczego? Widział go w różnych sytuacjach, pijanego, pociętego, wykrwawiającego się i dlaczego miałby brzydzić się, gdy wymiotuje i się poci. Jest człowiekiem, potrzebuje pomocy. Jego uzależnienie było powodem tego wszystkiego, a nie trzeba się wstydzić tego, na co nie ma się wpływu.

Dean po chwili usnął mocno, obejmując go w talii. Castiel objął go ramieniem i również spróbował zasnąć. Obudziło go dopiero poranne światło wpadające przez okno i ciche postukiwanie laski o podłogę. Zauważył lekarza, który po cichu wchodzi do ich pokoju. Stanął zaskoczony widokiem Cas a leżącego w łóżku z Deanem przytulonym do niego.

-Dzień dobry- Wyszeptał, by nie obudzić pacjenta- Wpadłem zobaczyć jak tam. Były jakieś problemy w nocy?

-Wymiotował i miał gorączkę. Poprosił, bym z nim spał, czy…

-Dla mnie to żaden problem- Wyprzedził pytanie- Mogą panowie tak spać, jeśli Dean czuje się tak lepiej. Poradziliście sobie?

-Tak. Tylko raz był taki incydent, na razie śpi spokojnie.

Lekarz pokiwał potakująco głową i pokazał kciukiem na drzwi. Cichutko wyszedł, a Cas przytulił się ponownie do Dean a.

Po dłuższej chwili Dean zaczął się rozbudzać. Castiel patrzył z czułością na zaspanego chłopaka. Dean otworzył oczy i spostrzegł, że leży na piersi Cas a.

-Przepraszam.- Dean podniósł się szybko i ułożył jak najdalej od niego.

-Nie przepraszaj, nic się nie stało- Castiel objął Deana, zmuszając, by ten znów położył głowę na jego ramieniu.- Jak się spało?

-Dobrze…- Dean, mimo że się trochę wstydził, przytulił się. Castiel złapał delikatnie za poranioną rękę i położył sobie na brzuchu. Dean uśmiechnął się, przymykając oczy.

-A jak się czujesz?- Castiel zaczął go uspokajająco głaskać po włosach. Usłyszał, jak w pewnym momencie Dean cicho westchnął. Wewnętrznie skakał ze szczęścia, że Dean tak dobrze czuje się w jego towarzystwie, w jego ramionach…

-Lepiej niż w nocy. Jest mi cieplej i mnie już tak nie mdli.- Dean wyszeptał cicho.

-To bardzo się cieszę. Może coś zjesz?- Castiel uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Dean a.

-Nic nie przełknę, gardło mam tak ściśnięte...

-To może, chociaż się napijesz?- Dean pokiwał przecząco głowią, wtulając się mocnej w jego ramię.- To prześpij się jeszcze, jest dopiero 8:00 rano.- Dean podniósł lekko głowę i ucałował go delikatnie w policzek. Castiel obserwował zdziwiony, jak Dean z uśmiechem układa się, twarzą wciśniętą w zagłębienie jego szyi. Objął go ramieniem i poczuł, jak Dean sam przysuwa się bliżej jego ciała i zaciska rękę wokół jego żeber.

* * *

Przez kolejne dni było gorzej. Zespół odstawienny dawał się Danowi we znaki. Męczyły go gwałtowne torsje, drgawki i gorączka. Lekarze usiłowali lekami jak najbardziej złagodzić jego stan, ale niewiele dało się zrobić. Leki zbijające gorączkę, ciepłe kołdry i napar z imbirem trochę pomagały, ale Dean nie czuł się nawet na siłach, by gdziekolwiek wstać. Castiel prowadzał go do łazienki i z powrotem do łóżka. Dean leżał całymi dniami, co jakiś czas przysypiając, ale niestety nie na tak długo by móc porządnie wypocząć.

Castiel owi było go bardzo żal, zamartwiał się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. Całymi dniami i nocami pilnował Deana, wychodził tylko do mieszkania, by przebrać się i wykąpać, lub do barku po jedzenie. Dean jadł bardzo niewiele, a czasem nawet jak zjadł tylko odrobinkę, od razu wymiotował. Cas starał się jak najbardziej umilić mu pobyt w szpitalu, tym samym odciągając jego myśli. Zagadywał go, próbował żartować, puszczał im filmy na laptopie, który przyniósł z domu, a nawet przynosił szachy i gry planszowe. Dean był mu bardzo wdzięczny, starał się tym cieszyć, ale jego myśli, co by nie zrobił, zajmowała ciągła mantra „alkohol, leki, alkohol, leki” Castiel doskonale wiedział, że Dean tylko myśli jak by tu zdobyć choćby kropelkę alkoholu, albo tabletkę.

Castiela jednak najbardziej zabolały słowa Deana, jakie był zmuszony od niego usłyszeć.

-Cas, proszę, potrzebuje się napić. Daj mi coś, cokolwiek- Castiel pobladł i nie wiedział co zrobić. Doskonale wiedział, że Dean chce się napić. To było widać. Już z twarzy wyglądał jakby, tylko obmyślał plan, jak nawiać ze szpitala do pierwszego baru lub sklepu monopolowego, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak sam ma zareagować.

-Dean przecież wiesz, że nie możesz pić. Musisz wytrzymać, to…

-Cas błagam, ja muszę się napić, inaczej nie wytrzymam, to ostatni raz, więcej nie wezmę alkoholu do ust- Dean krzyczał, łzy spływały mu po policzkach. Castiel chciał go przytulić, powiedzieć, że to minie, ale Dean odepchnął go i wykrzyczał.- Cas, jak możesz mi to robić, mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz, powinieneś mi pomóc, a nie się teraz na mnie wypinać i sprzedawać mi te bajeczki! Wyjdź, nie chcę cię znać!

Cas przyglądał się Dean owi w szoku, nie sądził, że ich związek jest tak kruchy, że wystarczy tylko tyle, by się rozpadł. Castiel poczuł, jak po policzkach spływają mu łzy. Wstał szybko i uciekł z pomieszczenia, trzaskając drzwiami. Usiadł na pobliskim krześle i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Pielęgniarka zaciekawiona podeszła i uklękła przy mężczyźnie.

-Panie Novak, coś się stało?- Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i ścisnęła, dodając otuchy.

-Dean wykrzyczał, że nie chce mnie znać i kazał mi wyjść.- Castiel nie był w stanie podnieść głowy, łzy skapywały na podłogę jedna po drugiej. Pielęgniarka usiadła na krześle obok i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

-Proszę pana, rozumiem, że to ciężkie, ale to typowy objaw. Kilka kroków do wyjścia z nałogu. Depresja, błagania, próby targowania się, gniew, no i w końcu akceptacja. To minie, musi pan dać mu czas.

-Tak pani myśli?- Castiel podniósł głowę i otarł łzy wierzchem dłoni.

-Tak, zobaczy pan. Najlepiej pan zrobi, jeśli pójdzie pan teraz do barku, napije się pan kawy, uspokoi, a potem wróci do niego i porozmawia. Jak ochłonie, to dotrze do niego, co zrobił. Musi pan być stanowczy, rozumiem, że to ciężko, tak odmówić, jak się widzi jego cierpienie i do tego jeszcze znosić jego zachowanie, ale nie ma innej drogi.-Pielęgniarka wyciągnęła z kieszeni swojego szpitalnego uniformu paczkę chusteczek i podsunęła do mężczyzny.

-Ma pani rację, tak zrobię, dziękuję.- Castiel wyciągnął chusteczkę i otarł twarz. Pielęgniarka wstała, poklepała go delikatnie po ramieniu i odeszła.

Castiel zgodnie z poleceniem pielęgniarki poszedł do barku. Zamówił kawę i usiadł w najdalszym kącie. Po kilku minutach usłyszał dzwonek telefonu. Na wyświetlaczu zauważył imię swojego brata. Nie miał ochoty odbierać i z nim rozmawiać, ale postanowił, że nie powinien go lekceważyć.

-Cześć Gabriel.

-Cassie, braciszku, jak tam ?- Cas wahał się, czy powiedzieć mu prawdę. Nie miał pewności czy mówić mu, że ma chłopaka po próbie samobójczej z nałogami i depresją, że teraz siedzi w szpitalu i pilnuje Dean a podczas detoksu. Przełamał się, potrzebował się komuś wygadać, a poza tym nie mógł ukrywać tego przed bratem.- Co się nie odzywasz? Cas stało się coś?

-Pamiętasz Deana, tego kolegę?- Gabriel zamruczał potakująco, już nie mógł się doczekać, czym się jego braciszek z nim podzieli. -To nie do końca kolega…

-Ha! Wiedziałem! Miałem nie mówić, ale powiem. A nie mówiłem!- Gabriel wykrzyczał szczęśliwy, że postawił koniec końców na swoim. -No i jak tam? Dobry jest?

-Gabriel! Nie spałem z nim, przestań myśleć tylko jedną kategorią.- Castiela uraził osąd brata.

-Przepraszam, już nie będę, mów proszę…- Gabriel usłyszał zdenerwowanie i gniew w jego głosie, więc zaprzestał głupawych żartów.

-Jest w szpitalu. On próbował popełnić samobójstwo…

-Jak to, czemu? Nie dość tego, masz mi wszystko powiedzieć, od początku.- Wyznanie Cas a go wystraszyło, myślał, że ten znalazł sobie super chłopaka i spędzają razem świetnie czas.

-Uhh, no dobra. Jak się przeprowadziłem, to go poznałem, jest moim sąsiadem. Okazało się, później, że jest alkoholikiem i jest uzależniony od leków. Chciałem mu pomóc, pomogłem mu, jak się upił i jak go wsadzili do aresztu za bójkę w barze. Tej nocy co do mnie zadzwonili, że miałeś wypadek, ja go… pocałowałem i się pokłóciliśmy i mnie wyrzucił. Jak do ciebie pojechałem, to on myślał, że go porzuciłem i próbował się zabić. Znalazłem go zakrwawionego, zaćpanego i upitego do cna w mieszkaniu. Teraz jesteśmy w szpitalu. Przeprowadzają mu detoks, strasznie ciężko to znosi, ja też już mam dość.- Gabriel słuchał wszystkiego ważnie, nie przerywał mu, co było u niego rzadkie.

-Cas, braciszku, myślałem, że to ja się ciągle ładuje w tarapaty. Ale wyjaśniliście sobie wszystko. Jest między wami ok?

-Tak, z grubsza tak…

-Przypominam ci, że jesteś naprawdę słabym kłamcą. Gadaj jak na spowiedzi, co się stało?

-Ciągnie go do alkoholu i na mnie nakrzyczał. Powiedział, że nie chce mnie znać i mnie wyrzucił. Pielęgniarka powiedziała mi, że to jedno ze stadiów i, że to minie, ale…

-I ma rację. Nie przejmuj się, idź do niego i się pogódźcie.

-Tak zrobię. Dzięki.

-Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że masz kogoś, rozumiem, że jest ci teraz ciężko, później będziesz miał z nim piękne życie. Zobaczysz.

-Nie wątpię. A jak ty się czujesz?

-U mnie wszystko dobrze. Goję się. Jak będziesz czegoś potrzebował, to zawsze możesz do mnie dzwonić. Pomogę, jak będę umiał.

-Dziękuję. Będę kończył, idę do Dean a.

-I tak trzymaj. Czekam na wiadomość, jak poszło.

Castiel rozłączył się i schował telefon do kieszeni. Wypił swoją kawę i skierował się do sali Dean a. Trochę obawiał się reakcji Deana. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że rozmowa nie skończy się tym, że znów zostanie singlem.

Powoli podszedł do drzwi i powoli je uchylił. Dean leżał smutny i zapłakany na łóżku. Kiedy tylko Castiel wszedł, podniósł na niego czerwone oczy i uśmiechnął się przez łzy.

-Cas, boże, przepraszam, ja nie chciałem tego powiedzieć, poniosło mnie, nie wiem, czemu to zrobiłem. Proszę, wybacz mi.

Castiel podszedł szybko do łóżka i uściskał Dean a. Dean wtulał się w niego tak mocno, aż niemal bolało. Płakał mu cicho w koszulę i szeptał kolejne słowa przeprosin.

-Ciii, Dean, już dobrze, wiem, że nie chciałeś, to przez twoje uzależnienie, wiem, że tak nie myślisz.- Dean przestał już płakać. Odsunął się delikatnie od Cas a i spojrzał wprost w cudowne błękitne tęczówki. Cas uśmiechał się i przeczesywał mu włosy palcami.


	12. Wyjście na wolność?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy to czytają i pozostawiają po sobie komentarze i kudosy. Nie ukrywam, że każdy z nich bardzo mnie cieszy. :)

Kolejne dni mijały i w porównaniu z tymi pierwszymi, było coraz lepiej. Dean zaczął czuć się lepiej, nie męczyły go już tak objawy odstawienia, był weselszy i bardziej żywiołowy. Nie był już tak nieśmiały i powściągliwy, co ogromnie cieszyło Cas a. Obserwował jak Dean z każdym dniem, coraz bardziej mu ufa i potrzebuje jego bliskości. Przez pierwsze dni przemawiał przez niego strach, ale teraz był to już czysty Dean. Castiel zaczął poznawać cechy jego barwnego charakteru i osobowości. Był przekonany, że Dean z natury jest spokojny, powściągliwy i poważny, ale kiedy zaczął czuć się lepiej i odczuwał już pierwsze smaki wolności od uzależnień, zaczęły wychodzić na wierzch jego prawdziwe cechy. Dean był zabawny, wesoły i bardzo mądry. Był bardzo troskliwy i uważny, potrafił słuchać i cieszyć się z najmniejszych rzeczy. Castiel uwielbiał tego prawdziwego Dean a. Chłopak miał tak wiele wspaniałych cech, które cenił. Czas w szpitalu zaczęli spędzać coraz przyjemniej, już nie na płaczu, wymiotach i ciągle nawracających gorączkach. Czasem rozmawiali o filmach, serialach i muzyce. Czasem śmiali się z kabaretów i śmiesznych filmików, które oglądali na laptopie, a jeszcze czasem po prostu leżeli sobie razem przytuleni. Dean przestał się stresować, że jest tak blisko niego, wiedział, że Cas nigdy nie zrobiłby nic, co jemu, by się nie podobało, czego by się bał, lub nie chciał zrobić. Wiedział, że w dotyku Cas a nie ma nic poza czułością, miłością i troską.

Po kilku dniach lekarz uznał, że Dean robi spore postępy i za kilka dni zostanie wypuszczony do domu. Gdy tylko doktor oznajmił im tą wspaniała wiadomość, obaj wewnętrznie skakali ze szczęścia. Jednak nie wiedzieli co będzie, gdy Dean zostanie wypuszczony ze szpitala. Teraz byli praktycznie nierozłączni. Niby nie było daleko z jednego mieszkania do drugiego, ale jednak nie byliby, nie mieszkaliby, nie spaliby razem. Do tego Cas straciłby kontrole nad nim i jego poczynaniami.

Gdy wreszcie nadszedł upragniony dzień wyjścia ze szpitala, Dean od rana zachowywał się niepewnie i nerwowo. Cas poczuł się, jakby musieli, znów zaczynać od nowa. Pakując go, czuł na sobie jego wzrok, śledzący każdy z jego ruchów. Martwił się jak to będzie, znał tylko ten sposób życia z Cas em, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, jak to miałoby wyglądać, chodzenie na randki, widywanie się co jakiś czas, brak wspólnych posiłków, przytulania przed snem i w jego trakcie… Przyzwyczaił się do takiego rodzaju spędzania czasu z Cas em, ale nie umiał zrozumieć, jak miałoby to działać na płaszczyźnie normalnego, codziennego życia.

Gdy dostali wypis i pozwolenie na opuszczenie budynku szpitala, wyszli niepewnie na parking. Dean od razu zauważył złotego Continental a należącego do jego chłopaka. Castiel niósł jego torbę w jednej ręce, a drugą dłonią obejmował go delikatnie w tali, zachowując jednak pewien dystans. Doskonale widział, że Dean był spięty i tylko oczekiwał na jakiś ruch z jego strony. Castiel sam nie wiedział co teraz będzie, nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, przez ostatnie dni był zbyt pochłonięty opieką nad Deanem em. Miał nadzieję, że samo się to wszystko rozwiąże.

Castiel podszedł do samochodu od strony pasażera i otworzył mu drzwi. Dean powoli wsiadł, będąc jeszcze dość słabym. Castiel zamknął drzwi, wrzucił torbę do bagażnika i wsiadł za kierownicę. Dean starał się nie patrzeć na Castiela. Przyglądał się z niewielkim zaciekawieniem światu za oknem. Lepsze było to jednak od bezradnego wpatrywania się w kierowcę. Castiel doskonale wiedział, że Dean stara się go ignorować, nie chcąc naprowadzić ich na niezręczną rozmowę. Castiel otworzył schowek tuż obok nóg Deana i zachęcił go gestem, by wybrał jedną z kilku, znajdujących się w środku kaset. Dean zaczął przeszukiwać schowek i po chwili wybrał jedną. Włożywszy kasetę do odtwarzacza w aucie zaczęły rozbrzmiewać dźwięki dobrze im znanej piosenki Laugh I nearly died- Rolling Stones ów.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się, słysząc wybór Dean a. Bardzo lubił tę piosenkę i cieszył się, że to właśnie ją wybrał. Po chwili zauważył, jak słodko Dean wystukuje palcami rytm piosenki na kolanie. Castiel zaczął cicho podśpiewywać, czym zwrócił uwagę Deana. Obrócił głowę i spojrzał prosto w błękitne tęczówki. Castiel zaczął śpiewać trochę głośniej, jego szorstki męski na co dzień głos okazał się melodyjny i wprost idealny do śpiewania. Dean wsłuchiwał się w zaciekawieniu w cudny głos chłopaka. Cas głośno śpiewał i gestem zachęcał, by Dean do niego dołączył. Razem śpiewali i nie przejmowali się otoczeniem, dobrze się bawili i choć na chwilę zapomnieli.

Piosenka była na tyle długa, że starczyła idealnie do chwili, aż podjechali pod dom. Castiel wyłączył silnik i obrócił się do Deana. Jego wzrok wbity był w okno jego mieszkania. W jego oczach widział odżywające z tej feralnej nocy wspomnienia. Uświadomił sobie, że Dean owi może być ciężko wrócić do tego mieszkania, na tę kanapę… Złapał Dean a za rękę i łagodnie ścisnął. Dean spojrzał na niego. W jego oczach malowała się niepewność i strach. Castiel pochylił się i u całował Deana w czoło. Dean pochylił się i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. Castiel położył podbródek na jego głowie i głaskał go przez chwilę po włosach. Chwycił jego policzki i podniósł jego wzrok na siebie.

-Dean, trzeba się z tym zmierzyć. Będę tam z tobą, nie bój się.- Dean pokiwał głową i wtulił się na chwilkę w jego ręce. Oderwawszy się od siebie, wysiedli powoli z samochodu. Castiel zabrał torbę i podążył przodem. Co chwilę obracał się, by patrzeć czy Dean idzie za nim. Dean powoli, ale jednak podążał za nim aż do drzwi. Castiel wyciągnął z jego torby klucze do mieszkania i powoli je otworzył. Dean stanął jak wryty, widząc wnętrze. Castiel na śmierć zapomniał o kałuży zaschniętej krwi na kanapie i wszędzie wokół. Castiel obserwował Dean a, a raczej jak ten osuwa się na ziemię. Castiel w ostatniej chwili złapał go pod ramiona i posadził pod ścianą. Dean oprzytomniał po chwili i rozejrzał się zdezorientowany po korytarzu. Było mu wstyd za jego reakcje, ale nie był w stanie jej powstrzymać. Castiel przyglądał się ze zmartwieniem Dean owi. Był wściekły na siebie i na to, co spowodował. Gdyby wcześniej posprzątał pokój, mógłby wszystkiego uniknąć. Ale nie miał czasu, wolał przesiadywać przy Dean nie i być przy nim w razie, gdyby go potrzebował, a nie ścierać zaschniętą krew. Teraz żałował…

Dean podniósł się powoli, będąc asekurowanym przez chłopaka. Spojrzał jeszcze raz do wnętrza pokoju. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty tu przebywać. Do tego w pokoju było przerażająco zimno. Już stojąc na korytarzu czuło się zimny powiew z pokoju. Dean zauważył reakcję Castiela na chłód tam panujący.

-Nie zapłaciłem za ogrzewanie.- Dean kliknął przełącznik koło drzwi, ale w pokoju dalej było ciemno.- Pewnie wszystko odcięli, gaz, światło, prąd.

-Dean, nie pozwolę ci tu nocować. Jesteś osłabiony, nie będziesz spał w takich warunkach.- Castiel powiedział to ostro, nie uznając sprzeciwu.

-Ja nie mam gdzie spać.- Dean powiedział cicho i smutno.

-Jak to nie masz! Możesz spać u mnie. Mieściliśmy się na szpitalnej jedno-osobówce przez ostanie kilka dni, a tam mam duże łóżko, będzie nam tam wygodnie i będziemy mogli być razem.- Dean popatrzył przez chwilę na Castiela i na wnętrze swojego mieszkania. Przytaknął niepewnie. Castiel zamknął drzwi i chwycił Deana za rękę. Pociągnął go do swojego mieszkania. Otwierając drzwi kluczem, usłyszał wołanie z drugiej strony korytarza. Pani Baker wyszła z mieszkania i podeszła do mężczyzn z niekrytym zaskoczeniem i zmartwieniem.

-Dean chłopcze, tak się o ciebie martwiłam. – Pani Baker uściskała go i chwyciła za rękę- Widziałam, jak cię zabierają nieprzytomnego, na noszach do karetki. Co się stało?

-Ja…- Castiel widział zdezorientowanie chłopaka. Dean nie był pewien czy chce dzielić się z sąsiadką swoim czynem. Dean spojrzał nerwowo na Cas a. Pani Mildred była uroczą i godną zaufania panią w podeszłym wieku. Bardzo lubiła Dean, traktowała go jak przyszywane dziecko, nie miała swoich więc całą matczyną miłość, oczywiście w granicach rozsądku przelewała na niego. Czasem przynosiła mu domowej roboty ciasteczka, przetwory, a na święta nawet wydziergała szalik. Dean bardzo doceniał jej pomoc, życzliwość i dobre intencje. Bardzo ją lubił i cenił. Traktował ją jak pewnego rodzaju dobrą duszę. Dean był jej bardzo wdzięczny i uznał, że zasługuje na prawdę.

-Dean chłopcze, jeśli to coś prywatnego to nie chciałam cię urazić, martwiłam się po prostu. Chodziłam do twojego mieszkania i do twojego Castiel u, ale nigdy żadnego nie zastałam. -Kobieta objęła obiema rękami lewą dłoń Dean a. Przestraszyła się, czując przy nadgarstku warstwę, wystającego z mankietu bandaża- Boże, skarbie.

-Pani na pewno wiedziała, że jestem uzależniony, tamtej nocy, próbowałem się zabić.- Dean wyrzucił z siebie całą okrutną prawdę.- Kobieta przerażona opuściła ręce, na jej twarzy malowało się przerażenie. Była zszokowana wyznaniem Deana. Rzuciła się na niego i przytuliła z całych sił. Dean objął ją ręką i pozwolił, by zaczęła go czule głaskać po tyle głowy. Gdy odsunęła się, zauważył łzy ledwo pozostające za powiekami.- Spokojnie, już jest dobrze, uratowali mnie i przeprowadzili detoks. – Kobieta jednak nic nie robiła sobie z jego zapewnień. Z jej oczu popłynęła łza. – Naprawdę już jest dobrze. Przepraszam, powinienem był poprosić Castiela by pani powiedział, ale jakoś nie miałem do tego głowy. Teraz jest już dobrze.

\- W porządku, ale trzeba było do mnie przyjść, jeśli miałeś jakieś problemy, wysłuchałabym cię, pomogła. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mogłabym cię już nigdy nie zobaczyć.-Kobieta otarła łzy i uśmiechnęła się.- Dobrze, że już jest lepiej i że podjąłeś walkę z uzależnieniem. Bardzo się cieszę.- Mildred spojrzała na Castiela podejrzliwie, ale z pewną dozą zadowolenia- A jeśli mogę zapytać, będziesz mieszkał z Castiel em?

-T… Tak- Dean speszył się i spuścił wzrok, uśmiechając się nieznacznie- Na jakiś czas tak, bo… - Dean złapał Castiela za dłoń i mocno ścisnął- My jesteśmy…

-Parą- Wtrącił się Castiel- Jesteśmy razem. Przeszkadza to pani?- Spytał grzecznie, nie chcąc jej urazić, lecz upewnić się, czy nie zgorszył jej tym.

-Nie, oczywiście, że nie.- Kobieta z uśmiechem ucałowała obu- Zastanawiałam się, kiedy znajdziesz sobie kogoś Dean i cieszę się, że to Castiel, nie przeszkadza mi to, że jesteście homoseksualistami, cieszę się waszym szczęściem.- No idźcie już dzieci do domu, nie marnujcie czasu na rozmowę ze starą kociarą- Powiedziała z uśmiechem- Prześpijcie się, zjedzcie coś. Ciesz się bardzo, że już wróciłeś Dean, dbaj o siebie i nie rób nam już nigdy takich niespodzianek.

-Oczywiście pani Baker. Do widzenia.- Kobieta uśmiechnęła się na pożegnanie i zniknęła za drzwiami swojego mieszkania. Castiel wrócił do otwierania zamka. Dean nigdy nie był w mieszkaniu Castiela. Nie widział, jak jest urządzone ani jakie panują w nim normy. Nie chciał okazać się denerwującym czy uciążliwym lokatorem. Doceniał wszystko, co Cas dla niego robił i chciał, chociaż swoim zachowaniem mu się za to odwdzięczyć.

Chłopak otworzył drzwi i odsłonił Dean owi podgląd na pokój. Podniósł torbę i delikatnie pchnął Dean a w krzyż, by ten wszedł do środka. Po wejściu Dean stanął jak wryty. Pokój był przestronny i jasny. Ściany pomalowane były na jasny odcień beżu, a podłoga mahoniowa. Po lewej od drzwi frontowych był sporych rozmiarów aneks kuchenny i spory drewniany stół z kilkoma krzesłami. Po prawej mała komoda i wieszak wpity w ścianę tuż koło lustra. Wszystko było urządzone gustownie i miało swoje miejsce. W tle stała jasna kanapa a koło niej mały stolik na puchatym białym dywanie. Pod ścianą komoda, na której stał telewizor. Ciekawość budziły jednak para ciemnych drzwi naprzeciwko. Dziwił się, że on mógł mieszkać w kawalerce tuż obok jak pijak w melinie, ze starą łazienką i brudnym, śmierdzącym alkoholem salonem, podczas gdy tuż obok było mieszkanie tak piękne, duże i czyste.

Castiel wszedł do mieszkania i powiesił płaszcz na haku. Po chwili pomógł także Dean owi ze zdjęciem kurtki. Chwycił oszołomionego chłopka za ramię i wprowadził w głąb mieszkania.

-Chodź, pokaże ci wszystko. Tutaj kuchnia i salon- Castiel zaczął energicznie opowiadać i pokazywać.- Tu masz łazienkę -Otworzył drzwi po prawej stronie. Dean rozejrzał się. Łazienka bez grzyba na ścianie i odpadających płytek, a za to z dużą wanną, lustrem i kilkoma szafkami. – A tu masz sypialnię.- Castiel otworzył kolejne drzwi i wpuścił Dean a. Ten pokój stresował Dean a najbardziej. Niby nic, wielkie mahoniowe łóżko, z białą pościelą, pod nim duży, kudłaty, biały dywan, dwa stoliki nocne, po obu stronach materaca, duża szafa po prawej, a tak wiele stresu wywoływał.

-Dean, coś nie tak? – Castiel zauważył, że Dean jest spięty i płytko oddycha. Podszedł do niego i objął go ramieniem.-Martwisz się czymś?

-Nie. Po prostu…- Dean zająknął się i obrócił w stronę chłopaka.

-Denerwujesz się wspólnym spaniem?- Castiel odgadł bez trudu, zważywszy, że Dean wpatruje się ze strachem w łóżko.- Przecież w szpitalu spaliśmy razem, a tu jest duże łóżko i będziesz miał miejsce dla siebie. Nie będziemy musieli spać jak sardynki w puszce.

-Nie o to chodzi. –Dean posmutniał i odwrócił wzrok.- Po prostu tam byłem spokojny, bo… -Dean westchnął- Wiedziałem, że nic się nie wydarzy, a tu już tej pewności nie mam…

-Dean- Cas obrócił Deana twarzą do siebie i objął jego policzki tak, by spoglądał prosto na niego.- Posłuchaj, nigdy nie zrobię nic, czego byś nie chciał. Nie bój się, nie jestem jakimś niewyżytym zboczeńcem, który jak tylko uśniesz, dobierze ci się do bokserek. Zrobimy to kiedyś, jak będziesz gotowy i będziesz chciał. Nie musimy się z niczym śpieszyć, pozwólmy temu wszystkiemu toczyć się własnym rytmem. Wiem, że nigdy nie byłeś z mężczyzną i się tego obawiasz, ale nie musisz, obiecuję ci, że nasz wspólny pierwszy raz nie będzie na tobie wymuszony. Słyszysz?

-Tak. Ja wiem, że byś mnie nie skrzywdził, po prostu trochę się…

-Nie ma potrzeby. Chodź, nie myśl już o tym.- Castiel przytulił go mocno, że słyszał jak jego serce, bije swoim pięknym, naturalnym rytmem- Zróbmy tak. Ty pójdziesz wziąć kąpiel, czy prysznic, jak wolisz, a ja przez ten czas zrobię nam coś dobrego do jedzenia. Może tak być?

-Tak Cas, dzięki. Za wszystko…- Castiel pochylił się i ucałował go delikatnie w usta. Krótki, subtelny, ale tak wiele wnoszący całus. Dean nie bał się już takiego sposobu okazywania miłości, na początku jeszcze się wstydził i pozwalał Cas owi na mały całus w policzek, czoło czy nos, ale teraz sam chciał, by wyładował on na ustach.

Cas pociągnął Dean a za rękę w stronę łazienki.  
-Tu masz wszystko, czego ci potrzeba. –Castiel ukląkł przy szafeczce pod umywalką i wyjął dwie butelki.- Szampon i żel. Na wieszaku masz ręczniki.-Castiel wskazał dłonią na mały srebrny haczyk na ścianie z wiszącymi na nim śnieżnobiałymi ręcznikami.- Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował będę w kuchni.- Castiel wyszedł z łazienki, zostawiając Dean a samego. Zaczął powoli się rozbierać. Już od kilku dni marzył o ciepłym długim prysznicu. W szpitalu był tak słaby, że nie miał siły ustać tam dłużej niż kilka minut potrzebnych, by spłukać brud i pot.

Zdjął z siebie już wszystkie ubrania i pochylił się nad umywalką. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Różniło się od tego, które widział jakiś czas temu. Przybrał na wadze, przez co żebra już tak odstraszająco nie wystawały, skóra nie miała już tak bladego odcienia, zniknęły worki pod oczami. Wszystko szło ku dobremu. Tylko nieszczęsne blizny przypominały o jego przeszłości. Całe jego ciało pokryte było większymi i mniejszymi bliznami i śladami niewiadomego pochodzenia. Gdyby tylko Cas wiedział, skąd się one wzięły…

Dean odkręcił wodę i wszedł pod ciepłe strumienie. Poczuł, jak przyjemnie spływały po jego spiętym ciele, zabierając zmęczenie i strach i wszelkie negatywne emocje, których się nabawił przez ostatnie dni. Wszystkie jego obawy i troski poszły na chwilę w zapomnienie. Jakiś czas temu czuł obrzydzenie co do swojego ciała, do blizn i śladów. Nie czuł się dobrze we własnej skórze. Dzięki Cas owi czuł się kochany i doceniany, nie bał się już patrzeć na siebie.

* * *

Castiel przez chwilę nasłuchiwał czy wszystko było w porządku. Upewniwszy się, że tak podążył do kuchni i zaczął wyjmować produkty do zrobienia lasagne i. Zaczął szybko przygotowywać danie, nasłuchując szumu wody z łazienki.

Po parunastu minutach Dean zakręcił wodę i wyszedł z wanny. Wytarł się ciepłym puchatym ręcznikiem i obejrzawszy się po pokoju, zauważył, że nie ma ubrań. Owinął się szczelnie ręcznikiem i wyszedł, plaskając bosymi stopami do kuchni.

-Cas…?- Castiel obrócił się, słysząc nawoływanie z końca pokoju. Zobaczył Dean a stojącego pośrodku kuchni, owiniętego ręcznikami tak by wystawały tylko ramiona i łydki. Cas podskoczył do niego i nakrył mokre włosy chłopaka ręcznikiem.

-Przeziębisz się…- Castiel potarł ręcznikiem po jego włosach. Zielone tęczówki przyglądały się mu z zaciekawieniem. Uśmiechnął się do Deana i przejechał kciukiem po jego policzku.- Czegoś potrzebujesz?

-Nie mam ubrań…- Castiel rozejrzał się i pomyślał chwilę.

\- Idź skarbie do łazienki, zaraz ci je przyniosę.- Dean grzecznie poszedł w stronę wspomnianego pomieszczenia, podczas gdy Castiel podszedł do torby Dean a i przejrzał szybko jej zawartość. Nic oprócz jednej pary bokserek nie nadawało się do użytku, więc postanowił dać mu coś swojego. Znalazł w swojej szafie czarną koszulkę i szare dresy. Uznał to za najbardziej odpowiednie i wygodne ciuchy dla chłopaka, więc szybko poszedł do łazienki i zapukał. Usłyszawszy ciche, proszę, wszedł i ujrzał Dean a siedzącego na skraju wanny. Z ciekawością przyglądał się mu i schludnie poskładanym ciuchom, które położył tuż koło niego.

-Twoje rzeczy nadają się tylko do prania, ocaliłem jedynie bokserki.-Cas uśmiechnął się i oparł dłonią o umywalkę- Póki co masz tutaj moje, myślę, że powinny pasować. Jutro pójdziemy do twojego mieszkania i spakujesz trochę twoich rzeczy. Może tak być?

-Oczywiście, dziękuję- Dean uśmiechnął się z wdzięczności i położył sobie kupkę ubrań na kolanach. Castiel zrozumiał cichą aluzję Deana. Pocałował go w czubek głowy i wyszedł, szczelnie zamykając drzwi, by dać Dean owi możliwie jak największe poczucie prywatności. Doskonale wiedział, że Dean, wstydzi się swojego ciała i krępuje w jego obecności.

Dean przebrał się szybko. Ciuchy były suche i ciepłe, a co najważniejsze pachniały nim, pachniały Castiel em. Uwielbiał ten zapach i cieszył się, że będzie miał go teraz na co dzień.

Wyszedł z łazienki i poczuł przyjemny, smakowity zapach. Castiel nakładał spory kawałek lasagne na talerz. Odkąd Castiel zaczął go zmuszać do regularnych posiłków, zaczął jadać coraz więcej i coraz częściej miał ochotę, by coś przekąsić. Wiedział, że teraz nie musi oglądać każdego centa z dwóch stron, zanim go wyda i martwić się, czy starczy mu na coś do jedzenia, czy nie. Jadł, bo mógł jeść, teraz gdy jedzenie nie było rarytasem, pozwalał sobie na wiele więcej, niż przez ostatnie lata.

Castiel dostrzegł zamyślonego Deana w rogu pokoju. Wyglądał uroczo w jego ciuchach. Pasowały na niego niemal idealnie. Zauważył jednak wodę kapiącą z bandaża.

-Chodź, zmienimy opatrunek.- Castiel podszedł do szafki koło lodówki i wyciągnął apteczkę.- Usiądź sobie- Castiel wskazał na kanapę. Dean usiadł na podłokietniku i wyciągnął rękę. Cas ukląkł tuż obok, położył apteczkę na ziemi i zaczął powoli odwijać bandaż. Dean cierpliwie pozwalał na wszytko Castiel owi. Rana była jeszcze w miarę świeża i spowita szwami, więc był bardzo delikatny i ostrożny. Przemył ją wodą utlenioną i założył nowy bandaż. Dean był bardzo spokojnym pacjentem, więc poszło sprawnie i szybko. Castiel posprzątał i uśmiechem zachęcił, by usiadł do stołu. Dean zajął miejsce po jednej stronie stołu, podczas gdy Cas siedział po przeciwnej. Przed sobą miał nie tylko zniewalająco piękne błękitne tęczówki i słodki uśmieszek Cas a, ale i gigantyczny kawałek dania, szklankę coli i mała świeczkę pośrodku stołu. Dean już wcześniej podejrzewał, że Cas jest romantykiem i to mu ani troszkę nie przeszkadzało.

Cas widział jak płomień świeczki, odbija się w jego oczach, gdy się w nią wpatrywał. Nie wiedział w sumie, dlaczego dał tu tę świeczkę. Chciał, by było nastrojowo, chciał sprawić mu przyjemność, ale teraz jak pomyślał, to nie wiedział, czy Deana nie będzie czuł się z tym dziwnie i niekomfortowo. Nie chciał go zawstydzać, ale widząc te świetliki w oczach, te lekko wilgotne blond włosy w tak cudownym nieładzie i, w tym świetle idealnie widoczne piegi. Nie mógł się temu oprzeć, Dean, chodź sam, tak o sobie nie uważał, był słodki i uroczy. Cas widział w nim chłopca, trochę pogubionego i zmaltretowanego przez los, ale ślicznego i urzekającego.

-Jeśli ci przeszkadza, to zgaszę.-Castiel już chciał chuchnąć, by zgasić płomień, ale Dean pokiwał głową, tak słodko i niewinnie by tego nie robił. Castiel owi zrobiło się miło i ciepło na sercu.

Kolacja przebiegła im nadzwyczaj przyjemnie, rozmawiali i śmiali się, wspólnie ciesząc chwilą i nawzajem swoją obecnością. Nie spostrzegli, kiedy zapadł wieczór. Dean był jeszcze zmęczony po wizycie w szpitalu, więc wspólnie zadecydowali o udaniu się spać. Castiel chciał jeszcze się wykąpać, więc zaproponował, by Dean włączył sobie jeszcze telewizor i przez chwilę pooglądał. Pokazał mu szybko jak obsługiwać telewizor, po czym udał się do łazienki. Dean usiadł sobie na kanapie i podciągnął kolana pod brodę. Przez chwilę skakał po programach, gdy znalazł program nadający Dr. Sexy. Wciągnięty przez serial nie zauważył, gdy Castiel wyszedł z łazienki i podszedł do kanapy.

-Dr Sexy? Też lubię- Castiel oparł się łokciami o opieranie sofy- Chciałbyś, byśmy pooglądali razem?- Dean przytaknął z uśmiechem. Castiel usiał tuż obok Dean a. Wcześniej nie zauważył, że Castiel jest bez koszulki i w luźnych spodenkach. Kiedy przysiadł się do niego, poczuł jego miękką skórę, jak spokojnie unosiła i opadała się jego pierś, przyjemne ciepło jakie od niego biło. Mieli tylko pooglądać wspólnie telewizję, ale Dean nie mógł się oprzeć. Przysunął się kawałeczek bliżej, tak by stykali się ramionami.

-Nie przeszkadza ci, że jestem tak ubrany? Mogę coś na siebie założyć, jeśli czujesz się nieswojo.- Normalnie nie zwracał na to uwagi, lubił tak chodzić i spać, ale teraz gdy w jego życiu pojawił się Dean i nie chciał być wobec niego nieuprzejmy. Widział, że Dean nigdy nie odezwałby się, gdyby mu to nie pasowało. Wolałby czekać, aż Cas sam się domyśli.

Castiel chciał podnieść się i iść do szafy, by cokolwiek na siebie nałożyć, ale skutecznie przeszkodziły mu w tym słowa Dean a.

-Nie, w porządku.- Dean odpowiedział. Normalnie by nie chciał, by ktokolwiek, siedział przy nim w negliżu, ale przy Cas ie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Przy nim czuł się swobodnie, nie martwił się niczym i mógł spokojnie spędzić wieczór bez niepotrzebnych obaw. Mógłby się jeszcze stresować tym, co może się wydarzyć, ale po zapewnieniach Cas a czuł się bezpieczny. Był jedynym, komu ufa i był pewien, że Cas nigdy nie zrobiłby nic, by to zaufanie nadszarpnąć.

Castiel odetchnął, usiadł głębiej na sofie i oparł się wygodnie ręką o podłokietnik. Dean przyglądał mu się ukradkiem przez chwilę, po czym skupił uwagę na ekranie. Cas jednak nie dał się tak łatwo oszukać. Doskonale wiedział, że Dean mu się przygląda, więc przesunął powoli rękę i objął go, przyciągając do siebie. Spytał go wzrokiem czy wszystko w porządku, czy pasuje mu to. Dean odpowiedział uśmiechem i wtulił głowę w jego ramię. Castiel był dumny, że Dean mu na to pozwolił. Wiedział, że Dean jest teraz bardzo delikatny i trzeba się z nim obchodzić nad wyraz ostrożnie. Depresja i próba samobójcza nie należały do lekkich zaburzeń psychicznych, wręcz przeciwnie, do tych najcięższych. Martwił się o niego, nie chciał go, nawet nieświadomie, zdenerwować, czy wprawić w zakłopotanie. To było ostatnie, o czym marzył. Chciał dla Deana spokojnego, ciepłego domu. Domyślał się, że nigdy takiego nie miał, dlatego tak bardzo starał się, by mu to dać.

Po pół godziny serial zakończył się i Dean wyłączył telewizor. Godzina była późna, obaj uznali, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby udali się spać. Castiel otwarł przed nim drzwi. Deana zdziwiło to, co zastał w sypialni. Na łóżku nie było już jednej dużej pościeli, ale dwie osobne. Dean popatrzył pytająco na Castiela.

-Widziałem, że się tym stresowałeś, więc znalazłem inny komplet pościeli. Chciałem, byś czuł się możliwie jak najswobodniej, a to da ci trochę prywatności i bezpieczeństwa.

-Dziękuję. Doceniam to. - Dean uśmiechnął się i wszedł do pokoju.

-Którą połówkę wybierasz?- Castiel zapytał, śmiejąc się lekko. Dean stanął przy lewej połowie, tej bliżej okna. Castiel nie polemizował z jego wyborem, świetnie się wzajemnie rozumieli, nawet w takiej błahostce. Mężczyźni położyli się po swoich stronach. Castiel zgasił małą lampkę zaraz po tym, gdy zobaczył, jak Dean słodko skulił się pod pościelą. Kolejny rozczulający zwyczaj Dean a, który pokochał. Castiel pocałował go w policzek i życzył mu dobrej nocy. Dean odwzajemnił się wesołym, lekko zaspanym uśmiechem.

Castiel długo nie mógł jeszcze zasnąć. Myślał o tym wszystkim, co się działo. O tym, jak przeprowadził się do innego miasta, bo tu miał lepszą pracę, a ta przeprowadzka tak wiele zmieniła w jego życiu. Poznał mężczyznę swojego, życia, mężczyznę, którego kochał z wzajemnością, który może i miał problemy, ale czuł, że razem dadzą im radę. Ciszył się, że miał tego kogoś, że miał Deana. Dalej nie mógł uwierzyć, że teraz mieszkał z nim, że śpi razem z nim w jednym łóżku…

* * *

Po kilku godzinach Castiela obudził płacz, mamrotanie i nerwowe przewracanie się na łóżku. Zapalił lampkę i obrócił się w stronę chłopaka. Dean był cały spocony i zaciskał mocno palce na kołdrze. Castiela zmartwił ten widok, myślał, że zespół odstawienny wrócił, że Dean znów czuje się gorzej przez uzależnienia, ale gdy zobaczył, że Dean miał zamknięte oczy, uświadomił sobie, że śpi, a raczej ma koszmar. Castiel przysunął się do Dean a i objął go ramieniem.

-Cichutko Dean, to nic, to tylko koszmar, obudź się skarbie- Castiel zaczął delikatnie nim potrząsać. Dean otworzył gwałtownie oczy i usiadł, oddychając, szybko i ciężko.- Dean, co się dzieje, dobrze już, nie bój się.- Castiel pochwycił go w ramiona i zaczął uspokajająco głaskać. Poczuł na skórze, jak łzy spadają z jego policzków. Dean nie mógł się tak łatwo uspokoić. Castiel mocno ściskał go i szeptał uspokajająco. Po kilku minutach poczuł, że Dean oddycha wolniej, a jego serce nie bije już w tym szalonym rytmie. Odsunął go łagodnie od siebie i spojrzał w zapłakane oczy. –Już w porządku?- Dean potrząsnął potakująco i wtulił się w niego- Boże, jak mnie wystraszyłeś. Myślałem, że to wszystko, co się działo w szpitalu, wróciło. Powiesz mi, co ci się śniło?

-N- nie. Nie chcę o tym mówić ani tego pamiętać… Cas proszę…- Castiel mocno przycisnął chłopaka do siebie, nie mógł patrzeć na to, jak cierpi. Domyślał się, że koszmary są powiązane z tym wszystkim, z jego przeszłością, bliznami, rodziną… Oczywiście, paliła go ciekawość, ale nie zamierzał naciskać. Zamierzał czekać, aż Dean sam będzie chciał mu powiedzieć. To była najlepsza i jedyna droga.

-Dobrze, nie musisz mówić, jeśli nie chcesz. Pójdźmy spać, dobrze?- Dean potrząsnął głową. Castiel położył się na swojej połowie. Dean odetchnął głęboko. Bał się, że koszmary wrócą, nie chciał znowu fundować Castiel owi takich stresów. _Raz kozie śmierć!_

-Cas…?- Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, bał się, że Dean się rozmyśli i będzie dla bezpieczeństwa chciał przenieść się na kanapę.- Mogę się przytulić? Boję się tak spać.- Castiel zdziwiony potaknął. Dean ułożył się tuż przy nim i wtuli głową w jego pierś. W szpitalu zawsze tak spali i koszmary się nie nasilały. Dean czuł się przy nim bezpiecznie i pewnie. Castiel narzucił na niego swoją pościel i zrobił dla niego dość dużo miejsca. Cas zmęczony zamknął już oczy, ale usłyszał ciche, prawie nie słyszalne słowo, które wyszło z ust Dean a- Dziękuję…


	13. Początek nowego rozdziału w życiu.

Castiel obudził się wczesnym rankiem. Pierwsze co poczuł to przyjemny ciężar na piersi. Otwarł oczy i spojrzał na krótkie, rozczochrane blond włosy. Dean przysypiał słodko, mocno obejmując go w pasie, a jego ciepły oddech delikatnie łaskotał go. Castiel przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się mu. Śpiąc, wglądał w jego odczuciu uroczo. Był spokojny i beztroski, takim, jakim Castiel chciał go widzieć. Nie mógł się napatrzeć na tę słodką twarz, która teraz wtulała się w niego, szukając ciepła, miłości i bezpieczeństwa. Chciał go pogłaskać, przytulić, dać całusa, ale wiedział, że Dean nie ma bardzo mocnego snu i takie gesty z pewnością go obudzą. Delikatnie wyswobodził się z uścisku. Usłyszawszy senne mamrotanie Deana, pogłaskał go po włosach i szczelniej nakrył pierzyną. Dean półświadomie wtulił się w poduszkę i okręcił pościelą. Cas uśmiechnął się i cicho wyszedł z pokoju, zamakając drzwi, tak by żadne hałasy nie zakłóciły już jego snu. Zaczął przygotowywać gofry. Nie wiedział, na co Dean miałby ochotę, ale gofry, chyba wszyscy lubią... Przygotowawszy kilka sztuk, udekorował je bitą śmietaną i polewą czekoladową. Im więcej kalorii tym lepiej. Kiedy go obejmował, czuł każde żebro, które porusza się wraz z jego oddechem. Nie chciał już oglądać tego wychudłego ciała, chciałby, by przybrał na wadze i zaczął nareszcie wyglądać zdrowo, a nie jak zdjęty z krzyża.

Castiel usłyszał jakieś szmery i hałasy na drzwiami. Szybko ułożył talerze, dwa kubki z kawą i cukierniczkę na tacy. Podszedł do drzwi sypialni i otwarł je łokciem. Dean już nie spał, przecierał leniwie oczy, ziewając i szukając Cas a. Był zaspany i trochę jeszcze zmęczony po nocnych koszmarach. Usłyszawszy dźwięk otwierających drzwi, podniósł wzrok, który utkwił najpierw na uśmiechniętej twarzy Cas a, a potem na tacy. Castiel podszedł bliżej łóżka i usiadł na jego skraju. Dean podniósł się na rekach i z zaciekawieniem patrzył na każdy ruch mężczyzny. Castiel położył tace pomiędzy ich dwójką i podał Dean owi jedne talerz.

-Dzień dobry- Castiel rzucił wesoło.- Jak się spało?

-Po tym incydencie już dobrze- Dean przyjął talerz i położył na udach- Przepraszam za to. Nie chciałem cię obudzić…

-Daj spokój. Budzenie w nocy wlicza się w moją opiekę nad tobą.- Castiel z uśmiechem wgryzł się w gofra. Dean też powoli zaczął jeść, starając się nie patrzeć na Cas a.- Dean…- Chłopak na dźwięk swojego imienia podniósł głowę i spojrzał na lekko zestresowanego mężczyznę- Jest coś, o czym musimy porozmawiać. Wczoraj wieczorem trochę o nas myślałem i…

-Mam się wyprowadzić? Mam wrócić do siebie?- Dean wyraźnie posmutniał i odłożył talerz na tacę.- Dobrze, jeśli tak wolisz, to ubiorę się i …

-Nie! Nie o to mi chodzi…- Cas odezwał się gwałtownie, wyrwany ze zdziwienia. _Ile jeszcze czasu mysi upłynąć, aby on w końcu zaczął się szanować?_ \- Wręcz przeciwnie. Myślałem, oczywiście, jeśli się zgodzisz, nad sprzedażą twojego mieszkania. To mała klitka, a teraz gdy nie masz stałego źródła dochodów i nie masz go z czego utrzymywać, to można by było się go pozbyć. Ja mógłbym ci pomagać z jego opłaceniem, tylko że nie ma to większego sensu. Możesz zamieszkać u mnie na stałe. To dla wszystkich będzie najlepsze wyjście. Ja będę mógł ci pomagać i pilnować. Tamto mieszkanie to, bez urazy, rudera, a tu będzie nam obu się świetnie mieszkać, co ty na to?

-Cas…- Dean zestresował się. Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, argumenty Cas a były słuszne, ale nie wiedział, czy jest gotowy na taki krok. Było im dobrze razem, rozumieli się i mogli na siebie liczyć, ale jednak alternatywa w postaci jego własnego mieszkania dawała mu poczucie, że w każdej chwili może stchórzyć i uciec. Jeśliby się go pozbył, to już nie miałby, gdyby coś się stało, innego wyjścia. Wierzył, chciał wierzyć, że im się uda i wszystko szło ku dobremu, ale czy to wszystko nie działo się za szybko? Cas patrzył na niego ze zmartwieniem, ale i spokojem. Czekał, na jego decyzję. Dean wiedział, że teraz wszystko zależy od niego i rozsądek podpowiadał, że to właściwa droga.- Mieszkanie, tak naprawdę nie jest moje, ja je wynajmuję.- Cas spojrzał ze zdziwieniem, starał się go nie pokazywać, ale Dean doskonale wiedział co Cas sobie teraz pomyślał. Nawet to cholerne mieszkanie nie było jego. Cały dobytek życia zmieściłby mu się w reklamówce. Nic innego, nie należało do niego.- Ja myślę, że to dobry pomysł. Masz rację, nie ma sensu utrzymywać niepotrzebnego mieszkania. Ale jesteś pewien swojej decyzji, nie chcę, byś podejmował się czegoś, do czego czujesz się zmuszony.

-Nie Dean to nie tak. Bardzo chcę, byś ze mną zamieszkał, a przy okazji przyniosłoby nam to wiele plusów. Miałbym na ciebie oko, ty nie musiałbyś żyć w tej ruderze, zaoszczędzilibyśmy trochę pieniędzy, no i bylibyśmy razem. Ja bardzo bym tego chciał, jeśli ty wolałbyś się jeszcze wstrzymać, to ja to zrozumiem. Możemy z tym trochę poczekać. Miesiąc, dwa, aż się z tym oswoisz i jak będziesz gotowy na taki krok, to wtedy wymówimy mieszkanie.

-Nie Cas. - Dean przygryzł wargę i spojrzał szczerze na Castiel a.- Zrobimy tak, jak mówisz. Ja czuję się na to gotowy, muszę się tylko przyzwyczaić i już.- Dean lekko nagiął prawdę. Oczywiście, że miał obawy, on był jedną wielką obawą, ale chciał to zrobić, dla ich wspólnego dobra.- Jeszcze dziś zadzwonię do właściciela i wszytko mu powiem. Jedynie co to będziemy musieli iść tam, pozbierać moje rzeczy i trochę ogarnąć, bo chyba właściciel nie sprzeda komuś tego mieszkania z wielką plamą krwi na środku.

-Masz rację. Po śniadaniu tam pójdziemy. Ty się spakujesz, ja posprzątam. Może tak być?- Dean przytaknął. Castiel niepodziewanie przytulił do siebie chłopaka i ścisnął tak mocno, jakby nigdy nie zamierzał go już puścić. Przemawiała przez niego szczerą niczym niezmąconą radość. Bał się, że Dean się nie zgodzi i plan nie pójdzie po jego myśli, ale udało się. Dean był rozsądnym i mądrym człowiekiem, więc podejmował możliwie najlepsze decyzje. To życie zrobiło z niego pesymistę i teraz musiał się od tego spojrzenia na świat uwolnić. Castiel tulił go jeszcze przez chwilę, Dean czuł się w jego ramionach bezpiecznie i to uświadomiło go, że wszystko będzie dobrze, lepiej niż jakiekolwiek słowne zapewnienia.- To już to mamy załatwione.- Castiel odsunął się, ale dalej pozostawał blisko chłopaka. - Jest jeszcze coś. Myślałem nad tym, by wziąć sobie wolne. Teraz jechałem na zwolnieniu od lekarza, ale to na dłuższą metę nie przejdzie. Na razie będę jeszcze na chorobowym, potem są święta i ferie, a potem wezmę urlop, aż do wakacji. Wszystko dostosujemy do twojego stanu zdrowia i leczenia.

\- Cas ja nie chcę, byś przez mnie zaniedbywał pracę.

-Spokojnie. Dyrektor to mój przyjaciel, bez problemu to wszystko załatwię. O nic się nie martw.- Dean uśmiechnął się. Sądził, że Cas nie będzie mógł być z nim cały czas, musiał pracować i serce, aż mu podskoczyło, gdy usłyszał, że jednak nie spełni się ten czarny scenariusz. Bał się zostać sam, by przekonany, że się załamie i sięgnie po którąś z używek.- Jeszcze chciałbym coś ci powiedzieć, nie zrozum mnie, proszę źle, nie chce ci matkować, ani rozkazywać, ale chciałbym, byśmy zawarli taki układ. - Dean patrzył z zaciekawieniem, ale i ogromnym stresem na mężczyznę. Cas nie chciał dla niego źle, tego mógł być pewny, ale ta jego ścieżka nie musiała być dla niego tą z najróżowszych. -Od dziś mówimy sobie absolutnie o wszystkim, nic przede mną nie zatajasz, by mnie nie martwić, bo nie chcesz sprawiać mi kłopotu. Coś się dzieje, ja dowiaduje się od razu, co by to nie było, najgorsze z najgorszych, chcę wiedzieć. Ja będę cię pilnował, alkohol jest absolutnie zabroniony, a leki tylko i wyłącznie pod moją kontrolą. Boli cię coś, na przykład głowa, to masz mi powiedzieć i ja ci coś na ten ból dam, ale nie ma samowolki. Dobrze?- Dean wysłuchał uważnie i dużą dawką pokory przemówienia Castiel a, które zdawało się, że jeszcze się nie skończyło. Przytaknął, musiał iść na taki układ, innego wyjścia nie było, jeśli chce wyjść z nałogów- Jeśli będzie cię ciągło do używek, powiedz mi, coś zaradzimy, pomogę, jak będę umiał, ale proszę, nie ukrywaj nic przede mną, nie bierz nic, ani nie pij po kryjomu, bo to nie będzie miało sensu. Jeśli będzie ci się bardzo chciało, nie będziesz mógł wytrzymać, przyjdź… Musimy sobie ufać…

Dean pokiwał głową i spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie, którymi bawił się rogiem pościeli. Przemówienie Castiel a wyszło mu może z lekka za ostre, nie chciał, by Dean się go bał, ale czuł przynajmniej, że do niego trafił. Pochylił się i objął go ramieniem. Poczuł jak całe napięcie uchodzi z Dean a, że przez ten mały geścik, uspokoił jego rozszalałe serce i myśli. Dean przesunął się odrobinę, przytulając się do jego torsu. Castiel objął go ciasno i głaskał, przeczesując jego włosy.

-To co idziemy do twojego mieszkania?- Castiel odezwał się po chwili.

-Możemy… Jeszcze przez chwilę?- Dean wtulił się w niego i prztyknął oczy, rozkoszując się jego zapachem i ciepłem.

-Oczywiście skarbie, ile tylko potrzebujesz.- Castiel wtulił nos w jego włosy, mocniej przyciągając do siebie chłopaka. Byli tak blisko, że Dean prawie siedział mu na kolanach. Poprzytulał go jeszcze przez chwilę, pocałował w czubek nosa i delikatnie pogładził go po policzku. Dean lekko się zarumienił. Castiel nie chcąc wprawiać go w zakłopotanie, wystał i zaczął się ubierać. Dean poszedł w jego ślady.

Po kilku minutach obaj byli ubrani i gotowi do wyjścia. Dean lekko się ociągał, nie chciał tam wracać, to mieszkanie kojarzyło mu się ze wszystkim, co najgorsze. Dean, gdy stanął przed drzwiami wejściowymi do swojego mieszkania, nerwowo bawił się kluczami, szukając w pęku tego właściwego. Castiel spokojnie mu je odebrał i otworzył drzwi, tak by możliwie, jak najbardziej zasłonić mu widok. Bał się, że sytuacja się powtórzy, nie chciał kolejnego omdlenia Deana spowodowanego przez nerwy, związane z tym pokojem. To wszystko dosyć już go kosztowało…

Dean powoli wszedł do pokoju. Starał się nie patrzeć w wiadomym kierunku, ale jego wzrok sam się tam kierował. Przed oczami ciągle miał tę noc, kiedy sam, zapłakany, zaćpany i upity do nieprzytomności leżał, wykrwawiając się i czekając na śmierć. Modlił się wtedy, by ona wreszcie nadeszła i ukróciła jego cierpienia. Wymodlił jednak co innego, przybicie jego osobistego anioła stróża, Castiel a.

Cas delikatnie nakierował go do komody, podając mu torbę, by się spakował, sam zabrał się za czyszczenie kanapy i jej obrzeży. Obu szło to sprawnie. Dean nie miał za wiele rzeczy, a krew nie okazała się, aż tak uciążliwa do zmycia. Dean zaczął przeszukiwać jeszcze szafki w kuchni. Castiel skończywszy swoją pracę, zniknął za drzwiami łazienki, wylewając brudną wodę. Dean przeszukując szafki, znalazł coś, o czym zapomniał już dawno temu. Na dnie jednej z nich znalazł srebrną piersiówkę. Nie pamiętał, by ja tam kiedykolwiek kładł, ale po alkoholu wielu rzezy nie był sobie w stanie przypomnieć. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, nie wiedząc co z nią zrobić. Miał układ z Castiel em, żelazną zasadą była totalna, absolutna abstynencja. Dean nie chciał łamać zasad, sprzeciwiać się Castiel owi, pogrążają tym samego siebie i jego zaufanie. Usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi, spanikowany schował piersiówkę do torby. Nie chciał, by Cas go z nią widział, on tyle dla niego zrobił, więc nie chciał mu wbijać noża prosto w serce. U Castiel a zaufanie i szczerość były podstawą. Dean starał się dopasować, ale po latach takiego życia, jakie wiódł, było to nie lada wyzwaniem.

-Wszystko zabrałeś?- Castiel wycierał dłonie w mały, błękitny ręcznik, podchodząc coraz to bliżej.

-Tak, chyba wszystko mam.- Wydusił. Głos miał ściśnięty, a jego obarczone poczuciem winy sumienie, ściskało mu serce.

-To wracamy, pożegnaj się z ta ruderą. - Dean pokiwa głową i stanął w drzwiach, ostatni raz patrząc na pokój.- Pomyśl o tym, jak o początku nowego rozdziału, nowego życia. Zostawiasz za sobą ciężką przeszłość, teraz rozpoczynasz szczęśliwszą przyszłość, ze mną.- Castiel objął go ramieniem i zamknął drzwi. Dean lekko przybity pozwolił się prowadzić do ich nowego WSPÓLNEGO mieszkania.

* * *

-Mógłbym się wykąpać?- Dean zapytał po jakimś czasie od powrotu. Siedzieli razem na kanapie i oglądali w telewizji jeden z odcinków Synów Anarchii. Obu wymęczyła psychicznie i fizycznie wizyta w jego starym mieszkaniu i postanowili, że zasługują na odrobin odpoczynku. Castiel wyrwany z transu oglądania, spojrzał gwałtownie na chłopaka, przeliterowując sobie w głowie pytanie.

-Oczywiście, że możesz. Nie musisz pytać. To teraz też twoje mieszkanie, czuj się jak u siebie. - Castiel zareagował lekko zbyt nerwowo, ale Dean nie odebrał tego jako upomnienie, raczej jako uświadomienie, że teraz to jest jego dom i może w nim robić, to na co ma ochotę.

Dean wstał i pomaszerował do łazienki. Castiel po chwili usłyszał szum lejącej się wody. Sam widząc napisy końcowe serialu, przeciągnął się i wstał. Nie miał za bardzo co robić, więc postanowił, że rozpakuje rzeczy Dean a do szafy. Już wcześniej zrobił mu trochę miejsca, teraz tylko wystarczyło je zapełnić.

Nie było tego dużo. Parę flanelowych koszul, t- shirt ów, kilka par jeansów i bielizna. Dean wcześniej zabrał sobie swoje przybory toaletowe, co składało się ze szczoteczki, dezodorantu i jednorazowej golarki i poustawiał w szafeczce za lustrem w łazience.

Castiel zaczął powoli wykładać jego rzeczy i układać na poszczególnych półkach w szafie. Po wyłożeniu już wszystkiego rzucił torbę pod ścianę. Charakterystyczny brzdęk metalu przestraszył go. Cas niczego więcej tam nie widział. Może to stelaż albo jakieś zapomniane pudełeczko, zegarek, klucze… Ale żaden z dźwięków, jakie te przedmioty mogły z siebie wydać, nie wydawały się tym idealnym.

Castiel podszedł do kąta, gdzie rzucił torbę i zaczął ją dokładnie przeszukiwać. Znalezisko z bocznej kieszeni, aż ścięło go z nóg. Nie, to się nie działo, to nie miało prawa się dziać. Dopiero co mieli pogadankę i już… Castiel usiadł na łóżku, trzymając piersiówkę w rękach. On rozumiał sytuację Dean a. Była ciężka i miał prawo się podłamać, zwłaszcza widząc coś takiego. Dean musiał poczuć się jak dziecko widzące lizaka, ale to go nie usprawiedliwiało. Miał przyjść, powiedzieć, a nie chomikować ją na czarną godzinę. Mógł mu ją zwyczajnie oddać, zostawić tam, wyrzucić, ale nie zabrać ze sobą. Po co? By kusiła?

Cas przez chwilę wpatrywał się w przedmiot, aż usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Dean wyszedł z łazienki przebrany, z lekko mokrymi włosami. Widząc Castiel a stanął przerażony. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie wiedział, czy Cas go teraz nie wyrzuci, nie nakrzyczy, wyzywając, od idiotów i innych najgorszych. Bał się tego, jak ktoś na niego krzyczał, ale ewidentnie sobie na to zasłużył. Po jaką cholerę on ją brał? Napytał sobie tym tylko biedy.

-Cas, to nie tak jak myślisz, ja… ja przepraszam, to nie tak! Ja ją znalazłem w mieszkaniu i jakoś tak schowałem, nic z niej nie piłem, przyrzekam! - Dean zaczął wykrzykiwać, broniąc, jak tylko mógł. Błyskawicznie rozpłakał się i zaczął jąkać.- Cas proszę, nie krzycz na mnie, ja źle zrobiłem, ale proszę, przebacz mi, już nigdy tego nie zrobię! Ja …- Castiel wstał gwałtownie i przytulił go mocno do siebie. Dean zaskoczony umilkł i wtulił się od razu.- Przepraszam, przepraszam.- Dean zaczął cicho przepraszać, mamrocząc przez łzy w ramię Castiel a.

-Ciii. Nie przepraszaj. I nie bój się, nie będę na ciebie krzyczeć. Ja wszystko rozumiem. - Castiel delikatnie głaskał go po plecach, chcąc choć trochę go uspokoić. - Miałeś chwilę słabości, to nic. Dobrze, że nie rzuciłeś się na nią jak osoba na diecie na czekoladę. -Cas zaśmiał się cicho i poczuł, że Dean się rozluźnia. Nie jest już tak panicznie spięty i nie drży. Castiel poprowadził ich na łóżko i odsunął się na niewielką odległość.- Jeśli ją zalazłeś, to trzeba się było jej pozbyć, a nie zabierać ze sobą. Ale każdy popełnia błędy.- Castiel przejechał dłonią po gładkim policzku Dean a.- Teraz mi powiedz, tylko szczerze. Masz ochotę się napić?- Dean zamknął oczy i delikatnie potaknął. Do tej pory nie mógł zrozumieć reakcji Cas a. Nie nawrzeszczał, nie zaczął go wyzywać, tylko go przytulił i załagodził sytuację. - Wiem skarbie, że chcesz, ale nie możesz, musisz o tym pamiętać- Castiel zagarnął go w objęcia, przyciskając jego głowę do swojej klatki.- Posłuchaj. Zapominamy o wszystkim. To nie miało miejsca. Zaczynamy od nowa. Tylko masz mi więcej takich numerów nie wykręcać. Od teraz prawda, prawda i tylko prawda, bez kłamstw i zatajania.

\- Dobrze Cas, masz rację. - Dean odsunął się i odetchnął kilka razy głęboko. Castiel przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem.- Powinienem wyznać całą prawdę. I to już dawno. Wyrzucić to z siebie, jesteś jedyną osobą, której mogę ufać i która mnie nie zostawi… Zrozumie... Zająłeś się mną tak dobrze, a nawet nic o mnie wiesz.

-Dean, nie czuj się w obowiązku mi o niczym mówić. Jeśli chcesz, to słucham, ale jeśli robisz to tylko dla mnie, to naprawdę nie musisz…

-Nie Cas, doceniam, to jak długo czekałeś, nie naciskałeś i nie próbowałeś nic ode mnie wyciągnąć. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Zasługujesz na to, by ci wszystko opowiedzieć, a ja też już dawno powinienem był to zrobić. Opowiem ci, opowiem wszystko, co doprowadziło mnie do tego, że się tak stoczyłem. Teraz gdy mam ciebie czuję się silniejszy i wiem, że powinienem dzielić z tobą moją tajemnicę…


	14. Wspomnienia z minionych lat.

Cas usiadł wygodniej na łóżku i chwycił go delikatnie za rękę. Dean odetchnął głęboko. Pierwszy raz był w takiej sytuacji. Nigdy, nikomu nie powiedział, co działo się w jego domu, z czym zmuszony był borykać się w dzieciństwie. Nie miał nikogo, komu mógłby się zwierzyć, wypłakać. Kogoś, kto by go zrozumiał, pomógł mu i pokazał inny świat. Bał się reakcji Cas a, ufał mu, ale nie wiedział, jak to przyjmie.

Castiel poczuł, jak oddech Dean a stał się nierówny i spłycony. Ewidentnie, była to dla niego naprawdę ciężka chwila. Castiel starał się go uspokoić, zaczął delikatnie głaskać kciukiem jego dłoń, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Dean popatrzył chwilę na ich splecione palce, zanim zdobył się na odwagę. 

-Gdy miałem 4 lata, w moim rodzinnym domu wybuchł pożar. –Dean zaczął cicho, nie podnosząc wzroku.- Podczas niego zginęła moja mama. Mój tata nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Bardzo cierpiał, w jednej chwili stracił żonę, szczęście rodziny, dom i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Nie umiał sobie z tym poradzić, więc zaczął pić. Najpierw po kilka kieliszków dla uspokojenia i poradzenia sobie z tym wszystkim, ale z czasem przerodziło się to w uzależnienie. Coraz częściej był pijany, nierzadko do nieprzytomności. Po alkoholu był bardzo agresywny. Zaczęło się od krzyczenia na mnie i awantur o byle co. Bardzo dużo na mnie spadło, a on i tak wymagał coraz więcej. Z czasem zaczęło go obchodzić, tylko by się napić, nie dbał o dom, ani o nas. Zajmowanie się domem, zakupy, szkoła to wszystko było na mojej głowie. Oprócz tego musiałem opiekować się Sam em. Z opieką nad młodszym Sammy m jakoś sobie radziłem, ale im był starszy, tym był coraz trudniejszy do opanowania. Jak był mały, to przewijałem go, karmiłem, bawiłem się z nim. Jak był starszy, pomagałem w lekcjach, w jego problemach, w dojrzewaniu. Wszystko to powinien robić rodzic, a nie starszy o cztery lata brat!- Dean uniósł się na wspomnienie tych wszystkich chwil, gdy zamiast być dla sam a bratem musiał być ojcem. Odetchnął głęboko, starając się uspokoić i kontynuować opowieść- Nie mieliśmy pieniędzy, musiałem chwytać się jakiś małych prac jak grabienie liści, koszenie trawników. Najgorsze było jednak to, że niekiedy to nie wystarczało i musiałem kraść.- Widać było, że Dean czuje obrzydzenie do siebie, przez to, co robił, ale robił to w słusznej sprawie, więc nikt nie powinien mieć do niego pretensji.- Czułem się z tym okropnie, ale musiałem to robić, inaczej Sam byłby głodny. Kilka razy mnie przyłapali i… nie obyło się bez rozwścieczonego ojca, który mnie…- Castiel, pomimo że Dean nie podnosił wzroku, doskonale wiedział, że oczy mu się zaszkliły, głos miękł i trząsł się. Dean delikatnie odchrząknął, chcąc nie stracić głosu i powiedzieć już wszystko do końca, tę najgorszą część.- W moich problemach nikt mi nie pomagał, sam sobie musiałem radzić. Ojciec miał mnie gdzieś, nigdy ze mną nie rozmawiał, nie przytulił, nie pochwalił. Czułem się wtedy jak nic nie warty śmieć, który się do niego przyplątał. Chciałem to zmienić. Starałem się mu pomóc, prosiłem, błagałem, nawet go zapisałem do AA, ale tylko mnie wyzwał, nakrzyczał na mnie i…- Dean zawiesił się. Samotna łza spłynęła mu po policzku. – On mnie uderzył. Zawsze po alkoholu był agresywny, ale nigdy mnie nie zbił, aż do wtedy. Od tamtej pory, gdy tylko coś zawaliłem, zrobiłem coś nie tak, bił mnie. Czasem to był tylko klaps dłonią, ale z czasem, coraz bardziej się rozjuszył i zaczął bić mnie pasem, kablem od żelazka, raz rzucił we mnie wazonem, który połamał mi żebra i kawałki powbijały mi się w skórę. Dlatego mam na piersi takie ślady… On się nie przejął tym, strasznie krwawiły te rany, a on mnie nie zawiózł do szpitala, w ogóle nic nie zrobił. Sam siedziałem przez pół nocy, wyciągając odłamki. Pamiętam, jak to bolało, jak nie mogłem ich wyciągnąć i szukałem ich pęsetą pod skórą. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę, tego bólu tej krwi, tych ran, które nie chciały się goić. Niektóre były tak duże, że powinny być szyte, ale jakoś się zrosły. To była jedna z najgorszych sytuacji, ale były jeszcze gorsze momenty. Nawet przypalał mnie papierosami. On był potworem, okropnie się go bałem, ale i tak próbowałem ochronić brata.- Dean otarł policzek i nos wierzchem dłoni.- To było najważniejsze. Starałem się, by mój młodszy brat nie wiedział, że ojciec wyżywał się na mnie. Ukrywałem siniaki, jak tylko mogłem, połamane żebra bandażowałem i brałem leki przeciwbólowe, by móc przeżyć dzień bez zwijania się z bólu i w razie czego… uratować brata. Postanowiłem, że będę go chronił za wszelka cenę, nie pozwolę by i jemu, ojciec potwór zniszczył życie. Gdy z wiekiem Sam zaczął coś podejrzewać, wmawiałem mu przeróżne historie i zbywałem, mówiąc, że wszystko jest w porządku. Ale tak nigdy nie było, a z biegiem lat było coraz gorzej. Znosiłem to bo wiedziałem, że przez to ojciec nie będzie się wyżywał na Sammy m i cieszyłem się, że choć jemu zapewnię względnie szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Gdy Sam dorósł wyprowadził się do College u, zostawiając mnie z nim samego. Nigdy nie miałem mu tego za złe. Ochraniałem go tyle lat, ale nie wymagałem, by brat siedział ze mną w tym gównie na zawsze. Cieszyłem się, że to, co sobie ustanowił, za życiową misję, udało mu się zrealizować. Dostał się ze świetnym wynikiem na prawo w Stanford. Sam nie był okaleczony przez wspomnienia z dzieciństwa i to jest dla mnie pocieszeniem, że może sobie spokojnie żyć. Zostałem z ojcem jeszcze przez kilka miesięcy, aż zapił się na śmierć i mogłem wreszcie się od niego uwolnić. Nie mogłem odnaleźć się w życiu po tym, jak ojca zabrakło. Przeprowadziłem się do tego mieszkanka, zacząłem pracę w warsztacie i starałem się zapomnieć, ale nie mogłem. Z Samem nie miałem kontaktu, byłem uzależniony od leków. Byłem sam, cierpiałem, trochę popijałem. Potem wymknęło mi się to spod kontroli… Miałem dość swojego życia.- Teraz Dean płakał już otwarcie. To wszystko by dla niego zbyt trudne. Nie ważne ile lat minęło, to pozostało wyryte w pamięci, wiedział, że nic tego nie zmieni. Choćby był szczęśliwy z Cas em to przeszłość, zawsze by w nim tkwiła. Castiel objął go ramieniem i przycisnął jego głowę do swojego ramienia-Ciągle miałem w pamięci ojca, nie umiałem sobie poradzić z tymi wspomnieniami i z życiem codziennym. Popadłem w depresje, zacząłem się ciąć, koszmary, które mam od dzieciństwa, nasiliły się. Coraz częściej myślałem o samobójstwie… Gdyby nie ty, to już dawno bym się…- Dean odwrócił głowę od Cas a, łzy nie przestały płynąć, a jego ręce drżały jeszcze bardziej.. Castiel ucałował go w czubek głowy i objął jego policzek dłonią, tak by na niego patrzył. Przez chwilę piękne błękitne tęczówki wpatrywały się w zielone. Dean a bardzo to stresowało, chciał, by Cas jakoś zareagował, by nie trzymał go już dłużej w niepewności.- Cas… Błagam, powiedz coś…

-Dean, boże...-Cas nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Jego historia trafiła go prosto w serce. Uświadomił sobie jednak, że to Dean teraz potrzebuje najwięcej wsparcia.- Nie płacz…- Cas zaczął go tulić i głaskać po plecach. Tak długo czekał na te chwilę, gdy wreszcie się wszystkiego dowie, gdy Dean wyzna mu swoją tajemnicę. Teraz gdy już wszystko wiedział, poczuł ulgę, wiedział jak się z nim obchodzić. Dean był delikatny, potrzebował uwagi, ciepła i spokojnego domu, bez przemocy, krzyków i nieustannych awantur. Castiel teraz wiedział czego potrzebuje, by być szczęśliwym i był przekonany, że zrobi absolutnie wszystko, by zapomniał o przeszłości i cieszył się teraźniejszością i przyszłością.- Dobrze, że mi powiedziałeś, nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś nikomu o tym nigdy nie powiedzieć, cierpieć tyle lat. Nie mogę zrozumieć, jak twój ojciec mógł cię tak krzywdzić. Tak mi przykro.- Castiel ścisnął go mocno- Dziękuję… Dziękuję, że odważyłeś się, mi to powiedzieć. Teraz mogę cię lepiej zrozumieć i pomóc ci. Nie ma już między nami tajemnic i bardzo się z tego cieszę. Dean …-Castiel przetarł kciukami po jego policzkach i ucałował delikatnie w usta. Całus był krótki, bez namiętności i pożądania. Cas nie chciał go wystraszyć, czy posunąć się za daleko. To był gest pełen miłości i czułości, mówiący, że teraz już będzie dobrze, że wszystko się zmieni na lepsze. - Teraz jesteś ze mną i postaram się, abyś o tym zapomniał, byś nie zamartwiał się już tak. Przeszłość to przeszłość, zamknięty rozdział. Kocham cię i chcę wieść z tobą wspaniałe, spokojne, pełne miłości i szczęścia życie.

-Cas…- Dean zaszlochał jeszcze cicho, ale teraz Cas wyczuł tu nutkę spokoju i uwolnienia nagromadzonych w nim emocji. Nie strachu i cierpienia, ale ukojenia. Cas mocno objął go ramionami, po chwili poczuł dłonie Dean a na plecach, mocno ściskające jego koszulę. Dean wtulał się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. Cas wiedział, że Dean potrzebuje teraz czułości i bliskości, dlatego tulił go przez dobre kilka minut, aż Dean delikatnie odsunął się. Cas uśmiechnął się i wstał. Dean patrzył na niego zaciekawiony, ocierając oczy knykciami.

-Chodź, pójdziemy coś zjeść, napić się. Hmm?- Dean zdziwił się jak Castiel łagodnie to przyjął, bez problemu przeszedł od tej traumatycznej historii, do codzienności. Wyraźnie chciał go od tego odciągnąć, by nie myślał już o tym, co było.

-Mhm. Cas…?- Dean spojrzał uroczo na Castiela, leciutko przygryzając wargę- Dzięki, no wiesz… Że mnie wysłuchałeś i w ogóle...

-Od czego ma się rodzinę?- Cas rzucił mu szczery uśmiech, chwycił za rękę i wyprowadził ich z pokoju.

* * *

Od chwili rozmowy, po Dean ie było widać, jak ulżyło mu, gdy nie musiał już nic ukrywać, mógł wreszcie powiedzieć komuś, o tym, co siedziało w nim przez te wszystkie lata. Teraz już jego wesołość była na pierwszym planie, cały jego charakter ukazał się bez ciągnącego się za nim koszmaru.

Dean chodził po domu, czuł się swobodnie, a nawet zaproponował zrobienie kolacji. Cas a zdziwił się, to zawsze on zaopatrzał ich w jedzenie, gotował, szykował, ale jeśli Dean chciał, to nie zamierzał mu tego zabraniać. Nie wiedział, że Dean umie gotować, ale uświadomił sobie, że przecież jego braciszek sam sobie nie szykował jedzenia. To była kolejna umiejętność, której Dean musiał się nauczyć, by jakoś żyć.

Dean szybko umył ręce i poprosił, by Cas poszedł do sypialni i zdrzemnął się, poczytał coś, po prostu by sobie poszedł i dał mu pracować. Cas uszanował to, nawet w głębi serca się ucieszył, bo czuł, że Dean po prostu chce sprawić mu przyjemność, podczas gdy on będzie mógł odpocząć. Dean był mu wdzięczny za wszystko, co zrobił dla niego i chce mu się odwdzięczyć.

Cas posłusznie poszedł do sypialni i zaczął czytać jedną z leżących tam na regale książek. Dean szybko kroił, dusił, smażył i gotował. Chciał przygotować coś pysznego, co Cas owi sprawi przyjemność.

Cas długo nie wytrzymał, gdy tylko poczuł smakowite zapachy z kuchni, wyjrzał z pokoju. Dean momentalnie spostrzegł szpiega i rzucił w niego kuchennym ręcznikiem. Cas uśmiechnął się i grzecznie schował za drzwiami. Dean był wesoły i beztroski, a nawet lekko zadziorny. Cas uwielbiał go takiego, wreszcie taki jaki powinien być.

* * *

Castiel leżał na łóżku, czytając, gdy słyszał za drzwiami ciche pogwizdywanie, połączone z nuceniem. Rozpoznał ciche gardłowe dźwięki „Simple man ”autorstwa Lynyrd Skynyrd.  
Uśmiechnął się. Nie wiedział, że Dean tak robi i robi to tak słodko. Wyjrzał zza drzwi ukradkiem, nie chcąc być znowu zdzielony ręcznikiem i słuchał uważnie. Dean podśpiewywał, kręcąc się po kuchni. Cas musiał przyznać, że Dean miał do tego dryk. I do gotowania i do śpiewania. W młodości grał na gitarze, więc musiał mieć talent muzyczny, miał ładny głos co udowodnił już wcześniej, ale nucenie wydawało mu się jeszcze bardziej urocze. Ale i to jak gotował, bardzo mu się podobało. Szybko obracał się wokół noża i najróżniejszych naczyń z gracją i radością.

Castiel słuchał jeszcze przez chwilę, ale gdy tylko Dean go zauważył, w jego stronę poleciała mała marchewka. Castiel jednak nie dał się tak łatwo i uchylił się.

-Następna poleci patelnia- Dean krzyknął żartobliwie przez ramię.

-Chciałem tylko, posłuchać jak sobie nucisz- Castiel wyszedł i powoli zaczął zbliżać się do Dean a. Chłopak odwrócił się gwałtownie.

-Słyszałeś?- Dean speszył się i przemieszał sos łyżką.

-Tak, bardzo ładnie śpiewałeś. Powinieneś częściej to robić. To urocze.- Castiel dał mu całusa w czoło, gdy tylko Dean uśmiechnął się i zawstydził, co pokazał jego rumieniec.

-Dzięki, ale i tak sio.- Dean wskazał drewnianą łyżką na drzwi do sypialni. Castiel zasalutował mu po żołniersku i pomaszerował do pokoju.

Dean po niecałej godzinie zapukał do pokoju i zaprosił Cas a na kolację. Castiel ochoczo wszedł do kuchni. Dean bardzo się postarał. Smakowicie pachnąca potrawka z kurczaka, świeżo wyciśnięty sok pomarańczowy i świeczka. Tego się nie spodziewał, ciepło rozlało mu się po sercu, gdy tylko ją zobaczył. Dean szarmancko odsunął mu krzesło, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko. Cas spróbował potrawy i dosłownie odebrało mu mowę.

-Dean…- Cas dokładnie przeżuwał każdy kęs, chcąc nacieszyć się smakiem- To jest przepyszne.

-Cieszę się, że ci smakuje.- Dean uśmiechnął się wdzięczny za komplement.

Obaj cieszyli się kolacją, aż do chwili, gdy Cas coś zrozumiał. Dziś była niedziela, jutro poniedziałek. Dean umówiony był na pierwszą wizytę u psychologa w klinice leczenia uzależnień. Cas nie chciał niszczyć tej chwili i przypominać o tym, ale musiał. Musiał mu to uświadomić, przygotować go na to.

-Dean posłuchaj…- Cas odłożył sztućce i poczekał, aż Dean skupi całą swoją uwagę na nim.- Jutro jest poniedziałek i masz wizytę w klinice.- Dean posmutniał i napił się kilka łyków soku.- Wiem, że to trudne, ale nie będzie tak źle, zobaczysz…

-Boję się…- Dean cicho wyszeptał i oparł głowę na dłoni.- Nie chcę tam iść.

\- Dean przecież wiesz, że musisz. To dla twojego dobra.- Castiel pochylił się nad stołem i złapał go za dłoń.- Może mogę ci jakoś pomóc? Hmm…? Dean…?

-Mógłbyś… Iść tam ze mną? Będę się czuł pewniej i bezpieczniej. –Dean czuł na sobie wzrok Castiela, ale nie próbował nawet podnieść głowy, by nie okazać mu swojego strachu.

-Oczywiście, że z tobą pójdę.- Castiel ścisnął jego dłoń.- Nie zostawię cię z tym samego, zwłaszcza że teraz już wszystko wiem.

\- Dziękuję.-Dean obrzucił go nieśmiałym spojrzeniem- Gdybym poszedł tam sam, to bym stchórzył i uciekł.- Dean zaśmiał się cicho, zaciskając usta.

Gdy tylko sprawa dotycząca jutrzejszego dnia przeminęła, rozmowa i cała kolacja znów wróciła na przyjemny tor. Wieczór spędzili równie miło. Cas cieszył się, mogąc być, oglądać telewizji i spać przy nim. Dean już nie chciał spać osobno. Sam pragnął się przytulić, wtulić się w jego pierś i spać przytulonym do niego. Cas uwielbiał to u niego, to jak wyglądał, gdy spał, jak cichutko oddychał i jak przez sen ocierał się policzkiem o jego bark. Jego niewinność, bezbronność była rozbrajająca. A w tym wszystkim najlepsze było to, że koszmary nie nasilały się i Dean wreszcie mógł spać spokojnie.

Jednak noc byłaby przyjemniejsza, gdyby nie fakt nadchodzącego poniedziałku.


	15. Powiedz mi, proszę...

Castiel polubił poranki, kiedy budził się i czuł, że ma przy sobie ukochaną osobę, chicho pochrapującą przy jego boku. Skórę Dean a, tak miękką i ciepłą, te grube, gęste blond włosy łaskoczące go po ramieniu. Dean odkąd mógł sypiać, bez ciągłego budzenia się z krzykiem, wstawał później niż Castiel. Wolał jeszcze, choć chwilkę podrzemać, niż zrywać się tak wcześnie. Cas owi to nie przeszkadzało, jeśli chce sobie pospać to dobrze, będzie się czuł lepiej, będzie wyspany i wypoczęty, należy mu się to po tych wszystkich ciężkich latach.

Cas wstał delikatnie, wyswabadzając się z ciasnego objęcia Dean a. Chłopak miał lekki sen, więc tylko naciągnął na niego pościel i dał ledwo wyczuwalnego buziaka w nos. Dean uśmiechnął się przez sen i mruknął coś niezrozumiałego. Castiel uśmiechnął się i po cichu wymknął z pokoju. Nastawił ekspres przelewowy i zaczął wyjmować produkty na śniadanie. Gdy przyszykował kilka kanapek i ułożył je na talerzu, wyjął kubek z szafki nad blatem i zaczął nalewać kawę do kubka. Poczuł, jak szczupłe ręce obejmują go w pasie od tyłu i ciepłe ciało wtula się w jego plecy. Castiel zaskoczony o mało nie rozlał kawy, szybko odstawił kubek i dzbanek na blat.

-Dean?- Cas obrócił się w jego ramionach. Dean przylgnął ciasno do jego piersi. Castiel objął go ciasno i położył jedną dłoń między jego łopatkami a drugą tuż nad lędźwiami.- Ktoś tu potrzebuje czułości?- Castiel zaśmiał się cicho i ucałował go w głowę.- Co się dzieje? Czemu wstałeś? Chciałem ci zanieść śniadanie do łóżka.

-Jak się obudziłem, to cię nie było i wstałem.- Dean mówił ściszonym głosem, wciskając policzek w jego ramię.- Nie chciałem tam tak leżeć, sam…

-Wstałem, żeby zrobić śniadanie, nie chciałem cię budzić.- Castiel doskonale wyczuwał zdenerwowanie chłopaka, ale nie chciał rozdrapywać rany. Postanowił, że odciągnie jego uwagę, zamiast go dobijać.- Siądź sobie i zjedz. Chcesz kawy?- Dean przytaknął i usiadł przy stole. Castiel nalał drugi kubek i dołączył do blondyna.- Wszystko dobrze?- Dean odłożył kanapkę na talerz i wytarł usta dłonią, sięgając po kubek.

-Trochę się stresuję, to wszystko.-Dean starał się nie patrzeć na blondyna. Nasypał łyżeczkę cukru i chwycił małą śmietankę w plastikowym pojemniczku. Zaczął urywać denko drżącymi rękami, pociągnąwszy, wylał trochę na stół. Dean zaklął cicho pod nosem.

-Zostaw, ja posprzątam.- Castiel wstał, urwał trochę papierowego ręcznika i starł wylaną śmietankę ze stołu.- Widzę, że jesteś nerwowy. Co cię trapi?- Castiel usiadł i zaczął intensywnie się wpatrywać w chłopaka.

-Nic. Nic takiego…- Dean zaczął trzęsącą się dłonią bawić się małym okruszkiem, leżącym na stole. Castiel doskonale widział, że te ręce są oznaką odstawienia. Same z siebie by tak nie drżały, a zimno nie było mu na pewno. Castiel był inteligentnym człowiekiem i po tym czasie spędzonym z Deanem doskonale umiał go już odczytać. Dean, choć był o wiele bardziej otwarty, to dalej czasami coś po prostu ukrywał, by nikogo nie martwić.

-Alkohol czy leki?- Castiel zapytał, a Dean gwałtownie podniósł wzrok.

-Cas… To nie tak prosto o tym zapomnieć.- Dean mieszał kawę łyżeczką, uderzając o boki kubka. - Cięgle o tym myślę i nie mogę przestać. Ręce mi ciągle drżą, gdzie nie spojrzę, coś mi przypomina. Mam tego wszystkiego dość.- Dean mówił ściszonym, nerwowym głosem. Castiel odsunął krzesło, szurając nim o podłogę, podszedł do Deana i ukląkł tuż przy nim. Dean spojrzał na niego, lekko załzawionymi oczami. Castiel pogłaskał go przez chwilę, łagodnie po ręce. Dean patrzył się na niego, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu. Cas uniósł się i czule go objął. Dean wtuli twarz w jego brzuch i pozwolił, by Cas głaskał go po włosach.

-Będzie dobrze, nie zamartwiaj się… Musimy się zbierać. Wizytę masz za pół godziny. –Cas powiedział to cicho i spokojnie, ale i tak doskonale poczuł, jak ciało chłopaka napięło się po tych słowach. Czuł, jakby zabierał małego chłopca na wizytę do dentysty, ten sam strach, który ściska serce jak imadło. Dean odsunął się i pokiwał głową. Castiel jeszcze raz pogłaskał go po włosach i pozwolił, by Dean podniósł się z krzesła i objął go ramionami. Usłyszał ciche „Dziękuję” wprost do ucha, jego ciepły oddech połaskotał go. Dean ucałował go w policzek i oddalił się w stronę sypialni.

Po kilku minutach obaj byli gotowi do wyjścia. Dean szedł powoli do samochodu. Castiel chcąc troszkę poprawić mu humor, zaproponował, że pojadą Impalą. Dean nie ma nic przeciwko. Ochoczo wsiadł do auta. Castiel nie pozwolił mu prowadzić w takim stanie, więc Dean musiał zadowolić się funkcją pasażera.

Klinika była dwadzieścia minut od ich domu. Dean był spięty, ale usiłował nie dawać tego po sobie poznać. Starał się nawet trochę zagadywać, by Cas nie martwił się o niego. Jednak gdy dojechali, humor Dean osiągną poziom krytyczny. Szedł smutny jakby nieobecny. Castiel zarejestrował go i udali się pod wskazany pokój. Dean usiadł sztywno na plastikowym krześle w poczekalni. Castiel usiadł tuż obok i złapał go za dłoń. Mieli jeszcze parę minut, bo wizyta poprzedniego pacjenta nieco się przedłużała.

-Jak się czujesz? Dajesz radę?- Castiel szepnął cicho. Dean tylko pokiwał głową. Drzwi tuż obok uchyliły się i wyszedł zza nich mężczyzna na oko 45- letni. Uściskał dłoń drugiemu starszemu mężczyźnie w kitlu i odszedł w stronę wyjścia. Mężczyzna był niski. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż 175 cm wzrostu, ale może było to winą lekkiego garba, jakiego miał na plecach. Miał szare oczy, ale mimo ich zimnego koloru, były ciepłe i radosne. Miał z 50 lat, ale z pewnością lat dodawały mu jego siwe włosy i broda.

Lekarz podszedł do mężczyzn i zapytał męskim, ale spokojnym i delikatnym głosem, który z nich to Dean.

-To ja.- Dean odpowiedział cicho.

-Jestem Doktor Robert - Mężczyzna wydawał się przyjazny i bardzo otwarty. Nie był nadętym lekarzyną, lecz miłym, uprzejmym psychologiem, z wieloletnim doświadczeniem i umiejętnością radzenia sobie ze wszelkimi przypadkami. – Zapraszam cię do pokoju, porozmawiamy sobie.- Lekarz był dużo starszy od Dean a, więc pozwolił sobie na spoufalanie się, a Dean owi się to podobało, nie było między nimi tej sztucznej bariery pacjent- lekarz, która dodatkowo go stresowała.

Lekarz wszedł do pokoju. Dean uniósł się powoli, gdy poczuł uścisk na nadgarstku. Obrócił się i popatrzył na mężczyznę.

-Dasz sobie radę, ja będę tu na ciebie czekać. Nie bój się, nie będzie ta źle, musisz mu tylko wszystko powiedzieć i na pewno ci pomoże… Nam pomoże. Tak…?

-Tak Cas. Jesteś najlepszy.- Dean cmoknął go w usta i pewniejszy siebie wszedł do pokoju. Cas uśmiechnął się do siebie, takiego go jeszcze nie widział. Pewny siebie, bez strachu. Wiedział, że lekarz mu pomoże. Nie, pomoże IM.

Dean zamknął za sobą drzwi i kierowany gestem lekarza usiadł na krzesełku.

-Dobrze Dean. Mogę ci tak mówić?- Lekarz otworzył kartę z jego nazwiskiem i zapisał coś.

-Tak.- Odpowiedział. Dean siedział nerwowo jakby na szpilkach. Nerwowo zaciskał uda i palce na rogu koszulki.

-To świetnie. Powiedz mi proszę, denerwujesz się, co?- Lekarz odłożył długopis i rozsiadł się wygodniej na fotelu.

-Trochę, nie wiem po prostu, czego się spodziewać.- Dean czuł na sobie wzrok lekarza, ale swój własny trzymał skierowany na swoje kolana.

-To normalne, na początku tak jest, potem będzie ci coraz łatwiej. Niczego nie musisz się obawiać, my tu nie gryziemy- Lekarz zaśmiał się cicho.- Tylko sobie porozmawiamy i ustalimy sposób leczenia.-Lekarz zaczął bawić się długopisem.- Dobrze, Dean musisz mi opowiedzieć co nieco o siebie. Wiem, że masz problem z lekami i alkoholem. Powiedz mi proszę od jak dawna i jak to się zaczęło.

Dean zestresował się jeszcze bardziej, dopiero co udało mu się zdobyć na odwagę, by opowiedzieć wszystko Castiel owi, a przy nim było jakoś łatwiej, niż przy obcej osobie. Przez lata to dusił, a teraz musi znowu przez to wszystko przechodzić na nowo.

Opowiedział wszystko, tak jak Castiel owi, wszystko, co działo się w domu, jak jego tata się na nim wyżywał, jak bronił brata, jak po śmierci ojca został bez niczego, bez rodziny, domu, pieniędzy, czegokolwiek, jak z trudem zarabiał na chleb, jak starał się przeżyć następny dzień, jak to wszystko doprowadziło w konsekwencji do jego nałogów i próby samobójczej. Dean nie raz próbował powstrzymać łzy, lekarz doskonale to widział i pocieszał, słuchał uważnie, pomagając mu tym przez wszystko przejść. Lekarz wiele już słyszał w swoim zawodzie, ale historia Winchestera poruszyła go. Starał się zrozumieć jego ból i umotywowanie. Dean długo jeszcze siedział, mówił o sobie wszystko, co lekarz chciał usłyszeć, aż do chwili, gdy jedno z pytań go co nieco zaskoczyło.

-A jeśli mogę spytać. Kim jest ten mężczyzna, którym przyszedłeś? Mówiłeś, że poza Samem nie masz rodziny.- Dean zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok. Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na lekarza, który cierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź.

-To Castiel, był moim sąsiadem, a teraz jest moim chłopakiem. Bardzo dużo mi pomógł, gdy byłem pijany, i gdy… próbowałem się zabić i potem na detoksie w szpitalu. Jest mi bardzo bliski.

-Mieszkacie razem?- Lekarz spytał, a Dean bez wahania przytaknął.- Dobrze, czyli nie jesteś jednak tak sam, masz rodzinę, kogoś, kto się Tobą zajmie.- Dean lekko podejrzliwie przytknął.- Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko zaproszeniu tu twojego chłopka? Chciałbym, aby też znał plan twojego leczenia.

-Nie, oczywiście, że nie.- Lekarz wstał i wyszedł z gabinetu do poczekalni.

* * *

Castiel siedział na poczekalni już dobre półtorej godziny. Trochę pochodził po korytarzach, trochę poczytał gazetek leżących na stoliku, trochę pograł na telefonie. Starał się nie myśleć co dzieje się za drzwiami gabinetu. Martwił się o swojego chłopaka, wiedział, jak ciężko mu mówić o swojej przeszłości i nie wiedział, jak sobie poradzi. Wizyta trwała długo, był pewien, że przeciągała się przez strach Dean a i złożoność jego problemu.

Dźwięk uchylanych drzwi wyrwał Castiela z zamyślenia, zdziwił się jednak, że zamiast widzieć w drzwiach Dean a, zobaczył jego lekarza.

-Mógłbym pana prosić?- Lekarz przymknął drzwi.

-Dlaczego? Coś nie tak z Dean em?- Castiel zmartwił się, nie chciał być przy rozmowie, by dodatkowo nie stresować Dean a, on miał swoje prawo do prywatności i do prowadzenia prywatnych rozmów w cztery oczy z doktorem.

-Nie, po prostu chciałem, by był pan przy tej rozmowie. Już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Chciałbym, tylko by pan również znał jego plan leczenia. Dean zniósł tę rozmowę nawet dobrze, trochę się stresował i bał, ale już wszystko mi powiedział i możemy zacząć jego drogę do wyleczenia. Mówił mi, że jest pan dla niego kimś ważnym, że mieszkajcie razem i dlatego chciałbym rozmawiać także z panem.

-Oczywiście. –Castiel wszedł do gabinetu, gdzie zobaczył Dean a, grzecznie siedzącego przy biurku. Usiadł tuż obok na krześle i złączył palce ich dłoni. Lekarz usiadł po przeciwnej stronie i oparł się dłońmi o blat biurka.

-Dobrze, jesteśmy w komplecie. Więc tak, plan wygląda następująco. Raz w tygodniu będzie się pan spotykał ze mną indywidualnie. Oprócz tego dwa razy terapia grupowa.- Dean lekko się spiął, nie ma mowy, by potrafił mówić o swoich brudach przy ludziach. Tego by było za wiele.- Nie musisz się martwić, nie będziemy tam wyciągać twoich bolesnych wspomnień, będziemy sobie o tym rozmawiać na osobności, nikt nic ci nie każe mówić publicznie.- Dean trochę się uspokoił i w skupieniu słuchał dalej. Castiel mocno ściskał jego dłoń, by dodać mu otuchy.- Ten stan będzie się utrzymywał przez kilka tygodni, potem zdecydujemy co dalej. Dostaniesz bezpieczne leki- Lekarz podał receptę Castiel owi- Proszę je wykupić i stosować zgodnie z zaleceniami. Prosiłbym, by pan tego dopilnował.- Lekarz zwrócił się do Castiela. Mężczyzna przytaknął i odebrał receptę.

Lekarz mówił jeszcze przez chwilę, wyjaśnił im jeszcze parę spraw i rozwiał wątpliwości. Po czym poprosił, by Dean zaczekał na korytarzu. Obaj zdziwili się, ale Dean posłusznie pożegnał się i wyszedł.

-Panie Castiel u.- Lekarz pochylił się nad biurkiem.- Dean jest roztrzęsiony i niestabilny emocjonalnie. Nie chodzi tu już tylko o jego nałogi, ale o depresję i to bardzo zaawansowaną. Widzę, że dobrze się pan nim opiekuję, dogadujecie się i to mnie cieszy. On sam sobie nie da rady, proszę pana, by pan go wspierał, by był pan przy nim i pomagał mu, pilnował. On będzie potrzebował teraz dużo wsparcia, miłości, ciepła i spokoju. Jest pan mu najbliższą osobą na świecie, ufa panu jak nikomu innemu i całkowicie na panu polega.- Castiel zmieszany siedział, wpatrując się swoimi błękitnymi oczami w lekarza.- Bardzo wielu rzeczy się boi i dlatego proszę, by pan pomagał mu przezwyciężyć strach, by się pan o niego troszczył, nawet przesadnie. Proszę pod żadnym pozorem na niego nie krzyczeć, niech unika stresujących sytuacji i zacznie życie od nowa. Niech dużo odpoczywa i nie zamartwia się codziennymi sprawami. Niech czuje się bezpiecznie i pewnie w waszym domu, na powrót do pracy będzie jeszcze czas. Niech pan go gdzieś zabiera, zajmuje mu czymś czas, niech sobie znajdzie hobby. Musicie po prostu współgrać. Wiem, że nie jesteście długo ze sobą, ale musicie po prostu razem egzystować, dzielić pasje, zainteresowania…

-Oczywiście. Staram się. Widzę już dużą poprawę, było o wiele gorzej, wcześniej to najchętniej by tylko siedział i obserwował, mówił tyle, ile udało mi się z niego wyciągnąć, nie było łatwo się z nim dogadać, ale teraz jest lepiej, mówi więcej, spokojnie sypia, więcej je. Gdyby pan go widział kilka tygodni temu… Był jednym wielkim wychudłym nieszczęściem.

-Wspomniał o tym. Dlatego chcę, by pan dalej tak o niego dbał. Niech nie omija terapii, proszę tego pilnować, najlepiej by było, jakby pan go na nie woził, będzie się czuł bezpieczniej i pewniej mając kogoś bliskiego za ścianą, i leków też proszę nie zaniedbać i niech nie podpija i nic nie bierze po kryjomu.

-Mamy taka umowę, że mówimy sobie o wszystkim, o wszystkich problemach, o tym, że go ciągnie do używek, o czymkolwiek nas trapi, wiec…

-To bardzo dobry pomysł. Wieżę, że sobie poradzicie, musicie przejść ten najgorszy moment i potem będzie tylko lepiej.

-Dziękuję panu. Będę o niego dbał. – Mężczyźni wymienili uścisk dłoni i Castiel wyszedł z gabinetu. Dean siedział ze spuszczoną głową na krześle przy sali. Castiel położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Dean zląkł się i podniósł gwałtownie głowę.

-Już jesteś? – Dean podniósł się i obaj zaczęli iść w stronę wyjścia.- O czym chciał z tobą rozmawiać?

-O tym, żeby cię pilnować i ci pomagać.- Castiel objął go ramieniem i ucałował w czoło.- Bardzo miły ten lekarz, prawda?

-Tak, był bardzo miły.

-Dobrze ci się z nim rozmawiało? Odpowiada ci? Nie czułeś się niekomfortowo? Zawsze możemy zmienić lekarza, jeśli ci ten nie odpowiada…- Castiel czule głaskał go po głowie, Dean ułożył ją na ramieniu Castiela, czując przyjemny dotyk, delikatny, pełen miłości i uczucia.

-Nie, ten był w porządku, a poza tym i tak nie dałbym rady kolejny raz wszystko opowiadać.- Castiel podprowadził ich do samochodu i otwarł Deanowi drzwi pasażera.

-Wiem, że to było dla ciebie ciężkie, ale byłeś dzielny. Ale jakby coś było nie w porządku, to mi powiesz tak?- Dean pokiwał głową i wsiadł do samochodu.

Droga powrotna była krótsza, pomimo krótkiej wizyty w aptece. Obaj wrócili do domu z o wiele lżejszymi sercami. Dean był już spokojny i czuł się trochę lepiej po zażytych lekach. Castiel widząc poprawiający się stan Dean a, był szczęśliwy, znów poczuł to przyjemne ciepło na sercu, które czuje zawsze, gdy Dean owi się poprawia i gdy on jest szczęśliwy. Castiel wiedział, że przed nimi jeszcze długa droga, ale wszystko zmierzało ku dobremu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chyba wszystkim nam dobrze znany Dr. Robert. :)  
> http://fandomania.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/12/DoctorRobert.jpg


	16. Niespodzianka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Na wstępie, chciałabym bardzo podziękować, wszystkim, którzy to czytają i pozostawiają po sobie ślad w formie komentarza lub kudosa, to bardzo wiele dla mnie znaczy :)**

Dean po lekach czuł się lepiej, ale gdy tylko przestawały działać, wszystko wracało ze wzmożoną siłą. Ręce drżały mu tak silnie, że gdy pisał coś na kartce, długopis potrafił wypaść mu z ręki, całe jego ciało trzęsło się niekontrolowanie, a język plątał. Castiel starał się jakoś mu te chwile umilać, ale i tak najlepszy i najszczerszy uśmiech Dean a, widział dopiero po lekach. Dean nie skarżył się póki co na to, że chciałby się napić, czy coś wziąć, walczył, bronił się i zostawiał te uczucia daleko za sobą. Czasem było ciężko, ale tak to już jest…

Po wizycie u psychiatry Dean zmienił się, ta rozmowa wpłynęła na niego. Cas widywał go szczęśliwszego, rozweselonego, ale po tej rozmowie, Dean był weselszy niż kiedykolwiek.

Spędzili bardzo miłe popołudnie, razem… Oglądali telewizję, gotowali wspólnie kolację, nawet wspólnie trochę sprzątnęli w mieszkaniu. Dean pomagał, chciał pomagać, w codziennych czynnościach, orientował się już w rozkładzie mieszkania Castiela, wiedział, co gdzie leży, jak się po nim poruszać. Czuł się bezpiecznie i pewnie w ich domu.

* * *

Dean wstał rano, wcześniej niż Castiel. Noc minęła mu dość ciężko. Wieczorem usnął w ramionach Cas a i wszystko było dobrze, ale przebudził się koło pierwszej w nocy. Trząsł się i trochę go mdliło, starał się znów zasnąć, ale tylko przewracał się z boku na bok. Castiel, gdy poczuł, że jego partner nie śpi i kręci się po łóżku, obudził się i zaczął wypytywać Deana. Chłopak skłamał, że po prostu się przebudził, gdy dopytywał kilka razy czy na pewno wszystko w porządku, Dean zwodził go mówić, że oczywiście, przytulił się i poczekał aż Cas znów zaśnie. Dean wiedział, że leki następny raz, wziąć może dopiero koło dziewiątej rano, nie mógł ich nadużywać, więc musiał przeczekać. Minuty dłużyły mu się niemiłosiernie. Starał się nie ruszać, by znów nie obudzić Cas a, już dużo miał na głowie, wiec postanowił, że nie będzie go budził i przeczeka do tej szczęśliwej godziny, kiedy będzie mógł wziąć leki.

Wstał po ósmej, nie mogąc już więcej wyleżeć w łóżku. Wyswobodził się z objęcia Cas a i odkrył spod ciepłej pościeli. Chłodny powiew przebiegł o jego skórze, powodując kolejny dreszcz. Przeciągnął się i wstał cicho, dotykając stopami delikatnego, puchatego dywanu. Popatrzył chwilę na śpiącego Castiela. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział go śpiącego, tych czarnych rozczochranych włosów, tej delikatnie unoszącej się klatki piersiowej, tej słodkiej miny, którą robił przez sen. Był uroczy i taki troskliwy, Dean z każdym gestem Castiela, z każda nowością, jaka w nim odrywał, zakochiwał się jeszcze bardziej. Z przyjemnego amoku podziwiania śpiącego mężczyzny wyrwał go kolejny gwałtowny dreszcz. Okrył się kocem leżącym przy łóżku i wyszedł do kuchni. Nastawił ekspres i sięgnął po kubek. Czuł, jak ręce mu drżą, bał się, zrobić jakikolwiek ruch, by czegoś nie zepsuć. Chwycił dzbanek z kawą i zaczął nalewać do kubka. Ręce drżały mu tak bardzo, że obijał czubkiem dzbanka o rant kubka. Dean starał się nic nie rozlać, ale w pewnej chwili już nad nimi nie zapanował i wylał większość dzbanka na blat. Wystraszony, cofnął dłonie i zrzucił kubek na ziemię. Roztrzaskał się z głośnym łomotem, który obudził Castiela. Mężczyzna podniósł się gwałtownie, wyskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł go kuchni.

-Dean?! Dean, co się stało?!- Castiel zobaczył roztrzęsionego chłopaka, pochylonego nad kawałkami porcelanowego kubka. Wokół było pełno porozlewanej kawy, na blacie na podłodze. Dean klęczał na ziemi i drżącymi rekami starał się pozbierać odłamki. Był bardzo zestresowany i zdenerwowany, drżąca dłonią sięgał po kolejne kawałki.- Zostaw, bo się skaleczysz!- Castiel podbiegł i odciągnął Deana. Chłopak miał łzy w oczach, co przeraziło Cas a. Chyba nie płakał przez potłuczony kubek…

-Przepraszam. Ja nie chciałem, chciałem nalać sobie kawy i dzbankiem zrzuciłem kubek, przepraszam…- Dean zaczął się nerwowo tłumaczyć. Wystraszył się i chciał przeprosić, by Castiel się na niego nie gniewał.

-Nic się nie stało, to nic…- Castiel przytulił go i uspokajająco pogłaskał po plecach. – Daj mi to, nic się nie stało.- Castiel zabrał mu odłamki z dłoni. Zobaczy małe ranki na ręce i poprosił, by Dean usiadł sobie. Dean potulnie siadł an krześle przy stole i zaczął przyglądać się swojej ręce. Castiel wyrzucił odłamki o kosza i sięgnął do górnej szafki po apteczkę. Dean cierpliwie siedział, gdy Castiel wyciągnął małe odłamki z ran. Syknął parę razy, gdy poczuł ból podczas wyciągania drobinek, lub gdy przecierał ranę woda utlenioną. Castiel przyglądał mu się troskliwie i założył kilka plastrów na ranki. – Już dobrze. A teraz mi powiedz co się tak naprawdę dzieje.- Castiel zauważył, trzęsące się dłonie i wszystko poukładał w jedną spójną całość.

-Nic. Ręce mi strasznie drżą. –Dean patrzył na swoje złączone ręce, które trzymał na kolanach.

-Oj skarbie…- Castiel wstał i pogłaskał go po głowie. -To w nocy, to też było to?- Dean przytaknął jak uczeń na dywaniku u dyrektora. – Oj boże… - Castiel złapał dłońmi policzki Dean a.- Leki przestają działać, to wszystko, zaraz je weźmiesz i będzie już dobrze. Teraz siedź sobie, ja tu posprzątam i zrobię coś do jedzenia. Castiel uwinął się sprawnie ze sprzątaniem, Dean siedział skulony przy stole i wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie. Castiel naszykował nowej kawy i podał mu leki.- Jak weźmiesz pół godzinki wcześniej to się nic nie stanie, a poczujesz się lepiej.- Castiel podał mu tabletkę i szklankę wody. Dean łyknął leki i wstał pomóc Castiel owi ze śniadaniem. Cas od razu odesłał go na krzesło, podał gazetę i kazał czytać i mu się przeszkadzać. Dean protestował, nie miał zamiaru go wykorzystywać i być darmozjadem, ale Cas był nieugięty.

Po paru minutach Cas postawił przed nim talerz z tostami i ugotowanymi jajkami, ładnie przystrojony kawałkami pomidora i ogórka. Castiel postawił przed sobą identyczny talerz i usiadł tuż obok.

\- Dean, tak sobie pomyślałem, może pojedziemy na zakupy? – Lekarz kazał mu się czymś zająć, wychodzić do ludzi, a i tak powinni zaopatrzyć się w prowiant i jakieś ubrania dla Dean a. Gdy przyjął go do domu, to Dean miał reklamówkę ciuchów, większość stara i sprana.

-Zakupy?- Dean zapytał, gryząc jeden z tostów.

-No tak, trochę byś się oderwał, a i tak musimy kupić coś do jedzenia i tobie jakieś ciuchy. Już dawno mieliśmy iść. Hmm? Co ty na to?

-No dobra. Tylko ja nie mam pieniędzy i …

-Ale ja mam, ja zapraszam, ja płacę i nie słyszę sprzeciwu- Castiel urwał mu i ze śmiechem pogroził palcem. Dean przytaknął, nie miał innego wyjścia…

Obaj zjedli śniadanie, wzięli prysznic i ubrali się. Galeria była dość daleko, ale podróż minęła przyjemne. Dean czuł się dobrze, zwłaszcza w swojej umiłowanej impali i z ukochaną osobą przy boku. Z głośników rozbrzmiewała jedna z ich ulubionych piosenek, „Smoke on the water”, zespołu Deep purple, podczas której obaj śpiewali i wygłupiali się. Gdy weszli do galerii, stanęli jak wryci, nie mieli pojęcia gdzie się udać. Pochodzili trochę korytarzami i odwiedzili kilka sklepów z ubraniami. Po dłuższych rozmyśleniach wybrali kilka koszul flanelowych i zwykłych, spodnie jeans owe różnego rodzaju (poprzecierane i zwykłe), kilka koszulek, marynarkę, trochę bielizny i skarpetek. Zdecydowali się nawet na zakup nowych butów. Obaj wyszli z wielkimi torbami z zakupami. Po drodze odwiedzili jeszcze drogerię. Dean zaopatrzył się w kilka niezbędnych rzeczy jak golarka, szampon, żel i perfumy. Tu zeszło im najdłużej. Nie mogli dojść do porozumienia. Dean wolał kupić jakieś tańsze perfumy, by nie obciążać Castiela kosztami, ale ten uparł się, by wybrał ten, który mu się podoba. Podsunął mu kilka buteleczek i poprosił, by Dean wybrał. Jego wybór padł na „Oud Wood” Tom a Forda. Dean zareagował dość niechętnie, widząc cenę, ale klamka zapadła.

Po drodze do samochodu zjedli obiad, odwiedzili sklep spożywczy i pochodzili jeszcze bez celu po korytarzach galerii. Widzieli wiele różnych sklepów: obuwnicze, ze zdrową żywnością, ogrodnicze, kwiaciarnie i wiele więcej, ale uwagę Castiela przykuł jednak sklep muzyczny. Doktor polecił znaleźć Dean owi jakieś hobby, ale czy nie może to być to hobby sprzed lat? Castiel już od dawna chciał usłyszeć, jak Dean gra, mówił mu, że jak chodził do szkoły, nauczył się grać na gitarze, ale Cas nigdy go nie słyszał. Chłopak miał świetne wyczucie rytmu i talent muzyczny, więc może warto, by było odnowić starą umiejętność.

Obkupieni zanieśli swoje zakupy do samochodu. Castiel otworzył bagażnik i włożył ostrożnie torby, które sam niósł i te Dean a.

-Wiesz co? Tak sobie pomyślałem…- Castiel zamknął bagażnik i oparł się o niego.- Nie musimy wracać do domu. Może pójdziemy do kina? Masz ochotę?- Dean zamyślił się. Pomysł Castiela go zaskoczył, ale miał racje, po co wracać do domu i znów siedzieć przed telewizorem, gdy mogą spędzić miło czas.

-W sumie, to czemu nie.- Castiel odepchnął się i objął Dean a ramieniem, kierując ich do wejścia galerii.

Kino było na 3 piętrze. Po krótkiej podróży ruchomymi schodami dotarli. Przez chwilę wybierali film, aż wreszcie stanęło na jakimś nowym horrorze. Obaj lubili tego typu filmy, ale Castiel nie chciał tam iść ze względu na Deana, wolał wybrać dla niego jakąś komedie, film akcji, cokolwiek… Ale jeśli ma życzenie iść na to i obiecał, że mu to nie zaszkodzi to Cas widząc upór Deana, zgodził się.

Po kupieniu biletów i zaopatrzeniu się w colę i popcorn obaj udali się na seans. Film nie był najgorszy, ale według nich mało straszny. Obaj przyzwyczajeni byli do zagrań tego typu filmów, więc przesiedzieli spokojnie cały film, przytulając się, dając sekretne buziaki i komentując cicho, co poniektóre sytuacje widoczne na ekranie, podczas gdy reszta sali krzyczała i rzucała się po fotelach ze strachu.

Po wyjściu z kina obaj śmiali się i żartowali z aktorów i filmu, podczas gdy cała reszta wyszła, trzęsąc się ze strachu i wymieniając najokropniejsze sceny między sobą. Dean skierował się w stronę schodów, na parking, kiedy Castiel zatrzymał go, chwytając za ramię.

-Nie jedziemy do domu?- Zapytał zdezorientowany Dean i odsunął się od schodów, by nie torować ruchu.

-Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.- Castiel chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę jakiegoś sklepu. Dean zdezorientowany stanął jak wryty, widząc szyld i witrynę.

-Sklep muzyczny? Po co tu idziemy?- Dean stał i spoglądał to na Castiela, to na witrynę sklepową.

-To moja niespodzianka. Lekarz mówił, że dobrze by było, gdybyś sobie znalazł jakieś hobby i pomyślałem, że… - Castiel spojrzał na drzwi sklepu znaczącym gestem.- Mówiłeś mi kiedyś, że jak byłeś młodszy, to uczyłeś się grać na gitarze i całkiem ci to wychodziło, więc sądzę, że warto do tego wrócić.- Castiel patrzył na Deana, który wewnętrznie się miotał i starał to wszystko sobie poukładać.- Dean, jeśli to dla ciebie jest jakieś bolesne wspomnienie, to ja cię bardzo przepraszam, pomyślałem, że byłoby ci miło, że zakochałbyś się na nowo w muzyce, ale jeśli źle ci się to kojarzy, to może wróćmy do domu i zapomnijmy o tym…

-Nie po prostu…- Dean uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy i rzucił Castiel owi na ramiona. Castiel objął Dean i pogłaskał po głowie- Zaskoczyłeś mnie, dziękuję, to wspaniały prezent, ale gitary są drogie, nie chcę cię naciągać.

-Nie, nie, nie.- Castiel przytulił go mocniej.-Chciałem ci kupić tę gitarę w tajemnicy, żebyś mi tu nie stękał o ceny, ale nie umiałbym wybrać, bo się nie znam, wolałem, żebyś ty zdecydował, którą chcesz, cena nie gra roli. Wybierzesz sobie tą, która ci odpowiada i kupimy wszystkie akcesoria, jakie są ci potrzebne.

-Dziękuję, bardzo dziękuję…- Dean odsunął się odrobinę, mając na twarzy jeden z najszczęśliwszych uśmiechów, jaki kiedykolwiek Castiel u niego widział.

-Nie ma za co, twoje szczęście jest dla nie największą nagrodą. Castiel cmoknął go w czoło i pociągnął za nadgarstek do sklepu.

Dean już na wejściu poczuł, że jest w swoim żywiole, chodził od półki do półki i oglądał najróżniejsze przedmioty. Castiel nie miał pojęcia, do czego większość z tych przedmiotów służy. Chodził za Deanem i słuchał jego tłumaczeń.

\- To jest stroik, chyba wiesz, do czego służy- Dean mrugnął zabawnie okiem.- To jest kapodaster- Dean pokazał jakiś dziwny wygięty kawałek metalu ze sprężyną.- Powoduje, że puste struny stroją o pół tonu wyżej na każdy próg.- Castiel mało z tego wszystkiego rozumiał, ale przytakiwał i wysłuchiwał coraz to kolejnych opowieści o przedmiotach, które widział po raz pierwszy w życiu. Dean był szczęśliwy i to liczyło się ponad wszystko. Dean podszedł do stoiska z gitarami akustycznymi. Castiel rozróżniał typy gitar, wiedział które to basowe, które elektryczne, ale nie miał pojęcia, czym różniła się gitara akustyczna od klasycznej.  
-Dean?- Chłopak odwrócił się i popatrzył na mężczyznę.- A czym się różnią klasyczna od akustycznej gitary, na moje oko wyglądają tak samo…

-Już ci tłumaczę- Dean zaśmiał się i chwycił dwie gitary.- Różnią się tym, że klasyczna jest raczej dla początkujących, i ma 3 struny z nylonu, akustyczna ma wszystkie metalowe, ma lepsze, bardziej metaliczny dźwięk i chudszy gryf.- Castiel coś tam zrozumiał z tłumaczenia jak dla przedszkolaka, ale nie zamierzał dopytywać, by nie robić z siebie niedouczonego głupka.- Ta jest odpowiednia.- Dean trzymał w rękach jasną gitarę VGS a. Castiel nie znał się, ale jeśli ta mu odpowiadała…

-A nie wolisz najpierw wypróbować?- Dean wzruszył ramionami i lekko zawstydzony usiadł na wysokim krzesełku. –Jak się przede mną wstydzisz, to ja sobie pójdę, pokręcę się po sklepie, a ty sobie pograsz.

-Nie, tylko dawno nie grałem i nie wiem, czy cokolwiek jeszcze pamiętam. – Dean chwycił lewą ręką za gryf, ułożył palce profesjonalnie na strunach, a drugą dłonią przejechał po strunach. Gitara wydała przyjemny dźwięk. Dean westchnął i zaczął delikatnie suwać placami po strunach. Castiel przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem i słuchał gry Deana. Wiedział, że wstydził się jeszcze grać przed nim, musiał sobie wszystko przypomnieć, ale i tak Dean ewidentnie miał do tego dryk. Chłopak pograł chwilę, nieistniejącą piosenkę i odłożył gitarę na ziemię, trzymając gryf w ręce.- Ta mi odpowiada.

-To super. Czego jeszcze potrzebujesz? Stroik, futerał, ten kapo coś tam…

-Kapodaster- Dean zaśmiał się i przeczesał sobie włosy palcami.- No też by się przydał…

-Dobra, to gitara, stroik, kapodaster, coś jeszcze?

-Może pasek i kostki…- Dean obrócił się i ściągnął z metalowego wieszaka dziwny pasek i paczkę małych, czarnych kostek do gitary. Castiel odebrał mu je z ręki i dołożył do pozostałych zakupów na ladzie. Sprzedawca wszystko zapakował i z uśmiechem podał im spore pudło i małą reklamówkę. Dean chciał chwycić pudło, ale Castiel nie chcąc, by ten dźwigał i nadwyrężał się, ubiegł go i włożył je pod pachę. Dean zabrał małą reklamówkę i obaj wyszli w stronę parkingu. Uśmiech jego chłopaka nie schodził mu z ust. Był w świetnym humorze, aż skakał z radości. Castiel cieszył się, widząc, jak wielką radość sprawił mu tą niespodzianką.

Gdy obaj dotarli do domu, Dean zaczął rozpakowywać zakupy odzieżowe, a Castiel spożywcze. Gitara zajęła zaszczytne miejsce tuż obok ich łóżka w sypialni.

Castiel chciał, bardzo chciał, posłuchać gry Deana. To w sklepie tylko rozpaliło jego ciekawość. Był pewien, że Dean dużo potrafi i z pewnością świetnie mu to wychodzi, ale postanowił, że poczeka, aż Dean sam zdecyduje się mu coś zagrać.

Dean włożył wszystkie ciuchy do szafy i kosmetyki do szafeczki w łazience. Teraz czuł, że naprawdę się zadomowił w tym domu, że jest jego częścią, nie tylko chwilowym gościem.

-Wszystko już sobie poukładałeś?- Castiel zapytał, nie odwracając się, chowając puszki do szafki, gdy tylko Dean wszedł do pokoju.

-Tak, już tak. Mmm, Cas…?- Mężczyzna podniósł się i odwrócił.

-Tak? Coś nie tak?- Castiel odruchowo zmartwił się.

-Chciałbym ci podziękować, nie masz pojęcia, jak za tym tęskniłem, jak mi tego brakowało. Wiedziałeś czego mi potrzeba, jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczny. – Dean przysunął się bliżej i wtulił w jego pierś.- Dziękuję, to naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. Dean podniósł głowę i złączył ich usta. Castiel zamarł ze zdziwienia. On i Dean tak naprawdę nigdy się nie całowali, te kilka buziaków, małych całusów, tak, ale nie taki prawdziwy pocałunek. Castiel nigdy tego od niego nie wymagał, chciał, by to Dean go pocałował z własnej woli, gdy poczuje się gotowy i ta chwila wreszcie nastąpiła. Castiel wczuł się w pocałunek. Wargi Dean a były tak miękkie i kojące, że o mało się nie rozpłynął. Delikatnie muskały, oddając wszystkie swoje uczucia, emocje, ciepło, radość, szczęście… Castiel potrafił wyczuć w tym pocałunku całego Dean a, całą jego miłość do niego. Dean miał przymknięte oczy i rozkoszował się ich bliskością, tą, której podświadomie pragnął. Castiel objął delikatnie jego policzki, by go nie spłoszyć, ale Dean tylko bardziej zaczął napierać na jego wargi. Cas delikatnie ssał jego wargę, co Dean owi bardzo się podobało. Z jego ust wymknął się cichy pomruk zadowolenia. Dean zaczął delikatnie poruszać językiem, Castiel zdziwił się z lekka, że ten nieśmiały, wyniszczony psychicznie chłopak zdobył się na odwagę i zaczął ten wyjątkowy, tak wiele znaczący pocałunek, tak zażyły.

Obu zaczęło brakować już powietrza, więc delikatnie się od siebie odsunęli. Oparli czołami o siebie nawzajem i oddychali głęboko, tym samym powietrzem, tym samym szczęściem. Dean pogłaskał go po włosach i jeszcze raz delikatnie ucałował nabrzmiałe, czerwone usta mężczyzny.

-Dean…- Castiel nie wiedział co powiedzieć, ale Dean doskonale wiedział.

-Cas, tak wiele mi dziś podarowałeś, że chciałbym się czymś odwdzięczyć.

-Nic nie musisz robić, ten pocałunek, wynagrodził mi wszystko i o wiele więcej. –Cas pogłaskał go jeszcze po policzku. Dean uśmiechnął się i poprosił, by Cas spoczął na kanapie i zaczekał na niego chwilę. Mężczyzna usiadł i cierpliwie czekał. Dean wrócił po zaledwie kilku sekundach z gitarą w ręku.

-Jedną z pierwszych piosenek, jaką się nauczyłem, to było When the blind Man Cries- Deep purple. Bardzo ją lubię i chciałbym ci ją zagrać- Castel oszołomiony usiadł wygodniej i wpatrywał się wyczekująco w chłopka. Dean wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i złapał za gryf.

W pokoju zaczęły rozbrzmiewać tak dobrze im znane dźwięki, tej tak wyjątkowej, pięknej piosenki. Castiel dziwił się, jak Dean mógł nauczyć się tak skomplikowanej, piosenki i dalej, po tylu latach znać ją bezbłędnie na pamięć.

Dean grał tak pięknie, jego place muskały struny, wybrzmiewając tak piękne dźwięki. Cas nie wiedział, na co patrzeć, czy na gryf, czy na jego palce ciągnące za struny, czy na piękną i skupioną twarz chłopka. Gdy do tego wszystkiego doszedł jego piękny śpiew, Castiel całkowicie się zagubił, zwłaszcza że Dean każde słowo, każdą sylabę, wymawiał tak pięknie. Opowiadał tę historię, jakby należała do nich i tylko do nich…

_If you’re leaving close the door._  
I’m not expecting people anymore.  
Hear me grieving, I’m lying on the floor.  
Whether I’m drunk or dead I really ain’t too sure.  
I’m a blind man, I’m a blind man and my world is pale.  
When a blind man cries, lord, you know there ain’t a sadder tale. 

_Had a friend once in a room,_  
Had a good time but it ended much too soon.  
In a cold month in that room  
We found a reason for the things we had to do. 

_I’m a blind man, I’m a blind man, now my room is cold.  
When a blind man cries, lord, you know he feels it from his soul. _.

Po kilku minutach, Castiel nie wytrzymał, kochał tę piosenkę od zawsze, ale kiedy Dean taki pięknie ja dla niego zagrał, zakochał się niej na nowo, rozpłakał się ze szczęścia. Gdy tylko Dean usłyszał cichy szloch gwałtownie spojrzał na Castiela, przestraszył się, bo nie wiedział czego się spodziewać. Cas mógł się rozpłakać, bo mu się nie podobało, bo może się zawiódł, albo … Jednak nie, gdy zobaczył ten czarujący uśmiech, zrozumiał, to nie były łzy zawiedzenia, przykrości, tylko szczęścia i miłości.

Gdy tylko Dean skończył piosenkę, Castiel rzucił się na niego i mocno uściskał. Dean odłożył gitarę na ziemię i objął mężczyznę ciasno. Castiel cicho płakał, a Dean głaskał go uspokajająco po włosach. Castiel podniósł zapuchnięte, czerwone, oczy na Dean a. Chłopak delikatnie starł ostatnią łezkę kciukiem i ucałował go w usta.

-To najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką ktoś, kiedykolwiek dla mnie zrobił.- Castiel dał mu kolejnego buziaka.

-Dla ciebie wszystko…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oud Wood"- Tom'a Ford'a - Jensen zapytany jakie perfumy preferuje, wymienił między innymi te.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0UGzg942-s (około 01:00)  
> http://image.ceneo.pl/data/products/28277377/i-tom-ford-oud-wood-woda-perfumowana-50-ml.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Gitara wybrana przez Deana. https://schneidermusik.de/shop1/images/images_big/p_ps_500390.jpg


	17. „Cześć… jestem Dean…”

Castiel po cudownym prezencie, który dostał od Deana, jeszcze długo chodził z uśmiechem na ustach. Dean widział, jak ten jego mały geścik go uszczęśliwił. To jego stare, zakurzone hobby przyczyniło się do tego ślicznego uśmiechu na twarzy Cas a.

Castiel, gdy tylko obudził się następnego dnia, nie miał żadnych obaw, wiedział, że teraz będzie dobrze, na pewno, musi być. Dean jak zwykle słodko spał, leżąc głową na piersi Cas a, cicho pochrapując. Zawsze tak słodko oddychał, cichutko i uroczo. Nie widział już w nim tego wyniszczonego chłopka sprzed kilku tygodni, lecz szczęśliwszego, młodego mężczyznę z planami na przyszłość. Od zawsze nie mógł napatrzeć się na niego, na te długie, tworzące wachlarz, czarne rzęsy, grube, blond włosy, lekko krzywy nosek, pełne, delikatne usta i najsłodsze na świecie piegi, które jak zdołał zauważyć, miał wszędzie. Na policzkach, na nosie, ramionach, barkach i zapewne jeszcze w wielu miejscach. Cas, od czasu, gdy w szpitalu widział go bez koszulki, nie zobaczył choćby skrawka jego ciała, które wiecznie zakrywały ubrania. Wiedział, że Dean się wstydzi, więc nie miał nic przeciwko. Szkoda mu było, że nie może baczniej się przyglądać temu, jak nabiera ciała i mięśni, że nie może podziwiać jego skóry, mięśni i piegów, ale blizny, które ma skutecznie dręczą Dean a i są w jego mniemaniu, obrzydliwe i są powodem do wstydu. Castiel miał zawieść go dziś na pierwszą sesję terapii grupowej. Nie obawiał się tak, jak jeszcze przed wizytą u psychiatry, Dean także. Tamtego wieczoru i ranka widział w jego oczach strach i niepewność, ale wczoraj nie. Dean się nie bał, wiedział, że teraz będzie prościej, że nie będzie musiał opowiadać publicznie, o tym, co jest dla niego najboleśniejsze, o czym nie chciał mówić nawet swojemu chłopakowi. Cas czuł, że jest lepiej, nie tylko patrząc przez pryzmat reakcji Dean a, ale tego, jaki jest na co dzień, że cieszy się życiem, jeszcze w umiarkowanym stopniu, ale jednak, jak potrafi się zachowywać względem niego. Cas popatrzył na stojącą nieopodal łóżka gitarę i uśmiechnął się. Ta piosenka, ten prezent od Deana, to było coś najpiękniejszego, nie mógł wyobrazić sobie nic wspanialszego, co Dean mógł mu podarować. Czasem miał dość, użeranie się z pijanym Dean em, jego zespół odstawienny, obelgi, jakie podczas niego usłyszał pod swoim adresem. Wiedział, że Dean nie chciał, że wszelka jego opryskliwość, czy przykrości jakiem mu przysporzył, nie były zamierzone, to przez jego nałogi, ale i tak trafiały prosto w serce i sprawiały mu ból. Jednak to, co Dean zrobił, wymazało mu z pamięci wszelkie złe chwile, pozostawiając tylko te dobre.

Dean obudził się i wtulił w Castiela. Mężczyzna objął go ręką i pogłaskał po ramieniu. Dean otworzył leniwie oczy. Cas spojrzał w tę ciemną zieleń, która z rana była jeszcze ciemniejsza, uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go w usta. Nachylił się delikatnie i oparł czoło o jego włosy.

-Cześć skarbie.- Castiel wyszeptał, gdy tylko Dean obudził się na tyle, by zacząć cokolwiek kojarzyć. –Dobrze spałeś?

-Hej. Mhm…- Dean odpowiedział zdawkowo, ziewając i lekko się odsuwając, kładąc się na plecach, jednak dalej stykając się z partnerem ramieniem. Castiel wpatrywał się w sufit, podkładając sobie jedną z rąk pod głowę. Dean obrócił się na bok, podpierając się łokciem.- O czym myślisz?

-Tak o wszystkim… O Tobie…

-O mnie? Co o mnie?- Dean zainteresowany przybliżył się, podciągając nieznacznie do góry. Castiel spojrzał na niego ciepło i pogładził go po policzku.

-Wiesz… Podziwiałem sobie twoją śliczną buzię jak spałeś. Nawet nie wiesz jaki jesteś śliczny.- Castiel cmoknął go w nos.- I też tak o… - Castiel westchnął i zamyślił się.-Przeprowadziłem się tu przez pracę, miałem dalej wieść swoje nudne życie, tylko że w innym mieście, a spotkała mnie taka niespodzianka. Nie chce wiedzieć, co by było, gdybym nie przyjął tej pracy, albo kupił inne mieszkanie.-Castiel obrócił się na bok twarzą do ukochanego.- Nigdy byśmy się nie spotkali. Tak wiele byśmy stracili. Było ciężko, nie mówię nie, nasze życie przez ostanie tygodnie nie były usiane różami, ale dziś jak się obudziłem to, to było jakoś inaczej. Zawsze jak wstawałem, to bałem się, że coś się stanie, że będziesz się źle czuł, że nie daj boże, się złamiesz i się napijesz, albo coś weźmiesz, że znowu będzie źle, że wrócimy do początku.

-Cas… Nigdy tak się już nie stanie, nie pozwolę na to, tamto jest już za nami i to wszystko dzięki tobie.

-Wiem, teraz to wiem, dziś to poczułem, tak naprawdę. –Castiel złożył na ustach Dean a delikatny pocałunek.- Tak się cieszę, że to już pomału koniec, że to zwalczyliśmy, że sobie poradziłeś, nie poddałeś się. Wiem, że teraz, te wizyty, ta terapia, zwieńczą dzieło i będziemy mogli w końcu cieszyć się sobą, życiem.

Dean przysunął się blisko i oblizał wargi. Cas zrozumiał gest, chciał się całować, ale bał się zacząć, poprosić, Dean był jeszcze czasem nieśmiały, więc Cas przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, by dać Dean owi to, czego potrzebuje. Pocałował go czule, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku, ale nie naruszając jego strefy osobistej. Wciąż miał w pamięci jego reakcję, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył ich wspólną sypialnię. Nie zamierzał naciskać na Dean a, naruszać jego prywatności, której bronił niczym lew. Był skryty i nieśmiały, a wszelkie wstydliwe dla niego kwestie ukrywał i udawał, że ich nie ma. Castiel nie zamierzał nigdy go do niczego nakłaniać, więc i teraz zachował bezpieczny odstęp. Oczywiste było, że chciałby być z Deanem blisko, że chciałby pokazać mu wszystko, wiedział, że Dean nigdy nie był w ten sposób z mężczyzną, że się bał, więc cieszył się, mogąc być dla niego pierwszym, móc delikatnie go we wszystko wprowadzić, by pokochał to, a także jego też w tej odsłonie. Ostatnim czego, by chciał to, by Dean przez niego cierpiał, by nie daj boże, go skrzywdził, albo Dean bał się już do niego zbliżyć, jego dotyku. Był dorosłym człowiekiem umiejącym się opanować, ale Dean był młodym mężczyzną ze zniszczoną psychiką i ostatnie co było by mu potrzebne to kolejne stresy.

Dean położył głowę na poduszce i przyciągnął Castiela bliżej do siebie. Cas był delikatny, oparł się na łokciu, pochylając się nad nim i delikatnie, ale namiętnie go całując. Dean przestał wreszcie wstydzić się całować, chciał tego, więc Cas mu to dawał. Czuł, że Dean owi chodzi teraz tylko o to, o nic więcej, więc po chwili się odsunął i pogłaskał go po włosach, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

-Kocham cię, wiesz.- Cas wyszeptał miękko. Dean uśmiechnął się i założył ręce na jego kark i przyciągnął go do kolejnego, o wiele krótszego pocałunku.

-Oczywiście, że wiem, ja ciebie także, bardzo, bardzo mocno.- Dean pogłaskał go po krótkich włosach na karku.

* * *

O dwunastej zacząć miała się pierwsza terapia Dean a. Nie bał się, może trochę stresował, bo nie wiedział, jak to ma do końca wyglądać. Castiel pojechał razem z nim i poszedł pod wskazany przez rejestratorkę pokój. Doktor wyszedł z niego i przywitał się z mężczyznami.

-Cieszę się, że się tu pojawiłeś Dean, wszyscy już są w sali, wszystko dobrze, stresujesz się?

-Nie, jest zadziwiająco dobrze. – Dean uśmiechnął się szczerze.

-To bardzo się cieszę. Nie będzie tam tak strasznie. Powiesz tam tylko to, na co będziesz gotowy, nikt ci nie każe mówić tego, co dla ciebie najboleśniejsze. A ta grupa, do której należysz, jest bardzo miła i zgrana. Są bardzo przyjacielscy i na pewno cię tam przyjmą z otwartymi ramionami. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i zaprosił go gestem do środka. Dean odwrócił się jeszcze na moment, przytulił Castiela i szybko ucałował. –Niech zaczeka pan sobie tutaj. Zajmie nam to od godzinki do dwóch.- Mężczyzna rzucił przyjazny uśmiech i wpuścił Dean a do pokoju.

Chłopak wszedł i zobaczył krzesła poustawiane w koło, wraz z siedzącymi na nich innymi uczestnikami terapii. Lekarz wskazał mu wolne krzesło i poprosił, by usiadł. Dean posłusznie zajął miejsce i spuścił wzrok, czując na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia.

-Dobrze, to może na początek poznajmy naszego nowego uczestnika. Dean przedstaw się proszę i powiedz, co cię tu sprowadza.

-Cześć… Jestem Dean Winchester. Mam 25 lat, a moim problemem są alkohol i leki.- Dean sprawnie użył tak dobrze znanej z filmów regułki, co trochę rozbawiło współuczestników i samego lekarza.

Wszyscy chórem odpowiedzieli „Cześć Dean”, na co roześmiali się głośno.

-Dobrze, to teraz może krótko przedstawią się pozostali. Zaczniemy od ciebie Charls.

Ruda, niska dziewczyna w koszulce z księżniczką Leią z Gwiezdnych Wojen wstała i podała Dean owi rękę.

\- Charlie Bradbury. Uzależniona od komputera i gier komputerowych. – Dean uścisnął rękę. Dziewczyna wydawała się miła i wesoła. Dean od razu ją polubił. Gdy dziewczyna usiadła, młody Azjata podszedł i wykonał identyczny gest.

-Kevin Tran. Narkoman z kilkuletnim stażem.- Azjata uśmiechnął się i przybił mu przyjacielską piątkę.

-Bela Talbot, zakupoholiczka- Dean w sumie domyślił się, gdy tylko ją zobaczył. Tak eleganckiej, pedantycznie ubranej kobiety chyba jeszcze nie widział. Dobrze, jeśli kobiety o siebie dbają, ale nie wskazane jest posiadanie kolekcji butów większej niż terakotowa armia.

-Anna Milton, pracoholiczka- Kobieta była dość poważna, a rude, pofalowane włosy dodawały jej poważnego, oschłego wyglądu. Jednak gdy uśmiechnęła się, Dean zmienił o niej zdanie, to przez jej zaangażowanie w pracę wydawała się tak bezuczuciowa.

Lekarz miał całkowitą rację. Na terapii nikt nie był spięty, czy zestresowany. Przyjęli go ciepło i przedstawili się. Dean czuł, że w członkach grupy także może znaleźć oparcie i pomoc, czyli to, co było pośrednio celem tego spotkania. Dean na początku jeszcze był nieśmiały, ale gdy tylko zaznajomił się ze wszystkimi i opowiedział co nieco o sobie, to było już tylko coraz prościej. Najbardziej cieszył się, że może z kimś się tym wszystkim podzielić, bez wyciągania najgorszego i że spotka się z całkowitym zrozumieniem.

* * *

Dean wyszedł po półtorej godziny cały rozpromieniony. Castiel wstał z krzesełka, na którym siedział i objął chłopaka.

-Jak było? Wszystko w porządku? Dałeś Radę?- Castiel zaczął zasypywać go pytaniami, nie wypuszczając go z objęć.

-Dobrze, nawet bardzo.- Castiel odsunął się delikatnie i ucałował go w czoło.- Inni członkowie są bardzo przyjaźni, rozmawialiśmy, opowiedzieliśmy sobie swoje historie.

-Cieszę się, że wszystko dobrze. Chodź, wracamy do domu, a po drodze mi wszystko opowiesz…

W drodze powrotnej Dean opowiedział, co działo się na terapii. Jak się tam czuł, kogo poznał i jakie wrażenie na nim wywarli. O czym opowiadał, jak mógł wymienić się poglądami między innymi, jaka atmosfera tam panowała. Wszystko… Cas słuchał uważnie, zapamiętując każdy szczegół, każdą refleksję Dean a na temat każdej osób i każde zdarzenie. Cas cieszył się, słysząc tak pozytywne opinie, że Dean czuł się tam dobrze i bezpiecznie.

Castiel po drodze wstąpił jeszcze na chwilę do cukierni. Poprosił, by Dean sekundę na niego poczekał w aucie. Dean posłusznie siedział i czekał, wyglądając przez okno, wypatrując swojego chłopaka. Castiel wyszedł po chwili z tekturowym pudełkiem z logiem cukierni. Castiel wsiadł za kierownicę i podał Dean owi paczkę.

-Co to?- Dean spytał, oglądając paczkę i próbując odgadnąć jej zawartość.

-Cisto, jabłkowe. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz.- Castiel wycofał z parkingu i wjechał na drogę.

-Bardzo, to moje ulubione.-Dean ucieszył się. Od zawsze miał słabość do ciast, ale przez niski budżet nie pozwalał sobie na nie.

-To jak przyjedziemy, to napijemy się kawy, zjemy i coś pooglądamy. Na co masz ochotę?

-Nie wiem, może serial jakiś… Może Sherlock, Gra o tron, albo Breaking Bad?

-Sherlock, brzmi obiecująco.- Castiel uśmiechnął się i ucałował go we włosy, nie odrywając wzroku od zatłoczonej ulicy.

Te wspólne posiłki, wieczory spędzone na oglądaniu seriali, wspólne zasypianie, weszło im w krew. Każda z tych rzeczy była dla nich tak oczywista, tak naturalna, że robili je automatycznie. Dean pochłonął połowę ciasta, przebrał się i spędził jak zwykle przemiły wieczór z Castiel em. Po obejrzeniu całego pierwszego sezonu Sherlock a, przytulając się na kanapie, trochę całując, poszli spać. Jak zwykle przytuleni, pod ciepłą pościelą, trochę jeszcze się pocałowali, bez większej namiętności, by nie stresować Deana i zasnęli, głębokim, pozbawionym, jakichkolwiek zmartwień i trosk snem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koszulka Charlie: http://orig15.deviantart.net/1dc2/f/2015/157/e/e/_marathons___charlie_bradbury_x_reader__fluff___by_demonhunteryeager-d8vp7vp.png


	18. Mieć cię tak blisko...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierwszy raz w życiu coś takiego piszę, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość i komentarze :) Bardzo wiele dla mnie znaczą.

Dean z czasem czuł się coraz lepiej, terapie, spotkania z psychologiem i troskliwa opieka Castiela, okazały się znakomitym lekarstwem na wszystkie jego lęki. Zaczęło się to, na co czekał 20 lat- normalne życie. Wstawanie rano, miło spędzony dzień, normalne codzienne czynności, czasem jakieś przemiłe wyjście na miasto z Castiel em, równie przemiły wieczór, spędzony razem, przed telewizorem i spokojna noc w ramionach ukochanego. Coś, o czym marzył od tylu lat i nareszcie mógł to mieć. Castiel jako partner był bardzo ciepły, przyjazny, opiekuńczy i kochany. Dean już od dawna przywykł, że ciągle przy nim jest i nie odstępuje go na krok, co ani trochę mu nie przeszkadzało, a wręcz przeciwnie. Dzięki niemu czuł się pewnie i bezpiecznie. Cas dbał o niego, czasem przesadnie, ale Dean nie miał tego dość, dlaczego by miał? Dlatego, że przelewa tę miłość w taki sposób? Cas chciał od zawsze jak najlepiej dla niego, więc ufał mu i dziękował za każdy przejaw jego miłości. Widział też jednak, że Cas cały czas ma w sobie tę obawę, że to wszystko można tak łatwo stracić, wystarczy tylko jeden nieodpowiedni gest i wszystko rozpryśnie się jak mydlana bańka, że Dean jest jeszcze kruchy i nie można na nim zbyt wiele wymagać, że może się w każdej chwili załamać, że jest jak tykająca bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem, która może w każdej chwili wybuchnąć. Cas starał się i ciągle, choć usiłował tego nie pokazywać, w duchu się zamartwiał. Dean doskonale to widział, dlatego sam zaczął się starać, by ten ich związek nie opierał się tylko na jego trosce o niego, ale o wzajemnym pomaganiu sobie w ciężkich chwilach. Chciał, by Cas też dobrze się czuł. Dean miał się lepiej i chciał, by Cas też zaczął już zapominać o tym, co było tak jak on. Dawał mu coraz więcej przykładów na to, że tamten zniszczony psychicznie, nieszczęśliwy Dean, to już przeszłość, że teraz jest już tylko wesoły, beztroski Dean, który pragnie, by i Cas się taki stał. Pokazywał mu, że już jest o niebo lepiej, czasem wstawał wcześniej niż Cas, robił śniadanie, sprzątał, wychodził do sklepu bez jego eskorty. Był dorosły, ale Castiel dalej widział w nim, jakby małego, bezbronnego chłopca, którego trzeba chronić przed złem tego świata. Cas może i miał trochę racji, potrzebował tego, ale kiedyś. Teraz potrafił już zachowywać się, jak dorosły i odpowiedzialny człowiek. Castiela oczywiście to cieszyło, ale miał też obawy. Zżył się z nim i nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że to wszystko mogłoby, tak po prostu zniknąć.

* * *

Cóż może być piękniejszego niż wspaniały wieczór, w ramionach ukochanej osoby, po miło spędzonym dniu? Dean siedział na kanapie, wtulony w Castiela. Jesień nadchodziła, więc i zimno zaczęło doskwierać. Obaj siedzieli pod grubym kocem, popijając gorące kakao z piankami, oglądając najnowszy odcinek dr Sexy MD. Castiel delikatnie obejmował Dean a i głaskał po ręce. Dean oparł głowę o jego ramię i w tulił się jeszcze mocniej. Castiel widząc, że gest ten sprawia mu przyjemność, przeniósł swój dotyk na bark i szyję. Dean nie miał nic przeciwko, odchylił nawet nieznacznie głowę, dając mu lepszy dostęp. Castiel potraktował to jako zaproszenie, więc delikatnie zaczął go całować po szyi, Dean przymknął oczy, a na jego ustach błąkał się delikatny uśmiech. Castiel przeniósł rękę na jego brzuch i zaczął go delikatnie dotykać, Dean był tak rozmarzony, że nie zauważył, gdy wślizgnął rękę pod materiał koszulki. Jednak gdy tylko jego zimna ręka zaczęła go dotykać po piersi, Dean oprzytomniał i zrozumiał, w jaką stronę to wszystko zmierza. Gwałtownie się odsunął i zaczął głęboko oddychać. Byli z Castiel em już dość długo, ale wciąż nie do końca czuł się gotowy, by zrobić coś więcej niż całowanie, czy przytulanie. Wiedział, że Cas chce, marzył o tym, a te wszystkie przytulanki i całowanie tylko potęgowały jego apetyt. Jednak znając sytuację, nie zamierzał nic proponować, to co teraz próbował zacząć, to było silniejsze od niego. Ten, bez wątpienia przystojny mężczyzna, tak blisko niego, pozwalający mu na te drobne pieszczoty, był zbyt pożądanym celem dla niego.

-Przepraszam, nie chciałem, nie powinienem był.- Castiel poprawił się na kanapie i narzucił koc na nogi chłopaka, który teraz siedział daleko od niego, w obawie, że coś się stanie, gdy się przybliży. Było chłodno, więc nie chciał ryzować przeziębienia. I tak nie pozwoliłby sobie na nic więcej w zaistniałej sytuacji.

-W porządku…- Dean trochę bał się spojrzeć na Castiela, nie wiedział, co tam zobaczy, miał tylko szczerą nadzieję, że nie rozczarowanie. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył twarz Castiela, poważną, może lekko zmartwioną, ale na pewno nie zawiedzioną. Cas doskonale rozumiał jego położenie i nie zamierzał do niczego go nakłaniać, to że go przestraszył, było tylko i wyłącznie jego winą. Dean się nie opierał, ale to nie znaczy, że tego pragnął. Nie miał nic przeciwko takiej formie pieszczot, ale bał się czegoś bardziej intymnego. Ufał Castiel owi, ale nie wiedział, czy gdy wyjawi mu swoje sekrety, to dalej będzie chciał się do niego w ten sposób zbliżyć. 

-Wybacz, że na ciebie naciskałem, przestraszyłem cię, nie chciałem, naprawdę, ale byłeś taki słodki, że trudno było mi się oprzeć.- Cas lekko odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc dodatkowo go stresować.

-Cas, ja rozumiem, o nic się nie obwiniaj.- Dean przysunął się, złapał go za rękę i delikatnie pocałował. Cas miał już mętlik w głowie. Dean chciał? Przecież przed chwilą tak od niego odskoczył, a teraz go całuje… Dean oderwał się od niego, mając lekki rumieniec na twarzy. Cas delikatnie pogładził idealnie ogolony policzek i uśmiechnął się.- Cas, ja… -Dean owi ciężko było cokolwiek wykrztusić. Nie wiedział, czy rzeczywiście jest na to gotowy, nie chciał ukazać się w oczach Castiel jako tchórz czy przestraszony małolat, ale jeśli by się zgodził, to musiałby się czymś z nim podzielić, a nie wiedział jak Cas przyjmie te wiadomości. – Cas, to było bardzo przyjemne i przepraszam, że tak zareagowałem, ale po prostu, nie umiałbym nic z tobą zrobić, jeśli bym ci tego nie powiedział…

-Dean, ale my nic nie musimy robić, jeśli nie chcesz, możemy o wszystkim zapomnieć i wrócić do oglądania serialu, nic się przecież nie stało… Rozumiem, że nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy…

-Cas ja myślałem, o tym ostatnio, nawet sporo i wiem, że jesteś kimś, z kim chciałbym to zrobić, ufam ci i chciałbym również być z tobą w ten sposób. Ale muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać...-Dean wyglądał poważnie, co przestraszyło Castiela.

-Słucham, możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.- Castiel przybliżył się trochę do chłopaka i w milczeniu czekał, na to, czy chłopak chciał się z nim podzielić.

-Ja jeszcze nigdy…

-Nie byłeś z mężczyzną, przecież wiem…- Castiel lekko się uśmiechnął i przysunął się jeszcze kawałek w jego stronę.

-Nie tylko…- Dean spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana.

-Co masz na myśli?- Dean lekko się zarumienił i odwrócił wzrok.

-Ja jeszcze nigdy, z nikim nie…- powiedział nieśmiało.

-Jesteś prawiczkiem?- Cas zapytał zdziwiony. Dean przytaknął, nie mogąc odpowiedzieć.- Ty… naprawdę jeszcze nigdy z nikim się nie kochałeś…?

-Nie… Wiem, że to wstyd, być w moim wieku i jeszcze się nie…- Dean zawiesił się i odwrócił wzrok, nie potrafił wypowiedzieć tego słowa bez pogardy dla siebie.- Ale jakoś nie mogłem, nie miałem kogoś, z kim chciałbym to zrobić, a poza tym czułem obrzydzenie do swojego ciała i nie chciałem go nikomu pokazywać. Wiem, że ty mnie akceptujesz takim, jakim jestem, więc jest mi prościej się przełamać. Nie mówiłem ci, bo było mi głupio i nie chciałem, żebyś coś złego sobie o mnie pomyślał. Mam nadzieję, że to ci nie przeszkadza…- Zapytał pełny nadziei. 

-Nie! Oczywiście, że nie!- Cas gwałtownie przytulił chłopaka i ucałował w czoło.- Jakby mi mogło przeszkadzać? Cieszyłem się, że będę pierwszym, który ci pokaże, jak to jest w świecie mężczyzn, ale cieszę się jeszcze bardziej, mając świadomość, że jeszcze nikt przede mną nie był z Tobą w ten sposób. Ty naprawdę jesteś wyjątkowy.- Cas powiedział z zachwytem. Dean zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.- Dean, a nasz pocałunek, to też był dla ciebie pierwszy? Całowałeś się z kimś przede mną?

-Nie…- Dean odpowiedział cichutko jakby z obawy przed reakcją Cas a.

-Jej, nie poznałbym, gdybyś mi nie powiedział, świetnie ci poszło…- Castiel zaśmiał się cicho i pogłaskał go po włosach.

-Tak to jest, gdy się kogoś kocha.

Castiel dał mu krótkiego buziaka i poczochrał włosy. Dean uśmiechnął się, jednak spuścił wzrok. Po chwili uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy i zastąpił go smutek i zdenerwowanie. Castiel doskonale wyczuł, że nie tylko tym, Dean chciał się z nim podzielić. Po jego minie widział, że jest coś jeszcze i to zdecydowanie nie tak piękne, jak pierwsza wiadomość.- Jeśli jest coś jeszcze to śmiało mów. Wiesz, że nie lubię, jak masz jakieś tajemnice przede mną.- Dean nie mógł zdobyć się na odwagę, by wyznać mu swój wstydliwy sekret. Czekanie potęgowało u Castiela nie tylko, zdenerwowanie, ale także strach i obawę. - Mów śmiało, możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć, przecież wiesz…

-Nie wiem, czy powinienem ci to mówić…- Dean odwrócił wzrok i przełknął z wysiłkiem. Czuł, jak do oczu napływają mu łzy. Cas już od dawna nie widział ich u niego i nie chciałby być zmuszony znów widzieć.

\- Dean kochanie.- Castiel objął jego policzki i spojrzał wprost w cudowne, zielone tęczówki, które były teraz za warstwą łez. Łzy nigdy nie były u niego dobrym znakiem, Cas zawsze się obawiał, że je u niego ujrzy. Nie chciał już nigdy ich u niego widzieć, bo jeżeli są, to oznaczają coś bardzo niedobrego, z czym będą zmuszeni się znów zmierzyć.-Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć. Co się dzieje, boisz się? Co jest nie tak?

-Chodzi o to… Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć- Dean wyszlochał cicho. Cas objął go i Dean od razu wtulił twarz w jego ramię.- Gdy byłem mały, nie pamiętam ile lat miałem dokładnie…- Dean zaczął cicho odsuwając się od Castiela. – Uhh… Mój ojciec, on bardzo się spił. Nie zwróciłem na to większej uwagi, bo ciągle to robił, ale tamtego wieczoru było… inaczej… Położyłem Sammy ego spać i sam poszedłem do łóżka. Było późno, już zasypiałem kiedy... -Pierwsza łezka spłynęła mu po policzku. Dean wytarł ja wierzchem dłoni.- Usłyszałem skrzypienie drzwi. Myślałem, że to Sam, czasem śniły mu się koszmary, albo nie mógł zasnąć, więc przychodził do mnie w nocy i albo go usypiałem, albo pozwalałem spać ze mną, jednak wtedy to nie był Sammy, tylko mój ojciec. Podszedł do mojego łóżka i położył się przy mnie. Myślałem, że pomylił łóżka i zamiast trafić do swojego, trafił do mojego, ale jednak nie… On się przytulił do moich pleców i objął mnie ręką. Zdziwiłem się, myślałem, że coś mu odbiło i chce się do mnie przytulić, albo sam nie wiem co. Wtedy zaczął głaskać mnie ręka po brzuchu. Bardzo się bałem, nie wiedziałem, o co mu chodzi. Zaczął mnie dotykać po piersi, a potem …- Dean zadrżał i zacisnął dłoń na kocu- Włożył mi rękę w spodnie od piżamy i chwycił mnie… tam. Przeraziłem się, wtedy tego nie rozumiałem, ale dziś wiem, że on tedy próbował mnie… zgwałcić. Wyrwałem mu się, bo był pijany, ale gdybym wtedy nie uciekł, to nie wiem, co by się stało. –Dean łkał przez chwilę i dopiero po chwili zaczął się uspokajać.- Pobiegłem do sypialni brata i razem uciekliśmy do łazienki, bo tylko tam był zamek w drzwiach. Po chwili ojciec zaczął się dobijać do drzwi i wrzeszczeć, żebyśmy stamtąd wyszli. Sam płakał, bał się, ja zresztą też. Po kilku minutach przestał dobijać się do drzwi i sobie poszedł, ale my zostaliśmy tam przez całą noc. Sammy zasnął mi na rękach, ale ja nie mogłem, nie usnąłem, za bardzo się bałem. Przez następne kilka dni też nie mogłem zasnąć, za bardzo się bałem, że znów przyjdzie i będzie mnie dotykał.- Dean podciągnął koc tuż pod nos i przez chwilę próbował się uspokoić.- Między innymi też dlatego nie chciałem się z nikim przespać… Po prostu cięgle bym czuł na sobie jego dotyk.

-Dean, boże ja nie wiedziałem. Jak pomyśle, że cię dotykałem, a ty tego nie chciałeś, że cię to obrzydzało, to …

-Nie, nie… Ja tego chciałem, gdy ty mnie dotykasz, to sobie tego nie przypominam, po prostu uznałem, że powinienem ci powiedzieć, że powinieneś to wiedzieć.

-Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi ulżyło.- Castiel chwycił jego twarz w obie dłonie- Bałem się, że nie będziesz już nigdy chciał się do mnie zbliżyć.

-Nie mógłbym tego zrobić, jesteś mi bliski i czuję, że to z tobą chciałbym przeżyć swój pierwszy raz.- Dean uśmiechnął się i wtulił w jego ręce. – Tylko że…

-Boisz się, prawda?- Castiel pogłaskał go jedną z dłoni po włosach. Dean mruknął potakująco i zamknął oczy.

-Tak, bardzo. Nie wiem, czy dam radę…- Dean odetchnął głęboko, nie chcąc się znów rozpłakać.

-Wiesz…- Cas uśmiechnął się i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.- Nie musimy zrobić wszystkiego, zrobimy to, co ci będzie pasowało, na co będziesz gotowy, bo rozumiem, że to tej… właściwej części się boisz…

-Tak, czuje się bezpiecznie przy tobie, ale na to nie jestem jeszcze gotowy, za bardzo się wstydzę.- Dean przetarł dłonią kark. 

-Rozumiem kochanie, nikt cię do niczego nie zmusza, jak kiedyś będziesz gotowy to, to zrobimy. 

-Ulżyło mi…- Dean odetchnął i uśmiechnął się, nie musząc się już stresować.

-Oj Dean, pamiętaj, nie musisz się mnie wstydzić, ale cieszę się, że jesteś ze mną szczery, to dużo dla mnie znaczy. – Castiel przytulił go mocno do piersi i zaczął delikatnie głaskać go po plecach. Te ruchy były tak kojące, uspokajały go.

-Dziękuję, że mnie rozumiesz. Bałem się ci powiedzieć, bo chciałem spróbować, ale nie chciałem, no wiesz… Myślałem trochę nad tym i stwierdziłem, że jesteśmy już długo razem, ufam ci i chcę to zrobić, w końcu nie można być prawiczkiem do końca życia. – Dean zaśmiał się nerwowo.

-Jak dla mnie jesteś najsłodszym, młodym mężczyzną i wyjątkowym, kocham cię. Jeśli chcesz, możemy to zrobić, jeżeli chcesz jeszcze poczekać, to będę czekał, ile tylko potrzebujesz, nigdy na ciebie nie będę naciskał.

Dean pocałował go czule i objął rękami za szyję.- „Zróbmy to” - wyszeptał cicho wprost do jego ucha. Castiel spojrzał w jego oczy i spytał, czy jest pewien. Dean w odpowiedzi złączył ich usta w czułym pocałunku. Castiel, jeśli jeszcze przed chwilą miał jakieś obawy, to teraz całkowicie o nich zapomniał. Czule go całował, po chwili włączając do gry język. Przejechał dłonią po jego plecach i boku. Poczuł, jak całe jego ciało zadrżało. Dean opadł plecami na kanapę pociągając za sobą Castiela. Mężczyzna oparł się ramieniem po jednej stronie jego głowy i dalej czule całował. Cas drugą ręka zaczął głaskać go po włosach, wiedział, jak Dean to lubił. Przeczesywanie palcami włosów, głaskanie, całowanie. Wszystko sprawiało mu niebywałą przyjemność, więc Cas mu tego nie szczędził. Po chwili odsunął się od niego i pogłaskał po policzku.

-Skoro to twój pierwszy raz, to musi być dla ciebie wyjątkowy moment.- Cas chwycił go na ręce i podniósł. Dean przestraszony objął go rękami za szyję i nogami w pasie. – Spokojnie nie upuszczę cię.- Castiel chwycił go pod biodra i całując, zaniósł do sypialni. Niosąc, czuł szalone bicie serca Deana, na wpół spowodowane podnieceniem, na wpół strachem. Jednak był pewien, że Dean tego chce i to dodawało mu odwagi. Miał ciężkie zadanie do wykonania, sądził, że po prostu pokaże mu, jak robią to mężczyźni, że będzie się z nim kochał, a nie rozprawiczy i zadba, by bolesne chwile z dzieciństwa nie ujawniły się w trakcie. Nie darowałby sobie, gdyby sprawił mu ból, zarówno fizyczny, jak i psychiczny, dlatego sam się bał...

Cas delikatnie położył Dean a na łóżku i położył się obok. Popatrzył przez chwilę w piękne zielone tęczówki, po czym przeciągnął wzrokiem po całym jego ciele. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku, od jego pięknego ciała. Od cudownych delikatnych dłoni, ponętnych szczupłych bioder, lekko krzywych kolan, które wyglądały u niego przeuroczo i szerokich barków. Dean był zarumieniony, jego serce waliło jak oszalałe, usta były nabrzmiałe i czerwone od pocałunków. Już zawsze chciałby go takim widzieć.

-Boisz się? -Cas pogłaskał go delikatnie po włosach i złożył kolejny czuły pocałunek. 

-Trochę…- Dean odpowiedział cicho i nieśmiało, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od jego oczu.

-Nie musisz się niczego bać, jesteśmy tylko ty i ja. Zobaczysz, to będzie piękna chwila, dla nas obu, nawet jeśli nie zrobimy wszystkiego, to będzie wspaniale.- Castiel położył mu dłoń na piersi i poczuł szaleńcze bicie jego serca.- Odpręż się i ciesz chwilą.- Dean patrzył z zaciekawieniem na rękę Castiela i sam objął ją drżącą dłonią.- Jeśli będziesz chciał przestać, coś się będzie działo, wystraszysz się, coś ci będzie nie odpowiadać, to powiedz mi, a ja przestanę. I ze wszystkim ci pomogę, pokażę. Dobrze skarbie?

-Tak… - Dean pogłaskał Castiel a po ręce. 

Castiel pochylił się i ucałował go w usta, po czym przeniósł się z pocałunkami na policzka, czoło, nos i szyję. Dean zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę, rozkoszując się przyjemnym uczuciem. Castiel doskonale wiedział, jaką mu sprawia przyjemność, nawet tak małym gestem. Zszedł pocałunkami na obojczyki i przejechał dłonią po jego torsie. Chwycił róg koszulki i zaczął ją powoli podnosić do góry. Dean momentalnie oprzytomniał, podniósł głowę i złapał Castiela za nadgarstek.

-Spokojnie skarbie, nie musisz się mnie wstydzić.- Dean patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę, zmieszany i powoli puścił jego rękę. Castiel zrozumiał to, jako znak „zgadzam się, ale się wstydzę i robię to dla ciebie” Cas doskonale wyczuwał reakcje Dean a, wiedział, że bardzo się wstydzi swojego ciała i najchętniej chciałby to zrobić w ubraniu i jeszcze przy zgaszonym świetle, ale Castiel postanowił, że go ośmieli, nie chciał, by Dean przez całe życie, wstydził się komuś pokazać bez koszulki. To miała być chwila, kiedy będą razem, również cieleśnie, dlatego chciał go zobaczyć, dotknąć, poczuć jego skórę. Powoli ściągnął z niego koszulkę i zrzucił ją na podłogę. Dean patrzył z rozczarowaniem na swój tors, który wskazywał teraz dobitnie, że Dean się stresuje, jego spłycony oddech i szybko unosząca się klatka, były tego dowodem. Castiel chcąc pokazać, że jego blizny mu nie przeszkadzają, zaczął je całować, jedna po drugiej. Po większych przesuwał językiem i delikatnie chuchał, omiatając ją ciepłym oddechem. Na skórze Dean pokazała się gęsia skórka. 

-Cas, co robisz?- Dean spytał, podnosząc głowę. Castiel zarumieniony podniósł oczy i pocałował go tuż pod mostkiem. -Wstydzę się, jak tak robisz…- Castiel podniósł się do jego twarzy i ucałował w nos.

-Kochanie, nie musisz się wstydzić, a już na pewno nie mnie. Kocham twoje ciało, twoje blizny, opowiadają twoją historię i dlatego są piękne. 

-Cas…- Dean szepnął i odwrócił wzrok. Castiel czuł, że trafił do niego tymi słowami, że Dean trochę się odprężył i mu zaufał.

Castiel wrócił do poprzedniej pieszczoty. Czuł, że jest teraz inaczej, że Dean nie stresuje się i nie wstydzi przez to, co robi, odprężył się i zrelaksował. Dean miał łaskotki, a Cas doskonale o tym wiedział, dlatego delikatnie ścierał je kciukami zaraz po pocałunku. Po chwili jednak przeniósł się na sutki. Powoli polizał jeden z nich, a drugim bawił się opuszkami palców. Dean, gdy tylko poczuł ciepło ust Castiela w tak wrażliwym miejscu, zachłysnął się powietrzem. Castiel spojrzał na niego przelotnie, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko dobrze i chcąc sprawić mu, jak największa przyjemność zassał lewy sutek. Jęk opuścił mimowolnie usta Dean a. W chwili, gdy chłopak uświadomił sobie, że to z jego ust wyciekło to jęknięcie, zasłonił usta dłonią, nie chcąc więcej wydawać żadnych dźwięków. Castiel zauważył szybki ruch jego ręki i spojrzał na niego nerwowo.-Co się dzieje skarbie?- Castiel powoli podniósł głowę i pogłaskał go po włosach.

-Nic, wymknęło mi się. Już nie będę, przepraszam.- Dean odsunął rękę od ust i powiedział ze speszeniem. Castiel nie rozumiał, o co mu chodziło, przecież mu to nie przeszkadza, wręcz przeciwnie, podoba się. Jeśli mu dobrze, to może sobie jęczeć, krzyczeć, i robić cokolwiek zechce. 

-Nie musisz się powstrzymywać.- Castiel kolejny raz podniósł się i oparł głowę na łokciu i pogłaskał go po policzku.- Możesz sobie krzyczeć, jęczeć ile tylko zechcesz. Chciałbym cię słyszeć skarbie, nikt inny cię nie usłyszy, tylko ja. Bardzo mi się podoba, gdy to robisz.- Castiel uśmiechnął się i zobaczył, jak Dean trochę niepewnie się uśmiecha i przystaje na propozycję. I to z ulgą, że nie będzie musiał się powstrzymywać, bo było to niezwykle trudne.

 

Castiel objął jego policzek dłonią, pogładził łagodnie kciukiem i powoli zaczął od nowa. Nie myślał, że będzie tak trudno. Dean był ciężką osobą i trudno mu było się otworzyć. Stresował się i próbował nie wychylać się. Przez te lata, kiedy ojciec tak go traktował, nauczył się, że nie warto się wychylać, bo tego konsekwencjami są same przykrości. Lepiej siedzieć cicho i przyjmować to, co mu się daje, bez względu, czy jest to coś dobrego, czy złego. Castiel cierpliwie wszystko znosił, ku większemu dobru i starał się mu pomagać. Dean spokojnie leżał, czekając na to, co teraz się stanie. Było mu trochę głupio, że tak leży bezczynnie, kiedy Castiel tak cierpliwie i czuło się nim zajmuje. Chciałby, choć część tej przyjemności mu oddać, by on też coś z tego miał. Chciał go, choć trochę dotknąć, ale nie wiedział do końca jak, ani czy powinien. Castiel spojrzał na jego zmieszanie i cichutko zapytał ”O czym myślisz kochanie?”

-Mogę?- Dean chwycił za róg jego koszulki. Castiel zatracił się w procesie sprawiania mu przyjemności i nawet nie zauważył, że on dalej jest w pełni ubrany.

-Oczywiście kochanie, że możesz. Castiel podniósł ręce i Dean przeciągnął mu koszulkę przez głowę. Castiel zauważył, jak Dean patrzy się łakomie na jego tors. Podobał mu się i pragnął go dotknąć, ale trochę się wstydził.

-Nie wstydź się.- Castiel jakby wyczytał jego myśli.- Możesz mnie dotykać, nawet powinieneś.- Castiel zaśmiał się seksownie i pokierował jego ręką. Złapał go za nadgarstek i pokazał jak lubi być dotykany. Dean chłonął każdą informację jak gąbka, ucząc się sprawiać mu jak największą przyjemność. Castiel opuścił rękę, zostawiając Dean owi pole do popisu.- Śmiało!- Dean niepewnie dotykał go i masował po piersi, przejechał palcami po mięśniach na brzuchu i krótkich włoskach na piersi. Podczas gdy to robił, Cas wrócił do lizania jego sutków. Dean znów cicho jęknął, ale, ku uciesze Castiela, się tym nie przejął. 

Castiel widział, jak z każdą chwilą podniecenie Dean a rośnie, gdy całował go tuż przy linii spodni, mógł usłyszeć bicie jego serca, i przyśpieszony oddech, nie zapominając o najoczywistszym z objawów. W spodniach Dean pojawił się wzgórek, po którym delikatnie przejechał dłonią. Dean głośno i łapczywie wciągnął powietrze. Castiel dotykał go delikatnie przez materiał i rozkoszował się cichutkimi jękami i sapnięciami, które Dean mimowolnie wydawał. Castiel podniósł się i pocałował go, pełen żądzy i podniecenia. Dean odczuł różnicę, widział, że wszystko nabiera tępa, że nie jest to już taki niewinny całus i dotykanie, ale wstęp do czegoś o wiele lepszego. Castiel całował go szybko i namiętnie, wsuwając mu język do ust, bawiąc się jego krótkimi włosami. Dean wydawał z siebie kolejne jęki, ale każdy z nich zostawał od razu stłumiony przez usta Castiela. Brunet powoli przełożył udo pomiędzy nogi chłopaka i naprał, na teraz już idealnie widoczny, wzgórek w jego jeansach. Dean wydał z siebie zaskoczone krzyknięcie i zacisnął dłoń na pościeli. Castiel uśmiechnął się widząc reakcje Dean a i ponowił ruch. Dean krzyknął jeszcze głośniej i szarpnął pościel do siebie. Cas pocałował go szybko w usta i zniżył się, by zacząć rozpinać mu pasek. Dean przyglądał się temu z zaciekawieniem. Castiel powoli rozpiął pasek, guzik i rozporek. Gdy tylko zaczął zsuwać spodnie z jego ud, ciągnąć za szef jeansów usłyszał, rwący się oddech Dean a. Chłopak podniósł biodra i Cas zdjął całkowicie jego spodnie. Dobrze było nie mieć już na sobie tych uciskających, zbędnych części garderoby… Castiel powoli zsunął spodnie, skarpetki i upuścił na podłogę. Widząc kolejne blizny, zaczął je całować i dotykać opuszkami palców. Dean obserwował ten proces z miłością w oczach i uśmiechem na ustach. Castiel zaczął od kostek przez łydki, kolana, aż dotarł do ud. Zaczął całować zewnętrzną, a następnie wewnętrzną ich część. Czuł, jak Dean zaczął się rozpływać i relaksować. Castiel potarł nosem po wybrzuszeniu w bokserkach. Dean gwałtownie spojrzał, czując tak delikatny dotyk i ciepło jego oddechu. Castiel rzucił mu drażniące się spojrzenie i nakrył jego krocze dłonią. Zauważył, jak główka jego męskości wystaje spod gumki bokserek i lekko lśni na czubku. Castiel chwycił bokserki Deana tuż nad jego kośćmi biodrowymi i zaczął delikatnie ściągać w dół. Dean czując sunący materiał, zamknął oczy i lekko odchylił głowę do tyłu. Brunet zrzucił bieliznę na podłogę, tuż obok pozostałych ubrań i położył się tuż przy boku Dean a i delikatnie chwycił twardego członka. Dean spiął się na ten dotyk, ale gdy tylko Cas zaczął powoli poruszać dłonią, rozluźnił się i zapomniał o bożym świecie. Castiel chcąc dać mu możliwie jak największa przyjemność, przetarł kciukiem po wędzidełku i główce. Dean wyprężył się i rzucił biodrami. Castiel zaobserwował, wciąż zaciskającą się dłoń na pościeli. Złapał jego rękę i położył sobie na barku.

-Chwyć sobie tutaj. –Castiel zaśmiał się, widząc zamglony wzrok chłopaka. Dean był w innym świecie i nie za bardzo rozumiał, to wszystko, co się dzieje. Jednak trzymał rękę i dość mocno naciskał. Castiel zaczął szybciej poruszać ręką, a Dean coraz głośniej stękać. Castiel czuł, że Deanowi jest przyjemnie, że pragnie by Cas nie przestawał, by dalej robił to, co robi, co tak wspaniale robi…

Castiel puścił go, a Dean jęknął zawiedziony.

-Ahh, Cas… Proszę…- Jednak gdy tylko zobaczył, co Castiel planuje, postanowił spokojnie czekać. Cas zsunął się niżej i umościł pomiędzy jego nogami. Dean a troszeczkę go to krępowało, ale wiedział, że Cas nigdy nie zrobiłby mu krzywdy. Castiel chwycił go w rękę i przeciągnął językiem po całej jego długości. Dean zawarczał gardłowo i wplótł palce w jego włosy. Castiel spojrzał na niego i upewniwszy się, że wszystko jest dobrze, ponowił. Dean szarpnął go za włosy. Castiel spojrzał w górę i jego oczy spotkały się z przestraszonym wzrokiem chłopaka. 

-Możesz sobie szarpać.- Castiel zaśmiał się, gdy zobaczył, że Dean owi ulżyło. Dean speszył się, że go tak szarpnął, mocno … Cieszył się jednak, że Cas nie ma mu tego za złe.

Castiel objął główkę jego przyrodzenia ustami i zaczął kręcić językiem. Dean nie mógł już powstrzymać jęków i krzyków, które z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Castiel dotykał go i pieścił, Dean szarpał jego włosy i po dłuższej chwili tak przyjemnej stymulacji zaczął wypychać biodra wprost do Castiela. Całkowicie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, marzył, tylko by nie przestawał, by dalej to robił, bo nigdy nie czuł się tak cudownie, tak błogo, jak teraz. Przez lata zwlekał z tym, bał się, ale teraz był pewien, że to była dobra decyzja. Takiej przyjemności jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwał…

Castiel czując, że Dean jest już blisko, wsunął go sobie do gardła i zaczął dłonią bawić się jego jądrami. Dean odrzuci głowę do tyłu.

-Cas… Cas ja…- Dean starał się go poinformować, że długo już nie wytrzyma i nie chciał zaskoczyć tym partnera. Castiel jednak pogłaskał go, kojąco po udzie, dając znak, że wie i jest przygotowany na pierwszy w jego życiu orgazm. Dean krzyknął głośno, wygiął plecy w łuk i zacisnął rękę na ramieniu Cas a, nie mogąc opanować ciała. Doszedł obficie wprost w jego usta, gdyby mógł jasno myśleć, zapewne, by go teraz przepraszał, ale orgazm całkowicie przejął jego ciało i myśli. Castiel połknął wszystko i upewniwszy się, że Dean skończył, wypuścił jego męskość z ust, podniósł się i położył obok, by Dean mógł przytulić się do jego torsu. Dean jednak był zbyt rozkojarzony, Castiel położył się na boku i obserwował, jak Dean przeżywa te pierwsze chwile po. Jego klatka unosiła się szybko, oddychał głęboko i chaotycznie, starając się nie dyszeć, ale marnie mu wychodziło. Miał zamknięte oczy i opierał głowę o poduszkę.

Dean dopiero po chwili otworzył oczy i uspokoił się. Był zmęczony i rozkojarzony. Przewrócił się na bok i ucałował Castiela. Mężczyzna lekko zaskoczony oddał pocałunek i tulił go przez chwilę. 

-Dziękuję, to było wspaniałe.- Dean wyszeptał do niego, omiatając ciepłym oddechem jego klatkę. Dean zauważył, że Castiel również jest podniecony i marzy mu się to, co sam przed chwilą dał. Ignorował jednak swój stan, przytulał go i całował po włosach, nie wymagając od niego absolutnie niczego. Dean podniósł się i oparł na ręce.- Chciałbym ci dać to samo.- Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował go. Cas po chwili odsunął się.

-Nie musisz skarbie, poleż sobie, odpocznij, a najlepiej się prześpij.- Castiel chciał zagarnąć go w ramiona, by wybić mu ten pomysł z głowy.

-Ale chcę.- Dean uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał jego policzek.- Nie wiem, czy umiem, ale chcę spróbować. Zasługujesz na to.- Dean nie pozwolił wypowiedzieć Castiel owi kolejnego słowa sprzeciwu, zamknął jego usta pocałunkiem. Po chwili zszedł pocałunkami na szyję i pierś. Robił to samo co przed chwilą ofiarował mu Castiel, było mu przyjemnie, więc chciał mu podarować to samo. Powoli całował go po piersi i głaskał ręką po boku. Zdecydował się, by zaopiekować się jednym z jego sutków. Polizał go delikatnie i ssał, aż nie zrobił się zupełnie twardy. To samo zrobił z drugim, ciesząc się cichymi spękaniami mężczyzny. Dean pochylił się nad jego biodrami i zaczął mocować się z paskiem. Po chwili pozbawił go spodni i upuścił je na podłogę. Dean zaczął go głaskać, tak, jak sam lubi być dotykany i czując, że Castiel owi bardzo się to podoba, ściągnął jego bokserki. Niepewnie dotknął go i na próbę poruszył ręką. Nigdy tego nie robił, więc starał się powtarzać ruchy Castiela. Gdy Castiel cicho wymówił jego imię, wiedział, że powinien się posunąć dalej. 

 

-Cas…? Powiedz mi co robić.- Dean poprosił. Chciał mu sprawić przyjemność, to był jego priorytet i chciał go wykonać jak najlepiej. Castiel uśmiechnął się i skinął.

\- Weź do ust tyle, ile dasz radę, resztę obejmij dłonią i poruszaj razem. Nie śpiesz się, powolutku.- Castiel polecił cicho i z uśmiechem. Dean trochę się stresował, ale zrobił to, co mu polecono. Przeciągnął językiem po całej długości i objął trzon ręką. Powoli ruszał ręką i lizał delikatnie główkę. Poczuwszy jak przez Castiela przelatuje dreszcz, odsunął się i popatrzył mu głęboko w oczy. Castiel uśmiechał się i bacznie obserwował Dean a. Chłopak zdobył się na odwagę i wziął jego męskość do ust. Mimo najszczerszych chęci udało mu się wziąć tylko połowę. Pieścił Castiela najlepiej jak potrafił, ale sądząc po jego reakcjach, głośnych jękach i sapnięciach, podobało mu się. 

-Dean kochanie…- Castiel wydyszał i starał się delikatnie odsunąć chłopaka od siebie. Dean jednak postanowił, że chciałby, by jego ukochany skończył w jego ustach. Cas zaczął drżeć i nieznacznie tarzać się w pościeli. Dean wiedział, że Castiel jest już blisko, więc nie przerywał. Brunet chwycił jedną ręką chłopaka za ramię, a drugą zacisnął na pościeli. Doszedł mocno z głośnym jękiem. Jego ciałem wstrząsnęła fala skurczów, a przed oczami zobaczył gwiazdy. Trochę martwił się o Dean, bo czuł, że Dean się nie odsunął, więc wszystko, co z siebie wyrzucił, musiało trafić do jego ust. Otworzył leniwie oczy i spojrzał na ukochanego. Dean poradził sobie dobrze, przełknął wszystko, a resztki z kącików ust pozbył się językiem. Castiel, podniósł się i zaczął go całować, przeczesywać jego miękkie włosy palcami. Orgazm Castiela sprawił mu przyjemność, cieszył się, że dał radę i mógł dać mu tę rozkosz. Nie mógł doczekać się, kiedy zrobi to jeszcze raz. Widok Castiela podczas orgazmu był niezapomniany i dla niego najpiękniejszy na świecie.

-Jesteś najlepszy.- Castiel powiedział z uśmiechem i przycisnął go do siebie. Obaj opadli na łóżko i przykryli się kołdrą. Dean położył głowę na jego piersi i zaczął bawić się krótkimi włoskami na piersi Castiela. 

-Podobało ci się?- Dean zapytał i podniósł nieznacznie głowę, by zobaczyć odpowiedź w jego oczach.

-Oczywiście! Jesteś wspaniały. Jak ja cię kocham.- Castiel chwycił go za podbródek i przycisnął swoje wargi do jego. – Wiesz… Marzyłem o tej chwili, od kiedy cię poznałem. 

-I tak sobie to wyobrażałeś?- Położył mu głowę na ramieniu i zaczął okrężnymi ruchami łaskotać go wokół sutka. 

-Tak jakby, było o niebo lepiej.- Castiel zaczął bawić się płatkiem jego ucha.

-Wiesz, cieszę się, że to na ciebie trafiło, że mogę być z tobą, że to ty byłeś dla mnie tym pierwszym, wiem, że gadam jak nastoletnia dziewica, ale…

-Podoba mi się to, co mówisz. – Castiel przerwał mu i ciasno objął obiema rękami, mocno przyciskając go do siebie. 

-Cas…? –Dean szepnął ł zawstydzony.

-Co kochanie?- Castiel spojrzał w dół na śliczne zielone tęczówki, wpatrujące się w niego.

-Zrobimy to jeszcze później…?- Dean zapytał cicho, sam nie mogąc do końca uwierzyć, w to, co właśnie powiedział.

-Pewnie! Ile i kiedy tylko będziesz miał ochotę, mamy na to całe życie.- Cas zsunął się niżej tak, by patrzeć mu prosto w twarz. Chłopak zarumienił się i przytulił czołem do jego czoła.- Kocham cię.

-Ja ciebie bardziej.- Dean przytulił się, zamknął oczy i już po chwili zasnął. Castiel jeszcze przez chwilę obserwował spokojną twarz ukochanego i sam usnął, trzymając go w objęciach.


	19. Pozbyć się głupiego strachu z dzieciństwa…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +18

Castiel obudził się i lekko poprawił sobie poduszkę. Dean otarł się twarzą o jego ramię i obrócił się na prawy bok. Cas uśmiechnął się i również położył na boku, tak by go sobie trochę poobserwować. Cas nigdy jeszcze nie spał z nim całkowicie nago. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że bez jakiejkolwiek bielizny, ale, że Dean po wszystkim nie wstał i nie ubrał się tak jak zwykle w koszulkę i dresy. Pozwolił mu patrzeć na swoje ciało, na wszystkie jego części, nawet te najintymniejsze. Jakie to było głupie, że nigdy nawet nie widział jego skóry na ramionach, plecach, a teraz miał idealną okazję. To był jeden z niewielu skrawków jego ciała, gdzie nie znalazł ani jednej blizny, może ze dwa małe ślady, jak się domyślał, wypalone przez papierosy, ale poza tym była nieskazitelna. O pięknym kolorze, pokryta małymi piegami. Castiel przysunął się bliżej, by się im przyjrzeć. Setki malutkich, brązowawych kropeczek pokrywających głównie ramiona i łopatki. Castiel pochylił się i pocałował go w łopatkę. Dean poruszył się przez sen. Cas zaczął liczyć piegi i układać z nich konstelacje i obrazki. Mógłby rozbić to godzinami, bez przerwy. Uwielbiał je. Powoli zaczął kreślić wzory na jego plecach opuszkiem palca. Dean poruszył się i lekko obrócił głowę.

-Cas?- Dean powiedział sennym głosem.

-Witaj kochanie.-Castiel przełożył ramię przez jego żebra i przytulił się policzkiem do jego ramienia.

-Hej.- Dean powiedział już nieco bardziej rozbudzony. –Co robiłeś?

-Patrzyłem sobie na twoje śliczne piegi, są urocze, wiesz?.- Castiel potarł koniuszkiem nosa po zagłębieniu między jego łopatkami. Poczuł, jak przez Dean a przechodzi dreszcz.- Jak ci się spało?

-Bardzo dobrze, jeszcze nigdy tak dobrze mi się nie spało. A tobie?-Dean przetarł oczy dłonią i przeczesał palcami grube blond włosy.

-Cudownie. Przyjemnie było się tak przytulać do twojego nagiego ciała.-Cas wyszeptał i leciutko przygryzł płatek jego ucha. Dean zarumienił się, obrócił się w jego objęciach i przytulił do niego, obejmując go ręką w pasie.-A ty jak się czujesz? Wszystko dobrze? W trakcie chyba nic ci się nie przypomniało, tak?

-Świetnie się czuję. Było pięknie, nic nie wróciło, było zbyt wspaniale…- Dean zaśmiał się cichutko- Cieszę się, że to zrobiliśmy. –Dean przycisnął się całym ciałem do Castiela. Cas jęknął zaskoczony, ale nie odsunął się. To ostatnie, o czym teraz myślał!

-Ja też. Jeszcze nigdy, nie było mi tak przyjemnie. –Castiel zjechał dłonią nieco niżej na lędźwie mężczyzny i zaczął go łagodnie głaskać.-Mógłbym to robić z tobą bez przerwy.

-To, czemu teraz nie zrobimy?- Dean uśmiechnął się zalotnie i pocałował go w usta. Castiel oddał czuły pocałunek i wplótł palce w jego włosy. Dean powoli opadł na plecy i pociągnął Cas a na siebie. Mężczyzna ułożył się na nim i zaczął delikatnie ruszać biodrami, ocierając się kroczem o jego krocze. Dean z każdą chwilą jęczał coraz głośniej. Mocno objął bruneta rękami, przyciągając jego tors do swojego jak najbliżej. Cas objął go za tył głowy, przyciągać jego usta i namiętnie je całując. Blondyn zjechał dłonią i położył ją nieśmiało na jego pośladku. Cas oderwał się i zamarł. Od kiedy on się zrobił taki śmiały? Po tym, co stało się wczoraj, zmienił się. Od kiedy Cas widział go nago, od kiedy to zrobili, przestał się bać i stresować. Wiedział, że Cas go kocha, że wszystko, co robią, wkładają maksimum serca, uczuć i emocji. Było to dobre i nie trzeba było się bać niczego, co seks za sobą niósł.

Castiel spojrzą za siebie na jego rękę. Chłopak speszony zabrał ją, ale Cas natychmiast chwycił go za nadgarstek i przyciągnął z powrotem. Uśmiechnął się do zarumienionego chłopka i zaczął całować po klatce. Castiel zniżył się i zaczął całować go po podbrzuszu. Cieszył się, widząc, jak Dean na niego reaguje, te wszystkie jęki, ciche wołanie jego imienia i doskonale widoczny efekt jego podniecenia.

-Cas…- Dean westchnął gdy Castiel chwycił delikatnie oba ich członki w dłoń i zaczął powoli poruszać. Chłopak przez chwilę obserwował, to co robi Castiel, ale gdy zaczął odczuwać przyjemność tak dużą, że ledwo był w stanie powstrzymać się przed dojściem, przymknął oczy i opadł głową na poduszkę. Castiel wolną dłonią pogłaskał go po policzku i szyi, aż dotarł do piersi i zaczął ją delikatnie masować. Z ust Deana wypływały kolejne ciche jęki, Cas też ich sobie nie szczędził. Cieszył się tą bliskością z Danem, tak samo jak on.

Castiel czuł, jak oba ich członki pulsują i robią się wilgotne. Obaj czuli, że są już blisko i lada moment dojdą, więc Castiel przyśpieszył ruchy dłoni i obaj skończyli, pokrywając białym płynem tors Dean a i oba ich brzuchy. Cas opadł na niego i pocałował go przelotnie. Przez chwilę obaj dochodzili do siebie, ciężko oddychając. Brunet po chwili podniósł się z niego i wyszedł do łazienki. Przyniósł wilgotną szmatkę i wytarł chłopaka leżącego na łóżku. Dean uśmiechnął się i leniwie podniósł rękę, by złapać go za nadgarstek i pociągnąć go do pocałunku. Castiel pochylił się i ukląkł na jedno kolano koło niego. Całował go przez chwilę, delikatnie skubiąc mu dolną wargę i delikatnie liżąc górną. Następnie podniósł się, rzucił szmatkę w kierunku łazienki i położył się koło chłopaka.

Poranek, tak miło rozpoczęty, minął im na przyjemnym leniuchowaniu i odpoczywaniu po porannych przyjemnościach. Po pysznym śniadaniu przygotowanym przez Deana obaj zaczęli się zastanawiać, jak spędzić ten dzień. Każdy spędzali albo na terapii, albo siedząc w domu. Od czasu wychodząc do parku lub galerii.

-Może kino?- Castiel zaproponował, siedząc przy stole i popijając kawę.

-Nie grają nic fajnego.- Dean odłożył czytaną jeszcze przed chwilą gazetę. –Może basen?

-Basen?- Cas odpowiedział piskliwie i napił się kawy.

-No. Mam gdzieś kąpielówki. Pójdziemy, popływamy… Nie masz ochoty?

-To nie o to chodzi.- Castiel nie odrywając wzroku od kubka z kawą.- Nie umiem pływać.

-Naprawdę?- Dean zaskoczony pochylił się nad stołem.

-Tak. Panicznie boję się wody.- Castiel zawiedziony podniósł się i położył kubek w zlewie. –Brat próbował mnie kiedyś nauczyć i omal nie skończyło się tragedią.

-Jak to?! Co się stało?!- Dean aż podskoczył. Na samą myśl, że Cas już od dawna mógłby nie chodzić po tym świecie…

-Uczył mnie kiedyś, jak byliśmy dziećmi. Byliśmy nad oceanem, wszystko było dobrze, Gabriel powiedział mi co i jak. Wszedłem do wody i poniosły mnie fale. Jakaś kobieta mnie wyłowiła i pomogła. Trafiłem nieprzytomny do szpitala, bo poważnie zachłysnąłem się wodą, miałem problemy z oddychaniem i musiałem spędzić tam kilka dni. Gabriel czuł się winny, ale ja go nie winiłem, bo to nie przez niego, nie mógł nic zrobić…

-Nie wiedziałem… Mógłbym cię nauczyć, ale jeśli się boisz, to zapominamy o wszystkim. To może teatr?- Dean sięgnął po gazetę i otworzył na dziale „kultura”.

-Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem… -Castiel potarł kark, zastanawiając się nad tym, co zamierzał powiedzieć. –Możemy iść, spróbować. Nie obiecuję, że nie ucieknę z krzykiem, ale…

-Kochanie, nie musisz, to była luźna propozycja. Nie każdy musi umieć pływać.- Dean nie odrywał wzroku od strony gazety.

-Wiem, ale trzeba się wyzbyć tego głupiego lęku. Basen to nie ocean, nie ma fal… A poza tym ty będziesz obok.-Dean spojrzał na ukochanego ze szczerym, uroczym uśmiechem. 

-Oczywiście, że będę. Nigdy w życiu nie pozwoliłbym ci się utopić. Jak się wycofasz, nie będzie mi przykro, zrozumiem.-Dean pogłaskał go po policzku.- To co? Kiedy idziemy?

-Nie wiem, za godzinę?- Castiel uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

* * *

Basen mieścił się dwadzieścia minut od ich wspólnego mieszkania. Biorąc pod uwagę, że był środek tygodnia i godziny pracy, basen świecił pustkami. Oprócz dwójki małych dzieci, bawiących się pod okiem starszej pani w brodziku, młodej kobiety relaksującej się w jacuzzi i ratownika, nie było nikogo. Mieli całkowitą prywatność, czas i warunki, by Cas spokojnie się nauczył pływać.

Obaj przebrali się w kąpielówki i wyszli na główną hale basenu. Dean widział, że Cas jest trochę spięty, ale starał się tego nie pokazywać. Dean objął go ramieniem i podprowadził do drabinki przy największym basenie. Cas nie wiedział, co jest dziwniejsze, to, że się zdecydował zbliżyć do zbiornika wodnego większego niż wanna, na bliżej niż metr, czy to, że Dean tak dobrze czuł się w samych kąpielówkach. Cas zauważył, że od kiedy Dean pokazał mu swoje ciało, a on zaczął całować jego blizny, Dean je zaakceptował i uznał za część siebie, a nie obrzydliwy dodatek.

Dean wskoczył do basenu i upłynął niewielki kawałek.

-Chodź, tu jest niski poziom wody, tylko metr pięćdziesiąt wysokości.- Dean zachęcał go łagodnie. Cas jednak stał jak sparaliżowany, trzymając się w bezpiecznej odległości od brzegu. –Chodź, nie bój się, tak jak mówiłeś, jestem tu i nie pozwolę, żeby cokolwiek ci się stało. – Cas pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i powoli zbliżył się do krawędzi. Dean widząc strach malujący mu się na twarzy, przypłynął do niego i wyciągnął rękę.- Chwyć mnie i powoli sobie wejdź po drabince.

Castiel chwycił Deana jedną dłonią i mocno zacisnął palce, a drugą pochwycił metalową poręcz drabinki. Dean mocno go trzymał i pomagał wejść. Cas ostrożne stawał na każdym stopniu. Gdy tylko stopami dotknął wody, w jego oczach Dean zobaczył wahanie i paniczną chęć ucieczki, ale Cas mu ufał i próbował przełamać strach. Powoli wszedł i ostatkiem odwagi puścił się drabinki. Gdy tylko znalazł się po szyję w wodzie, zaczął panikować. Przeraźliwie rzucał się i starał złapać drabinki. Dean pochwycił go pod pachy i zaczął przytulać do siebie.

-Spokojnie, dobrze sobie radzisz, nie bój się, spróbuj stanąć. Castel przerażony, nawet nie zauważył, że woda nie jest wcale na tak wysokim poziomie i gdy stanął stopami na dnie, sięgała mu ledwie do barków.

-Przepraszam…- Castiel speszył się przez swoje zachowanie.

-Nic się nie stało, miałeś przezwyciężyć strach i się udało, jestem z ciebie dumny. – Dean powoli go puścił i odsunął się, by Cas przyzwyczaił się. Popatrzył za siebie, bo ewidentnie czuł na sobie wzrok ratownika, od chwili, gdy Cas zaczął krzyczeć. Gestem uspokoił go, więc mężczyzna wrócił do swoich obowiązków.- Dobrze, to teraz powolutku. Ufasz mi?

-Oczywiście.-Cas odpowiedział bez chwili wahania.

-To dobrze.-Dean uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął ręce.- Powoli położysz się na wodzie, ja cię będę trzymał, nie puszczę, tylko nie panikuj.- Castiel bał się i nie chciał tego robić, ale widząc jego pewność, pozwolił mu. Dean chwycił jedną ręką chłopaka pod szyję, a drugą pod kolana. Powoli zaczął go unosić. Castiel nerwowo złapał się go za szyję i przycisnął do jego torsu.- Spokojnie, nic ci nie będzie, musisz mi zaufać i przezwyciężyć strach. – Castiel niechętnie puścił go i pozwolił, by Dean kierował jego ciałem.- Bardzo dobrze, wyprostuj się i zrelaksuj. Zobacz, jak woda cię unosi, jeśli nie będziesz robić gwałtownych ruchów, to będziesz dryfować.

-Pójdę na dno!- Castiel krzyknął zdenerwowany.

-Nie pozwolę na to, spójrz…- Dean powoli wycofał się zostawiając Cas a dryfującego na powierzchni wody.- Widzisz, nie toniesz… -Castiel przez chwilę unosił się spokojnie na wodzie, ale zrobił zbyt gwałtowny ruch głową i stracił równowagę. Wpadł do wody i nerwowo zaczął machać rekami. Dean złapał go i wyciągnął ponad powierzchnię. Cas krztusił się wodą i starał się nie krzyczeć z przerażenia. Dean przytulił go do siebie i poklepując go po plecach, pomógł pozbyć się wody z płuc. Castiel przez chwilę kaszlał i gwałtownie łapał powietrze. Dean przycisnął go do swojej klatki i zaczął cicho uspokajać. -Już dobrze, napiłeś się wody, to nic, zdarza się, wykonałeś za gwałtowny ruch, ale to nic. Wystraszyłeś się? Już dobrze? Nie bój się.

-W porządku.- Cas odpowiedział cicho, lekko ochrypniętym głosem.- Trochę spanikowałem, ale już ok. Przepraszam…

-Nie przepraszaj, puszczenie cię było nieodpowiedzialne, to ja przepraszam. Jeśli chcesz wyjść, to ja zrozumiem.- Dean pogłaskał go po mokrych włosach i ucałował w czoło.

-Nie… Nie, dam radę…- Cas odsunął się i wziął kilka głębszych oddechów. –Możemy dalej…

-Jesteś pewien?- Castiel potaknął z uśmiechem.- No dobrze, ale nie strasz mnie już.- Dean uśmiechnął się i ucałował go w usta, trzymając rękę na jego szczęce.- Jak czegoś nie będziesz chciał zrobić, będziesz się bał, to mi powiedz.-Castiel ucałował go w czoło i oddalił się, czekając na dalsze instrukcje.-No dobrze, spróbujemy od żabki.- Dean wykonał kilka odpowiednich ruchów rękami, pokazując, jak ma nimi poruszać.- Castiel spróbował poruszyć rękoma w ten sam sposób, ale, jak na każdego początkującego, niezbyt poprawnie.- Odwróć się do mnie plecami.- Castiel nieufnie ustawił się do niego tyłem. Dean powoli złapał go za dłonie, przyciskając jego plecy do swojego torsu. –Pokaże ci.- Dean zaczął poruszać jego rękami, kładąc mu brodę na barkach. –Spróbuj sam.-Dean po chwili opuścił ręce i położył mu je delikatnie na ramionach. Castiel po dłuższej chwili nabrał wprawy i zaczął pewniej wykonywać ruchy. Dean cieszył się, widząc, że dobrze sobie radzi, pogłaskał go czule po głowie i ucałował w szyję. – Dobrze, to teraz pomału ruszaj nogami, w ten sposób.- Dean upłynął kawałek, demonstrując.

-Ja się nie oderwę od dna…- Castiel zaczął lekko panikować, więc Dean go przytulił i objął rękami za boki.

-Będę ci pomagał, nie puszczę cię, musisz tylko trzymać głowę nad powierzchnią wody. – Dean chwycił go mocno i podniósł Castiela. Mężczyzna odruchowo zaczął poruszać rękami we wskazany przez Deana sposób, nogi do tego dołączyły. Castiel nie bał się. Czując dłonie swojego chłopka na bokach, czuł się bezpiecznie i wiedział, że nic mu nie grozi.- Świetnie! Super ci idzie. – Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, jak łatwo poszło, myślał, że spędza tu parę godzin na samym przekonaniu Castiela, by wszedł do wody. Cas miał wrodzony talent do pływania, ale głęboko ukryty pod strachem z tamtego wydarzenia z dzieciństwa.

Castiel zatrzymał się kawałek potem i stanął na dnie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to robił, to był jak nierealny sen. Przez tyle lat bał się zbliżyć do zbiornika z wodą większego niż wanna, a teraz pływał, po tylu latach udało mu się przezwyciężyć ten strach i to wszystko dzięki Dean owi. Gdyby nie on, nigdy by się nie przełamał, już zawsze trząsłby się na samą myśl o wodzie i pływaniu.

-Dziękuję. Nauczyłeś mnie, nigdy nikt nie potrafił mnie zmusić, bym wszedł do basenu czy oceanu, dziękuje- Castiel szczerze się uśmiechnął i czule ucałował.

-Sam to zrobiłeś, ja tylko pomagałem. To co? Popłyniemy razem, do końca toru? –Castiel spojrzał niepewnie na drugi koniec basenu.- Jak nie dasz rady dopłynąć, to zrobimy postój, pomogę ci, nie bój się.

-No dobrze. –Castiel powoli odbił się od ziemi i lekko nerwowo zaczął poruszać rękami. Jeszcze nie czuł się do końca pewnie, ale powoli wdrażał się. Dean obserwował go przez chwilę i widząc, że sobie radzi, popłynął za nim, powoli, by go nie stresować i móc płynąć jego tempem, by w razie czego być blisko i pomóc. Jednak pomoc nie była potrzebna, Cas świetnie sobie radził, w połowie drogi trochę zwolnił, bo jednak to wszystko było męczące. Ledwo dopłynął do brzegu basenu i zaczął głęboko oddychać. Dean podpłynął i spytał się cicho czy wszystko w porządku. Castiel przytaknął lekko zdyszany.

-Muszę powiedzieć, że poszło ci lepiej niż Sammy emu.- Dean zanurkował twarzą pod wodę i podniósł się, przecierając włosy, układać je płasko do tyłu.

-Jego też uczyłeś?- Castiel spytał, opierając się ręką o plastikowe boje, które oddzielały poszczególne tory.

-Tak, dawno temu. - Dean urwał, nie chcąc kontynuować tematu.

Dzień spędzony na basenie był jednym z najmilszych i najbardziej pamiętnych. Tak mała, z pozoru nic nieznacząca rzecz, zwykłe pływanie, umiejętność, którą można mieć, albo i nie, a tak ich dodatkowo zbliżyła. Castiel radził sobie coraz lepiej i czerpał coraz większą przyjemność z nowo nauczonej umiejętności.

Dean popisywał się i rozbawiał Cas a robiąc fikołki w wodzie i chlapiąc go wodą. Castiel świetnie się bawił i zupełnie zapomniał o strachu, który na początku siedział w jego sercu.

Po kilku godzinach udali się pod prysznice i do szatni. Szybko się ubrali i udali na korytarz, by włożyć buty. Obaj uznali, że mając tak krótkie włosy, nie opłaca i się ich suszyć, więc wyszli, oddali klucze od szatni, młodej kobiecie siedzącej na recepcji, zapłacili i wyszli na parking. Na dworze było już dość ciemno i chłodno więc szybkim krokiem ruszyli w stronę impali. Dean wślizgnął się za kierownicę, a Cas wrzucił torbę na tylne siedzenie i usiadł na miejsce pasażera.

Gdy ujechali kawałek Cas nie wytrzymał i zapytał.

-A Sam? Ile mu zajęło nauczenie się? Jak było? – Castiel zapytał, obserwując Dean a, który zapatrzony był w drogę i drzewa po obu jej stronach.

-Czasem, latem jechaliśmy rowerami do Milford Lake i tam go poduczyłem. Ciężko było, też bał się wody, ale jakoś go nauczyłem. Udało mi się w jedno lato , ale nigdy nie lubił pływać, nauczył się tylko dlatego, że go namówiłem. Ty chciałeś się uczyć, więc poszło prościej.-Dean uśmiechnął się przelotnie.

-Dean, a może opowiedziałbyś mi coś o Sam ie? Chciałbym się troszkę o nim dowiedzieć. – Castiel powiedział wszystko łagodnie, nie chcąc go zdenerwować.

-Niewiele mam do opowiadania…- Dean rzucił szybko, nie odwracając wzroku od drogi.

-Proszę, powiedz to, co chcesz mi powiedzieć, chciałbym troszkę poznać twojego brata. Wiem, że nie utrzymujecie kontaktu, ale…

-No dobra.- Dean rzucił od niechcenia.- Tak naprawdę to ma na imię Samuel, ale nie lubi swojego imienia, bo ma je po naszym wrednym dziadku, ojcu naszej mamy. Ja też mam imię po babci, od strony mamy. Miała ma imię Deanna. Oboje od dawna nie żyją. Sam jest cztery lata młodszy, urodził się 2 maja. Od zawsze był wysoki, już w gimnazjum mnie przerósł. – Na to wspomnienie na ustach Dean pojawił się radosny uśmiech.

-A jest do ciebie podobny z wygładu, z charakteru?

-Nie, jest brunetem i ma szaro- brązowe oczy. Zawsze też lubił mieć długie włosy. Od niepamiętnych czasów próbowałem go na mówić na ich ścięcie, ale nigdy mi się to nie udało. Z charakteru, tak szczerze to nie wiem. Pamiętam go jako bardzo inteligentnego chłopca, lubił się uczyć. Jego marzeniem było dostanie się na uniwersytet w Stanford w Californii. Kiedyś, niedługo po tym, jak uciekł z domu, wysłał mi wiadomość, że się dostał na prawo i to ze świetnym wynikiem. Oprócz tego to nic nie wiem…

-Dziękuję, że się tym ze mną podzieliłeś.- Castiel pogłaskał go dłonią po policzku. Dean pierwszy raz od początku rozmowy odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął. – Powiedz mi, proszę, jeszcze tylko jedno. Tęsknisz za nim? Chciałbyś z nim porozmawiać, zobaczyć?

-Nie jest ważne, co ja chce, ale czego chce on. Uciekł od tej naszej toksycznej rodziny, więc nie zamierzam go do niej z powrotem ściągać. Dobrze wybrał. Wybrał spokojne życie jako adwokat, nie chciałbym, by znów się w to wszystko wpakował i to jeszcze po tylu latach. Tego chciał, tego ja chciałem dla niego, jestem z niego dumny i cieszę się, że ułożył sobie życie.

-A tęsknisz za nim?

-Oczywiście, że tak, ale nie chce mu wywracać życia do góry nogami. Jest tam szczęśliwy, a jego szczęście jest moim szczęściem. Zresztą i tak mnie już pewnie nie pamięta, albo nie chce pamiętać.

-Jesteś dla siebie zbyt surowy. Może też tęskni?

-Jeśli tak, to mógł się ze mną skontaktować przez te lata. Jeśli się nie skontaktował, to widocznie tego nie chce. –Dean odwrócił się i rzucił ostrym tonem.- Skończmy już ten temat Cas. To nie ma sensu. Nie będę mu na nowo niszczył życia.- Castiel umilkł, ale w jego głowie zaczął się już tworzyć pomysł.

Dean podjechał pod dom i zaparkował na pierwszym wolnym miejscu parkingowym. Cas wyczuwał jego napięcie. Bał się, że go skrzywdził tą rozmową, ale musiał go choć trochę wypytać.

-Idę się przebrać.- Dean rzucił przelotnie zaraz po wejściu do mieszkania. Castiel, zanim się obejrzał, Dean znikł za drzwiami ich sypialni. Cas owi było przykro, nie chciał go zdenerwować, ale teraz niewiele mógł już zrobić. Dean wyszedł po chwili i usiadł na kanapie, włączając sobie telewizor na jakimś kanale informacyjnym. Cas smutny podszedł do niego i usiadł obok. Dean nawet nie obrzucił go wzrokiem, siedział podparty ramieniem z niewzruszoną miną. Nie wydawał się zły, ale raczej przygnębiony. Castiel widział, jak myśli przelatują mu przez głowę i wszystkie nie są zbyt optymistyczne.

-Dean chciałbym cię przeprosić, nie chciałem ci sprawić przykrości.- Castiel przysunął się do niego, gdy tylko ten odwrócił wzrok od ekranu w jego stronę.- Bardzo cię przepraszam. -Castiel powiedział drżącym głosem i pozwolił sobie objąć go ramieniem.

-Nie gniewam się na ciebie, tylko na siebie.- Dean rzucił, przytulając się do Castiela.- Po prostu uświadomiłem sobie, że masz rację. Tęsknię za nim, strasznie, nie widziałem go od tylu lat… Chciałbym go zobaczyć, porozmawiać, przytulić go, po prostu spędzić z nim, chociaż 5 minut. Często myślę, jak żyje, jak wygląda, jak mu idzie na studiach, czy znalazł sobie kogoś, czy się nie zadręcza przeszłością. O tak wiele rzeczy chciałbym go spytać… Tak naprawdę to nawet nie wiem, czy on żyje…

-Wiem skarbie. Wiem, co czujesz, chciałbym móc ci jakoś pomóc.

-Nie możesz…- Dean odsunął się trochę, chwycił jedną z poduszek i położył na kolanach, tak by mógł ją obejmować.

-Wiesz co? Może nie mogę, ale wiem, co mogę zrobić, byś się trochę zrelaksował. – Castiel wstał energicznie.- Zdejmij koszulkę i połóż się na brzuchu.- Dean zdziwiony patrzył na Castiela.- Nie bój się, pomogę ci się odprężyć.- Dean nieufnie zdjął koszulkę i położył się na brzuchu, kładąc głowę na leżącej na skrzyżowanych przedramionach poduszce. Cas zbliżył się do niego i delikatnie położył ręce na łopatkach. Dean spiął się, co Cas wyczuł pod opuszkami palców. Powoli zaczął masować mu ramiona. Czuł jego spięte mięśnie i twardą skórę. Jednak w miarę, gdy Cas masował mu każdy spięty mięsień, czuł, jak Dean się rozluźnia i uspokaja. Zjechał rękoma nieco niżej i usłyszał, jak Dean cichutko westchnął. Castiel uśmiechnął się do siebie, nie przerywając pieszczoty. Po dłuższej chwili nie słyszał już cichych pomruków przyjemności, ale jego umiarkowany, spokojny oddech. Przerwał masaż i po cichu podszedł do głowy Deana. Ukląkł tuż koło niego i zobaczył jedną z najsłodszych rzeczy na świecie, śpiącego Dean a. Chłopak smacznie spał, wtulając się policzkiem w poduszkę. Cas popatrzył się przez chwilę na niego. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Dean usnął. Zdał sobie sprawę, jakiej przyjemności mu dostarczył, że Dean odprężył się na tyle, by zasnąć. Castiel wstał i powoli chwycił Dean a na ręce. Nie było prosto, bo od czasu jak Dean zamieszkał z nim, i zaczął normalnie jeść, przytył i nabrał mięśni. Z trudem podniósł go i starając się go nie obudzić, zaniósł do łóżka. Gdy położył go na zimnej pościeli. Dean jęknął coś niezrozumiałego przez sen. Cas nakrył go szczelnie pościelą i ucałował w czoło. Dean obrócił się na drugi bok i podsunął sobie kołdrę pod nos. Castiel uśmiechnął się, na ten uroczy widok i wślizgnął pod kołdrę na swojej połowie. Po tak aktywnym dniu na basenie był zmęczony, więc szybko zasnął, wtulając się w plecy ukochanego.


	20. Mam szansę się odwdzięczyć.

Dean spał głębokim, twardym snem. Po tak odprężającym zabiegu nie mogło być inaczej. Cas miał bardzo delikatne i zręczne dłonie, a ten masaż to było coś, czego w tamtym momencie potrzebował. Trochę było mu głupio, że zasnął, ale to było takie przyjemne… 

Zdenerwował się rozmową o Samie, zwłaszcza, że poczuwał się w pewnym sensie odpowiedzialny, za wszystko co się stało. Od zawsze marzył o rodzinie, o kimś kto, by go kochał, troszczył się o niego, po prostu był. Cas był częścią tej wymarzonej rodziny, kochali się i to dla Dean a bardzo wiele znaczyło, że ktoś, pomimo jego przeszłości i tego jak poraniony jest, zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie, kochał go i chciał spędzić z nim życie, rozumiał go i wspierał. Cas był tym czego Dean potrzebował. Potrzebował czystej, szczerej miłości i tego, by ktoś pragnął z nim być. 

Około trzeciej nad ranem, coś zakłóciło jego sen. Usłyszał zza pleców głośny, chrapliwy kaszel. Będąc na wpół przytomnym, wymacał włącznik do lampy i obrócił się.

-Cas, co się dzieje?- Castiel leżał do niego plecami i ciężko oddychał przez usta. Przykryty był kołdrą po uszy, a mimo to drżał. – Skarbie coś nie tak?- Dean chwycił go za ramię i obrócił twarzą do siebie. Cas zakaszlał głośno, zakrywając usta dłonią.- Źle się czujesz?- Dean położył dłoń na jego czole i ze strachem spojrzał mu w oczy.- Masz gorączkę.

-Kiepsko się czuję. .- Castiel przetarł ręką czoło i spróbował usiąść. Dean podtrzymał go i podsunął poduszkę pod głowę.-Zimno mi, mam zatkany nos i boli mnie gardło. Przeziębiłem się- Dean pogłaskał go po głowie, gdy ten na chwilę przymknął oczy i poprawił mu kołdrę, nasuwając ją na jego ramiona.

-To moja wina, wyszliśmy po tym basenie z mokrymi włosami, jesienią to głupota. Strasznie mi przykro, przepraszam.- Dean ucałował go w czoło i objął ramieniem.- Gdybym cię nie wyciągnął na ten basen, to teraz byłbyś zdrowy…

-Nie przepraszaj, to nie twoja wina. Przecież jestem dorosły, sam za siebie odpowiadam. A poza tym nie pierwszy raz jestem chory…

-Wiem, że jesteś dorosły i wiem, że to nie koniec świata, ale czuję się winny…- Dean pogłaskał go po policzku i ucałował lekko w czoło.- Zajmę się tobą. Będę się tobą opiekował, najlepiej jak umiem.

-Nie musisz, to ja w tym związku jestem od dbania o ciebie…- Castiel leniwie otwarł oczy i spojrzał w zaspane oczy chłopaka.

-Ooo nie! W tym związku to oboje dbamy o siebie nawzajem. Ty pomogłeś odbić mi się od dna, martwiłeś się o mnie, dbałeś, teraz moja kolej. Będę się tobą opiekował i koniec dyskusji. Teraz idę po leki, zimny okład i maść rozgrzewającą. Zrobić ci herbaty? Z miodem i cytryną? Może z malinami?

-Nie, mam ochotę się przespać.- Cas wtulił twarz w poduszkę i zsunął się nieco na lewy bok.

-Dobrze, to herbatę zostawimy na potem. - Dean uśmiechnął się i wstał. Szybkim, ale jednak cichym krokiem, poszedł do szafki kuchni, w której trzymali leki. W plastikowym pojemniku wyszukał, aspirynę, spray na katar, maść rozgrzewającą, syrop na kaszel i pastylki od bólu gardła. Wybrałby wszystko, byle tylko choć trochę mu ulżyć. Może i Cas miał tylko przeziębnie, ale czuł się winny. Czuł, że to przez niego Cas musi teraz cierpieć i się męczyć.

Zmoczył leżącą na kuchennym blacie szmatkę w zimnej wodzie i ułożył razem z lekami i szklanką wody na tacy. Wszedł do sypialni i położył ja na stoliku nocnym obok Castiela. Mężczyzna obrzucił ją zmęczonym spojrzeniem. Dean wrzucił aspirynę do szklanki i podał partnerowi spray. Castiel podniósł się i użył go. Wyczerpany opadł na poduszkę. Dean podsunął mu szklankę i poczekał, aż ten wypije jej zawartość. –Otwórz buzię- Dean podął lekko uśmiechniętemu brunetowi łyżkę z syropem. Castiel był zmęczony i jedyne czego pragnął, to trochę się przespać. Dean wiedział o tym, więc szybko podał mu pastylkę, od razu do ust. –Podnieś się skarbie, muszę cię jeszcze wysmarować. Musisz się wygrzać.- Castiel powoli się pochylił. Dean podniósł mu koszulkę na plecach i zaczął wcierać maść w jego skórę.- Jeszcze z przodu.- Cas oparł się plecami o poduszkę i pozwolił, by Dean wysmarował także jego klatkę piersiową. – Ok, założę ci jeszcze bluzę i grube skarpety. Dean oddalił się w stronę szafy i wyciągnął wspomniane części ubioru. Założył mu bluzę i naciągnął skarpetki na stopy.- Dobrze, już cię nie męczę. Pośpij sobie. Ja się tu koło ciebie położę, jakbym usnął, a coś, by się stało, to mnie obudź.

 

-A może się odegram, ja też cię w szpitalu prosiłem, że jakby coś, to masz mnie budzić, ale jak to powiedziałeś… _”Nie chciałem cię budzić. Myślałem, że mi przejdzie.”_ \- Cas zaczął go przedrzeźniać.

-Dobra, dobra, taki zmęczony i schorowany, ale kłócić się to masz siłę.

-To nie kłótnia, tylko konstruktywny krytycyzm.- Dean zaśmiał się i poprawił mu poduszkę.

-Dobra, nazywaj to sobie, jak chcesz, ale mówię serio, jak coś, to budź mnie. – Cas zsunął się niżej pod kołdrę. Dean pomógł mu się ułożyć i położył na czole zimny okład. Castiel cicho westchnął i spróbował zasnąć. Dean obszedł łóżko i wyciągnął z szafki nocnej chusteczki. Położył je koło Castiel a i wsunął się pod kołdrę.

-Dziękuję.- Cas cicho wyszeptał i złapał go za rękę. Dean uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał go po dłoni.

Dean czuwał przy śpiącym brunecie jeszcze przez jakiś czas, po czym sam usnął.

* * *

Castiela obudził przyjemny zapach smażonych naleśników. Obrócił się powoli w stronę pustej połówki łóżka. Dalej nie czuł się najlepiej, może i gorączka spadła, ale katar, bolące gardło i głowa skutecznie go dobijały. Kichnął cicho, szybko ruszając ręką po chusteczkę. Wytarł nos i powoli podniósł się z łóżka. Osłabiony i nadal zmęczony powoli podreptał do kuchni.

-Co ty tu robisz, masz leżeć, a nie mi się tu kręcić! –Dean nakrzyczał na niego, gdy tylko zobaczył go w drzwiach sypialni. Podszedł do kanapy i zabrał leżący na oparciu szary koc. Narzucił mu go na ramiona i czule opatulił.- Jak się czujesz?

-Trochę lepiej. – Castiel wychrypiał, jeszcze głębszym i mocniejszym głosem, niż zwykł mówić.

-To dobrze. Chciałem ci przynieść jedzenie do łóżka, ale, wiesz co…- Dean spojrzał na kanapę i poprowadził na nią Cas a. –Usiądź sobie. – Castiel wykonał prośbę. Dean szybko oddalił się do sypialni i po chwili wrócił, niosąc kołdrę.- Tu ci może będzie nawet lepiej. Masz tu wygodnie, ciepło, obejrzysz sobie telewizję, a ja ci zaraz dam śniadanie. – Dean podniósł jego nogi i ułożył na kanapie. Opatulił ciasno pościelą, podał pilot leżący na stoliku i oddalił się w stronę kuchni. Po chwili wrócił z tacą zapełnioną naleśnikami i parującą herbatą z duża ilością cytryny. –Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś kochanie?

-Tak. Usiądź sobie koło mnie. –Castiel uśmiechnął się wesoło i poklepał miejsce koło siebie. Dean zabrał porcję naleśników dla siebie i usiadł. Castel widząc bose stopy chłopaka, uniósł się i nakrył kocem też jego nogi. Dean uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w usta. Cas od razu oddał się w wir pocałunku, ale po chwili wrócił do rzeczywistości i nieznacznie się odsunął.- Zarazisz się…

-To trudno…- Dean całował go jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odsunął się i zaczął kroić naleśnik. – Tak myślałem, żeby zadzwonić po lekarza, niech cię zbada, da leki.

-Nie trzeba, od przeziębienia się nie umiera. Trochę poleżę, wygrzeję się i będzie wszystko w porządku. –Dean obrzucił go zimnym spojrzeniem. Cas nie wyglądał najlepiej, ale miał też rację, od kataru, bolącego gardła nie kładzie się do grobu.

-No dobrze, ale jak będzie gorzej, to dzwonimy…- Dean ciaśniej okręcił go materiałem koca i wrócił do jedzenia.

* * *

-Dean, co robisz?- Castiel zawołał najgłośniej jak potrafił do Dean a, który już jakiś czas temu zniknął za drzwiami łazienki.

-Naszykowałem ci gorącą kąpiel. – Dean wyszedł, wycierając ręce w mały, biały ręcznik.- Chodź, pomogę ci się rozebrać i się wykąpiesz. Gorąca woda cię rozgrzeje i będziesz się lepiej czuł.- Dean podszedł do kanapy i powoli odkrył mężczyznę. Cas powoli podniósł się i poszedł w stronę łazienki. Dean pomógł mu zdjąć ciuchy i wejść do wanny. Castiel zanurzył się w przyjemnej gorącej wodzie, z dużą ilością piany. – Tu masz chusteczki- Dean wskazał na pudełko leżące przy wannie.- Ręczniki też ci dałem… To ja cię zostawię, potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś?- Cas pokiwał palcem, by chłopak podszedł bliżej. Dean przysunął się i pochylił. Castiel złapał go za kołnierz koszulki i pociągnął w dół do krótkiego, ale czułego pocałunku.

-Jak się wykuruję, to ci ładnie podziękuję.- Castiel szepnął cicho i zsunął się nieco niżej do wody. Dean uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z pokoju.

Cas siedział w wannie już dłuższy czas, rozkoszując się wciąż ciepłą wodą, ciszą i spokojem. Dopiero gdy woda zrobiła się za zimna, by w niej pozostać, wyszedł z wanny. Dean siedział na kanapie w sąsiednim pokoju, ale gdy tylko usłyszał, że Cas wychodzi, postanowił mu pomóc. Wszedł do łazienki, zaskakując tym Cas a i owinął go puchatym ręcznikiem, przytulając się do jego pleców. Pomógł mu się wytrzeć i ubrać w nowe, ciepłe ciuchy. Cas ułożył się znów na kanapie i przykrył pościelą. Dean przez chwilę porządkował łazienkę i po wyjściu do pokoju wstawił wodę na herbatę.

-Masz ochotę coś zejść?- Dean rzucił przez ramię, wyjmując kubki z kuchennej szafki nad zlewem. Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, ponowił pytanie, a gdy i to nie przyniosło rezultatu podszedł do kanapy. –Cas, pytałem czy…- Cas spał sobie spokojnie, zupełnie nie przejmując się pytaniem. Dean uśmiechnął się, nakrył go jeszcze kocem i cmoknął w czoło.

Przez kolejne kilka dni Castiel czuł się w miarę dobrze. Dean dbał o niego i ciągle podtykał jakieś smakołyki, cieple herbaty, dodatkowe koce i wiele innych rzeczy, by umilić mu czas. Trochę zabawiał, by się nie nudził, grali nawet w gry planszowe i wojnę. Cas czuł się jak dziecko. To jak traktował go Dean, było urocze, troszczył się o niego i zamartwiał. Cas zdanie ”jak się czujesz?” słyszał około 50 razy dziennie, ale z ust Dean nigdy, by mu się nie znudziło. Jego troska była po prostu przeurocza.

-Wiesz co? Wyskoczyłbyś może na małe zakupy? Kupił coś do jedzenia… Hmm?- Cas zapytał, skacząc po kanałach w telewizorze, podczas Dean wycierał mokre naczynia, które przed chwilą umył.

-Chcesz się mnie pozbyć?- Dean odszedł od zlewozmywaka i ucałował go w czubek głowy, pochylając się przez oparcie kanapy. Cas uśmiechnął się uroczo, więc Dean poczochrał mu włosy i podszedł do szafki przy wyjściu, gdzie zawsze trzymali klucze i portfele.

-Kupić coś konkretnego?- Dean rzucił przez ramię, zakładając kurtkę i chowając portfel do kieszeni.

-Zdaję się na ciebie.- Cas odpowiedział z pełnym zaufaniem. Dean wyszedł, cicho trzaskając drzwiami. Cas odczekał chwilę i odkrył się. Powoli poszedł do ich sypialni i zabrał laptopa. Usiadł na kanapie i włączył komputer. Przez chwilę układał się z powrotem pod kocem, czekając, aż się włączy. Zaczął przeglądać Internet w poszukiwaniu informacji o nurtującym go temacie. Wszedł na stronę Uniwersytetu Stanford i zaczął przeszukiwać listę uczniów. Na liście uczniów trzeciego roku prawa, odnalazł tego, kogo chciał znaleźć. Sam Winchester. Młodszy brat Deana, jego jedyna i ukochana rodzina. Cas wszedł w album szkoły i zobaczył chłopca, który przypominał mu tego, jakiego opisał mu Dean. Brunet, dłuższe włosy, brązowo-szare oczy, wysoki. Wszystko się zgadzało. Castiel poszperał dalej i znalazł jego adres mail owy. To było to, czego potrzebował.

Zalogował się na pocztę i od razu zabrał się za pisanie maila. Nie wiedział jak zacząć, czy się przedstawić, czy może podszyć pod Dean a. Nie wiedział, czy powinien mówić mu na pan, czy na Ty. Czy powinien podać się jako jego chłopak… Jedyne czego mógł być pewien to, to, że nie powinien informować go o tym, co działo się z Deanem przez ostatnie lata. Dean mógłby nie życzyć obie, by opowiadał jego historię bez uprzedniej konsultacji z nim. Wstydził się wszystkiego, co wiązało się z jego przeszłością i nie chciał o tym mówić nikomu, nawet rodzonemu bratu, przynajmniej na razie.

_Witam. Nazywam się Castiel Novak, ale moje nazwisko i tak, za dużo panu nie powie. Piszę do pana z pewnego ważnego powodu. Jestem bliskim przyjacielem Dean a Winchestera, pańskiego brata. Dean nie wie o tym, że do pana piszę, ale ja wiem, że bardzo cierpi z powodu braku kontaktu z panem. Mniej więcej znam waszą sytuację i chciałbym, by wasze relacje się poprawiły, on też by tego chciał. Nigdy nie odważył się napisać do pana, dlatego zdecydowałem, że muszę wykonać ten ruch za niego. On nie chce wywracać pańskiego życia do góry nogami, dlatego przez te lata milczał. Tęskni za panem i chciałby się skontaktować. Martwi się i chciałby, choć dowiedzieć się, czy wszystko z panem w porządku._

_Oczywiście zrobi pan, co zechce, ja mogę jedynie prosić pana, by postawił się pan w jego sytuacji i postarał się go zrozumieć. Jak już wcześniej wspominałem, Dean nie wie, że się z panem kontaktuje, oczywiście nie mam żadnych złych zamiarów, ale wolałbym, że gdyby jednak nie zgodził pan się na kontakt z bratem, by się o tym nie dowiedział. Przez lata dość się wycierpiał i nie zasługuję na więcej bólu._

_Liczę, że odpisze mi pan i zdecyduje prawidłowo. Dean jest wspaniałym człowiekiem i zasługuje na to._

_Castiel Novak.  
_

Cas chwilę wahał się z wysłaniem wiadomości, ale wiedział, że to jedyna szansa, by Dean wreszcie odzyskał brata.

W mieszkaniu rozległ się głośny trzask drzwi. Dean mając w rękach kilka reklamówek, zamknął drzwi nogą i z głośnym stęknięciem rzucił zakupy nas stół. Castiel szybko wyłączył komputer i odstawił na stolik.

-Rany…! Ale zimno. I jeszcze jaka kolejka. Jakaś starsza pani przez dziesięć minut wybierała karmę dla kota, jeden gościu, to prawie tam wybuchł.- Dean opowiadał, z uśmiechem rozpakowując zakupy. – Coś się stało?- zapytał widząc lekko wystraszoną minę Cas a.

-Nie wszytko dobrze, nawet lepiej niż dobrze…


	21. To ostania osoba, której się spodziewałem.

Gdy Dean skończył wypakowywać zakupy i narzekać na zimno panujące na dworze, przysiadł się do Castiela i mocno wtulił, wchodząc pod koc. Cas poczuł zimne dłoń na brzuchu i jeszcze zimniejszy policzek w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Castiel odłożył komputer na stolik, uprzednio przymykając ekran laptopa i objął Deana, który leżał częściowo na nim, mając przymknięte oczy i nieznacznie rozszerzone usta. Cas pogłaskał go dłonią po włosach i Dean zamruczał cicho jak kot. Brunet uśmiechnął się i ucałował go w czubek głowy. Cas usłyszał sygnał nadchodzącej wiadomości i odruchowo rzucił się w stronę laptopa. Dean stracił oparcie spod głowy i jęknął zwiedzony.

-Cas, co z tobą?- Dean lekko rozzłoszczony usiadł i przeczesał włosy palcami- Stało się coś?

-Nie, tak tylko jakoś…- Cas, gdy zobaczył, że to tylko jakaś głupia reklama wciskająca mu atrakcyjne pakiety kablówki, zamknął laptop i odłożył powrotem na stolik. Położył się z powrotem na kanapie i wyciągnął zapraszająco dłoń.- Połóż się znów ze mną.

-A nie zrzucisz mnie znowu? - Dean z lekko podejrzliwym głosem zapytał.

-Nie, przepraszam.- Dean położył się na nowo i jeszcze mocniej zacisnął dłoń na jego żebrach. –Udusisz mnie.

-Trudno, nie dam się znów zrzucić. A jak się czujesz? – Dean zapytał głosem lekko zduszonym przez materiał swetra Cas a.

-Dobrze, zwłaszcza jak się do mnie przytulasz. – Castiel pogłaskał go dłonią po ramieniu i delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

* * *

Castiel z niecierpliwością oczekiwał na wiadomość od Sam a. Co jakiś czas nerwowo sprawdzał skrzynkę mailową i jeszcze bardziej się denerwował, gdy nie widział nowej wiadomości. Nie wiedział, czy robi dobrze. Chciał, by Dean odzyskał ukochanego brata, jedyną jego prawną rodzinę, ale nie, by Dean przez to cierpiał. Musiałby przyznać mu się do wielu rzeczy, do tego, jak wyglądało ich dzieciństwo z jego perspektywy, do bycia homoseksualistą, być może i, nawet jeśli będzie na to gotowy, nie będzie się wstydził i oczywiście, jeśli uzna, że chce, to mu opowie o alkoholizmie, lekomanii i próbie samobójczej, o terapii, o wszystkich jego mrocznych, bolesnych sekretach, którymi tak niechętnie się dzielił. Musiałby wyciągnąć wszystkie, a na pewno większość, bolesnych wspomnień i tego Cas się obawiał. Sam to jego brat wydawał się miły i troskliwy i nie chciałby, by Dean cierpiał. Niespokojność Cas a nie uszła uwadze jego chłopaka.

-Cas, coś nie ok? Zerkasz w ten komputer cały dzień, coś się dzieje, czekasz na coś?- Dean pytał, jednocześnie próbując zerknąć na monitor, który Cas usilnie próbował mu zasłonić.

-Nie. Tak jakoś…- Cas nigdy nie był dobrym kłamcą, ale Dean też nigdy nie naciskał. Jeśli nie chciał powiedzieć, to miał swoje powody. Oczywiście, że wolałby wiedzieć, ale jak nie, to będzie musiał się z tym jakoś pogodzić. Dean nieco zawiedziony wstał i podszedł do gwiżdżącego czajnika.

Na dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości serce Castiel a stanęło. Odwrócił się w stronę kuchni i zerknął dyskretnie na Dean a zalewającego kawę. Otworzył wiadomość i z dudniącym sercem przeczytał wiadomość.

_Witam panie Novak.  
Muszę przyznać, że pańska wiadomość mnie zaskoczyła. Nie wiem co odpowiedzieć, przez te lata byłem przekonany, że to Dean nie chce mnie znać, że ma do mnie żal, że uciekłem i zostawiłem go z tym, wszystkim samego. Nie miałem, jak się z nim skontaktować, zepsuł mi się telefon i utraciłem wszystkie numery. Wiedziałem, że Dean się gdzieś przeprowadził po śmierci ojca, ale nie mam pojęcia gdzie, więc nie mogłem do niego przyjechać. Dean mógł mnie nienawidzić za to, co się stało i sądziłem, że jeśli Dean chciałby ze mną rozmawiać, to zdobyłby tak, jak pan mój e mail i do mnie napisał, lub zapomniał, że ma brata, tak jak sądziłem, że zrobił. Nie wiedziałem, jak to wygląda z jego perspektywy. Sądziłem, że nie chce mnie znać, przez to, co się stało. Cieszę się jednak, że Dean ma takiego przyjaciela jak pan. Gdyby nie pan, nigdy za pewne nie otrzymałbym, nadziei na odzyskanie brata. I w odpowiedz na pańską wiadomość, strasznie bym chciał się z nim spotkać. Nie widzieliśmy się od tylu lat, nie rozmawiamy, nie mam pojęcia co u niego, jak się ma, gdzie mieszka. Bardzo się cieszę, że pan do mnie napisał. Proszę, by podał mi pan adres Dean a. Chciałbym się z nim spotkać możliwie jak najszybciej. Proszę nie mówić Dean owi, jeśli jeszcze nie wie, chciałbym zrobić mu niespodziankę._

_Sam Winchester_

Castiel uśmiechnął się do monitora. Na to liczył, dla Dean a jednym, z największych szczęść, jakie są mu pisane w życiu, jest ukochany brat i zasługuje na to, by go odzyskać. Castiel obejrzał się na Deana, który kroił placek i układa kawałek na talerz. Szybko kliknął przycisk „odpisz” i zabrał się do pisania wiadomości, która z pewnością wywróci życie jego, Dean a i Sama. 

_Cieszę się, że zdecydowałeś się na to, to dla Deana bardzo wiele znaczy. Bardzo za panem tęskni i choć sam się do tego nigdy nie przyzna, z obawy przed odrzuceniem, że strasznie mu pana brak. Oczywiście, że podam adres: Barker Avenue 66044 mieszkanie 6 Kansas. Kiedy możemy się ciebie spodziewać? Oczywiście Dean nic nie wie i jeśli chcesz zrobić mu niespodziankę, to możesz na mnie liczyć. My mieszkamy razem, w jednym mieszkaniu, więc dopilnuję wszystkiego._

Castiel odetchnął głęboko i nie czekając długo doczekał się odpowiedzi. 

_Cieszę się. Już nie mogę się doczekać. Dziwię się, że Dean po tym wszystkim został w Kansas… Myślę, że uda mi się przylecieć do was jutro. Koło południa powinienem już być, patrzyłem już na loty… Dziękuję panu za wszystko i do zobaczenia._

Castiel uśmiechnął się i zamknął laptop, akurat, gdy Dean nieco smutny wrócił z kawą, szarlotką i małymi kulkami lodów obok. Podał talerzyk Cas owi i usiadł obok na kanapie, wlepiając wzrok w ekran telewizora. 

-Dean?- Cas zaniepokojony przysunął się bliżej.- Coś się stało?

-Myślisz, że nie widzę, coś przede mną ukrywasz… - Dean odłożył talerzyk i zaczął jednym z najsmutniejszych głosów, jakie Cas owi było dane od niego usłyszeć.- Myślałem, że mówimy sobie o wszystkim, a ty ciągle przesiadujesz przed tym laptopem, nie odstępujesz go na krok i się ciągle uśmiechasz do monitora. Martwi mnie to… Jeśli znalazłeś sobie kogoś i to z nim piszesz, to mi powiedz, ja…

-Co ty pleciesz?!- Cas zerwał się i przytulił go mocno do siebie.- Myślisz, że cie zdradzam?! Dean, z całym szacunkiem, ale jesteś głupi! Jak mogłeś pomyśleć o mnie coś takiego…? Kocham cię i w życiu nie zrobiłbym ci czegoś takiego. Ja cię nie oszukuję.

-To o czym mi nie mówisz?- Dean miał za powiekami kilka łez, ale robił wszystko, by nie pozwolić im się wydostać.- Czuję, że coś jest nie tak.

-Dean…- Castiel nie wiedział, co mu powiedzieć, nie chciał zepsuć planu Sama, ale też nie chciał, by Dean cierpiał i podejrzewał takie rzeczy.- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, ale zaufaj mi. Zróbmy tak, obiecuję, że jutro wszystkiego się dowiesz, dobrze? Teraz nie mogę ci powiedzieć, ale jutro się wszystko wyjaśni, może tak być?

-Dobrze, ale to nie będzie nic złego?- Dean zapytał z nadzieją, panicznie chcąc znać już odpowiedź.

-Obiecuję, że będziesz się cieszył. –Castiel ucałował go w czoło i pogłaskał po policzku.- No a teraz dawaj tę twoją szarlotkę. – Castiel rzucił się na talerzyk i zatopił widelec w cieście.

* * *

Castiel już od rana chodził nerwowy. Dean obserwował go i sam też się denerwował, nawet nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Gdyby tylko wiedział co ma się dziś stać…

Dean od czasu wczorajszej rozmowy, już nie dopytywał o to, co Cas robił na komputerze, ani z kim tak namiętnie pisał. Ufał mu, nie miał powodu, by mu nie wierzyć, więc cierpliwie czekał na obiecane wyjaśnienie.

Teraz godziny biegły nieubłaganie, to te nocne się dłużyły. Cas nie mógł zasnąć przez całą noc, martwił się ich spotkaniem, jak będzie wyglądało, czy wszystko dobrze się potoczy. Był gotowy, by w każdej chwili się ulotnić, by bracia mogli sobie spokojnie porozmawiać, był gotowy wspomóc Dean a jak tylko będzie potrafił. Przez cała noc wpatrywał się w spokojną twarz Dean a, która we śnie wyglądała tak uroczo i niewinnie. Nie chciałby, by Dean musiał znów rozdrapywać świeżo zabliźnione rany. W tamtej chwili żałował, że napisał do Sama, mogła to być najlepsza, jak i najgorsza z możliwych decyzji... 

Cas podczas śniadania był spięty, wiedział, że godzina „zero” nadchodzi i zarówno on i Dean się stresują. On przed spotkaniem ze szwagrem, a Dean przed poznaniem tej tajemnicy, którą przed nim ukrywał. Dodatkowo stresowało go to, że Sam myśli, że jest jego przyjacielem, a nie chłopakiem. Cas nie wiedział, jaki Sam ma stosunek do gejów i czy zaakceptuje ich związek. Nie chciałby, by sie pogodzili, a gdy usłyszy, że jest w związku z mężczyzna, nakrzyczał na niego i znów zerwali kontakty.

Rozległ się głośny dźwięk pukania do drzwi. Castiel podskoczył nerwowo. Spojrzenia jego jak i Deana spotkały się w jednym momencie. Dean był niespojony i niepewny. Nie miał pojęcia, co Cas zaplanował i miał pewne obawy.

 

-Otworzysz?- Castiel uśmiechnął się i powiedział delikatnie, ukrywając nerwowość.

Dean odsunął się od stołu i ociągając się, podszedł do drzwi. Powoli i niepewnie otworzył drzwi. 

-Hej Dean…


	22. Sammy?

-Hej Dean…- Chłopak nie mógł uwierzyć, Sam, jego brat, stał tu, uśmiechał się. Dean oparł się ręką o framugę drzwi, gdy poczuł, że chyba robi mu się słabo.- Dean, w porządku?- Sam zbliżył się i spojrzał troskliwie na brata. W każdej chwili gotów był, by złapać omdlewającego mężczyznę, ale nie było to potrzebne. Dean otrząsnął się i rzucił mu w ramiona. Sam objął go mocno rękami i pozwolił, by Dean wtulił twarz w jego ramię.

-Sam, Sammy- Dean szeptał w jego ramię, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie się dzieje. Cas wciąż siedział przy stole i spoglądał dyskretnie na braci. Cieszył się, że jego plan wyszedł idealnie, Dean zasługuje na szczęście, również ze strony brata. 

Dean, po dłuższej chwili odsunął się, dalej pozostając w niewielkim odstępie. Cas miał wrażenie, że Dean chce być blisko, z obawy, że to wszystko zniknie. 

Sam zmienił się nie do poznania, ledwo odnajdywał w nim tego małego Sammy ego. Chłopak wyrósł, zmężniał, zapuścił jeszcze dłuższe włosy, jego kości policzkowe wyostrzyły się, głos znacznie obniżył, a oczy były jeszcze bardziej błyszczące, niż Dean zapamiętał. Bardzo się zmienił przez te kilka lat, on sam też, raz na źle, raz na dobrze, o czym Sam nie koniecznie musiał wiedzieć, ale nie aż tak. Gdy Sam opuścił ich dom, był jeszcze chłopcem, a teraz był już prawdziwym, mężczyzną.

-Nawet nie wiesz, jak dobrze cię widzieć.- Sam uśmiechnął się szczerze. Dean odsunął się trochę, by brunet mógł wejść do środka. Sam szybko zdjął kurtkę i wszedł nieco głębiej do mieszkania, podziwiając jego wystrój. Cas wstał od stołu i zaprosił go szczerym uśmiechem. -A to pewnie pan Castiel.- Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął rękę.- Sam, miło pana poznać, tak na żywo.

\- Castiel, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.- Castiel odwzajemnił gest. Dean podszedł do swojego chłopaka i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

-Dean muszę przyznać, ze świetnie dobierasz przyjaciół. –Sam uśmiechną się do blondyna, po czym skierował wzrok na jego przyjaciela.- Chciałbym panu bardzo podziękować, gdyby nie pan… 

-Cas, to z nim pisałeś przez ten cały czas?- Dean spojrzał z zaskoczeniem, wszystko jakby poukładało się w spójną całość.

-Tak, wiem, że się tym martwiłeś, ale uzgodniliśmy z panem Samem, że nie zepsujemy ci niespodzianki. Chcieliśmy zrobić ci prezent.- Cas uśmiechnął się, widząc szczęście wymalowane na jego twarzy.

-Ale jak, jak ty go znalazłeś?- Dean zapytał lekko piskliwie.

-Znalazł na stronie uniwersytetu mój e mail i napisał do mnie. Gdyby nie twój przyjaciel nigdy byśmy się nie odnaleźli.- Sam wtrącił.

-Przyjaciel?- Dean spojrzał na Castiela pytająco.- Nie powiedziałeś mu?

-Nie byłem pewny, czy będziesz chciał mu to powiedzieć.- Cas znacząco spojrzał w stronę Sam a. Nie wiedziałem jaki Sam ma do tego stosunek, więc wolałem to pozostawić tobie.

\- Cas przecież się ciebie nie wstydzę, ani tego kim jestem. Sammy, to nie jest mój przyjaciel, ani współlokator- Dean spojrzał na Castiela.- To mój chłopak.- Dean wyrzucił z siebie i Castiel czuł jak na sercu leży mu ogromny kamień. Dean czekał na to, co powie jego brat, gdyby go nie zaakceptował, to chyba by się rozpłakał i nie wiadomo co jeszcze, ale z pewnością bez alkoholu, by się nie obeszło.

-Chłopak? Jesteście razem, jako para?- Sam spytał, niedowierzając. Dean pokiwał twierdząco głową i objął Cas a w pasie.- To świetnie, cieszę się, że sobie kogoś znalazłeś. Pan Castiel to wspaniały człowiek.- Sam uśmiechnął się szczerze i kamień z serca Dean a nagle zniknął. 

-Tak pomyślałem, może przyjedźmy na Ty.- Cas zaproponował.

-Z wielką chęcią.- Mężczyźni wymienili ponownie uścisk dłoni.- Może usiądźmy.- Zaproponował. Cała trójka usiadła, Sam pochylił się do torby, którą ze sobą przyniósł i wyciągnął butelkę czerwonego wina.

-Proszę.- Sam podał Castiel owi butelkę.- Nie wypada przychodzić w gości, bez prezentu.- Dean spojrzał panicznie na Castiela. Mężczyzna bezbłędnie wyczuł, że Dean nie chce dzielić się z Samem swoją historią z ostatniego czasu. Nie czuł się jeszcze gotowy, by opowiedzieć mu to wszystko, co się z nim działo przez ostatnie lata. Alkoholizm, lekomania, bójka w barze, aresztowanie, utrata pracy, próba samobójcza, detoks, terapia, tego było za dużo, już zapewne dostatecznym szokiem dla Sam a było to, że jego brat jest homoseksualistą i Dean uznał, że jak na jeden raz wystarczy mu już wrażeń. Castiel spojrzał na niego uspokajająco.

-Przepraszam Sam, ale my nie możemy pić. Ja jestem po chorobie, zażywałem lekarstwa, a Dean, ty też przecież brałeś leki na alergię, ich nie można mieszać z alkoholem.- Cas wybrnął gładko. Dean spojrzał na niego z miłością i wdzięcznością. Był mu wdzięczny, że Cas skłamał, by go obronić, przed niepotrzebną pokusą.

-To nic, nie szkodzi, zatrzymajcie to jako prezent. –Sam uśmiechnął się i rozejrzał po mieszkaniu.- Pięknie mieszkacie.-pochwalił.

-Dziękujemy, może chcesz napić się kawy, herbaty?- Castiel zaproponował nastawiając czajnik.

-Kawę, jeśli można.- Sam rzucił Castiel owi radosny uśmiech, po czym obrócił się do Dean a, już z o wiele poważniejsza miną.- Dean, posłuchaj, głupio mi strasznie, że tyle lat się nie odzywałem, zepsuł mi się telefon, straciłem kontakty, próbowałem cię szukać, ale się przeprowadziłeś i nie mogłem cię odnaleźć. Po za tym sądziłem, że mnie znienawidziłeś po tym, jak zostawiłem cię, uciekłem, a ty zostałeś sam z ojcem.

-Sam, ja rozumiem, nie mam żalu, szczerze to sam nawet myślałem, że masz do mnie żal.- Dean poprawił się na krześle i oprał przedramionami o blat stołu.

-Żal? Niby za co? Za to, że mnie wychowałeś, broniłeś przed ojcem, że mnie kochałeś, dbałeś, pomagałeś, wszystkiego nauczyłeś. Za co miałbym mieć do ciebie żal?

\- Że przez lata nic z tym nie robiłem, pozwalałem nas torturować, by ojciec mnie bił, by próbował bić ciebie, an te awantury, krzyki. Za to, że musiałeś tkwić przez tyle lat w tym wszystkim.

\- Dean, przestań, nic z tego nie było twoją winą, to ojciec, to on nam zgotował to piekło. – Sam odszczeknął się gwałtownie, nie mogąc słuchać, jak brat, któremu tyle zawdzięcza tak się krytykuje i obwinia.

-Cieszę się, że nie masz mi tego za złe. Przez te wszystkie lata myślałem, że mnie nienawidzisz. Dobrze, że sobie to wszystko wyjaśniliśmy. Zajęło nam to długo, ale się udało. –Dean uśmiechnął się pełen uznania do Castiel a. Chłopak zarumienił się i próbował ukryć uśmiech. -Jak sobie przypomnę to, co się tam działo, te krzyki, awantury, te wiecznie walające się wszędzie butelki, ten wypity ojciec, boże co to był za horror. 

-Zgadzam się, pamiętam jak cię bił, jak cię przypalał tymi cholernymi papierochami. Jeszcze długo słyszałem twój krzyk…- Sam odgonił mruganiem pojedynczą łezkę. – Najgorsze było jak rzucił w ciebie tym wazonem, on się rozbił na twoim ciele! Nadal pamiętam twój krzyk, to gdy upadłeś i uderzyłeś głowa o posadzkę. Myślałem, że już koniec. Że cię zabił, połamał coś w środku, że nie będę umiał ci pomóc. Tak bardzo się wtedy bałem, a ty i tak po chwili wstałeś i zagoniłeś mnie do pokoju, by ojciec nie zabrał się i za mnie. Widziałem później jak siedzisz całą noc i oczyszczałeś rany, Boże, jak ciebie to musiało boleć…

-Sammy, miałeś z 6 lat, jak możliwe, że to tak pamiętasz…?- Dean spytał zaskoczony i jednocześnie pogrążony w smutku. Cas próbował nie odwracać się, by spróbować dać im trochę prywatności na tę niemiłą, ale jednak oczyszczającą rozmowę. Wyczuł jednak w głosie Dean a, smutek. Dean miał nadzieję, że Sam jak najmniej pamięta z dzieciństwa, nie jest okaleczony tymi wspomnieniami, jednak przeliczył się.

-Wiele z tamtego czasu pamiętam, to jak cię bił pasem, kablem, rzucał butelkami, wrzeszczał, zamykał w piwnicy, albo nie wpuszczał do domu. Do tej pory pamiętam, jak tobą rzucił o ścianę, tak, że coś ci chrupnęło w plecach. Pamiętam ten przeraźliwy trzask i twój krzyk. Nie mogłeś się zbytnio ruszać, przez następne kilka dni, ciągle chodziłeś pochylony, obolały. Poprosiłeś mnie nawet bym pomógł ci założyć buty, bo nie mogłeś się na tyle pochylić. Teraz rozumiem jak bardzo cierpiałeś. A ja jeszcze byłem dla ciebie taki okropny i niewdzięczny. Dokładałem ci jeszcze problemów, zamiast zdjąć coś z twoich barków.

-Byłeś bezpieczny i to mi wszystko wynagradzało i nie mam do ciebie o to pretensji, ja zawsze żałowałem, że nie możesz mieć normalnego dzieciństwa, jak reszta dzieci.- Dean spojrzał mu szczerze w oczy.- Nie musisz tego rozpamiętywać. Teraz już nic nam nie grozi, ja się czuję znakomicie, obaj jesteśmy nareszcie szczęśliwi. 

-Jednak mi głupio, że ojciec cię tak poniżał, a ja nic nie zrobiłem, bo za bardzo się bałem.-Sam przeczesał włosy palcami i spuścił wzrok.

-Sammy daj spokój, nie obwiniaj się, jestem starszym bratem i mam o ciebie dbać, a nie pozwalać byś stawał w mojej obronie. Pewnie dostałoby ci się gorzej niż mnie.

-Może, ale choć raz ty nie musiałbyś się bandażować, i brać tych leków, które chowałeś pod materacem.

-Leków? Ty wiedziałeś?- Dean obrzucił go zaskoczonym, zmartwionym spojrzeniem.

-Oczywiście, on cię tak brutalnie traktował, na pewno cię strasznie bolało i musiałeś sobie z tym radzić, by jakoś funkcjonować.

-Myślałem, że o tym nie wiesz …- Dean powiedział zawstydzony.

-Wiedziałem, tak samo jak o tym ,że bandażowałeś połamane żebra, że czasem nawet kupowałeś jakiś puder i maskowałeś sińce na twarzy i widocznych miejscach tak, by nikt nie zauważył. O wszystkim wiedziałem, tym bardziej mi głupio.

-Sammy, to już było i nigdy nie wróci. Musimy obaj o tym zapomnieć.- Dean złapał go za rękę, pochylając się nad stołem.

-Masz rację Dean, nie rozmawiajmy o przeszłości, nie warto tego rozpamiętywać. Musimy to za sobą zostawić i żyć dalej. Pomówmy o tym co jest teraz, jak ci się żyje, prócz tego, że znalazłeś swoją drugą połówkę.- Cas spojrzał przez ramię z uśmiechem. 

-Dobrze- Skłamał, choć tylko połowicznie, teraz było dobrze, a jak powiedział Sam, przeszłości nie powinno się rozpamiętywać.- Mieszkamy tu razem z Cas em od paru miesięcy, układa nam się, jesteśmy szczęśliwi.- Castiel z uśmiechem podszedł do Dean i stanął mu za plecami. Dean poczuł na barkach jego dłonie i krótki pocałunek na czubku głowy. 

-To super, a jak wy się poznaliście?- Sam zapytał, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jaką burzę myśli, a raczej kłamstw wywołał w głowie Dean a.

 

-Przeprowadziłem się do tego mieszkania, w ogóle do Kansas, kilka miesięcy temu, bo podjąłem tu pracę. Dean mieszkał pod siódemką i się po prostu zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Z czasem się pokochaliśmy i zdecydowaliśmy zamieszkać razem. – Castiel odezwał się, widząc niezdecydowanie chłopaka, odnośnie bajeczki, jaką ma mu sprzedać. 

-Pracę?- Sam zapytał w chwili, gdy czajnik zaczął głośno gwizdać. Castiel odszedł od Dean a i zaczął nalewać wodę do kubków.

-Cas jest doktorem historii, uczy w liceum. – Dean odpowiedział wychwalając.

-Jej! Naprawdę, a jaki czasookres jest twoim ulubionym?- Sam spytał, przyjmując kubek od Castiel a.

-II wojna światowa.- Powiedział od razu Dean- Mamy w tym domu chyba ze sto książek o tej tematyce i Cas jakby go zapytać, potrafi opowiada o tym godzinami. Kiedyś oglądaliśmy na National Geographic jakiś program, Apokalipsa II wojna światowa, czy coś takiego i zrobiłem jedną z najgorszych rzeczy, jaką mogłem zrobić. Spytałem się go, dlaczego Niemcy nie wygrali wojny. Gdy dostałem godzinny wykład, o tym jak Włosi się od nich odwrócili, jak Alianci naparli na niech od dwóch frontów i tak dalej… Gdy skończył nie wiedziałem, jak się nazywam. On ma na tym punkcie fioła.

-Nie mam!-Żachnął się Castiel.-To pasja i mój zawód, spytałeś odpowiedziałem. 

-Dobra, dobra. Ale koniec o nas, co u ciebie?- Dean spytał z niekrytą ciekawością.

-Chodzę na studia, idzie mi całkiem nieźle, mam mieszkanie w Californii, pracę dorywczą jako mechanik w hotelu. Dobrze mi się wiedzie. 

-A masz kogoś? – Dean zapytał bez ogródek.

-Tak, mam dziczyznę, Jess. Jest wspaniała, bardzo się kochamy, mieszkamy razem. Poczekaj gdzieś tu mam... – Sam wyjął z kieszeni telefon i zaczął przeglądać galerię.- To ona. – Sam pokazał im telefon ze zdjęciem pięknej, długowłosej blondynki.

-Śliczna.- Skomentował Cas siadając na krześle, kładąc na stół ciastka i cukierniczkę.

-Tak, jest piękna i bardzo mądra. Chodzi na mój uniwersytet, tam się poznaliśmy.- Sam schował telefon i pochylił się nad stołem. – Dean przepraszam, że pytam, nie chcę cie urazić, ale muszę cię o to spytać. Jak to się stało, że jesteś homoseksualistą, przecież przez nigdy nie dąłeś mi do zrozumienia, że nim jesteś. Nie żeby to było coś złego, ależ wręcz przeciwnie, tylko, po prostu trochę jestem zaskoczony. 

-Sam, na dobra sprawę z kobietami, też mnie nigdy nie widziałeś. A Cas, zakochaliśmy się w sobie i nie mógłbym bez niego żyć. Miłość nie ma ograniczeń Sammy, płciowych także. – Dean nie poczuł się urażony, domyślał się, że dla jego brat było dużym szokiem, wiadomość, że jego brat gustuje w chłopcach, więc odpowiedział na pytanie.

-Cieszę się, że znalazłeś swoje szczęście u Cas a. To wspaniały człowiek.- Sam uśmiechnął się szczerze w stronę bruneta.

-Wiem, zgadzam się z tym.- Dean uśmiechnął się i pocałował chłopaka w skroń.

-A, mówiłeś czym zajmuje się Cas, a ty?- Dean zmieszał się, no trudno, to mu już powie i tak szydło wyszłoby z worka.

-Pracowałem jako mechanik, u Bobby ego, ale nasze drogi się rozeszły, obecnie jestem bez pracy, ale nie na długo.- Sam pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

Rodzina jeszcze długo rozmawiała o wszystkim co przyszło im na myśl. O pasjach, zainteresowaniach, o ich życiu, pracy, szkole. Sam mógł poznać swojego nowego brata, niezniszczonego przez przeszłość i swojego przemiłego szwagra. Dean mógł zobaczyć swojego ukochanego braciszka w innym świetle, a Cas poznać jego jedyną rodzinę. Późnym wieczorem, Sam oznajmił, że o 23: 30 ma samolot powrotny do Californii. Dean koniecznie chciał go zatrzymać, przenocować, ale Sam miał jutro szkołę i nie mógł opuszczać kolejnych wykładów. 

-Dean, dziękuję za wspaniale popołudnie, cieszę się z naszego spotkania. Sam wyciągnął z kieszeni notes i mały długopis. Szybko napisał ciąg liczb na kartce, poczym wyrwał ją i podał Dean owi. – Mój numer, będziemy w kontakcie, masz dzwonić, albo pisać codziennie.

-Oczywiście, choć tu łosiu.-Dean zażartował i przyciągnął brata w ramiona. Mocno przycisnął go do siebie i tulił przez chwilę. – Musisz kiedyś jeszcze przyjechać, z Jess. Chętnie poznam twoją wybrankę.

-Oczywiście, kiedy tylko będziemy mogli się wyrwać z uniwersytetu, wsiadamy w samolot i przyjeżdżamy do was. I Cas, chciałabym bardzo podziękować, to wszystko dzięki tobie.- Sam uściskał Castiela i szepnął mu na ucho- Cieszę się waszym szczęściem, kochaj go, bo na to zasługuje. – Sam odstąpił krok i założył kurtkę. 

Sam jeszcze raz uściskał brata, pożegnał się i zszedł do zamówionej taksówki.


	23. Fala wspomnień

Dean zamknął drzwi za Samem i obrócił się do Castiela. Mężczyzna stał z lekkim zmieszaniem i masą pytań. Dean uśmiechnął się i rzucił na Castiela mocno obejmując i żarliwie całując. Castiel zaskoczony zaczął oddawać pocałunek dopiero po chwili. Był zdziwiony reakcją Dean a, nie spodziewał się takiego ataku. Nie, żeby miał coś przeciwko! Wplótł palce w jego włosy, przyciskając ego usta jeszcze bardziej do swoich.

Dean odsunął się po dłuższej chwili i przytulił się tak mocno, że Cas nie mógł zaczerpnąć powietrza. Dopiero gdy mimowolnie pisnął, Dean rozluźnił uścisk, ale tylko nieznacznie.

-Dziękuję, Cas boże, nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co dla mnie zrobiłeś. Jesteś najwspanialszy!- Dean przytulał się torsem do jego torsu, a ustami całował delikatnie po policzkach.- Dziękuję.

-Kochanie, wiem, jak kochasz swojego brata. Musiałem to zrobić. – Cas objął jego policzki i czule pocałował.- Jest późno, pewnie jesteś zmęczony, idziemy spać?- Cas doskonale wiedział, że po takiej dawce wrażeń, powinien się trochę przespać, ale Dean ani o tym myślał.

-Nie usnę, jestem taki szczęśliwy!- Dean nie mógł oderwać się od Castiela, pragnął przytulać się do niego i szeptać kolejne słowa podziękowań.- Posiedźmy razem, proszę.- Castiel uśmiechnięty, siadł z nim na kanapie i mocno objął.

-Twój brat jest bardzo miły.- Cas zaczął, czując głowę Dean a swoim ramieniu. Dean wpatrywał się w noc za oknem i delikatnie padający deszcz, który cicho stukał o szyby.- Cieszę się, że sobie wszystko wyjaśniliście, porozmawialiście i wiecie, na czym obaj stoicie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak wspaniale było patrzeć, jak rozmawiacie, jak pałacie do siebie tą braterską miłością.

-Ja też się bardzo cieszę, cudownie było go znów zobaczyć, tak się zmienił, wydoroślał. Jestem z niego tak dumny. Zmartwiło mnie, że tak dużo pamięta, ale wierzę, że z czasem zapomni, w końcu też ma kogoś, kto tak, jak ty pomaga mu to wyrzucić z pamięci.- Dean uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go w policzek.

-On sobie z tym poradzi, teraz, gdy się spotkaliście, odnowiliście kontakt, zbudujecie swoją relacje na nowo. Jestem tego pewny.

-Ja też, na pewno tak będzie, już nigdy nie pozwolę sobie go stracić.

-Dean, a…?- Cas zawiesił się, nie wiedział, czy powinien pytać i wyciągać go z tego jego szczęśliwej krainy. Dean podniósł głowę i spojrzał pytająco- Opowiadałeś mi trochę o tym, co się działo, ale… To wszystko, co mówił Sam…

-Cas… O wielu sytuacjach ci nie opowiedziałem, po prostu… Tego jest bardzo wiele, sam popadłbyś w depresje, gdybym ci to wszystko opowiedział. Jednak, jeśli chcesz coś wiedzieć, to po prostu mnie zapytaj. Ufam ci i jestem gotowy powiedzieć ci, co tylko zechcesz.- Dean spojrzał tak poważnie, że Cas widział w jego oczach determinację.

-Dean, mam wiele pytań i chciałbym zadać ci je wszystkie, ale nie będę rozdrapywać ran.- Castiel czule pogłaskał go po ramieniu i obrócił głowę, tak, by móc zatopić nos w jego gęstych blond włosach.

-Cas, mówimy sobie o wszystkim. Chcesz coś wiedzieć, pytaj.- Cas podniósł nieco głowę. Czuł, że Dean chce mu się wyżalić, wiedział tylko urywki z jego historii, a on, by móc się oczyścić i dodatkowo umocnić tę ich więź, chciał mu wszystko powiedzieć. Mężczyzna zamyślił się i cicho zaczął.

-Dean…- Cas ucałował go w czubek głowy i mocniej przycisnął do siebie.- Mówiłeś o tym, jak ojciec rzucił w ciebie wazą. Przecież to okropne. Dlaczego to zrobił? Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, jak można w swoje dziecko rzucić czymkolwiek.

-To była błahostka.- Dean objął go ręką w pasie i przysunął się udem do jego uda.- Byłem nastolatkiem, miałem może z dwanaście lat, ojciec wysłał mnie do sklepu po piwo. Oczywiste było, że mi nie sprzedadzą. Jak wróciłem bez ojciec tak się wściekł, że złapał pierwszą rzecz, jaka mu wpadła w ręce. Padło na stary, szklany wazon. Próbowałem uciec, ale mój ojciec od zawsze miał bardzo dużo siły i świetnego cela. Trafił idealnie w moją klatkę piersiową. Gdy dotarł do mnie ten ból, poczułem, jak całe powietrze uciekło mi z płuc. Szkło roztrzaskało się na mojej skórze, nie sądziłem nawet, że to możliwe, ale jednak tak. Ojciec tak mocno rzucił, że straciłem równowagę i runąłem na ziemię. Uderzyłem głową o ziemię. Zamroczyło mnie, czułem przeraźliwy ból, głowa pulsowała, klatka strasznie piekła i kłuła. Wiedziałem, że ojciec jest tak wściekły, że może zabrać się za Sammy ego i dlatego jakimś cudem podniosłem się i zabrałem Sam a do jego pokoju, kazałem mu się zabarykadować i otwierać tylko mi. Potem poszedłem do siebie. Czułem się tak okropnie, miałem poszarpaną koszulkę, całą we krwi.- Dean przerwał, by nabrać odwagi. Cas widział, że na wspomnienie tamtej chwili coś go zabolało.- Chyba miałem wstrząśnienie mózgu, bo wymiotowałem, kręciło mi się w głowie, ale i tak musiałem powyciągać te kawałki szkła ze skóry. Cholernie bolało, niektóre tak mocno się wbiły, że nie mogłem ich wyciągnąć, bo nie dość, że było tyle krwi, że prawie ich nie widziałem, przez co tak ciężko było chwycić je pęsetą, to jeszcze tak okropnie bolało, że nie mogłem się odważyć, by wyrwać to spod skóry. Cudem sobie poradziłem, nic innego nie mogłem zrobić. Do szpitala bym nie miał siły dotrzeć, ojciec, by mi nie pomógł, a Sammy ego nie chciałem zmuszać, by na to patrzył. Byłem z tym sam. Płakałem godzinami, z bólu i bezsilności.

-Dean, skarbie.- Cas przycisnął go mocno do siebie. Dean opowiadał to tak realistycznie, że Cas mógł poczuć pod własną skóra kawałki szkła, raniące mu pierś. Dziwił się, że Dean nie uronił ani jednej łzy. Ostatnim razem, gdy opowiadał o swoim dzieciństwie i tym, co robił mu ojciec, płakał tak przeraźliwie, a teraz nic. Cas czuł, że Dean zaczął się z tym godzić, uświadamiać sobie, że przeszłości nie zmieni i trzeba ją po prostu zaakceptować.

-O tym rzuceniu o ścianę, też mam ci opowiedzieć? Widziałem, jak się zatrząsłeś, gdy to usłyszałeś – Cas nie umiał odpowiedzieć, jeszcze nie otrząsł się po pierwszej historii, a Dean już chciał go uraczyć następną, ale Dean chciał się oczyścić i powiedzieć już wszystko. Miał rację, Cas, gdy usłyszał, jak Sam wspominał o tym incydencie zadrżał i spróbował to sobie wyobrazić. Nie umiał, nie rozumiał, jak można kimś rzucić?! Własnym dzieckiem! Ile siły trzeba mieć! Ile okrutności! Cas powoli skinął głową i położył ją na opierającej mu się na ramieniu ślicznej głowie chłopaka.- Byłem wtedy dość mały, dlatego zdziwiłem się, że Sammy to pamięta. Ojciec uchlał się, a ja musiałem zejść do kuchni, bo Sammy był przeziębiony i chciałem mu zrobić herbaty. Ojciec jak tylko mnie zobaczył, zaczął mnie wyzywać, krzyczeć na mnie, że co tak hałasuje, na jaką cholerę mu się tu kręcę, przerywam oglądanie meczu i tak dalej. Odszczeknąłem mu się, że jego syn jest chory i powinien napić się gorącej herbaty, zażyć lekarstwa i spokojnie sobie pospać, a on siedzi tu bezczynnie, chleje i drze się na mnie. Ojciec tak się wściekł, że złapał mnie za szyję i rzucił o ścianę. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy to się stało, czułem, jak leciałem, a zaraz potem uderzam o twardą ścianę. Chrupnęło mi coś w plecach, poczułem się, jakby złamał mi kręgosłup. Nie mogłem podnieść się z ziemi, tak bolało. Kątem oka zauważyłem Sammy ego stojącego boso na schodach, trzymając kurczowo swoja ulubioną maskotkę. Strasznie płakał, bał się. Ostatkiem sił się uśmiechnąłem i trochę się uspokoił. Ojciec olał mnie i wrócił do oglądania meczu. Sammy podszedł do mnie i pamiętam, jak zaczął mnie głaskać swoją małą rączką po głowie. Rozpłakałem się, po części z bólu, po części z jego troski. – Dean troszkę się nawet uśmiechnął na wspomnienie tej, bądź co bądź, miłej dla niego chwili. – Dopiero po długim czasie byłem w stanie wstać i dojść do swojego pokoju, który na nieszczęście miałem na piętrze. Sam pomagał mi trochę, mimo że był chory. Kazałem mu iść spać, a on i tak siedział przy mnie, pomógł mi się rozebrać i położyć do łóżka. Potem przytulił się do mnie i usnął. Ja nie za bardzo mogłem, bo straszliwie bolało, ale po jakiejś godzinie mi się udało. Przez następne kilka dni chodziłem zgięty w pół, brałem leki, ale niewiele pomagały. Brałem najsilniejsze, jakie zdobyłem, były przeznaczone tylko dla dorosłych, ale miałem to gdzieś. Wolałem się podtruć lekami, niż leżeć cały dzień w łóżku, nie mogąc nawet się ruszyć, ani w razie potrzeby obronić brata. Sammy pomagał mi się ubierać, wiązać buty, wchodzić po schodach. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, był przeziębiony, a tak się o mnie troszczył, w ogóle nie chciał leżeć u siebie w łóżku, wygrzewać się. Ubrał się tylko cieplej, bo go zmusiłem, a tak to na okrągło koło mnie skakał. Nawet mnie karmił kanapką, którą po cichu przemycił, gdy ojciec spał. Pamiętam tę kanapkę. – Dean zaśmiał się cicho.- Grubo rozsmarowana Nutella z krzywo ukrojonym pomidorem, ale jak mnie nią karmił, to nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi na to, co jem. Sam zawsze potrafił być troskliwy i wtedy przepięknie to pokazał.- Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko i wtulił się twarzą w jego szyję.

-Strasznie się o tym słucha, a co dopiero to przeżyć. Dobrze, że miałeś swojego brata. Fajnie się dopełnialiście, dbaliście o siebie.- Cas głaskał go po głowie, z matczyną miłością i troską.

-Czasem były też dobre chwile. Niewiele, ale się zdarzały. Pamiętam na przykład, jak Sammy cieszył, gdy dostał się do wymarzonej szkoły, jak przychodził do mnie po radę, bym pomógł mu z lekcjami. To były, takie fajne chwile. – Dean troszkę się uśmiechnął i cicho zarechotał. Cas spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.- Wiesz co, może nie powinienem ci tego mówić, nie powtarzaj Sam owi, że ci to powiedziałem.- Dean zaczął kontynuować dopiero, gdy Castiel skinął wyraźnie.- Pamiętam, jak kiedyś w nocy Sammy przyszedł do mnie do pokoju, bardzo wystraszony i zawstydzony. Był już wtedy młodym nastolatkiem, więc odzwyczaiłem się od jego nocnych wizyt. Kiedyś, jak był dzieckiem, przychodził, jak śniły mu się koszmary, albo bał się zasnąć. Wtedy nie wiedziałem, co się stało, myślałem, że może ojciec coś mu zrobił, albo ma jakiś problem. Ściskał nerwowo poduszkę przy brzuchu, myślałem, że może jest chory, ale jednak to nie było to. Na początku nie chciał mi powiedzieć, ale gdy odsłonił poduszkę, wszystko było jasne. –Cas od razu zrozumiał, gdy Dean spojrzał na niego znacząco.- Pomału stawał się mężczyzną. Przyszedł, bo bardzo się wystraszył. Mówił, że pierwszy raz coś takiego mu się przydarzyło i nie wiedział, co się dzieje, chciał, bym mu powiedział co robić, poradził coś. Rzadko widziałem go takiego zmieszanego i przestraszonego. Oczywiście, jako starszy brat wszystko mu wytłumaczyłem, jak to działa, co się w okresie dojrzewania dzieje z ciałem mężczyzny, poszedłem nawet za ciosem i wytłumaczyłem mu zasady antykoncepcji i tak dalej. Uświadomiłem mu, że staje się mężczyzną i czasem coś takiego, będzie mu się przydarzało, że to nic złego, że tak się dzieje i to dobry znak, że wszystko z jego zdrowiem jest w porządku. Dobrze wiesz, że nie miałem doświadczenia, ale trochę teorii miałem, więc się nią z nim podzieliłem.-Dean spojrzał wesoło na Castiela i cmoknął go w policzek.- Powiedziałem mu, co należy zrobić w takiej sytuacji, jak teraz. Jak miałem taką możliwość, to powiedziałem mu już wszytko. Wolałem go zawczasu uświadomić, przecież ojciec, by tego nie zrobił, więc musiałem ja. Wiem, że to może taki średni przykład miłego wspomnienia, zwłaszcza dla niego, ale jakoś fajnie się to wspomina. Cieszyłem się, że przyszedł się poradzić, że mimo swojego zażenowania całą tą sytuacją, która była dla niego bardzo intymna.

-Dobrze, że Sam miał kogoś, kto się nim tak zajmował. Byłeś bardzo dzielnym i wspaniałym bratem.- Cas pogłaskał go po policzku i ułożył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

-Pamiętam, że kiedyś jak Sam był mały, to nazwał mnie swoim bohaterem. Narysował mi nawet obrazek. Mnie lecącego niczym Superman, z czerwoną peleryną i koślawym dopiskiem „mój brat bohater”. –Dean wytarł pojedynczą łezkę, która bezwiednie spłynęła mu po policzku. Wzruszył się, Nie potrafił opanować emocji, jeden rysunek młodszego brata, a tak zapadł mu w pamięci.- To było świetne, że Sammy widział we mnie bohatera, to było takie urocze, wyściskałem go wtedy, oprawiłem sobie ten rysunek w ramkę i powiesiłem na ścianie. Żałuję, że go nie mam, nie mam pojęcia, co się z nim stało.-Dean zamyślił się.- Tak teraz myślę, co by się stało, gdyby mnie tam wtedy nie było. Co by się stało… Sam musiałby przechodzić przez to całe piekło za mnie, zupełnie sam.

-Wiesz co, jak mieć starszego brata, to tylko takiego jak ty. Spisywałeś się na medal w roli opiekuna dla Sammy ego. Nic dziwnego, że wyrósł na takiego fajnego, mądrego mężczyznę.- Cas zaczął się z nim trochę kołysać. Dean podkulił nogi i wtulił się mu pod ramieniem. Czuł, że Dean jest szczęśliwy, że nic więcej mu już nie potrzeba. Ma miłość swojego życia, ukochanego brata i ciepły dom, do którego zawsze może wrócić.


	24. Uczczenie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera scenę +18

Dean wyszedł z gabinetu doktora i pędem pobiegł do auta. To, co usłyszał dziś w gabinecie, wywróciło jego świat do góry nogami. Lekarz powiedział coś, na co czekał od kilku miesięcy, tak wyczekiwane zdanie. ”Myślę, że jesteś gotowy, by wrócić do pracy”. Dean cudem powstrzymał się, by nie krzyknąć ze szczęścia. Marzył już o powrocie do pracy. Wedy poczułby, że wreszcie jest pełnoprawnym dorosłym mężczyzną, z pracą, rodziną, mieszkaniem i planami na przyszłość. A poza tym, nie musiałby brać pieniędzy od Castiela. Od zawsze czuł się źle z tym, że to on za wszystko płaci, że utrzymuje mieszkanie, żywi go, ubiera, a on sam nic nie dokłada się finansowo do tego związku. Teraz wreszcie miało się to zmienić. 

Szybko wyjechał Impalą z podjazdu i skierował się w stronę swojej starej-nowej pracy. Warsztat Bobby ego nic się nie zmienił od czasu, gdy został z niego zwolniony. Dean wszedł, przywitany przez starych znajomych i współpracowników, skierował się do biura Roberta Singera, wiedząc, że zapewne będzie tam siedział, tak jak zawsze rozbił. Zapukał do drzwi i po usłyszeniu, jak zwykle przemiłej komendy „ wejść”, uchylił powoli drzwi. Bobby oderwał wzrok od jakiejś umowy i aż wstał na widok Dean a.

-Dean, chłopcze. – Bobby obszedł biurko i przytulił jednego ze swoich ulubionych ( byłych) pracowników.- Martwiłem się. Co u ciebie? Co się z tobą działo?- Bobby odsunął krzesło od biurka i wskazał chłopakowi, by sobie siadł. Sam usiadł w swoim starym skórzanym fotelu i pochylił nad biurkiem.

-Wiele się zmieniło. Wiele się wydarzyło. – Dean uśmiechnął się i rozsiadł na fotelu.- Zacząłem się leczyć, chodzę na terapię, do klubu AA. Zakochałem się.

-Wow! –Bobby aż rzucił się plecami na oparcie fotela.- Dean Winchester się zakochał! Tego jeszcze nie grali! No gadaj, kim jest ta szczęściara?

-Raczej szczęściarz...- Dean odchrząknął. Bobby ego zamurowało, nie miał zielonego pojęcia co powiedzieć. W najśmielszych snach nie spodziewał się, że Dean sobie kogoś przygrucha na stałe i to będzie mężczyzna…

-Mężczyzna? Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię urazić. Po prostu nie wiedziałem.- Bobby uśmiechem próbował rozluzować lekko spiętą atmosferę.- Więc kim on jest?

-Ma na imię Castiel, przeprowadził się do Kansas parę miesięcy temu, jest nauczycielem historii. Wprowadził się do mieszkania obok i tak się poznaliśmy. Gdy dowiedział się, jak wygląda moje życie, bardzo mi pomógł, to dzięki niemu zacząłem się leczyć i stanąłem na nogi.

-To bardzo się cieszę, ale na pewno nie przyszedłeś do swojego starego szefa, żeby sobie pogadać. W czym mogę ci pomóc?- Bobby usiadł głębiej w fotelu i założył ręce na piersi.

-Chciałbym, jeśli to możliwe wrócić do pracy. Bardzo lubiłem tu pracować, a mój terapeuta powiedział, że mogę wreszcie wrócić. 

-Dean, posłuchaj, musisz mi udowodnić, że jesteś rzeczywiście trzeźwy.- Bobby spoważniał i ściągnął swoją starą bejsbolówkę. Rzucił ją na biurko i oparł się na ręce. 

-Bobby, ja naprawdę nie piję, Cas mnie pilnuje, jestem czysty.- Dean powiedział szczerze, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

-Dean, chłopcze, zróbmy tak, przyniesiesz mi zaświadczenie o tym, że się leczysz i obiecasz, że nigdy więcej nie wyczuję od ciebie alkoholu, bo jeśli tak, to koniec, wyrzucę cię bez możliwości powrotu. Rozumiemy się? –Powiedział poważnie.

-Tak, oczywiście. Załatwię zaświadczenie i obiecuję, że to już nigdy się nie powtórzy.- Głos Dean a był tak poważny i przekonujący , że Bobby gotów był uwierzyć mu na słowo.

-Dobrze, to masz jeszcze wolne do świąt. Po nowym roku widzę cię w warsztacie. Stare godziny pracy ci odpowiadają? Od 8:00 do 15:00? 

-Tak, Cas zwykle kończy koło 14 00, więc się w miarę zgramy.- Dean uśmiechnął się, nie wiedział, czy będzie dawał radę rozstawać się z Cas em na tyle godzin, ale to było ceną powrotu do normalności.

-To witamy z powrotem. – Robert wstał i uścisnął mu rękę. Dean pożegnał się i z uśmiechem wciąż nie schodzącym mu z ust wyszedł z warsztatu i wsiadł do Impali.

* * *

Cas siedział przy stole i nerwowo wyczekiwał powrotu swojego chłopaka. Poproszony przez niego, by nie marnował czasu, czekając na niego tyle godzin w tygodniu ,w poczekalni, czekając, aż sesja się skończy, został w domu. Martwił się, bo Dean powinien był wrócić już dwie godziny temu. Dał przekonać się Dean owi na jego plan i teraz żałował. Powinien był jak zawsze pojechać z nim i zadbać, by wszystko poszło dobrze. 

Castiel dzwonił już kilka razy, ale zawsze zamiast Dean odzywała się sekretarka. Z każą minutą coraz bardziej się denerwował i marzył, bu Dean wreszcie wrócił, albo choć zadzwonił.

Dean wszedł do mieszkania i głośno trzasnął drzwiami. Wrócił radosny i cały w skowronkach. Położył kilka toreb z zakupami na stole.

-Cas!- Dean rzucił mu się w ramiona i ucałował w usta.

-Dean, gdzieś ty był? Coś się stało?- Castiel lekko wkurzony i zaskoczony uściskał go i zaczął obserwować Deana wyjmującego zakupy. – Dzwoniłem do ciebie po sesji, czemu nie odbierałeś?- Cas martwił się, pierwszy raz puścił Dean a samego na sesję, a ten nastraszył go, nie odbierając i wracając o wiele później niż zazwyczaj wracali.

-Przepraszam, byłem na terapii, więc wyłączyłem telefon, a potem zapomniałem go włączyć.- Cas widział podekscytowanie chłopaka, czuł, ze Dean koniecznie chce podzielić się z nim czymś ważnym.- Lekarz powiedział mi, że już czas, bym wrócił do pracy. Powiedział, że stan mojej psychiki bardzo się poprawił, że jestem stabilny emocjonalnie i mogę pracować. Od razu po sesji pojechałem do Bobby ego. Przyznałem mu się do wszystkiego i zapytałem, czy mogę wrócić do pracy. Mam tylko przynieść zaświadczenie z klubu AA, od terapeuty, i powiedział, że w porządku, da mi szansę, ale jeśli przyłapie mnie na czymkolwiek, wylatuje bez możliwości powrotu. Zapewniłem go, że nie ma takiej możliwości. Wyściskał mnie i ucieszył się, że stanąłem na nogi. Mam wrócić do pracy po nowym roku. 

-Dean strasznie się cieszę. Gratuluję.- Cas wyściskał go.

-Tak myślałem, że teraz ty też możesz wrócić do pracy. Akurat na drugi semestr. Wiem jak ci brakuje uczenia.

-Porozmawiam z dyrektorem. – Cas porwał Dean a w ramiona i mocno ścisnął.- Bardzo się cieszę. 

-Ja też. Pomyślałem, że to uczcimy. Zrobimy może jakąś pyszną kolację, Hmm?- Castiel uśmiechnął się i przytaknął.- Kupiłem też to.- Dean wyjął butelkę szampana z reklamówki i postawił z charakterystycznym brzdękiem na blacie.

-Dean. Przecież wiesz, że ci nie wolno.- Castiel gwałtownie posmutniał. Dean nie był głupi, wiedział, że ma absolutny zakaz spożywania jakich kolwiek, nawet najmniej procentowych alkoholi, a mimo to przyniósł to do domu.

-Cas, to bezalkoholowy, przecież nie kupiłbym innego.- Dean podał mu butelkę i gdy zauważył na etykietce napis” bezalkoholowy”, odetchnął z ulgą. Spojrzał przepraszająco na Dean a. Był głupi, że go o to posądził, Dean był dzielny, dzielnie się trzymał i nie pozwoliłby sobie na żadne potknięcie.- Naszukałem się go, bo nie łatwo znaleźć bezalkoholowy inny niż piccolo. – Zaśmiał się. Dean nie przejął się reakcją Cas a. Miał prawo tak pomyśleć. Zaczął wypakowywać zakupy. Castiel widząc produkty wydedukował, że Dean a pomysłem na dzisiejszą uroczysta kolację, będzie jakieś wytworne danie z wołowiny i grzybami. Dean zabrał się do gotowania i tym razem Castiel nie pozwolił się wygonić z kuchni. Razem gotowali i cieszyli się najnowszą, świetną nowiną. 

Gdy danie zostało podane, a Dean otworzył szampan i rozlał do kieliszków, wznieśli toast, uwieczniający tę chwilę, chwilę, gdy Dean naprawdę zaczyna żyć, jak każdy człowiek. Praca, jest wielką częścią życia każdego z nas i teraz Dean będzie miał szansę dołączyć do tego grona.

* * *

-Jakieś plany na resztę wieczoru?- Castiel zapytał, siedząc tuż obok Dean a na kanapie, mocno go do siebie tuląc. Dean jakość chciał być dziś blisko niego, jego życie w pełni nabrało tęczowych barw. Chciał, by było jakoś romantycznie, miło, nastrojowo. Poustawiał kilka świec, nalał jeszcze resztkę szampana do kieliszków i włączył cicho muzykę. Mogli cieszyć się spokojem, ciszą, i swoim towarzystwem. Dean wtulał się coraz mocniej, jakby nigdy już nie chciał go puścić. Cas uwielbiał, gdy chłopak siedział, tak ciałem przy jego ciele, z głową ułożoną na jego ramieniu i tymi prześlicznymi zielonymi tęczówkami wpatrującymi się w jego twarz.

-Mam pewien pomysł.-Dean powoli głaskał go po policzku i trzymał łagodnie za rękę. Oderwał głowę od jego ramienia i złączył ich usta w czułym pocałunku. Castiel oddawał pocałunek, który z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny, pełen pasji i miłości. Dean lekko przygryzał jego wargę i miękko muskał je językiem. Powoli przysunął się do niego jeszcze bliżej. Delikatnie położył mu dłoń na szyi i nieco niezdarnie usiadł mu na kolanach okrakiem. Cas, troszkę zmieszany, ale już wyraźnie pobudzony, przycisnął jego pierś do swojej i położył jedną z dłoni pomiędzy jego łopatkami, a drugą na jego krzyż. Dean nie zwrócił na to uwagi, delikatnie zakołysał biodrami, przez co obaj zadrżeli. Dean mocno przycisnął swoje krocze do jego i energicznie naparł. Cas głośno sapnął i oderwał się od pocałunku.

-Dean, co w ciebie wstąpiło?- Cas zapytał. Dean trochę się zmieszał, sam nie wiedział, co się z nim działo. Po prostu pragnął być blisko niego, dotykać go, by Cas dotykał jego, by mógł wdychać jego zapach, by mógł robić z nim te wszystkie wspaniałe, przyjemne rzeczy.

-Kocham cię.- Dean wydyszał mu to prosto w usta i znów złączył ich wargi. Tym razem pocałunek był inny, mniej żarliwy, z większa dozą rozważności, miłości i delikatności. Castiel widział w oczach Dean a charakterystyczne iskierki, które zawsze się ukazywały, gdy Dean był podniecony i pragnął być z Castiel em tak blisko, jak to tylko możliwe.- Cas…- Dean odsunął usta i spróbował spojrzeć mu w oczy.

-Tak kochanie?- Cas szepnął i pogłaskał go delikatnie po włosach. 

-Cas… Kochaj się ze mną.- Dean wyszeptał drżącym głosem. Nie wiedział czemu to powiedział, po prostu poczuł się gotowy, gotowy, by wreszcie to zrobić. Cas zszokowany, zamarł. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, czekał na te słowa od zawsze, ale teraz, gdy naprawdę je usłyszał, nie umiał wyrazić tego, co czuje. Czuł jednocześnie miłość i szczęście, ale też strach i niepewność. Nareszcie mieli to zrobić, ale Cas wystraszył się. Wiedział, że Dean w głębi serca panicznie się boi, ale tak bardzo mu ufa, że ten strach znika i zastępuje go czyste zaufanie. Cas także się bał, nie chciał sprawić mu przez przypadek bólu, czy wystraszyć go. Wiedział z czym wiąże się seks między mężczyznami, że może boleć, że Dean nie będzie potrafił się odprężyć, wystraszy się i nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Cas nie chciał, by Dean po tym ich prawdziwym pierwszym razie, bał się i za każdym kolejnym razem wspominał ten pierwszy nieudany, bolesny…

-Dean, kochanie, jesteś pewny?- Cas cmoknął go w czoło i spojrzał z uśmiechem na twarz chłopaka, wyczekując odpowiedzi. 

-Tak, kocham cię, chce się z tobą kochać, pragnę to z tobą zrobić. Oczywiście jeśli ty też chcesz…- Dean po połowie stwierdził , po połowie zapytał.

-Oczywiście, że chcę.- Cas uściskał go.- Boisz się?

-Tak, ale ufam ci. Wiem, że będzie wspaniale. Tak mówiłeś wtedy i teraz będzie tak samo. -Dean uśmiechnął się i delikatnie odsunął.

-Masz rację.- Cas zaśmiał się uroczo.- Wszystko ci pokażę, nauczę, powiem co robić. Nie bój się, zadbam o wszystko.- Castiel objął go tak mocno, że Dean nie mógł oddychać, ale w tej chwili, to najmniej go obchodziło.- Więc chodź.- Dean powoli zsunął mu się z kolan. Cas złapał go za rękę i delikatnie poprowadził do sypialni. Dean dreptał małymi krokami. Był delikatnie prowadzony przez Cas a i to dodawało mu pewności. Brunet przepuścił go w drzwiach i z cichym trzaskiem zamknął je za nimi. Szybko włączył małą lampkę przy łóżku. Dean spojrzał przelotnie na łóżko i zaraz potem na swojego ukochanego. Cas podszedł i położył mu obie dłonie na biodra. Dean spojrzał głęboko w niebieskie tęczówki. Cas nie wytrzymał długo, tego zniewalającego spojrzenia i złączył ich wargi w czułym pocałunku. Dean objął go rekami w pasie i przycisnął się całym cięłam do ukochanego. Cas delikatnie poruszył biodrami, na co chłopak jęknął i Cas wykorzystał to. Sprawnym ruchem, wsunął mu język do ust i zaczął nim uwodzicielko poruszać. Dean pomału odpływał, całkowicie oddając się pieszczocie. Brunet wsunął mu ręce pod koszulkę i zaczął dotykać go po piersi. Po chwili oderwał się od jego ciała i ściągnął mu koszulkę przez głowę. Dean uniósł ręce, a gdy poczuł, że materiał nie znajduje się już na jego ciele, objął jego szyję rękami i wsunął palce między jego włosy. Cas ułożył dłonie na jego plecach i delikatnie sunął nimi po miękkiej skórze. Chłopak szarpnął za materiał koszulki Castiela na jego plecach i powoli zaczął go ściągać. Cas uniósł ręce i ukląkł przy Deanie. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia co on robi. Castiel sięgnął dłońmi do jego paska i spojrzał pytająco i lekko drażniąco na chłopaka, całując mu brzuch. Dean pochylił się i kiwnął nieznacznie głową. Cas widząc pozwolenie odpiął sprawnie jego pasek, guzik i powolnym, zbyt powolnym ruchem, rozpiął suwak. Pociągnął za szew spodni i powoli zsunął mu je z ud i łydek. Dean wyszedł ze spodni i lekko skrępowany stanął przed Castiel em. Mężczyzna potarł nosem po wyraźnym wybrzuszeniu i omiótł je ciepłym oddechem. Dean wyraźnie zadrżał. Cas powoli pogładził jego uda dłońmi, czując stojące od podniecenia włoski. Objął dłońmi jego pośladki i powoli wsunął je pod materiał bokserek. Dean cichutko jęknął i napiął mięśnie. Brunet wsunął mały palec między jego pośladki, nie dotykając właściwego miejsca. Dean zatrząsł się odrobinę i Cas czując, że Dean zawstydził się, wysunął dłonie spod materiału i położył płasko na jego biodrach. Spojrzał w górę i napotkał lekko zmieszane zielone tęczówki. Cas uśmiechnął się i pogładził jego skórę kciukiem. Dean przymknął oczy i położył dłoń płasko na ramieniu mężczyzny. Cas wiedział, że Dean tego chce, nie bał się tego, co już znał, ale dziś mieli zrobić coś więcej, zbliżyć się do siebie jeszcze bardziej, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Cas chwycił gumkę od bokserek i nieśmiało pociągnął w dół. Dean poczuł chłodny powiew na swoim, lekko już mokrym członku. Castiel niewinnie objął go dłonią i nieśpiesznie poruszył dłonią. Pociągłym ruchem przesunął językiem po całej jego długości i objął samą główkę ustami. Usłyszał, jak oddech Dean a rwie się, co zawsze było dobrym znakiem. Omiótł czubek kilkakrotnie językiem, co wywołało u Dean głośnie stęknięcie. Ręką objął jego jądra i zaczął głaskać kciukiem, ku zdziwieniu Dean a nie zapuszczając się palcami pomiędzy pośladki. Dean wiedział, że jeśli chcą to zrobić, to będzie to niezbędne, ale pragnął, choć jeszcze przez chwilę, o tym nie myśleć i rozkoszować się świetnie mu znaną przyjemnością. 

Cas, gdy poczuł, że jądra Dean a niebezpiecznie się napięły, wypuścił jego męskość z ust i powoli podniósł się, przesuwając rękami po jego biodrach i zatrzymał je na tali. Spojrzał namiętnie w jego oczy i złożył czuły pocałunek na jego ustach. Dean po dłuższej chwili odsunął się i powoli zaczął zdejmować spodnie Castiela. Już chciał klęknąć i oddać choć część przyjemności, jaką dostał. Brunet jednak nie pozwolił mu, złapał go za rękę i pewnie poprowadził na łóżko. Dean ostrożnie położył się na plecach i poczekał, aż mężczyzna dołączy do niego. Cas ułożył się tuż obok i zaczął powoli sunąć ręką po brzuchu ukochanego, jednocześnie pieszcząc jeden z sutków ustami. Dean cichutko pojękiwał, wplótł palce jednej dłoni w jego czarne włosy, a drugą objął Castiela w pasie. Cas po chwili odsunął usta od jego twardego, zaczerwienionego sutka. Wiedział, że zawsze po dłuższej chwili zamiast sprawiać to przyjemność, zacznie boleć. Cas ucałował go szybko w czoło.

-Poczekaj skarbie.- Cas obrócił się i sięgnął do najniższej szuflady jego nocnej szafki i po kilku sekundach poszukiwania, znalazł to, czego szukał. Pudełko prezerwatyw i tubka lubrykantu. Cas kupił to wszystko na zapas, gdyby kiedyś, tak jak teraz, Dean zdecydował się kochać z nim, nie chciał być nieprzygotowany. Musiałby biec do najbliższego, otwartego sklepu lub apteki i zakupić co trzeba, cały czar by prysł... A bez tego, nie było nawet mowy o seksie. Dean powinien czuć się komfortowo i bezpiecznie, bez stresów i bólu.

Castiel wyjął jedną foliową paczuszkę i razem z tubką żelu, położył na łóżku za sobą, by, gdy będą potrzebne, móc łatwo ich użyć. Dean obserwował każdy jego ruch z niebywałym zaciekawieniem. Gdy zobaczył, co Cas wyjął, poczuł w sercu ukłucie. Sam nie wiedział czy z oczekiwania, czy ze strachu, ale cieszył się, że Cas był przygotowany, on zupełnie, by o tym nie pomyślał. Jego myśli wciąż zajmowało to, jak to będzie wyglądać, czy będzie go bolało, czy nie stchórzy, nie umiałby teraz dbać o takie szczegóły, choć istotne…

Cas powoli przytulił się do boku Dean a i objął dłonią jego gładki policzek. Dean uśmiechnął się i wtulił w jego dłoń przymykając oczy. Castiel powoli złapał go za biodro i przysunął do siebie tak, by teraz stykali się torsami, a Dean mógł spokojnie położyć głowę na jego ramieniu. Cas delikatnie chwycił Dean a pod kolano i położył je sobie na udzie. Dean, lekko wystraszony wtulił się twarzą w jego pierś i mocno objął ręką. Wstydził się być tak przed nim obnażony.

-Nie bój się kochanie, wszystko jest dobrze, jesteśmy razem.- Cas mocno go do siebie przytulił, starając się, aby Dean nieco się zrelaksował i uspokoił. Strach i spięcie w takim momencie były największymi wrogami.- Nie musisz się mnie obawiać, ani wstydzić, przecież wiesz, że cię nie skrzywdzę.- Castiel pomyślał chwilę, jak umilić Dean owi tę dość niezręczną dla niego chwilę.- Chcesz zgasić światło?

-Nie. Nie chcę.- Dean pomyślał chwilę i szepnął cicho, ale jego uścisk nie rozluźnił się ani trochę. Światło było nikłe, zaledwie mała lampka, ale jej światło powodowało, że dla Castiela wszystko było doskonale widoczne. Dean mógł czuć się z tym niekomfortowo, dlatego Cas wiedział, że ciemność mogła pomóc mu się zrelaksować. Jednak jeśli nie chciał gasić, to było znakiem, że Dean ufa mu i choć czuje się nieswojo, ukazując mu najintymniejsze części ciała, to stara się to zwalczyć. Miał inne zmartwienia, niż tylko czy powinno być jaśniej czy ciemniej. Dean się boi, widział to w jego oczach, miał prawo, ale musiał zrobić coś, co by go uspokoiło i pozwoliło kontynuować bez przeszkód.

-Jesteś śliczny, cudowny skarbie, taki piękny i cały mój, kocham cię, pragnę…- Cas szeptał i poczuł, jak dodaje to Dean owi pewności. Potrzebował czułych słów i pochwał, czując się dowartościowanym i pewniejszym siebie Dean bardziej się otwierał i rozluźniał. Cas przysunął nos do jego nosa i potarł koniuszkiem, jednocześnie obejmując go i przyciągając do siebie- Nie bój się, będę delikatny.

-Cas…- Dean cichutko westchnął i rozluźnił uścisk. Castiel uznał to dobry znak i położył dłoń na jego pośladku. Przez Dean a przeleciał dreszcz, ale był to tylko i wyłącznie wynik głębokiego podniecenia i bycia tak blisko Castiela, jego ciała…

Cas powoli wsunął palce pomiędzy jego pośladki i przesunął lekko po całej długości, zręcznie omijając najważniejsze miejsce. Dean sfrustrowany, cicho jęknął i poprawił nogę na udzie Castiela. Mężczyzna powoli nacisnął palcem na jego dziurkę. Dean spiął mięśnie i bardzo delikatnie uciekł biodrami. Castiel uśmiechną się i czule pocałował go w czubek głowy. Dean uspokoił się i pozwolił Castiel owi, by zaczął go masować w tym, tak delikatnym i czułym miejscu. 

Dean z każdą chwilą zaczął się rozluźniać i odprężać, nie wiedział, że nawet tak lekki dotyk w tym miejscu, potrafi być tak przyjemny. Mężczyzna jeszcze przez chwilę dotykał go, po czym odsunął rękę i sięgnął za siebie. Dean czując, że Castiel przerwał, otworzył oczy i podniósł nieznacznie głowę. Cas uspokoił go uśmiechem i cmoknął w czoło. Dean przymknął oczy i zawstydzony wcisnął twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. Castiel ze śliskim, mokrym dźwiękiem otworzył lubrykant i wycisnął znaczną ilość żelu na palce. Rozprowadził go po całej ich długości i zbliżył rękę do dziurki Dean a. Dean spiął się, czując śliską substancję w tym, tak intymnym miejscu. Castiel delikatnie nacisnął na pierścień mięśni, ale ku zdziwieniu Dean a nie wsunął palca. Powoli masował, rozprowadzając dokładnie żel i całując Dean a namiętnie, wciskając pomiędzy jego wargi język. Prawą ręką trzymał go za szyję i łagodnie głaskał muskając kciukiem ucho. Dean pomrukiwał wprost w jego usta i prawie niezauważanie ocierał się biodrami. 

-Teraz musisz się rozluźnić, kochanie. Jeśli coś, by było nie w porządku, to mi powiedz.- Dean pokiwał głową, myślami będąc już przy tym, co zaraz się zdarzy. Cas bardzo powoli zaczął wsuwać palec wskazujący. Dean uciekł biodrami i nieznacznie zajęczał, ale nie z bólu, a raczej z dziwnego uczucia, jakie się w nim budziło. Nowe, nieznane i bardzo przyjemne uczucie. Sam nie umiał tego nazwać, to jakby połączenie frustracji, wywołanej tak powolnym ruchem i chęci, by Cas wsunął go wreszcie głębiej. Cas doskonale rozumiał, jakie uczucie się w nim narasta, uspokoił go delikatnym pocałunkiem w czubek głowy i gdy wsunął cały palec, aż po knykcie, Dean westchnął z ulgą. Dobrze było czuć już go w sobie. Myślał, że będzie to bardziej bolesne i nieprzyjemne. Faktycznie, na początku odczuł dyskomfort, żel był zimy, mięśnie opierały się, ale w miarę, gdy Cas zaczął go wkładać głębiej, to uczucie zamieniło się na nieznacznie przyjemniejsze uczucie. Pierwszy raz w ten sposób, nigdy nie był prosty, nieumiejętność rozluźnienia mięśni i uspokojenia się, zawsze bywała przeszkodą. Cas wiedział o tym, dlatego cicho szeptał mu do ucha, uspokajając go. Dean rozluźniał się i Cas zaczął poruszać palcem. Mięśnie potrzebowały chwili, by zaakceptować to, co się dzieje. Gdy Cas wyczuł, że wreszcie rozluźniły się wokół pierwszego palca, powoli wsunął kolejny. - Drugi paluszek.- Cas szepnął uwodzicielsko i poczuł, jak w momencie od Dean a zaczyna bić gorąco. Gdy do chłopaka dotarła cała gama doznań, warknął zaciskając zęby. Cas natychmiast zatrzymał się.- Mam przestać? – Dean pokręcił przecząco głową i złapał go ręką za ramię Castiela. Mężczyzna wsunął palce do końca i po chwili zaczął poruszać oboma delikatnie rozszerzając odbyt. Dean postękiwał, delikatnie napierając na palce. Cas zaskoczony samokontrolą i pragnieniem Dean a, zaczął trochę szybciej poruszać palcami. Dean, wyczuwszy szybsze ruchy zaczął dyszeć i wyraźnie ocierać się o Castiela. Cas wsunął palce najgłębiej, jak tylko kości pozwalały i zaczął poszukiwać jego prostaty. Gdy wreszcie ją znalazł, Dean wygiął się w łuk, mocno zaciskając rękę na ramieniu Castiela, otwierając szeroko oczy i nie mogąc się pohamować, krzycząc gardłowo. 

-Cas…!- Dean zdołał wydusić z siebie i naparł mocno na palce. – Jeszcze proszę, zrób to jeszcze raz… Proszę…- Dean jęczał, nakłaniając partnera, by ponowił ten, tak przyjemny ruch.

Cas nie pozwolił Dean owi długo czekać, ponownie dotknął tego ”magicznego miejsca” i blondyn zareagował podobnie. Castiel pokochał to, jak Dean rzuca się w pościeli nie mogąc pohamować ciała. Był to jeden z najpiękniejszych widoków, jakie widział u Dean a.

Castiel podniósł głowę Dean a wolną ręką i przycisnął wargi Dean a do swoich. Czule go całował, bawiąc się jego językiem i mocno wciskając palce. Cas wiedzie, że przed nimi jeszcze trochę przygotowywania i dopiero wtedy rozpoczną tę prawdziwą przygodę. 

Cas próbował wsunąć kolejny palec, ale spotkawszy się z gwałtownym oporem mięśni i protestującym piśnięciem Dean a, zamarł.

-Dean, kochanie, wiem, to nieprzyjemne uczucie, ale już niedługo, zaraz będzie lepiej, już zaraz będzie przyjemnie. Zrelaksuj się. – Dean mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i wtulił się mocno w niego. Cas pogłaskał go po tyle głowy. – Chcesz przerwać? I tak już daleko zaszliśmy, możemy dokończyć kiedy indziej.

-Nie… Wytrzymam.- Castiel pogłaskał go po policzku, gdy Dean ponownie wtulił twarz w jego szyję. Cas chciał spytać jeszcze raz, czy nie woli przerwać, ale skoro Dean tak słodko się w niego wtulił i upewnił go, że da radę, postanowił najdelikatniej, jak potrafi kontynuować. Powoli wsunął palec. Dean jęknął przez zamknięte usta i wypuścił powietrze przez nos.

-Świetnie ci idzie skarbie.- Dean mruknął coś i otarł się policzkiem o jego pierś. Cas pomyślał przez chwilę i zdecydował się na kolejny, nieznany Dean owi krok.- Masz takie wspaniałe ciało, taki piękny tyłeczek, taki ciasny i gorący- Cas ścisnął nasadą dłoni jego pośladek. Dean stęknął i mocno naparł na palce. Słowa Castiela dodatkowo go podnieciły i rozluźniły. Cas wiedział, że chłopak lubi, jak mówi do niego w trakcie i postanowił spróbować robić to, w trochę inny sposób, bardziej pasujący do sytuacji. Poczuł, że mięśnie znacznie się rozluźniły, a jego biodra gwałtownie naparły na jego palce, ocierając się, bardzo twardym członkiem o jego udo.

Cas przez chwilę jeszcze rozluźniał go, by mieć pewność, że zrobił wszystko, by go nie bolało, albo bolało jak najmniej. Wysunął palce, przy czym spotkał się z pełnym zawodu warknięciem. Castiel trzymając chłopaka za ramię, pomógł mu się położyć na plecach, po czym podniósł się i sięgnął go przygotowanych wcześniej przedmiotów. Szybko nałożył prezerwatywę, cały czas czując na sobie wzrok Dean a. Następnie wycisnął sporo lubrykantu na swój członek i rozprowadził po całej jego długości. Nalał też trochę na dłoń, po czym zrzucił przedmioty na podłogę, by nie przeszkadzały i przybliżył się do ciągle obserwującego go Dean a z lekko przestraszoną i niepewną miną. Castiel zbliżył się i pocałował czule chłopaka, jedną ręką opierając się przy jego głowie, a drugą sięgając do ciemnego, ciasnego, wilgotnego miejsca. Dłonią rozprowadził dodatkową ilość lubrykantu, dodatkowo starając się jeszcze rozmasować mięśnie. 

Po chwili rozłączył ich usta i umieścił się miedzy jego nogami. 

-Rozłóż szeroko nogi.- Poprosił łagodnie. Dean nie wiedział jaką pozycję ma przyjąć i cieszył się, że Cas zamierza nim kierować. Posłusznie ustawił nogi w pewnej szerokości, wciąż jeszcze wstydząc się obnażyć przed ukochanym.- Troszkę szerzej, nie bój się.- Cas uśmiechnął się i pomógł mu ustawić. Castiel, niechęcąc, by ta pozycja była dla Dean a męcząca i by ułatwić sobie zadanie sięgnął po poduszkę.- Podnieś biodra.- Dean lekko zmieszany wykonał polecenie. Castiel podsunął mu poduszkę pod krzyż, co spowodowało, że ta pozycja stała się dla obu łatwiejsza i wygodniejsza. 

-Cas…- Dean zawołał, Castiel skupił na nim całą uwagę i przejechał dłonią po jego policzku.- Tylko… powoli, dobrze…?- Dean cicho poprosił. Castiel pochylił się i ucałował go w czoło. 

-Oczywiście skarbie, to ty mówisz, jak ma być, ja się dostosuję. Tu wszystko potoczy się twoim tempem. - Cas uśmiechnął się i złapał go za rękę, łącząc razem ich palce. -Powiedz mi, jeśli cię zaboli.- Castiel powiedział i nakierował członek na jego wejście. Dean zamknął oczy, nie mogąc znieść już tego wszystkiego, strachu, podniecenia i wspaniałych błękitnych oczu wpatrujących się nieustannie w niego. –Otwórz oczy, chcę je widzieć, chcę w nie patrzeć…- Cas wyszeptał. Gdy Dean wykonał polecenie, zaczął powoli wsuwać się w niego.- Rozluźnij się kochanie, będzie mniej bolało.- Dean krzyknął niekontrolowanie, Cas wsunął jedynie główkę i dał chwilę Dean owi na przyzwyczajenie się.

-Boli…- Dean zajęczał i ścisnął rękę Castiela.

-Wiem skarbie, ale zaraz przestanie, obiecuję. Spróbuj się odprężyć i przyzwyczaić.- Dean potaknął. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i rozluźnił miażdżący chwyt na jego dłoni. – Możemy przestać, jeśli aż tak cię boli.- Cas zakomunikował i pochylił się nad nim, kładąc swój tors na jego.

-Nie… - Dean odetchnął kilkakrotnie i kiwnął głową.- Już możesz…

Castiel zaczął wkładać dalszą część. Dean trochę jeszcze stękał, ale był bardzo dzielny. Castiel wsunął się już do końca i zastygł, w oczekiwaniu na pozwolenie Dean a, że może się ruszyć. Chłopak przez chwilę ciężko oddychał, ale po chwili uspokoił się i z uśmiechem potaknął głową. Castiel wykonał pierwszy, najwolniejszy ruch do tyłu i równie delikatny w przód. Z każdą chwilą ruchy stawały się coraz pewniejsze i szybsze. Dean ułożył nogi na jego kościach biodrowych i sam zaczął suwać biodrami po prześcieradłach i poduszce. Coś go popchnęło w kierunku Cas a, nie wiedział skąd, ale potrafił z nim współpracować, poruszać się. Otworzył szeroko oczy i z trudem wypuścił powietrze z zaciśniętych ust.

Castiel ustawił się tak, by trafiać idealnie w jego prostatę. Gdy pchnął, Dean wygiął się w łuk, odrzucając głowę i zamykając oczy.

-Cas!- Krzyknął z całych sił. Mężczyzna spojrzał na Dean a, by upewnić się czy na pewno wszystko jest dobrze. Dean stropił się, że tak wrzasnął. Był niemal pewien, że nawet mieszkająca po drugiej stronie pani Baker, to usłyszała. Castiel tylko zaśmiał się cicho i pchnął ponownie. Tym razem Dean był przygotowany, wiedział jakie uczucie nadejdzie, więc naparł biodrami i ścisnął rękę Castiel a. – Oh… Tak… Tak dobrze…

To, jak szybko znaleźli swój własny rytm, jak dobrze się dopasowywali i współgrali, dowodziło ich miłości i dogrania. Castiel pchał w niego, a Dean poruszał się i stękał. 

Dean podniósł się i objął jego szyję rękami. Castiel nie przestawał wsuwać się w niego, chwycił jego biodra i pomógł Dean owi unosić biodra, dopasowując się do rytmu. Złączył ich usta i w miarę, jak przyśpieszał ruchy, na szybkości przybrały także pocałunki i ruchy języka Cas a w ustach blondyna. Dean pomrukiwał z przyjemności, jaką Cas mu dostarczał i wsunął palce w jego włosy. Rytm robił się dla niego zbyt szybki i zbyt trudny do wytrzymania. Obaj poczuli żar w podbrzuszach i pierwsze skurcze, które pociągnęły za sobą kolejne, coraz mocniejsze i przyjemniejsze. Dean nie wytrzymał i doszedł brudząc białym płynem oba ich brzuchy i głośno krzycząc. Castiel widząc spełnienie ukochanego sam pozwolił sobie skończyć. Dean poczuł w środku, jak Castiel drży i wyrzuca w prezerwatywę gorący płyn. Dean opadł plecami na łóżko razem z Castiel em. Mężczyzna po dłuższej chwili wysunął się i zdjął prezerwatywę. Zawinął ją w chusteczkę i wyrzucił do kosza stojącego pod oknem. Szybko wyciągnął kilka chusteczek i wytarł brzuch Dean a, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej. Castiel położył się obok niego i zagarnął w objęcia.

-Dean, wszystko dobrze?- Dean przytaknął i przycisnął się możliwie jak najbliżej, do ciała ukochanego.

-Cas…- Dean mruknął ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu. Castiel nakrył ich kołdrą i pogłaskał Dean a po włosach.- Kocham cię…- Powiedział sennym głosem. Castiel objął go i mocno przytulił.

-Ja ciebie też skarbie.– Castiel szepnął i złożył ostatni pocałunek na jego skroni.- Podobało ci się?- Cas zapytał, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Dean zasnął natychmiastowo cicho oddychając przez otwarte usta.- Chyba tak.- Cas uśmiechnął się i sam będąc zmęczonym, wtulił się w ciało chłopaka i zasnął.


	25. Świąteczna gorączka.

Dean przebudził się, czuł na sobie wzrok swojego ukochanego, który leżał obok, opierając głowę na ramieniu. Obrócił się na bok, a Cas przycisnął usta do ust chłopaka. Pocałunek był pełen pasji i uczuć, Castiel nie zamierzał przemęczać chłopaka, na pewno był jeszcze zmęczony po ich wczorajszych przygodach i chciał, by pocałunek był lekki i delikatny. Powoli głaskał go po włosach. Dean zamruczał cicho i Cas odsunął się z uśmiechem.

-Witaj kochanie. – Castiel rzucił cicho i zalotnie. Dean uśmiechnął się.

-Hej.- Dean przysunął się, cicho wzdychając.

-Jak się czujesz? Boli cię coś?- Castiel zapytał, tuląc chłopaka do siebie.

-Trochę, tam z tyłu…- Dean zajęczał i objął Castiela w pasie.

-Przepraszam, próbowałem cię przygotować, ale…- Cas powiedział ze smutkiem, obwiniając się.

-Nie przepraszaj, to co robiliśmy było tego warte.- Dean przerwał mu i podniósł delikatnie głowę, by widzieć piękne niebieskie oczy.- Głupio mi tylko, że tak od razu zasnąłem…

-Przynajmniej wiem, że ci się podobało.- Cas rzucił z uśmiechem. 

-Bardzo, było wspaniale.- Dean objął jego policzek dłonią i przejechał kciukiem po pięknych, lekko zaróżowionych ustach.

-Cieszę się, ale początek cię bolał, widziałem to…- Castiel, chciał spytać o wszystko co się wczoraj wydarzyło, o to czy go bolało, co czuł, chciał by Dean podzielił się z nim wszystkim.

-Trochę, ale wiedziałem, że będzie lepiej, musiało być…- Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem i wtulił twarz w jego pierś.

-Wszystko ci odpowiadało? Było coś, co ci się nie podobało? Czego nie chcesz więcej robić?- Cas zapytał, musiał. Był pewien, że Dean nie powie mu, jeśli coś mu się nie spodobało, jeśli coś mu nie odpowiadało. 

-Wszystko było świetne, nawet jeśli na początku trochę bolało. – Dean przysunął usta do jego ucha.- Zwłaszcza podobało mi się, jak do mnie mówiłeś…- Wyszeptał i pocałował go w żuchwę.

-Nie wystraszyłem cię? Nie wiedziałem, czy cię to nie zgorszy…

-Nie… Zrobiło mi się wtedy tak, tak jakoś… dobrze…- Dean uśmiechnął się szczerze.

-Oj, skarbie. – Cas złapał go mocno i całując, spróbował naciągnąć na siebie. Dean jęknął i Cas natychmiast puścił chłopaka. Dean opadł delikatnie na pościel, starając się nie dyszeć.- Boli cię?

-Trochę…- Dean mruknął i spróbował się poprawić, nie nadwyrężając i tak już obolałych mięśni. 

-Chyba bardziej niż trochę…- Cas szepnął i pochylił się nad chłopakiem.- Skarbie… Możesz mi się pokazać? Może za bardzo cię boli? Może stało się coś niedobrego?

-Nie, po prostu mięśnie mnie bolą, jest znośnie…- Dean pogłaskał go po policzku i pociągnął za szyję do czułego pocałunku. Cas dał się pocałować, ale słowa Dean a ani trochę go nie przekonały. Wiedział, że seks analny wiąże się z bólem i że przez przypadek może stać się coś złego. Cas uważał, bardzo, ale może czegoś nie zauważył, może go potraktował trochę za gwałtownie, znaczy był łagodny i czuły, ale nie wiedział, czy dla Dean a dostatecznie. Nie można zapominać, jak jego życie wyglądało jeszcze parę miesięcy temu i jak cierpiał… Cas starał się być najdelikatniejszy, jak to tylko możliwe, ale może czegoś nie zauważył? Może go skrzywdził? Wiele rzeczy mógł mu zrobić… Rozerwać coś, źle trafić w prostatę i przyjemność przerodziłaby się w wielki ból. Cas był też przekonany, że jakkolwiek mocno, by go nie bolało, to by mu nie powiedział, nie chciał martwic, skarżyć się, albo może krytykować, że nie potrafił się nim odpowiednio zająć. Cas wiedział, że w jego głowie wiele, często niemających odwzorowania w rzeczywistości myśli, rodzi się i miesza w jego życiu i relacjach. – Dean, kochanie, pozwól mi zobaczyć i może coś na ten ból poradzę…- Cas zbliżył usta do jego czoła i pocałował.

-Ale naprawdę, to nic, wiedziałem na co się piszę… To nie przez ciebie, to ja nie umiałem się do końca rozluźnić i to przez to…

-Oj przestań, to niczyja wina, tak jest za pierwszym razem, nie obwiniaj mi się tu…- Cas powiedział dość ostro, na tyle by mu uświadomić, że to po prostu się zdarza, ale nie na tyle by go przestraszyć.- Pokaż mi się…

-No dobrze, już dobrze…- Dean jęknął od niechcenia, byle by Cas dął mu już spokój. Nie chciał, by Cas patrzył na niego w ten sposób, tak intymny i zawstydzający.

-Odwróć się skarbie.- Cas pomógł mu się podnieść i obrócić. Dean stęknął nieco, Cas starał się mu pomóc, przytrzymać i Dean był mu za to wdzięczny. Położył się na brzuchu i zatopił policzek w poduszce. –Spokojnie, tylko spojrzę, nie będę dotykać.- Cas doskonale widział w jego oczach, nie tylko strach, ale i głębokie zawstydzenie. Pochylił się nad nim, zsunął kołdrę poniżej jego kolan i spojrzał uważnie, egzaminując każdy kawałek jego ciała. Nie zauważył nic nadzwyczajnego, może skóra była lekko zaczerwieniona, ale to nie było nic, co by go zaniepokoiło. Naciągnął z powrotem pościel na chłopaka i położył się obok, tak, by patrzeć mu w twarz. – W porządku, dobrze to wygląda. Przepraszam, że tak na ciebie naciskałem, ale chciałem się upewnić. Nie darowałbym sobie gdyby przeze mnie coś ci się stało…- Cas przysunął się i objął go ramieniem. 

-Kocham cię.- Dean szepnął i przysunął usta do jego ust. Delikatnie pocałował, tylko muskając jego wargi.

-Ja też cię kocham.- Cas oparł się czołem o jego czoło i potarł koniuszkiem nosa o jego nos. – Poleż chwilę, przygotuję ci gorącą kąpiel, rozluźni cię i nie będzie tak bolało. Cas cmoknął go w skroń i podniósł się. Szybko nałożył bokserki i zniknął za drzwiami łazienki. Dean przymknął oczy i zaczął wsłuchiwać się w dźwięk napuszczanej do wanny wody. –Mam cię zanieść? - Dean otworzył gwałtownie oczy, gdy usłyszał niski głos Castiela tuż za plecami. Odwrócił głowę i napotkał klęczącego przy łóżku Castiela i jego niesamowicie niebieskie oczy. Dean pokręcił głową i powoli podniósł się. Cas wstał i czekał w gotowości, by pomóc chłopakowi wstać i dojść do łazienki.

Dean podniósł się i powolnym krokiem podszedł do drzwi. Castiel otworzył je i przepuścił chłopaka. Zakręcił wodę i pomógł Dean owi wejść. Dean powoli położył się, marszcząc z bólu brwi.

-Wszystko dobrze? Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś?- Dean uśmiechnął się i pociągnął Castiela za rękę. Cas pochylił się gwałtownie i zatopił we wspaniałym pocałunku. Dean po chwili zaczął go ciągnąć do wody.- Ooo, nie… Ja nie wchodzę…

-Cas… Proszę…- Dean uwodzicielko próbował nakłonić go, by Cas dołączył do niego w kąpieli.

-Nie, boli cię i masz odpocząć, zrelaksować się, a jak będę tu ja, w takiej sytuacji… Dean, obaj dobrze wiemy, że na leżeniu i przytulaniu się nie skończy…

-Wiem i co?- Dean wyszczerzył się i znów go pociągnął. Cas był bliski złamania się, więc pocałował go w czoło i wyszedł, nim Dean znów zacząłby go ciągnąć. Zrobił się taki śmiały w sprawach seksu, że Cas ledwo rozpoznawał w nim tego starego, przestraszonego, nie umiejącego się odnaleźć Dean a. W ogóle się zmienił. Był odważniejszy, bardziej otwarty i szczery. Cas cieszył się, bo pośrednio była to jego zasługa. Strach pomyśleć, co by było, gdyby nigdy się nie spotkali. Dean mógłby dalej pić, albo już nawet nie żyć, nigdy nie zaznałby miłości, czułości, cielesnych zbliżeń… Nie odnalazłby brata i nigdy nie byłby szczęśliwy.

-Zrobię śniadanie!- Cas krzyknął z korytarza. 

Dean relaksował się w wannie już od dłuższej chwili. Cas miał rację, pomogło, ból i dyskomfort prawie zniknęły. Czuł, że jest tam trochę obtarty, ale wiedział, że ranki się zaleczą, musi tylko dać sobie chwilę. Cas wiedział, co robi. Potrafił się nim odpowiednie zająć, przygotować, potem opiekować i pomagać. Miał świadomość, jak to może wyglądać i zadbał, by wszystko poszło jak najlepiej. Jego naturalna dobroć, miłość, opiekuńczość i delikatność była plastrem na wszelkie rany.

Dean wyszedł z już lekko zimnej wody i wytarł się jednym z tych puchatych, białych ręczników, które zawsze były poukładane w kostkę koło wanny. Owinął się nim w pasie i wyszedł w stronę w stronę sypialni. 

-A ty gdzie?- Cas zapytał z uśmiechem, nie odrywając się od robienia śniadania.

-Ubrać się, zaraz przyjdę.- Dean odpowiedział, poprawiając sobie ręcznik.

-Pomóc ci?- Cas zapytał odkładając łyżkę na stół. Dean pokiwał przecząco głową i wszedł do sypialni. Szybko i sprawnie, jak na jego sta ubrał się i poszedł do kuchni. Cas obrzucił go przelotnym spojrzeniem i radosnym uśmiechem, nałożył jajecznicę na talerze, podczas, gdy Dean odsunął sobie krzesło. –Czekaj!- Cas podszedł do kanapy i chwycił jedną z poduszek. Położył ją na krześle i wskazał Dean owi, by teraz sobie usiadł. Dean zaśmiał się i cmoknął Castiela w policzek.

* * *

-Wiesz co? Tak sobie myślałem. Zbliżają się święta, może zaprośmy Sama, Jess i Gabriela do nas. Spędzimy takie prawdziwe święta, razem.- Cas zaproponował odkładając brudne naczynia do zlewu. – Co ty na to?

-Świetny pomysł!- Dean zgodził się entuzjastycznie. – To były by nasze takie pierwsze święta w rodzinie. My razem i nasze rodzeństwo, wraz ze swoimi drugimi połówkami.

-No właśnie, to może zdzwonimy do nich i ich zaprosimy?

Po wykonaniu kilku telefonów i dłuższej rozmowie, Sama z Dean em o wszystkim co się aktualnie nich dzieje i rozmowie Castiela z Gabrielem o ich pożyciu z Dean em zdecydowano, że święta odbędą się w Kansas. 

-W sumie, święta już zapasem, to może zróbmy jakieś zakupy?- Cas zaproponował, gdy tylko Dean oderwał się od słuchawki, po zakończeniu rozmowy z młodszym braciszkiem.

-Przydałoby się.- Zgodził się Dean.- Co chcesz kupić?

-Pierwsze święta muszą być idealne. Kupimy choinkę, prawdziwą, nie sztuczną i bombki, łańcuchy… Kupimy produkty do przygotowania świątecznych potraw, no i oczywiście jakieś prezenty…

-Brzmi nieźle, tylko jedno mnie trochę martwi.- Dean potarł dłonią kark.

-Co takiego?- Cas zapytał ze smutkiem w głosie.

-Słuchaj, raz wybrnęliśmy z nie picia alkoholu, drugi raz numer z lekami na alergię nie przejdzie.

-Dean, posłuchaj…- Cas westchnął i objął chłopaka ramieniem.- Kiedyś będziesz musiał mu powiedzieć. Nie będziesz mógł tego ukrywać w nieskończoność.

-Wiem, ale nie chce mu na razie o tym mówić, nie wiem, jak on by to przyjął. Nie chce być w jego oczach nieudacznikiem.

-Dean, nie jesteś nieudacznikiem, wychodząc nałogu właśnie to udowodniłeś. Jesteś silny Sam nie miał by ci za złe twoich słabości. Wiem, że ciężko ci będzie mu o tym powiedzieć, ale będziesz musiał to kiedyś zrobić. Może coś wymyślimy, jeszcze na święta, ale potem…

-Wiem Cas, wiem…- Dean wtulili się w jego ramię.

* * *

Dean prowadził Impalę z uśmiechem na ustach, zawsze lubił zakupy z Castiel em. Mieli podobny gust i dogadywali się, więc przychodziło im to nad wyraz łatwo. Z radia leciały rockowe wersje kolęd, które Dean trzymał nagrane na płytach, właśnie na taka okazję. Cas musiał przyznać ,że odkąd ma Dean a, jego stosunek do muzyki diametralnie się zmienił. Kiedyś słuchał tego co było w radiu, nie kojarzył piosenkarzy, zespołów ani tytułów piosenek. Teraz, gdy Dean pokazał mu bogaty świat muzyki, choć ograniczał się głownie do klasycznego rocka, pokochał muzykę.

Gdy obaj dojechali pod galerię, Dean zaparkował i wysiedli. Gmach był ogromny, z radia leciały kolędy, ale tłumy ludzi kłębiły się na każdym metrze budynku.

Mężczyźni przeszli już przez kilka sklepów, kupując prezenty dla rodziny. Zdecydowali się na książkę dla Sam a, perfumy dla Jess i po dłuższych rozmyśleniach i zapewnieniach Cas a, kupili mu ogromne pudełko różnorakich słodyczy.

 

-A ty co byś chciał na prezent?- Castiel zapytał i cmoknął go w policzek.

-Ja… ?- Dean spytał i spojrzał pytająco na partnera. – Nie musisz mi kupować prezentu i tak już dużo od ciebie dostałem, mieszkam u ciebie, żywisz mnie, ubierasz. Nie mogę wymagać, żebyś obsypywał mnie prezentami.

-Dean, Dean, Dean…- Cas przytulił go mocno.- Nie mieszkasz u mnie, tylko mieszkamy razem, ubieram cie i karmię, bo nie masz chwilowo pracy, ale zaraz się to zmieni i nie obsypuję cię prezentami tylko pytam, co chcesz dostać na święta. 

-Wystarczą mi życzenia.- Dean uśmiechnął się i wtulił policzek w jego pierś..

-Jak zwykle nie przejednany… No dobrze, choć idziemy jeszcze kupić ozdoby, jedzenie i choinkę. – Cas szarpnął go za dłoń i poprowadził do sklepu z ozdobami. Sama wystawa mówiła, ze dobrze trafili. Takiej ilości ozdóbek, bombek, łańcuchów, świeczek i najróżniejszych innych akcesoriów świątecznych. Cas prowadził go między alejkami i co rusz dokładał coś do koszka., widział też podekscytowanie Deana. Chłopak był szczęśliwy i wesoły, ochoczo pomagał wybierać kolory i fasony.

-Wiesz co, to takie moje pierwsze prawdziwe święta. – Dean przerwał Cas owi oglądanie ozdóbki, małej kulki ze szkła z umieszczonym w środku białym piórkiem. Sam nie oderwał wzroku od swojej.- W domu nigdy ich nie mieliśmy.

-W ogóle? Cas zapytał bez przekonania.

-Znaczy… Ja kupowałem, albo… khmm… kradłem- Dodał ciszej.- prezenty dla Sammy ego. Kupowałem kurczaka w KFC i ciasto. Za choinkę robiła upiłowana tuja ubrana w zapachy do aut w kształcie choinek , kupione na stacji benzynowej. I tyle… Nie śpiewaliśmy kolęd, bo baliśmy się, że ojciec usłyszy, nie jedliśmy porządnej kolacji wigilijnej, bo nie mieliśmy pieniędzy… 

-Przykro mi…- Cas odłożył bombkę i objął chłopaka ramieniem.

-Na tle innych przykrości, brak świąt, to nic takiego… - Cas pogłaskał go po głowie i wyszeptał na ucho. 

-Wiem skarbie, ale zrobię wszystko, by twoje pierwsze święta, nasze święta, były idealne.- Dean uśmiechnął się.- To co, bierzemy te bombki?- Cas chwycił oglądaną przed chwilą ozdóbkę i dołożył do pudełka, gdzie czekały już kolejne 11 sztuk. Z kilkoma innymi zakupami poszli do kasy.

Gdy zaopatrzyli się już w potrzebne ozdoby, prezenty i zakupy żywieniowe, zanieśli je do auta i ruszyli na stoisko przed galerią, w celu zakupienia choinki. Cas z Dean em długo wybierali wymarzone drzewko. W poszukiwaniu tego idealnego, przejrzeli mnóstwo małych czy dużych, gęstych i rzadszych, ciemniejszych czy jaśniejszych choinek. Po dłuższym czasie wybrali średniej wielkości, gęstego, ciemnozielonego świerka. Obaj zanieśli drzewko do auta i przymocowali do dachu.

* * *

-Możesz mi podać tę bombkę? Tamtą… –Castiel pokazał brodą na ostatnią ozdóbkę leżącą na stole. Dean podał mu ją i zawiesił na jednej z gałązek. Cas zszedł z niewysokiego taboretu i stanął koło Dean a. Chłopak włączył światełka do prądu i cały pokój rozświetliła biała poświata bijąca spomiędzy gęstych igieł drzewka. 

-Ślicznie- Skomentował Dean przytulając się do Castiela, który obejmował go ramieniem.

-Zgadzam się. Te bombki z piórkami i nutami ślicznie komponują się z lampkami.- Dodał Cas. – Może czas zapakować prezenty i obmyślić menu na jutro? – Zaproponował. Dean uśmiechnął się i potaknął. 

Po zapakowaniu prezentów, zajęli się menu. Jako, że Dean nigdy nie przeżył swoich prawdziwych świąt, Cas postanowił przygotować tradycyjne, typowo amerykańskie potrawy. Pieczony indyk z kartoflami, świeży chleb, mnóstwo wędlin i oczywiście ciasto owocowe oraz pudding. 

Dean widząc zaplanowane na święta potrawy nie mógł się już doczekać, podekscytowany był każdym aspektem świąt, które niebawem miały nadejść.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam do zobaczenia:
> 
> Bombek zakupionych przez Cas a i Deana: :)
> 
> https://www.google.pl/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.inspiracje-wnetrz.pl%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2014%2F12%2Fciekawa-inspiracja-szklane-bombki-na-choinke-wstazka-z-nutami.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.inspiracje-wnetrz.pl%2Fjak-ubrac-choinke-na-swieta-zdjecia-galeria&docid=rGH9SqVEqZtc9M&tbnid=VCP8PAx6kcI0pM%3A&w=1200&h=795&client=firefox-b&bih=680&biw=1525&ved=0ahUKEwi_1Myi3rfPAhVFliwKHYP3A0c4ZBAzCBkoFzAX&iact=mrc&uact=8
> 
> https://www.google.pl/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.lovedomowe.pl%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2015%2F11%2Fpi%25C3%25B3rka3-600x600.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.lovedomowe.pl%2Fsklep%2Fokazje%2Fbombka-w-piorkach%2F&docid=3Ts4Jb6gEYFLPM&tbnid=0B1v0AWmLFWXPM%3A&w=600&h=600&client=firefox-b&bih=680&biw=1525&ved=0ahUKEwjfk_WK3rfPAhWH2ywKHcvYCFYQMwhYKDAwMA&iact=mrc&uact=8
> 
>  
> 
> Oraz wysłuchania jednej z kolęd: :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_OWSeI1be4


	26. Za długi jęzor, za długi…

Dean i Cas, od rana ciężko pracowali nad przygotowaniem świątecznego obiadu. Gości spodziewali się dopiero po południu, więc mieli dość czasu, by wszystko przyszykować.

Dean cały czas nawijał, jak szczęśliwy jest, jak cieszy się, że spotka się z ukochanym bratem, pozna jego dziewczynę i brata swojego chłopaka. Chodził trochę z głową w chmurach, śmiał się, podśpiewywał i przymilał do Castiela na każdym kroku. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie, cieszył się widząc go takiego rozpromienionego, wesołego… Pierwsze udane święta, miały wreszcie wyznaczoną konkretną datę…

Już od kilku godzin stali w kuchni. Indyk piekł się, ciasto gotowe, stygło na parapecie przy oknie, rozpraszając zapach na całe mieszkanie. 

Nagle rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi. Cas wskazał brodą, by Dean otworzył. Chłopak szybko wytarł ręce w mały kuchenny ręcznik i poszedł otworzyć.

-Sammy!- Dean uściskał stojącego w drzwiach brata.- Cieszę się, że już jesteście.

-Hej Dean.- Dean odsunął się i mężczyzna wszedł, prowadząc śliczną blondynkę do mieszkania. Dean musiał przyznać, że Sam miał oko do kobiet, dziewczyna była prześliczna i z pewnością bardzo inteligentna. 

-Cześć.- Cas odszedł od kuchenki i przywitał się z bratem swojego chłopaka uściskiem.- Świetnie, że już jesteście.

-Ja też się cieszę.- Sam chwycił ukochana za rękę- To moja dziewczyna Jessica.

-Miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Dean. –Chłopak przytulił dziewczynę.- A to mój chłopak Castiel.- Dean wskazał na bruneta. Mężczyzna uściskał niską blondynkę.- Może usiądźmy.- Dean zaproponował. Castiel szybko przygotował herbaty, podczas gdy rodzina rozsiadła się i zaczęła gawędzić. Sam szybko podrzucił prezenty pod choinkę i dosiadł się do swojej dziewczyny na kanapie.

-Pięknie pachnie…- Sam zaciągnął się zapachem świeżego ciasta i pieczonego indyka.

-Dziękujemy.- Castiel stanął za Dean em siedzącym na fotelu i położył mu ręce na ramiona.

-Jeśli będzie choć w połowie tak pyszne, jak świetnie pachnie, to będziemy musieli się stąd wyturlać.- Sam zaśmiał się.

-A jak lot?- Dean zapytał pochylając się do tyłu i opierając głowę o brzuch Cas a.

-Długi...- Jess odezwała się, próbując zwalczyć nieśmiałość względem nowo poznanej rodziny.- Ale spokojny, bez większych problemów.

* * *

Po niedługim czasie dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi, rozległ się ponownie. Castiel otworzył drzwi i uściskał niewysokiego bruneta stojącego w drzwiach.

-Gabriel, no nareszcie.- Bracia uścisnęli się i Castiel wprowadził młodszego Novak a do mieszkania. Cas odwrócił się i zwrócił do siedzącej na kanapie rodziny.- To mój brat, Gabriel. – Dean wstał i podał rękę mężczyźnie.

\- Dean, bardzo mi miło cię poznać.- Gabriel nie uścisnął mu ręki, lecz mocno przytulił. Dean nieco zaskoczony odwzajemnił gest, patrząc ze zdziwieniem i uśmiechem na Castiela, stojącego za plecami Gabriela, posyłającego mu zabawne wzruszenie ramionami.

-To ja się cieszę, że mogę wreszcie poznać wybranka mojego braciszka. No Cassie, masz oko.- Mężczyzna zlustrował go wzrokiem. 

-Cassie?- Dean zapytał. Castiel wzruszył ramionami, przewracając oczami.

-Nie zwracaj uwagi na jego wygłupy, to norma…- Cas skomentował.-Nie przynieś mi wstydu.- Castiel szepnął, poklepał go po ramieniu i wskazał na pozostałych gości.

Sam i Jess przywitali się ciepło z nowo przybyłym gościem. Nareszcie cała rodzina w komplecie…

* * *

Kolacja wigilijna, toczyła się bardzo przyjemnym tokiem, rozmawiając, śmiejąc się i zjadając przepysznymi wigilijnymi potrawami. Dean polubił Jess, była wręcz idealną partnerką dla jego młodszego braciszka. Gabe też był fajny, zabawny, może czasem nieco drażniący, ale mimo wszystko przemiły.

-To co, czas na prezenty? – Cas zawołał wesoło, przekrzykując niemałą gwarę , złożoną z rodziny Winchesterów i Novak ów. – Cas podniósł pierwszą z brzegu paczkę owiniętą czerwono- złotym papierem.- To dla ciebie, Sam. 

-Dzięki Cas.- Brunet otworzył pudełko i wyciągnął z niego dwie książki, jedną odnoście prawa i drugą zawierającą wszystkie opowiadania Arthura Conan Doyle a o Sherlocku Holmesie. Dean pamiętał, jak w dzieciństwie, Sam marzył o tej książce. Kochał Sherlock a Holmesa i pragnął przeczytać te książki. Dean nigdy o tym nie zapomniał i wreszcie po latach mógł kupić mu upragniony tom.- O cholera! Dzięki chłopaki! – Sam krzyknął entuzjastycznie i uśmiechnął się do brata i szwagra.

-Zawsze chciałeś, bym ci to kupił i wreszcie się udało.- Dean uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po następne pudełko podając je Jess.

Blondynka bardzo ucieszyła się z prezentu, Cas jakimś cudem idealnie trafił w jej gust. Co do Gabriela również się nie pomylił. Gabriel wyglądał jak małe dziecko, gdy zobaczył ogromne pudło wypełnione najróżniejszymi słodyczami.

Gabriel podarował bratu komplet atlasów historycznych, a Dean owi, ponieważ znał go tylko z opowieści Castiela, podarował zegarek. Dean bardzo podziękował Gabrielowi i zdziwił się, widząc pakunek wręczany mu przez Sama. Cas od Sam a te mógł liczyć na wspaniały prezent, chyba wziął sobie do serca, opowiastki Dean a na temat jego zamiłowania drugą wojną światową, bo kupi mu całą serię filmów historycznych na temat II wojny światowej na jednej płycie, gdzie zawierały się nawet programy znamienitego polskiego historyka, Bogusława Wołoszańskiego. Sam wykazał się także prezentem dla Jess, piękne kolczyki, jakie od niego dostała natychmiast założyła i nie mogła się z nich nacieszyć.

\- To teraz czas na mój prezent. – Dean przyjął mały pakunek od Sama. Odwiązał zielonkawą wstążkę i otworzył pudełko. Gdy zobaczył zawartość, poczuł, jak łza kręci mu się pod powieką.-Sammy, skąd ty…?- Dean wyjął złoty naszyjnik na czarnym rzemyku i położył go sobie na otwartej dłoni.-Pamiętam ten amulet, mama mi go podarowała na czwarte urodziny.- Dean wpatrywał się intensywnie w przedmiot starając się nie wypuścić ani jednej łzy.

-Pamiętam, jak zawsze go nosiłeś, ale podarowałeś mi go w dniu, gdy uciekłem. Przez te wszystkie lata go dla ciebie trzymałem, bo byłem pewien, że kiedyś się spotkamy . Razem z tym, co w kopercie…- Dean wyjął kopertę i wyciągnął starą kartkę. Odwrócił ją i gdy ujrzał, co się na niej znajdowało, nie był w stanie powstrzymać łez.

-Nie wiedziałem, co się z nim stało, myślałem, że gdzieś go zgubiłem.- Dean gładził kciukiem róg obrazka. „Super Dean, mój brat, mój bohater…” Dean przypatrywał się dziecinnemu obrazkowi i po chwili rzucił się na Sama. Mocno go uściskał, starając się nie zgnieść kartki.- Dziękuję Sam, to wszystko tak wiele dla mnie znaczy…

-Wiem o tym, dlatego uznałem to za dobry prezent. – Sam uśmiechnął się, gdy Dean założył naszyjnik i delikatnie schował obrazek do koperty, by przypadkiem go nie zniszczyć.

Dean był tak zafascynowany naszyjnikiem, że nie zauważył, gdy Castiel podszedł do niego od tyłu i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Dean gwałtownie odwrócił głowę i spojrzał do góry na ukochanego. 

-Wiem, że miałem nie, ale… -Castiel podał mu spore kolorowe pudełko. Dean zamarł na chwilę i pewnym wahaniem przyjął je. Było dość ciężkie, więc Dean nie mógł rozszyfrować jego zawartości. 

-Cas… -Cicho szepnął imię bruneta, Castiel pocałował go w skroń.

\- Otwórz… - Dean zaczął powoli rozplątywać kokardkę. – Wesołych świąt…

Dean otworzył wieczko i ujrzał dość dużą walizkę. Wyciągnął ją z pudła i powoli otworzył. Omal nie krzyknął ze szczęścia.

-Castiel, o mój boże!- Dean położył gramofon walizkowy na stół i nie mógł przestać na niego patrzeć. Od zawsze o takim marzył, ale skąd Cas, by o tym wiedział. 

-Podoba ci się prezent?- W odpowiedzi Cas został przytulony, nie ,wręcz zaduszony w uścisku. Dean z beztroskim uśmiechem sześciolatka zaczął przeglądać kilka płyt winylowych, które leżały obok walizki. 

-Cas… To piękny prezent, ale skąd wiedziałeś, że od zawsze o takim marzyłem?- Cas podrapał się z uśmiechem po karku.

-Twój brat mi pomógł. – Dean spojrzał podejrzliwie, ale zarazem zabawnie na Sam a.- Zadzwoniłem do niego i spytałem, co mógłbym ci kupić, a on od razu powiedział, że gramofon. Uznałem to za świetny pomysł. Kupiłem go i zostawiłem u pani Baker, byś go przypadkiem nie znalazł i nie zepsuło to niespodzianki.

-Więc, wszyscy spiskowali przeciw mnie?- Dean uśmiechnął się i przytulił na nowo chłopaka. Cas zaśmiał się i mocno objął chłopaka.- Dziękuję, dziękuję…- Dean cicho szeptał słowa podziękowań. 

-Proszę bardzo…- Cas przerwał litanie Dean a i poczuł, jak chłopak powoli się odsuwa. Spojrzał mu w oczy. Cas mógł zobaczyć w tej przecudownych zielonych tęczówkach świetliki.- Cieszę się, że sprawiłem ci radość.

-Musiało cię to drogo kosztować…- Dean smutno mruknął.

-Tym, to się nie martw, twój uśmiech jest wart każdych pieniędzy.- Cas przeczesał mu włosy dłonią i na chwilę złączył ich usta w czułym pocałunku, zupełnie nie przejmując się spojrzeniami w nich wlepionymi.

-Cas, tylko że ja nie mam nic dla ciebie…- Dean posmutniał i mocno wtulił twarz w jego pierś.

-To nic, wystarczy mi, że jesteś szczęśliwy.- Cas położył brodę na jego głowie i położył dłonie jedną w jego pasie, a drugą między jego łopatkami.-Albo, nie, zaczekaj chwilę…- Dean oderwał się od bruneta i pobiegł do sypialni. Castiel zdziwiony spojrzał na rodzinę i lekko wzruszył ramionami. 

Dean wrócił po chwili z gitarą w ręku. Usiadł na krześle i lekko drżącą od zdenerwowania dłonią chwycił za gryf. 

-Mogę ci coś zagrać…- Castiel usiadł na krześle przy stole i zaczął wpatrywać się z miłością w chłopaka. Rodzina również była ciekawa piosenki, jaką Dean szykował w ramach prezentu dla Castiel a. Chłopak, ponieważ nigdy nie lubił grać publicznie, zawsze się tego wstydził, nie mógł opanować drżących dłoni. Nikt z rodziny, poza Castiel em i to też tylko raz, nigdy nie słyszał gry Dean a, więc chłopak miał potężną tremę, pokazując swoje umiejętności przy wszystkich. 

Dean odetchnął zestresowany i powoli zaczął wybrzmiewać najróżniejsze dźwięki piosenki.

_Look into my eyes, you will see_  
What you mean to me   
Search your heart, search your soul   
And when you find me there, you will search no more 

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_  
Can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for   
You know it's true   
Everything I do, I do it for you 

_Look into your heart, you will find_  
There's nothin' there to hide   
Take me as I am, take my life   
I would give it all, I would sacrifice 

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more   
You know it's true   
Everything I do, I do it for you 

_There's no love like your love_  
And no other could give more love   
There's nowhere unless you're there   
All the time, all the way 

_Look into your heart, babe_

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more   
Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you   
Walk the wire for you – yeah, I'd die for you 

_You know it's true  
Everything I do, oh, I do it for you _

 

Castiel wstał i czule ucałował zgniatając przy tym Dean a w ciasnym uścisku. W pokoju rozległ się głośny odgłos oklasków. 

-I to najpiękniejszy prezent, jaki mogłeś mi podarować. – Cas jeszcze raz go ucałował.

* * *

-Przepraszamy na chwilę.- Castiel wstał od stołu i razem z Gabrielem poszedł w stronę sypialni, by znaleźć i pożyczyć mu już wcześniej obiecaną płytę. 

\- Sam…- Jess szturchnęła chłopaka łokciem i wyszeptała mu coś do ucha. 

-Aaaa! Fakt, bym zapomniał...- Chłopak uśmiechnął się do ukochanej.- Mamy jeszcze to. - Sam wyciągnął z torby podróżnej butelkę egg nog.- Zrobiliśmy to…- Sam podał butelkę Dean owi.- Najlepszy rum, jakli udało mi się znaleźć.- Dean przyjął ją i ze starannie ukrywanym zmartwieniem, przyjrzał się naczyniu. – Rozlejesz?- Sam spojrzał troskliwie na brata.

-Tak, pewnie.- Dean odezwał się ściśniętym od strachu i zakłopotania głosem. – Dean wstał od stołu, wyciągnął szklanki i porozlewał do nich napój. Rozdał każdemu szklankę, jedną położył także przy swoim nakryciu. Musiał zachować pozory, nie mógł zdradzić bratu swojej tajemnicy, jeszcze nie teraz…

-To co, smacznego.- Sam uniósł szklankę, by wznieść toast, gdy Castiel wyszedł z bratem z sypialni i stanął, jak murowany, widząc swojego chłopaka ze szklanką, bardzo wysoko procentowego deseru alkoholowego.

-Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz!?- Cas wrzasnął tak, że wszyscy obecni obrócili się w jego stronę. 

-Cas, wszystko wytłumaczę!- Dean przestraszony odłożył szklankę na stół i wstał, chwycił Castiela za ramię, by wyjść z nim do sypialni i porozmawiać na osobności. Nie mógł tłumaczyć się Castiel owi, przy bracie, który o niczym nie wiedział. 

-Czy ktoś mi wytłumaczy co tu się dzieje? Cas, przecież to tylko egg nog…- Sam odezwał się chcąc, sam nie wiedząc czemu, usprawiedliwić brata, przecież w jego mniemaniu Dean nie robił nic złego.

-Sam, przecież alkoholikowi na odwyku, ani po nie wolno pić.- Gabriel palnął bezmyślnie. Dean spojrzał z paniką na Castiela, widział, że w Castiel u złość zamieniła się w strach i niepewność. Wciąż wyczuwał w nim tę nutę zdenerwowania, po tym, jak zobaczył go z alkoholem w dłoni, ale teraz mieli większe zmartwienie. Sam przypadkiem, a raczej przez niedopowiedzenie i za długi język Gabriela wszystko wyszło na jaw.

-Jak to alkoholikowi?!- Sam zapytał lekko za głośno i zbyt piskliwie. 

-Sammy…- Dean cicho szepnął, bał się, widząc postawę i zdenerwowanie brata, w każdej chwili był gotów uciec.

-Sam, Dean nie…- Cas odezwał się widząc jak Dean stoi przerażony, lekko się trzęsąc.

-Czekaj.- Sam uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując Castiela przed rozwinięciem zdania.- Dean ty…?

-Uh-huh…- Dean niemrawo pokiwał głową, mając gardło tak ściśnięte że strachu, że nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Był gotów na wszystko, nawet na to, że Sam wstanie, trzaśnie drzwiami i odleci pierwszym samolotem z powrotem do Californii. 

-Dean… - Sam bardzo posmutniał i przetarł ręką po brodzie.- Możemy porozmawiać…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://media.elektronik-star.de/images/XL/10027040_01_titel_Auna_Peggy_Sue_Plattenspieler_braun_neu.jpg


	27. Jedna chwila zmienia wszystko i pozostawia cię z milionem myśli, których nie potrafisz zrozumieć.

Sam poszedł przodem do sypialni, oczekując, że Dean pójdzie za nim. Gdy znikł już za drzwiami, Dean spojrzał z przerażeniem na Castiela. Mężczyzna podszedł do Dean a i położył mu dłonie na policzkach i nakierował jego wzrok na siebie. 

-Cas, naprawdę, ja nie chciałem, chciałem tylko udawać, nie chciałem się napić, naprawdę…- Dean zaczął szlochać, więc Cas mocno go do siebie przytulił. Dean objął go i wtulił twarz w jego ramię.

-Ciii, wierzę ci, nie przejmuj się już tym. Wiem, że nie chciałeś...- Cas zaczął głaskać go po włosach.- Ale teraz musisz iść porozmawiać z bratem… - Dean cicho zapłakał, Cas wtulił policzek w jego włosy i delikatnie pocałował. – Nie martw się, Sam zrozumie, idź tam i z nim porozmawiaj, jeśli coś zawsze możesz mnie zawołać. Tak?- Dean odsunął głowę i spojrzał lekko zaczerwienionymi oczami na mężczyznę. Pokiwał głową bez przekonania i powoli poszedł do pokoju.

Gdy wszedł zauważył Sam a, siedzącego na łóżku, z głową oparta na rękach. Dean zamknął drzwi, cicho szczękając zawiasami. Sam na ten dźwięk podniósł głowę. Jego mina nie zdradzała złości, czy gniewu, raczej zmartwienie z pewną dozą rozgoryczenia.

-Dlaczego?- Sam spytał, a Dean nie rozumiejąc, stał przerażony.- Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś?

-Nie wiem, nie chciałem… -Dean poczuł, jak po policzku płynie mu łza, a ręce drżą.-Bałem się ci powiedzieć.

-Dlaczego? Przecież bym ci pomógł, zadbałbym o ciebie. – Sam odsunął się trochę na lewo, by Dean mógł sobie usiąść.- Od kiedy to się dzieje?

-Od paru lat…- Dean usiadł na łóżku, zachowując spory odstęp.

-Lat!? Dean…- Sam spojrzał na niego smutno. Dean widział, że Sam też ma szklane oczy.

-Od kiedy umarł tata, zacząłem popijać, a potem wymknęło mi się to spod kontroli.

-Wymknęło spod kontroli, Dean!- Sam chwycił rękę Dean a. Czuł, jak mocno drży i zaciska się na jego dłoni.

-Ja wiem, że nawaliłem, zachowałem się okropnie…- Dean skupił wzrok na ich splecionych dłoniach.

-Już dobrze. Ja… rozumiem…- Sam pogładził ręką jego ramię.- Głupio mi, że już dwa razy przyniosłem alkohol, gdybym wiedział, w życiu bym nic nie przyniósł.- Sam uśmiechnął się.-  
Ale już jest dobrze, tak. Nie pijesz, dobrze się czujesz?

-Tak, Cas mi pomógł. Namówił mnie na detoks i wspierał w terapii. Dalej, jeszcze chodzę na spotkania. Czuję się bardzo dobrze, Cas mnie pilnuje, wcześniej było ciężko, teraz to już… tylko cień tego co było.

-Boże, jak ci musiało być ciężko, jak cierpiałeś. Jestem spokojniejszy, bo wiem, że już dobrze, ale strasznie żałuje, że ja też nie mogłem cię wspierać. Niewiarygodnie się cieszę, że poznałeś Castiela, sądząc po jego reakcji, to bardzo o ciebie dba- Sam przytulił go mocno.

-Oj dba… We wszystkim mi pomagał i wspierał. A ty o nic się nie obwiniaj…

-No już dobrze, rozejm. – Sam uśmiechnął się. Dean westchnął i ścisnął rękę Sam a.

-Ale, to nie wszystko.- Dean poszedł za ciosem, jeśli już jedna z jego tajemnic wyszła na jaw, postanowił, że powie mu wszystko i tak musiałby kiedyś to zrobić. Nie wiedział sensu w dalszym ukrywaniu kolejnych tajemnic.

-Jak to nie wszystko?- Sam spytał podejrzliwie i rozłączył ich dłonie.

-Pamiętasz, leki..?- Sam od razu zrozumiał, o co Dean owi chodziło, te nadużywane od tak wielu lat.

-Tak, no i co?- Sam znając predyspozycje Dean a do uzależnień, zaczął się domyśleć, czym jeszcze jego brat chce się z nim podzielić.

-Od nich też się uzależniłem…- Dean powiedział cicho i nieśmiało.

-Tak myślałem, pamiętam, ile tego brałeś, to musiało się tak skończyć…- Sam westchnął i pogłaskał brata po włosach.- Ale z tego też się leczysz, tak? 

-Tak, to też już za mną.- Dean uśmiechnął się. – Tak samo, jak cięcie się.- Dean pokazał mu prawą rękę, tę bez drastycznej blizny ciągnącej się od nadgarstka aż po łokieć. 

-Ciąłeś się? Dlaczego?- Sam zapytał cicho.

-Sam nie wiem, to sprawiało, że czułem się dzięki temu lepiej… Wiem, że to okropne, obrzydliwe…

-Nie jest. Rozumiem, dlaczego to robiłeś. To nie ważne. Teraz się nie tniesz, jest dobrze. -Sam przytulił mocno brata. Uścisk ten był pełen zrozumienia i wybaczenia. Sam był wyrozumiały, wiedział, że Dean nie chciał sprawić mu przykrości, nie mówiąc mu o swoich problemach.

-Sammy…?- Dean szepnął w jego ramię. Sam odsunął się i zobaczył na czerwonej twarzy brata ścieżki łez. Przestraszył się, szybko starł łzy palcem i odsunął się trochę, by Dean miał trochę miejsca dla siebie, ale też by mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. Sam starał się zachować spokojnie na wieść o problemach brata, a Dean nie miał powodu, by się rozpłakać, przecież mu wybaczył, zrozumiał, więc dlaczego…?

-Co się dzieje? Czemu płaczesz? Dean?- Chłopak starał się opanować, odetchnął głęboko i przetarł oczy.

-Chcę ci coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale błagam nie krzycz na mnie.- Dean poprosił cichutko, pociągając nosem.

-Dobrze, ale martwisz mnie. Co chcesz mi powiedzieć?- Sam poprawił się na łóżku.

\- Parę miesięcy temu, tuż przed detoksem, który miałem w szpitalu… No po prostu nie wylądowałem w szpitalu przez alkohol, znaczy nie bezpośrednio…

-Co masz na myśli?- Sam przekręcił nieco głowę.

-Próbowałem się wtedy…- Dean przełknął zestresowany.- zabić…

-Ty, Co!?- Sam wrzasnął tak głośno, że aż ktoś, upuścił coś w sąsiednim pokoju. Wstał gwałtownie, żądny wyjaśnień.

-Sam, proszę nie krzycz na mnie.- Dean rozpłakał się głośno, nie mogąc pohamować emocji. Od zawsze bał się krzyku, nienawidził, gdy ktoś krzyczał na niego, od razu serce rozpadało mu się na kawałki.- Ja …

-Czemu do cholery nic o tym nie wiedziałem!? Boże nie wierze, że próbowałeś się zabić! Jak?! Przedawkowałeś, chciałeś się powiesić, jak chciałeś to zrobić?

-Ja… Wziąłem dużo leków, popiłem alkoholem i…- Dean podciągnął mankiet koszuli ukazując białe podłużne blizny wraz z tą wielką, od której prawie przeniósł się na tamten świat..- Od jakiegoś czasu się ciąłem, i wtedy też sobie… podciąłem żyły…

-To czemu żyjesz!?- Sam spytał bez ogródek i bez jakiegokolwiek współczucia. Teraz gościła w nim tylko złość. 

-Cas mnie uratował…- Dean szepnął, ale czuł, że sam, tak na prawdę w tej chwili nie chciał wiedzieć.

-Kurwa, ty się chciałeś zabić, no nie wierzę!- Sam wrzasnął, Dean wiedział, że Sam nie może tego przełknąć. Nie mógł zaakceptować tego, że ich rozstanie na tyle lat, niosło za sobą uzależnienia brata i jego próbę samobójczą, o czym on nie miał zielonego pojęcia.- Nie, wiesz co, to dla mnie za dużo.- Sam wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Dean przerażony i zapłakany zsunął się za łóżko i położył głowę na złączonych przedramionach, ułożonych na kolanach.

* * *

Castiel siedział z Jess i Gabrielem przy stole, w milczeniu nasłuchując dźwięków zza ściany i pijąc egg nog. Cas pierwszy raz od, sam nie pamiętał jak dawna, potrzebował napić się choć odrobiny alkoholu.

-Cas, amm- Jess zaczekała aż Cas skupi na niej całą uwagę.- Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

-No…- Castiel upił jeszcze trochę i odstawił szklankę na stół. Głęboko odetchnął i pochylił nad stołem.- Dean od paru lat ma problem z alkoholem i lekami. Jest uzależniony, znaczy był, leczy się.

-A Sam o tym nie wiedział…- Jess stwierdziła.- Czemu mu o tym nie powiedział?

-Strasznie się wstydził, bał mu się powiedzieć. Mówiłem mu, że powinien, ale nie chciał, mówił, że to zrobi, ale cięgle odwlekał to w czasie. – Cas westchnął ponownie i potarł dłonią kark.- Najbardziej bał się mu powiedzieć, co zrobił… Próbował się zabić, zapił się, wziął mnóstwo leków i podciął sobie żyły. –Cas owi głos zaczął zanikać w gardle. – Znalazłem go praktycznie w ostatniej chwili, wykrwawiającego się w mieszkaniu. Zadzwoniłem po karetkę. W szpitalu mu pomogli, a nawet zaproponowali detoks. Od tamtej pory Dean wychodzi ze swoich uzależnień. Długo już wytrzymuje i jestem z niego strasznie dumny.

-Mmm, Cas… …- Gabriel wtrącił się, smutny i z wyraźną winą w głosie.- Ja bym chciał bardzo przeprosić…

-To nie twoja wina, nie mogłeś wiedzieć…- Cas pocieszył brata widząc , jak przybity jest.

Cas usłyszał wrzask Sam a dochodzący zza drzwi, nie rozumiał słów, ale wystraszył się na tyle, że strącił szklankę na podłogę. Rozbiła się ona z głośnym trzaskiem.

Sam wybiegł z pokoju, głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Castiel zląkł się i gwałtownie obracając w stronę źródła hałasu.

-Sam…- Jess starała się zatrzymać swojego chłopaka, ale ten pełen furii, szybko chwytając kurtkę, wybiegł z mieszkania, ponownie trzaskając drzwiami, tak mocno, że drzwi omal nie wyleciały z futryny. Castiel przerażony wstał i zaczął zmierzać do sypialni.

-Pójdę za nim…- Jess zawołała, Castiel obrócił się i skinął głową. Gdy Jess zaczęła zakładać kurtkę, Castiel wszedł do sypialni. Rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu chłopaka. Zobaczył włosy Dean wystające zza kanapy. Szybko podszedł do chłopaka i widząc jego załamanie, klęknął i odruchowo przytulił chłopaka. Dean przerażony nie mógł się ruszyć, głośno płakał, a kolejne łzy płynęły mu po policzkach. Trząsł się silnie, głośno szlochając i zaciskając pięść na koszuli Castiela. Cas usiadł obok i głaskał go uspokajająco po plecach, widząc, że Dean jest tak przerażony i jest w takim amoku, że nic do niego nie dociera. Dean niezdarnie wszedł Castiel owi na kolana. Pragnął przytulić się mocno do niego, poczuć jego ciepło, spokój.

Castiel nieco zaskoczony, objął Deana a i ucałował we włosy.

\- Dean, kochanie, uspokój się, oddychaj głęboko, nie stresuj się…- Dean mruknął coś cicho.- Już dobrze, przytul się i spróbuj uspokoić.- Dean próbował kilka razy odetchnąć, dopiero za którymś razem udało mu się to zrobić, ale dalej nie dość spokojnie opadł na Castiel a i ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu.- Już lepiej?- Cas czuł, że Dean wciąż drży, może nieco mniej, ale jednak. Castiel obrócił głowę i zobaczył brata stojącego za nimi.

-Zaparzyłem Dean owi melisę, którą mieliście w szafce. – Gabriel ukląkł przy mężczyznach.- Może pójdźmy do salonu, Dean się napije, uspokoi...

-To dobry pomysł…- Castiel pochylił głowę i spojrzał na już spokojniejszą twarz Dean a.- Dean, dasz radę iść? Mogę cię zanieść, jeśli chcesz.

Dean mruknął coś i zaczął się bardzo powili podnosić się z kolan Castiela. Mężczyzna trochę mu pomógł. Chwycił go pod pachy i pomógł wstać. Trzymając go w pasie podprowadził do kanapy w salonie. Dean usiadł i skulił się przy jej końcu, opierając się jedną częścią pleców o opieranie a drugą na podłokietniku. Gabriel podał parujący napój na stół i podał Castiel owi koc. Cas szybko ukrył chłopaka w kokonie z koca i podał kubek. Dean chwycił go oburącz i podsunął blisko do ust. Delikatnie chuchnął rozganiając parę.

-Napij się, skarbie i na spokojnie powiedz, co się stało.- Castiel usiadł obok chłopaka i delikatnie objął go ramieniem. Dean upił trochę melisy i podał kubek Gabrielowi. Mężczyzna odłożył go na stół i usiadł na fotelu.

-Powiedziałem mu wszystko…- Dean odezwał się cichutko, cały czas nie przestając drżeć. Cas nie widział go w takim stanie od kiedy zaczął się leczyć, zawsze bał się, że te chwile, gdy Dean czuje się tak paskudnie, wrócą. 

-Gabe, mógłbyś jeszcze przynieść Dean owi leki uspokajające, leżą na lodówce.- Dean obejrzał się na Castiela. Cas zawsze unikał leków jak mógł, zabraniał mu je brać i zawsze robił wszystko, by Dean się nimi nie truł. Trzymał je na najgorsze momenty i podwał tylko w ostateczności. 

Gabe wstał i poszedł po wspomnianą pomarańczową buteleczkę i szklankę wody. Podał je Dean owi i chłopak pośpiesznie, ufając Castiel owi połknął jedną. Cas wiedział, że chłopak będzie po nich ospały, może nawet i zaśnie, ale w tej chwili to było dla niego wybawienie. Cas chciał, by Dan powiedział mu, co się tam stało, a potem odpoczął. Lekarz dopiero co uznał, że Dean jest już stabilny psychicznie i najgorsze, co mogło mu się teraz przytrafić, to stres i niepotrzebne awantury. Castiel przytulił chłopaka i pozwolił, by ten położył mu głowę na ramieniu.

-Dobrze, kochanie powiedz mi dokładnie co mu powiedziałeś i czemu się tak wściekł.

-Wytłumaczyłem mu się z alkoholizmu i leków. Zaakceptował to, powiedział, że jest mu przykro i że wszystko między nami dobrze. – Dean zaczął pomału odczuwać skutki zażycia lekarstwa, więc zaczął mówić jeszcze cichszym i spokojnym głosem. - Ale potem powiedziałem mu o mojej próbie samobójczej i to dlatego tak się wściekł. Nakrzyczał na mnie i wytknął mi, że to okropne i że to dla niego za dużo. – Dean z każdą chwilą mówił coraz ciszej, Cas czuł, że chłopak robi się coraz cięższy i że za niedługo zapadnie w głęboki sen.- Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło, próbowałem mu się wytłumaczyć, ale…

-No ja wiem, nie martw się, Jess za nim poszła, wytłumaczy mu wszystko i zobaczysz… Ochłonie, wróci, porozmawiacie i wszystko znów będzie dobrze.

-Mhm…- Dean mruknął i otarł się policzkiem o ramię Castiela. To był jego ostatni ruch nim Dean zasnął. Chłopak ciężko opadł na Cas a z zamkniętymi oczami. Cas pogłaskał go po włosach i spojrzał na brata. Gabriel siedział zmieszany i smutny na fotelu. Żaden członek rodziny nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta przemiła kolacja wigilijna przerodziła się w rodzinny konflikt. 

-Dawno go takiego nie widziałem… - Castiel cicho skierował się do Gabriela.-Ostatni raz przed tym, jak zaczął brać leki i antydepresanty przepisane przez psychiatrę. Potem było dobrze, nigdy tak nie reagował. Lekarz mówił, że jego stan psychiczny się znacznie poprawił, ale teraz nie wiem, czy z powrotem nie pogorszyła się jego sytuacja.- Cas czule głaskał śpiącego Dean a po włosach i policzku. – Zaniosę go do łóżka, niech spokojnie pośpi i się wyciszy. – Cas odsunął się, Dean bezwładnie opadł na oparcie i cicho coś mruknął. Castiel chwycił go na ręce i powoli zaniósł do łóżka. Położył go, rozpiął pasek, by było mu wygodniej, okrył pościelą i ucałował w czoło. Cicho wyszedł z pokoju i usiadł na kanapie.

* * *

Jess szybko wybiegła za swoim chłopakiem, ale Sam był szybszy. Zniknął już gdzieś w pobliskim parku. Dziewczyna zaczęła szukać go po całym parku i wszystkich sąsiednich ulicach. Po godzinie, lekko już zrezygnowana, wyjęła komórkę z kieszeni i wybrała numer Castiela.

-Cas?- Odezwała się, gdy tylko usłyszała szmery.- Jak Dean, jak on się czuje?

-Okropnie, był strasznie wystraszony. Razem z Gabe m daliśmy mu leki uspokajające. To go wyciszy i pozwoli się uspokoić. Damy radę…- Cas chrząknął.- A jak u ciebie, znalazłaś go?

-Przepadł, chociaż czekaj...- Dziewczyna idąc szybkim krokiem, boczną ścieżką parku, dojrzała wysokiego mężczyznę siedzącego na ławce w ciemnym koncie parku. – Chyba go znalazłam…- Jess rozłączyła się i szybko podeszła do postaci.

Sam był zdruzgotany. Siedział z pochyloną głową i otulony własnymi rękoma. Płakał tak głośno, Jess była w stanie usłyszeć go z drugiego końca ścieżki. Mimo, że była z nim w związku już jakiś czas, to nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie. Powoli podeszła do niego. Chłopak był tak roztrzęsiony, że zauważył ją dopiero, gdy położyła mu rękę na plecach. Szybko podniósł głowę, jego brązowe włosy zafalowały, a z oczu popłynęły kolejne łzy. Jess usiadła obok niego, na ławce i objęła ramieniem.

-On… On chciał się zabić...- Sam drżącym głosem zaczął monotonie się jąkać. Z jego ust wyleciał obłoczek pary. Był grudzień, a ta pora roku w Kansas nie należała do najcieplejszych. Sam trząsł się z zimna, cicho szczękając zębami.- On naprawdę mógł już nie żyć...

-Ciii.- Jess przytulił a go przyciągnęła jego głowę do swojego ramienia. Mężczyzna oprał czoło na jej ramieniu i objął ją w pasie. Jessica głaskała go uspokajająco po plecach. – Już dobrze, będzie dobrze. Dean jest zdrowy, bezpieczny, nic mu już nie grozi.

-Wiem, ale…- Sam wymamrotał w puchatą kurtkę blondynki. - Mój brat mógłby nie żyć, a ja bym nawet o tym nie wiedział…

-Kochanie, wiem, że cię zaskoczył tym wszystkim, ale to niczyja wina, ani jego, ani twoja. 

-Mogłem go szukać, zawiadomić policję, wypytywać, a odpuściłem, zostawiłem go z tym wszystkim samego, on tak mnie potrzebował, a ja miałem go gdzieś…

-Skarbie, nie miałeś go gdzieś, tak wyszło, ale nie trzeba nikogo winić. Dean pewnie siedzi tam teraz przerażony, po twoim wyjściu Cas pobiegł do niego i zdaje się, że nie był w najlepszym stanie.

-Znowu przez mnie cierpi, może lepiej, jak wyjadę i zostawię go w spokoju. Co się widzimy, to musi stać się coś złego…

-Sam, Dean cię kocha, chce się pogodzić, on potrzebuje zrozumienia, twojej akceptacji. Jak teraz go zostawisz, to znowu się załamie i będzie cierpiał. Powinieneś wrócić, powiedzieć, że akceptujesz to, co się stało i obiecaj mu, że już go nie zostawisz, o wszystkim zapomnisz… Zobaczysz…

-Potrzebuje jeszcze chwili, żeby to sobie poukładać.- Sam podniósł się z ławki. – Proszę nie idź za mną, muszę się jeszcze przejść i pomyśleć.

-Ale wrócisz?- Jess również wstała i chwyciła chłopka za rękę. Sam uścisnął ją i pośpiesznie schował ją do kieszeni kurtki. Odwrócił się i odszedł bez słowa. Jess stała tam jeszcze chwilę, patrząc jak Sam lekko pochylony odchodzi w boczną uliczkę parku.


	28. Zanim kogoś osądzisz, najpierw postaraj się go zrozumieć.

Castiel siedział już dobra chwilę na kanapie, patrząc na śnieg padający za oknem. Gabriel przyszykował kolejne dwa kubki z herbatą i postawił na stole wraz z kawałkiem świątecznego ciasta. Jednak żaden z nich nie maił na niego najmniejszej ochoty.

-Jak Dean? Po tych lekach mu się polepszy?- Gabriel spytał grzejąc ręce od kubka.

-Tak myślę, zawsze, jak miał gorszy dzień, to mu pomagały.- Cas westchnął.- Nie musiałem mu ich dawać już od paru tygodni. Tak dobrze się czuł, że nie było potrzeby. Mam nadzieję, że ta sytuacja nie pogorszy jego stanu, nie chciałbym, by Dean znów musiał przechodzić przez to wszystko. Dużo wycierpiał, nie potrzebuje więcej. 

-A to normalne, że tak zasnął…?- Gabe zapytał, martwiąc się szwagra.

-Tak, zawsze silnie na niego działały, za każdym razem po nich zasypiał. Wolałem, żeby przespał najgorsze, nie zniósłbym patrzenia na niego, jak czeka na powrót Sam a.

-Myślisz, że wróci? Pogodzą się?- Gabriel poluzował krawat, który założył specjalnie na wigilię.

-Nie wiem. Mam nadzieję. Jess poszła za nim, na pewno postara się przemówić mu do rozumu. 

-Oby jej się udało…- Mężczyźni obrócili się na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Cas obrócił głowę ponad kanapę i ujrzał smutną i zziębniętą dziewczynę. 

-Jess? Mój boże, usiądź sobie i się ogrzej. Dziewczyna zdjęła przemoczone buty, kurtkę i zaczęła rozplątywać poklejone przez śnieg włosy.

\- Zrobię ci herbaty.- Gabriel zaoferował. – Cas wstał podał dziewczynie koc i szybko poszedł do łazienki. 

–Proszę.- Cas podał jej ręcznik. Blondynka zaczęła wycierać mokre włosy. – I jak? Znalazłaś go, porozmawiałaś z nim?

-Tak, ale nie jest najlepiej. – Jess przyjęła herbatę od Gabriela i rozłożyła ręcznik na oparciu kanapy. – Czuje się źle z tym, że nie wiedział, czuje się winny. Jest rozgoryczony i przybity. Powiedział, że potrzebuje jeszcze chwilę na przemyślenie tego. Nie wiem kiedy wróci. – Jess obejrzała się po mieszkaniu. – A gdzie Dean ?

-Kiepsko zareagował, więc daliśmy mu leki uspokajające i zasnął. Pewnie pośpi jeszcze z godzinę lub dwie.- Cas usiadł na kanapie obok blondynki.- Myślisz, że Sam to udźwignie? Jeśli teraz odwróci się od Dean a, to on znów się załamie. Nie chcę, by znów musiał faszerować się lekami, chodzić na terapie i wracać ze łzami w oczach. Już raz przez to przeszedł i drugi raz może nie dać rady.

-Cas, ja wiem, że jest z nim źle, nie powinien się denerwować, ani uczestniczyć w żadnych kłótniach, ale tak wyszło i teraz trzeba tylko zadbać, by Dean miał już teraz jak najmniej stresów i by porozmawiali.

* * *

Jessica opatulona kocem popijała już kolejną herbatę. Każdy członek rodziny miał już totalnie dość tych świąt. Cas zabrał się za zmywanie, by zająć czymś ręce, a Gabriel za zbieranie szkła ze stłuczonej szklanki. Wcześniej nikt nie przejął się nieporządkiem panującym w pokoju, ale w tej nie zręcznej cichy, każdy wolał zająć czymś myśli.

Cas usłyszał szmery dochodzące z sypialni, szybko zakręcił kran i wytarł ręce w ręcznik. Nalał nieco wody do szklanki i szybkim krokiem poszedł w stronę sypialni. Dean przebudził się i przewrócił na plecy. Odkrył się nieznacznie i przetarł oczy. Castiel przysiadł się na skraju łóżka i pogładził rozkojarzonego chłopaka po głowie.

-Jak się czujesz?- Cas spytał i podał mu szklankę. Dean podniósł się i opróżnił większość naczynia. 

-Lepiej, dzięki.- Dean powiedział słabym głosem i z powrotem ułożył głowę na poduszce.

-Cieszę się, że lepiej się czujesz, ale nie kołysze ci się serce, nie jest ci słabo?- Cas zapytał, by upewnić się czy wszystko w porządku. Gdy Dean miewał gorsze dni i zachowywał się podobnie jak dziś, Cas zawsze zauważał u niego różne objawy. Czasem Dean, od natłoku emocji, płakał, albo wymiotował, raz nawet zdarzyło się, że zemdlał i Cas nie chciał, by to kiedykolwiek się powtórzyło. 

-Jest dobrze, jestem tylko trochę zmęczony.

-To prześpij się jeszcze…- Cas głaskał go po policzku.

\- Sam…- Dean posmutniał, ani myślał znów zasnąć, chciał być przytomny, gdy Sam się zjawi, jeśli się zjawi...- Nie wrócił?

-Jess z nim rozmawiała, potrzebuje czasu, musi sobie to wszystko poukładać, ale ty się niczym nie przejmuj, pośpij sobie, odpocznij. 

-Nie chcę spać, chcę na niego zaczekać!- Dean oznajmił głosem, któremu Cas nie potrafił się sprzeciwić.

-Dobrze, ale okryj się kocem i chodź tam do nas, nie będziesz tu tak siedział sam i się zamartwiał.- Dean kiwnął głową i zaczął wychodzić z łóżka. Cas podał mu koc, po czym pomógł mu się nim owinąć i wyprowadził powoli chłopka z sypialni.

Dean został ciepło przywitany. Jess uściskała go i pomogła mu usiąść na kanapie. Gabriel zaproponował herbatę lub kakao, Dean wybrał drugą opcję i rozsiadł się wygodniej. Kakao przygotował jednak Castiel. Gabriel włączył Dean owi telewizor i zaczął w miedzy czasie zabawiać rozmową. Cas zdążył ich uprzedzić, że Dean może być smutny i przybity. Może potrzebować czułości i wyrozumiałości. Cas pamiętał, jak w te trudniejsze dni Dean zawsze snuł się bezcelowo po domu i nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać. Utrata Sama, działała na niego jak uzależnienia, pogarszały znacznie jego życie i samopoczucie.

Drzwi trzasnęły i Dean szybko obrócił głowę przez kanapę. Przemoczony do ostatniej nitki i zziębnięty do szpiku kości Sam stanął w mieszkaniu. 

-Sam, jak ty wyglądasz!- Dean odzyskał stracone siły i w mgnieniu oka podskoczył do Sama. – Przeziębisz się, wejdź, ogrzej się , dam ci jakieś ubranie.- Sam zaczął zdejmować kurtkę. Jess podała mu ręcznik i pomogła wytrzeć włosy. Sam cały się trząsł, a z jego włosów skapywały lodowate krople. Dean wrócił z sypialni z ciepłymi i suchymi ciuchami. Sam poszedł do łazienki, by się przebrać.

Cas bacznie obserwował Dean a, to jak wchodzi w swój tryb starszego brata, jak mimo, z pewnością odczuwanego, pewnego żalu opiekuje się nim. Dean, nie wyglądał już na pozbawionego ducha, kręcił się zręcznie po kuchni, przygotowując bratu ciepłą herbatę i ciastka.

Sam wyszedł z łazienki w nowym ubraniu i pełny skrępowania podszedł do rodziny.

-Usiądź proszę, powinieneś napić się czegoś ciepłego. – Dean chciał choć przez chwilę udawać, że nic się nie działo. Sytuacja w jednej chwili mogła stać się albo doskonała, albo okropna. Wszystko zależało od tego, jaką Sam podjął decyzję. Mógł przytulić brata i powiedzieć, że spróbuje o wszystkim zapomnieć, lub dalej chować urazę i żal do niego, wyjechać i spróbować zapomnieć, ale o istnieniu brata. 

Sam usiadł na kanapie i upił kilka łyków herbaty. 

-Dean, porozmawiajmy…- Sam spojrzał na brata i na jego rzednącą w jednej chwili minę.

-Chyba powinniśmy…

-Chcesz tak tutaj, czy może pójdziemy do sypialni i porozmawiamy na osobności?- Sam kiwnął głową w stronę drzwi od pokoju.

-No dobrze.- Dean podniósł się z fotela i razem z bratem wszedł do sypialni. Dean jeszcze zanim zamknął drzwi spojrzał na uśmiechniętą twarz Castiela i jego wyciągnięty do góry kciuk. Szepnął jeszcze coś, czego Dean nie był w stanie usłyszeć, ale z jego ust oczytał pokrzepiające słowa „będzie dobrze”.

-Dean, usiądź i proszę wysłuchaj mnie do końca, dobrze?- Dean posłusznie usiadł obok brat a na materacu i lekko zestresowany spojrzał wprost w oczy brata. – Myślałem o tym, co mi wyjawiłeś. Dean, przepraszam, że tak zareagowałem. Jess powiedziała mi, że bardzo źle przyjąłeś mój wybuch, nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło. Zdenerwowałem się, ale nie na ciebie, bardziej na siebie. A przy okazji jeszcze ciebie wystraszyłem i zdenerwowałem. Cas mówił mi kiedyś, że boisz się jak ktoś na ciebie krzyczy, a ja się tak na ciebie wydarłem. Strasznie mi głupio i przepraszam cię.

-Nie musisz, miałeś prawo się zdenerwować…- Dean pochylił głowę, spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana.

-Nie, miałem cię wspierać, pomagać zapomnieć o przeszłości, może nieco bardziej bujnej niż zakładałem, ale jednak. A teraz tak cię zawiodłem. 

-Sam, nie obwiniaj się, nie wiedziałeś i jeszcze dowiedziałeś się w taki sposób, było by lepiej dla ciebie, jeśli gdybym po prostu ci się przyznał, najlepiej na pierwszym naszym spotkaniu. 

-Powinieneś był, przecież…- Sam westchnął.- bym zrozumiał, tak jak teraz, znaczy wkurzyłem się, ale to nie na ciebie, tylko … Dean po prostu staram się ciebie zrozumieć. Możesz mi wszystko opowiedzieć, przy ostatniej rozmowie nie dałem ci szansy.

-No…- Dean zastanowił się od czego zacząć.- Od dzieciństwa miałem już problemy z lekami, ale o tym wiesz, alkohol przyszedł z czasem. Po tym, jak wyjechałeś ojciec wyżywał się na mnie, a ja nie umiałem się obronić. Bił mnie, a ja nie umiałem go zostawić, nie wiem czemu, ale nie mogłem.- Dean poczuł, jak łza zaczyna się mu kręcić pod powieką, ale postanowił, że nie będzie teraz płakał, choć raz poradzi sobie z tym, bez płaczu.- Po tym, jak ojciec umarł, nie umiałem się odnaleźć, zostawił długi, przez które zajęli nam dom. Została mi tylko Impala. Wynająłem zatęchłą kawalerkę tu obok i zacząłem pracować u Bobby ego. Pensja nie była najgorsza, ale większość zacząłem przepuszczać na alkohol. Czasem nie miałem nawet na jedzenie, byłem przeraźliwie chudy i zaniedbany. – Po kilku latach do mieszkania obok wprowadził się Cas, dużo mi pomagał, a potem jednej nocy, gdy Cas odebrał mnie z komisariatu, za bójkę w barze po pijaku –Sam spojrzał ze zdziwieniem.- On… On mnie wtedy pocałował. – Wystraszyłem się tego, rozstaliśmy się trochę pogniewani, a potem jak zrozumiałem, że Cas, to ktoś, kogo pragnę, to on wyjechał. Myślałem, że mnie porzucił, a on pojechał do brata, bo miał wypadek. Ja wszystko źle zinterpretowałem i …- Dean potarł sobie kark.- Cholera, sam nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale zacząłem pić, brać wszystko co miałem na składzie, a potem nawinęła mi się żyletka i no wiesz… - Dean bardzo posmutniał i cichutko pociągnął nosem, starając się nie zdradzić z małą łezką, która usilnie próbowała wydostać się na zewnątrz.- Cas mnie znalazł, trafiłem do szpitala. Przebadali mnie i lekarz, zaproponował, by przeprowadzili mi detoks. Zgodziłem się, było strasznie, ale Cas mnie wspierał, potem ze sobą zamieszkaliśmy, zacząłem chodzić na terapię i wszystko od tego czasu zmierza ku dobremu.

 

-Dean, strach pomyśleć ile przeszedłeś.- Sam rzucił się na Dean a i mocno go przytulił.- Cholera, zapomnijmy już o tym wszystkim. Pogodziłem się z tym, co się stało i obiecuję ci, że już nigdy na coś takiego nie pozwolę. Z każdym problemem, choćby najmniejszym, masz do mnie dzwonić. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko, co się tu u was dzieje. Masz dzwonić z każdym problemem, z każdą nawet najmniejszą głupotą. Masz dzielić się ze mną wszystkim, jak spałeś, co robiłeś, co jadłeś, jak było w pracy, nawet, jak chcesz to możesz mi opowiadać o tym co tam sobie robicie z Cas em, dla mnie każdy aspekt twojego życia jest ważny. Rozumiesz?

-Dobrze, Sam, dobrze…- Dean ściskał brata najmocniej, jak potrafił, cicho się śmiejąc. – Obiecuję, od dziś żadnych tajemnic.

-Świetnie, to teraz powiedz mi, masz jeszcze jakąś szokującą tajemnicę w zanadrzu?- Sam zaśmiał się i puścił brata.

-A mam, ostatnio z Cas em, wieczorem…

-Nie! Jednak nie chce wiedzieć. –Sam przerwał mu gwałtownie.-Ten aspekt możesz sobie zostawić dla siebie…

Dean zaśmiał się głośno i przyciągnął brata z powrotem do uścisku.

-To co idziemy do nich?- Sam ochoczo pokiwał głową i wstał.

* * *

Gdy Dean zamykał drzwi Castiel widział na jego twarzy zmieszanie i niepewność, ale też głęboką nadzieję, że ta rozmowa przyniesie pożądane skutki.

Cała rodzina siedziała w ciszy nasłuchując każdego dźwięku zza drzwi. 

-Sam nie jest głupi.- Szepnęła Jess.- Wszystko załagodzi…

Rozmowa nie trwała długo. Po niespełna 5 minutach bracia wyszli z pokoju, cali uśmiechnięci i rozbawieni.

-Dean?- Cas wstał i przytulił chłopaka.

-Już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy.- Dean uśmiechnął się i objął brata ramieniem.- Już wszystko ok. To co, może jest późno, ale może kontynuujmy naszą kolację wigilijną. 

Godzina rzeczywiście była późna, a ranek zbliżał się nieubłaganie, ale nikogo to nie obchodziło, teraz jedynym czego chciał każdy z rodziny to miło spędzić resztę tego wyjątkowego wieczoru.


	29. Każdy dzień i każda chwila zostaje w sercu i nie przemija.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera scenę +18

Święta, zarówno jak sylwester, minęły w zawrotnym tempie. Sam z Jess wylecieli z samego rana z powrotem do Californii, a Gabe koło południa do Pontiac. Pożegnanie było ciężkie, zwłaszcza między braćmi Winchester. Dean, kiedy Sam i Jess tylko odjechali spod domu na lotnisko, zaczął tęsknić. Cas poprawił mu humor stwierdzeniem, że przecież mogą do siebie dzwonić ile tylko chcą, mają kontakt telefoniczny i przez Skype, ale Dean i tak tęsknił. Cas zajął mu czas na początku sprzątaniem po świętach, a później spacerem. 

Dean chciał nacieszyć się ostatnimi dniami wolnego, w końcu w poniedziałek, będzie musiał wstać do pracy…

* * *

Poniedziałek nadszedł szybciej, niż obaj sądzili. Dean odzwyczaił się od budzików, z wielkim trudem podniósł się widząc brak Castiela. Szybko wstał, pobieżnie pościelił łóżko i wyszedł do salonu. Cas siedział przy stole popijając czarną kawę i czytając gazetę. 

-Witaj śpiochu.- Cas wstał i ucałował zaspanego chłopaka.- Zrobić ci kawy? 

-Chętnie.- Dean usiadł ziewając. Po chwili trochę się przeciągnął. 

-Aż tak jesteś zmęczony?- Cas zapytał, kładąc przed nim kubek i talerz z kanapkami.

-Odzwyczaiłem się od tak wczesnego wstawania. Jak mieliśmy wolne, budziliśmy się od dziewiątej i leniuchowaliśmy do dziesiątej. 

-A tu trzeba wstać o szóstej trzydzieści, na ósmą do pracy, co?- Cas zaśmiał się i usiadał przy stole.- Cieszysz się, że wracasz do pracy?

-Tak, bardzo. Tylko ciężko mi się będzie przestawić na wstawanie o tak barbarzyńskiej porze. – Dean skończywszy jeść kanapki, poszedł wziąć prysznic i przebrać się. 

-Dean, już późno, chyba nie chcesz byśmy się spóźnili pierwszego dnia!- Cas wrzasnął, stojąc już ubranym i gotowym do wyjścia przy drzwiach, podczas gdy Dean jeszcze szykował się w pokoju. Cas, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi i lekko już podenerwowany poszedł, do sypialni. Dean rozkojarzony i zamyślony stał przy oknie.- Skarbie, coś nie tak?- Podszedł do niego i objął czule. Dean nie był wystraszony, ani nawet smutny, po prostu stał i patrzył się pusto w przestrzeń. Dopiero, gdy Cas odezwał się do niego, wyrwał go z głębokiego zamyślenia. 

-Nie, przepraszam, po prostu się zamyśliłem.- Dean odwrócił się przodem do Castiela i zaborczo pocałował.- Długo czekałem na ten dzień, ale, teraz się trochę boje, ciekawe jak będzie to wyglądało, jak to będzie, gdy nie będę mógł cię widzieć przez tyle godzin. Od jakiegoś czasu jesteśmy prawie, że nierozłączni, a teraz, taka nagła zmiana. –Dean spojrzał wcale nie przerażonym wzrokiem, raczej takim tęsknym.- Będzie mi cię brakować, przez tyle czasu. Strasznie będę tęsknił.

-Ja też będę tęsknił, ale przecież możemy do siebie pisać w przerwach. Albo dzwonić…- A po południu się zobaczymy i porobimy razem coś fajnego…- Cas oparł czoło o jego i potarł koniuszkiem nosa o jego. Dean uśmiechnął się i powoli odsunął.

-To co idziemy?- Dean zapytał i poszedł szybko w stronę drzwi. Cas dogonił go i obaj wyszli z mieszkania, uświadamiając sobie, która godzina i ile są już spóźnieni.

Cas podszedł do złotego Continental a, a Dean do Impali. Ponieważ godzina była późna, Cas tylko ucałował Dean a i wsiadł do samochodu. Dean również. Obaj szybko wyjechali na drogę prowadząc do ich miejsc pracy.

Dean podjechał pod warsztat i pędem pobiegł do środka. 

-Wracamy do starych nawyków, co Winchester?- Bobby stał w drzwiach, oparty o futrynę, z założonymi rękami.

-Bardzo przepraszam, szefie…- Dean stał zdyszany przed szefem, o bardzo surowej minie.

-Daj spokój.- Bobby machnął ręką i wpuścił chłopaka do środka.- Leć się przebrać i do roboty- Boby rzucił żartobliwie.- A, Dean!- Krzyknął za nim, chłopak odwrócił się.- Nikt w warsztacie nie wie, co się z tobą działo. Wszyscy myślą, że byłeś na chorobowym.- Bobby położył mu rękę na ramieniu.- Naprawdę dobrze, że wróciłeś synu.

-Ja też się cieszę szefie.- Dean uśmiechnął się i poszedł szybkim krokiem do szatni. Przebrał się robocze niebieskie ubranie i wszedł na teren warsztatu. Przywitał się z dobrze znanymi kolegami po fachu, i od razu zabrał za pracę. Bobby podszedł do niego i polecił, żeby za bardzo się nie forsował, może brać lżejsze prace. Bobby martwił się o niego i nie chciał, by Dean zamęczał się wymianą silników, czy wyciąganiem poszczególnych, coraz cięższych części samochodów. Polecił mu, by zaczął od wymiany oleju, albo przeglądów. Jego koledzy, ponieważ wiedzieli, że Dean ma za sobą najwyraźniej ciężki okres i jest po chorobie, nie powinien się zbytnio forsować. Obiecali mu ewentualnie pomagać, gdyby tego potrzebował. 

Dean, na pierwszy ogień wziął się za Forda Mustanga z 1957 roku, zrobił mu przegląd i wymienił płyn hamulcowy. Starał się pracą zamaskować swoje myśli, które bezustannie wypleniał Cas. Gdy tylko wyjechał autem na podjazd , jego telefon zawibrował. Wyciągnął komórkę i odczytał wiadomość.

„Cześć kochanie, jak tam?”- Dean kliknął na okienko pisania i zaraz po wyświetleniu klawiatury zaczął odpisywać.

„Dobrze, Bobby daje mi fory… A juk u ciebie?”- Dean długo nie musiał czekać, po chwili usłyszał dźwięk sms a.

„Też dobrze, ci uczniowie to nie dzieci, nie latają jak nakręcone samochodziki po korytarzach, nie wrzeszczą. Miła odmiana od czasów podstawówki. Dobrze, że twój szef rozumie twoje położenie, nie chciałbym, być się zbytnio forsował.”

„Wiem, wiem, ale daję radę. Tylko strasznie tęsknię.”- Deanowi rozmaślił się w wzrok. Już zapomniał, jak to jest, gdy nie ma przy nim Castiela 24 godziny na dobę.

„ Ja też bardzo tęsknię, ciągle o tobie myślę. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż się zobaczymy. Po pracy pojadę po zakupy i coś na obiad. ”

„ Brzmi dobrze, ja zaraz po pracy przyjadę do domu. Przepraszam, muszę kończyć, szef krzywo się na mnie patrzy. Jak tylko znajdę chwilę, to napiszę. Kocham cię. :*”- Dean widział, jak Bobby wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu zaczął rozglądać się za nim. Gdy tylko zauważył go na podjeździe, opartego o mustanga, spojrzał na niego z groźną, ale tak naprawdę pobłażliwą miną.

„Oczywiście, mi też kończy się przerwa. Bardzo cię kocham. <3”- Dean uśmiechnął się widząc ostatnie słowa wiadomości, po czym schował telefon do kieszeni i poszedł w stronę drzwi. Przez następne 2 godziny zajmował się kolejnymi autami. Dopiero po długim czasie zrobił sobie przerwę, by odpocząć, zjeść kanapkę, którą, bez jego wiedzy, Cas schował mu do torby razem z termosem z gorącą kawą. Usiadł w szatni na stołku przy ścianie i położy nas stoliku prowiant. Szybko rozpakował kanapkę z foli i odkręcił termos, po czym nalał sobie trochę kawy do kubeczka. Wgryzł się w kanapkę i odłożywszy ją powrotem na rozłożoną na stole folię, wyciągnął telefon.

„ Zrobiłem sobie przerwę, dzięki wielkie za jedzenie”- Dean odłożył telefon na blat i na nowo sięgnął po kanapkę. Po chwili usłyszał sygnał.

„Ja mam teraz lekcję, ale klasa ma teraz sprawdzian, więc mam chwilę. Muszę tylko pilnować, żeby mi nie ściągali. Jeden już kombinował z telefonem i musiałem mu go odebrać i wstawić jedynkę, no ale taka rola nauczyciela. Nie ma sprawy, mam nadzieję, że ci smakuje. :) A co teraz będziesz robił?”

„ Bardzo smakuje, jesteś kochany. Jak skończę jeść, to zabiorę się za wymianę koła w peugeot cie.”

„Wyobrażam sobie ciebie, takiego ubrudzonego smarem, apetycznie napinającego mięśnie, przy wymianie koła. Rozmarzyłem się…”- Dean lekko zdziwił się widząc treść sms a, ale uśmiechnął się, zarumienił i szybko odpisał.

„Tak…? Cholera, jak ja za tobą tęsknię!”

„ Ja za tobą też, ale musimy jeszcze trochę wytrzymać. ;)”

„No wiem… Będę o tobie myślał przy każdej okazji.”

„ Ja o tobie też. ”- Cas odpisał szybko i odłożył telefon na biurko. Kilkoro uczniów zaczytano było w tekście źródłowym z drugiej strony testu, inni dalej głowili się nad datami z pierwszego zadania. Castiel wiedział, że nie powinien teraz myśleć o Deanie, o tym co robi, jak pochyla się, klęka, napina mięśnie, powinien skupić się na piszących sprawdzian dzieciakach, a nie na jego przystojnym i bez wątpienia gorącym chłopaku. Cas potrząsł nieznacznie z głową, odganiając lekko sprośne obrazy i zaczął bacznie obserwować klasę. Jeden z chłopaków z tyłu, miał lekko odchylony mankiet, a pod nim ramię z zapisanymi drobno literkami. Cas wstał i poszedł do niego. Uczeń szybko schował rękę pod ławkę i uśmiechnął się głupkowato. Cas wyciągnął rękę i chłopak bez oporu oddał kartkę.

* * *

Dean pracował nad wymianą hamulców w jakimś starym rzęchu, gdy Cas podjechał swoim Continentalem pod warsztat. Ponieważ każdy z pracowników był aktualnie zajęty, do potencjalnego klienta podszedł Bobby. 

-Witam, w czym mogę pomóc?- Mężczyźni wymienili uścisk dłoni.

-Chciałbym zrobić przegląd.- Cas uśmiechnął się i skinął w stronię samochodu.

-Oczywiście, zaraz zawołam kogoś.

-A jeśli to możliwe, czy mógłby to być pan Winchester?- Cas uśmiechnął się, szczerząc zęby.

-Dobrze, zaraz go zawołam.- Bobby lekko zdziwiony odwrócił głowę w stronę środka warsztatu.- Winchester! –Robert wrzasnął, a spod samochodu na małej deseczce wyjechał, cały ubrudzony smarem i płynem hamulcowym chłopak. Szybko podszedł do szefa, wycierając ręce i twarz szmatką.

-Cas?- Dean zaskoczony stanął jak wryty.- Co ty tu robisz?- Chłopak uśmiechnął się i przytulił do mężczyzny.

-Skończyłem wcześniej, bo jedna klasa była na wycieczce i pomyślałem, że przyjadę, zobaczę gdzie pracujesz, poznam twojego szefa.

-A tak oczywiście. Szefie to mój chłopak Castiel, Cas to mój szef Robert Singer.- Dean przedstawił sobie mężczyzn. Ponownie wymienili uścisk dłoni.

-Miło poznać, nie spodziewałem się, że ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek usidli naszego Dean a. Cieszę się mogąc cię poznać. – Bobby uśmiechnął się unosząc przy tym wąs. – Nie będę wam przeszkadzał, Castiel przyjechał na przegląd, więc możesz zostawić tamte hamulce i zabrać się za to. Jak skończysz, to możesz iść do domu.

-Dziękuję. Tamto właściwie skończyłem, więc już się za to biorę. – Dean uśmiechnął się i patrzył przez chwilę jak Bobby odchodzi do swojego biura.

-Tęskniłem strasznie za tobą i pomyślałem, że przyjadę, przy okazji zrobię przegląd.- Cas ucałował dyskretnie chłopaka. 

-Jasne, wjedź na kanał, zajmę się tym.- Cas zrobił, co mu polecono, po czym wysiadł i zaczął obserwować swojego chłopaka, pochłoniętego w pracy. 

-Śliczny jesteś, seksownie wyglądasz w tym wdzianku.- Cas szepnął do niego na ucho, gdy ten wyprostował się po sprawdzeniu opon. – Chętnie bym cię schrupał.- Dean zadrżał i zarumienił się.- Wiesz co, mam pomysł, zostawię tu Continental a, wezmę Impalę i pojadę do pizzerii, kupię nam jakąś na obiad i pojadę pod dom. Masz ochotę na jakąś wycieczkę?- Cas potarł nosem po jego szyi.

-Wycieczkę?- Dean odwrócił się do niego przodem i spojrzał pytająco.- Gdzie.?

-W jakieś ustronne miejsce. Nie widziałem cię cały dzień, strasznie się za tobą stęskniłem.- Cas powiedział to takim głosem, że Dean doskonale zrozumiał, co właściwie Cas mu proponuje. - Chcesz? Bo jeśli jesteś zmęczony, to możemy pojechać do domu i poleniuchować.

-Bardzo chcę.- Dean szepnął. Cas uśmiechnął się i pocałował go zawzięcie.- To jedź, postaram się skończyć jak najszybciej. Spotkamy się pod domem.– Dean dał mu kluczyki i jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył, jak jego chłopak odchodzi w stronę drzwi.

* * *

Dean, jak obiecał, szybko uwinął się z przeglądem Continental a i przebrał się w swoje ciuchy, po czym wyjechał na ulicę prowadzącą do domu. Gdy podjechał pod budynek, Cas czekał już w Impali. Dean zaparkował obok i przesiadł się. 

-Cześć skarbie.- Cas uśmiechnął się i dał mu szybkiego całusa. Obok Cas a leżała duża, smakowicie pachnąca pizza. Cas przesunął ją na tylne siedzenie i zrobił tym samym miejsce dla Dean a. Dean wsiadł, spojrzał na Castiela i przytulił się do niego.

-Gdzie jedziemy?- Dean zapytał, gdy tylko Cas ruszył. 

-Niespodzianka. Ale mogę zapewnić, że będzie ci się podobało.- Cas rzucił z uśmiechem i nieco przyspieszył. Dean więcej nie zamierzał pytać, tajemniczość Cas a sprawiała, że nie chciał wiedzieć, ta niepewność w połączeniu z bezgranicznym zaufaniem do niego, sprawiała że chciał czekać, chciał dowiedzieć się dopiero, gdy Cas o tym zdecyduje. 

Cas jechał leśną drogą, prowadzącą do zdawałoby się nikąd, ale Castiel sprawiał wrażenie, że doskonale wie gdzie jedzie. Dean nigdy, choć mieszkał w Kansas tyle lat, nie jechał tą drogą, nie miał pojęcia dokąd ona prowadziła, ani co kryło się za drzewami.

-Już dojeżdżamy.- Cas szepnął, gdy Dean zahipnotyzowany drzewami za oknem, zaczął się rozglądać. Dean odwrócił się i skinął. Cas położył dłoń na ramieniu Dean a i delikatnie go do siebie przyciągnął. Dean z uśmiechem pocałował Cas a, starając się, aby pocałunek był krótki i Cas nie miał szansy wpakować ich n a drzewo, albo w rów. Cas oderwał się od niego i skręcił głębiej w las. Po chwili jazdy po wybojach , dotarli do małej polany, gdzie rozciągał się wspaniały widok na Clinton Lake. Wokół było pusto, żadnej żywej duszy. Cas zaparkował w dogodnym miejscu, ustronnym i możliwie jak najbardziej zakrytym przez drzewa, ale też z pięknym widokiem na jezioro. 

-Cas, tu jest pięknie.- Dean ucieszył się jak dziecko i zaczął podziwiać krajobraz. Cisza, drzewa iglaste przykryte jeszcze leciutką warstwą śniegu, błękitna tafla jeziora i pokryte już topniejącym śniegiem obrzeża. Dean nie mógł się napatrzeć.- Skąd znasz to miejsce?

-Spytałem się koleżanki w pracy, czy zna jakieś romantyczne, ustronne miejsce, idealne na randkę. - Cas zaśmiał się i ucałował go w czoło.- Poleciła mi to miejsce, pokazała zdjęcie i dała wskazówki jak tu dojechać. I rzeczywiście, ślicznie tu. – Cas również zaczął się rozglądać wokół.

-Dziękuję, że mnie tu zabrałeś.- Dean pochylił się i pocałował go delikatnie i z wdzięcznością.

-To ja dziękuję, że mi tu towarzyszysz.- Cas uśmiechnął się i rzekł, gdy po chwili odsunął się od Dean a. - To co, zjemy?- Cas sięgnął na tylne siedzenie po pudełko. Otworzył je i podał Dean owi kawałek.

* * *

Gdy obaj zjedli, Cas zgiął pudełko i położył tak, by nie przeszkadzało. Dean otarł usta i napił się trochę coli z butelki, którą podał mu Cas.

-Wiesz co, nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak ciężko będzie mi wytrzymać bez ciebie w pracy.- Cas pogłaskał go po włosach.- Ciągle myślałem, co robisz, jak się czujesz, czy wszystko dobrze.

-Też tęskniłem, tyle godzin, bez ciebie to katorga. –Dean przysunął się do Castiela i schował pod jego ramieniem. Cas dłonią zaczął gładzić jego żuchwę, a drugą bok. – Długo będziesz jeszcze udawał, że nic nie chcesz zrobić?- Cas zdębiał, nie chciał, by Dean myślał, że zabrał go tu tylko, by się z nim przespać. Chciał pocieszyć się z nim tą chwilą, poprzytulać go, nie spieszyć się. Ale gdy tylko spojrzał w jego oczy zobaczył, że Dean bardzo pragnął, by Cas przeszedł wreszcie do sedna.

Dean podniósł się i zaczął wchodzić Cas owi na kolana, zaborczo go całując. Usiadł na nim okrakiem i objął dłońmi za szyję. Cas położył dłonie na jego udach i przycisnął go do siebie. Całował go zażarcie, wsuwając mu język do ust i uwodzicielsko poruszając nim w jego ustach, które jeszcze lekko smakowały pizzą. Dean zamruczał cichutko i otarł się biodrami, co wywołało pomruk także u niego.

Dean oderwał się od niego, gdy zaczęło brakować mu powietrza. Odetchnął głęboko i oparł swoje czoło o jego.

-Kochałeś się kiedyś w samochodzie?- Dean zapytał zdyszany.

-Nie…- Cas przyznał się jakby szczęśliwy, ale za razem lekko zmartwiony.- Jak chcesz się wycofać…

-Nie chcę!- Dean zareagował gwałtownie.- Byłem po prostu ciekaw, czy to będzie dla ciebie pierwszy raz…- Dean zaśmiał się i cmoknął go w nos.

-Tak.- Cas przyznał się z uśmiechem.- Kocham cię.- Cas naparł wargami na wargi chłopaka i wsunął mu ręce pod poły kurtki. Po chwili całowania, Castiel zsunął mu kurtkę z ramion i rzucił na siedzenie pasażera. Dean również zaczął ściągać mu kurtkę, ale w tej pozycji było to nieco niewygodne. Cas pochylił się, przyciskając chłopaka do kierownicy, ale tym samym pozwalając, by mógł ją z niego ściągnąć. 

-Ja też cię kocham.- Dean wydyszał mu prosto w usta i zaczął ściągać mu sweter. Cas posłusznie podniósł ręce, po czym powstrzymał Dean a przed następną falą czułości.

-Może przeniesiemy się na tyle siedzenie?- Cas zapytał, a Dean ochoczo pokiwał głową. Spojrzał na tylne siedzenie i przełożył nogę przez fotel. Gdy tylko usiadł spostrzegł, że Cas zadbał też o wygodę. Rozłożył na siedzeniu koc i przyniósł nawet poduszkę z domu. Zrobił wszystko, by było im wygodnie, a Dean czuł się komfortowo, było mu wygodnie i by przypadkiem nie uderzył się głową o drzwi. 

Cas również przedostał się, lekko graślawie, na tylne siedzenie.

-Przygotowałeś się…- Dean skomentował z uśmiechem.

-Nie chciałem, byś czuł się niekomfortowo.- Cas ucałował go w czoło i objął ramieniem.

-A masz…?- Dean zawiesił się mając nadzieję, że Cas zrozumie o co pyta.

-Co?- Cas droczył się, oczywiście, że wiedział, o co Dean pyta, ale wolał to od niego usłyszeć.

-Prezerwatywy i lubrykant.- Dean wyszeptał, rumieniąc się.

-Mam kochanie, nie zapomniałbym o najważniejszym.- Cas uśmiechnął się.- Niczym się nie martw.- Cas zaczął go na nowo całować i delikatnie pchnął, by Dean położył się.- Wygodnie ci?- Zapytał, gdy tylko Dean ułożył się. Chłopak potaknął energicznie i pociągnął na siebie Castiela. Po dłuższej chwili całowania i delikatnego ocierania się Cas zsunął się niżej. Zaczął ściągać chłopakowi buty. Dean przyglądał się mu z zaciekawieniem, już nie mógł doczekać się momentu, aż Cas ściągnie z niego resztę ubrań. Cas, gdy skończył z obuwiem zabrał się za koszulkę. Dean podniósł się, a gdy tylko opadł z powrotem na poduszkę, chwycił za pasek Castiela. Chłopak poczekał chwilę, aż Dean upora się z tym i powoli wysunął się ze spodni. Cas musiał przyznać, że na łóżku mieli o wiele więcej miejsca, nie musieli martwić się, czy któryś zaraz się nie uderzy, albo nie zsunie pod fotel, ale klimat tego miejsca wynagradzał wszelkie niewygody.

Cas powoli zaczął odpinać pasek Dean a. Robił to torturująco powoli, przez co Dean zaczął cicho warczeć. Cas zaśmiał się i szybko ściągnął mu spodnie razem z bokserkami. Gdy Dean poczuł zimno, delikatnie się zatrząsł. Cas zauważył to, więc powoli pochylił się i omiótł wrażliwe miejsce swoim ciepłym oddechem. Dean cichutko jęknął. Brunet delikatnie polizał męskość partnera po całej jego długości. Usłyszał, jak oddech Dean a rwie się, a puls przyśpiesza.

Chłopak nieco się opanował i sięgnął do boku Castiela, chwycił materiał bokserek i pociągnął go w dół. Cas pomógł mu trochę, po czym wrócił do poprzedniego zadania. Powoli lizał go i gdy Dean był już bardziej niż gotowy, wziął do ust jego główkę, a po chwili całą resztę. Dean prawą rękę zacisnął na barku Castiela, a drugą wyciągnął jak najdalej mógł, chwycił członek Castiela i zaczął go pocierać. Gdy tylko jego gładka dłoń spotkała się z równie miękka skórą na przyrodzeniu bruneta, mężczyzna zawył i oderwał się od Dean a. Chłopak spojrzał drażniąco na niego, nie zaprzestając stymulacji. Mężczyzna potrzebował chwili, by się przyzwyczaić i na nowo zaczął lizać i ssać Dean a.

Ponieważ Dean odleciał już gdzieś daleko, Cas pozwolił sobie dotknąć do nieco bardziej z tyłu. Dean zajęczał, ale nie uciekł od dotyku. Mężczyzna powoli gładził go po najbardziej czułych miejscach. Dean nie mógł już wytrzymać, puścił Cas a i zacisnął pięści na kocu. Castiel na chwilę zaprzestał i sięgnął po lubrykant leżący i czekający na użycie pod fotelem kierowcy. Po nawilżeniu sobie palców, powoli przeciągnął nimi pomiędzy pośladkami chłopaka. Dean jęknął, gdy Cas powoli wsunął pierwszy palec. Poczuł, że Dean nauczył się momentalnie rozluźniać. Cas mógł swobodnie poruszać palcem, po chwili wsunął drugi. Tym razem Dean potrzebował chwili, by się przyzwyczaić. Po parunastu sekundach poruszał nim swobodnie i dołożył też trzeci. Dean nauczył się znosić, to nie do końca przyjemne uczucie rozszerzania i czekał tylko aż Castiel wsunie palce na tyle głęboko, by mógł dotknąć jego prostaty. Gdy Cas wreszcie to zrobił, Dean rzucił biodrami i mężczyzna zrozumiał to, jako jasny gest, że może już zaczynać. Nie ma już bólu, ale sama rozkosz.

Sięgnął po prezerwatywę i rozpakował ją. Już chciał ją założyć, gdy Dean odebrał mu ją i sam na niego nasunął. Cas uśmiechnął się i powoli chwycił nogi Dean a pod kolana i założył sobie na braki. Dean nigdy się z nim tak nie kochał, ale zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz, a pozycja tego typu wydawała się jedną z najłatwiejszych biorąc pod uwagę miejsce.

-Może tak być? Wygodnie ci?- Cas zapytał, musiał się upewnić, ale Dean był tak rozanielony, że wiedział, że tak.- Jakby było ci niewygodnie, albo cię bolało, powiedz mi. - Dean potaknął szybko, marząc, by Cas wreszcie w niego wszedł. 

Nie kazał mu czekać długo. Nawilży się szybko i powoli wsunął się, całując chłopaka i głaszcząc go niezdarnie po włosach. Gdy zanurzył się już cały, odczekał chwilę, by Dean przyzwyczaił się i zaczął w dość szybkim tempie wsuwać się i wysuwać.

-Ahh, Cas…- Dean jęknął, gdy Cas ustawił się tak, by idealnie uderzać w prostatę. – Tak dobrze…- Dean jęczał i dyszał. – Mocniej, proszę…

Cas zdziwił się, Dean zawsze wolał delikatnie, powoli, rozkoszując się każdym posuwistym ruchem jego bioder, ale jeśli tak chciał…

Cas zaczął gwałtownie się w niego wbijać, jednak na pół odemkniętym okiem obserwował czy nie za bardzo. Dean mógł tego potrzebować i Cas zamierzał mu to dać, ale w granicach rozsądku. Nigdy nie pozwoliłyby spuścić swojego wewnętrznego drapieżnika ze smyczy. Musiał uważać, by go nie skrzywdzić. Dean pierwszy raz chciał kochać się ostro, a przynajmniej ostrzej niż zawsze. Cas cieszył się, lubił tak czasem pokochać się mocniej, gwałtowniej, ale Dean mógł nie wiedzieć na co się pisze, kierowany podnieceniem. 

Cas, gdy obaj byli już blisko, zaczął wbijać się jeszcze gwałtowniej i szybciej. Dean jęczał głośno. Zastanawia się , czy ktoś ich nie usłyszy, ale w tej sytuacji jakoś schodziło to na dalszy plan. Cas chwycił go za biodra, tak silnie, że Dean czuł, że będzie mieć tam siniaki. Ale podobało mu się to, zaczął nabijać się na niego biodrami i drapać nieznacznie paznokciami jego uda. 

-Cas! Cas!- Dean zapomniał się, nie mógł się powstrzymać i zachowywać względnie cicho, by nie ściągnąć tu niechcianych gości. Ale to było takie przyjemne, to uczucie takie błogie, że Dean nie mógł powstrzymać się, by nie krzyknąć. Cas również nie pozostał mu dłużny. Castiel nie przepadał za wydawaniem jakichkolwiek dźwięków w łóżku, ale czasem napięcie było tak duże, że pragnął wykrzyczeć całemu światu, co robią, jak im obu przyjemnie , że się kochają. 

Cas jęknął przeciągle i poczuł, jak mięśnie Dean a zaciskając się na nim. Blondyn doszedł obficie na swój brzuch i poczuł, jak Cas również wyrzuca z siebie nasienie wprost do prezerwatywy. Oparł się ręką po jednej stronie głowy Dean a i ucałował go. Jeszcze chwilę poleżał z nim w takie pozycji. Nogi Dean a zsunęły się mu z barków i ułożyły bezwładnie na kocu. Przytulali się przez chwilę Dean zaplatając ręce wokół jego szyi, a Cas dalej wewnątrz niego, jeszcze co dłuższą chwilkę, łagodnie się ruszając. Dean był tak wycieńczony, że ani myślał o następnej rundzie, ale te delikatne ruchy były przyjemne, takie delikatne i lekkie. Cas pogładził go po włosach i delikatnie polizał za uchem. 

Cas wycieńczony wysunął się powoli. Zawiązał prezerwatywę i zapakowawszy ją w chusteczkę odłożył w ustronne miejsce. Sięgnął też po następną i troskliwie wytarł brzuch Dean a i siebie. Gdy skoczył, Dean ułożył się na boku, robiąc miejsce dla Castiela. Cas ułożył się, o mało nie spadając pod fotel i nakrył ich obu drugim kocem. Dean wtulił się policzkiem w jego ramię i mocno przycisnął całym ciałem do ukochanego.

-Fajnie było…- Dean zamamrotał. – Ale nie mogę się doczekać, aż wrócimy do NASZEGO domu i pokochamy się w NASZYM łóżku.- Dean zaakcentował przynależność i spojrzał na Castiela.

-Mi też się podobało, taka… Miła odmiana- Cas zachichotał i przekręcił się tak, by Dean leżał na nim. Chłopak obejrzał się leniwie i położył głowę na jego piersi. – Nie jest ci zimno?- Zapytał.

-Nie, poleżmy tak jeszcze chwile i wróćmy do domu…- Dean zaproponował. Bardzo chciał być już w ich mieszkaniu i móc na spokojnie poleniuchować z Cas em na kanapie, albo jeszcze trochę pospędzać czas w ten sposób, w jaki spędzali go jeszcze przed chwilą. 

-Świetny pomysł.- Cas ucałował go w policzek i ułożył wygodniej, by choć chwile odpocząć nim wyruszą w drogę powrotną.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://allamericancars.org/wp-content/uploads/parser/Ford-Mustang-1957-4.jpg


	30. No doubt - endings are hard. But then again... nothing ever really ends, does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga, sceny +18 :)

Zaraz po tym, jak obaj trochę odpoczęli i ubrali się, wyruszyli w drogę powrotną. Cas prowadził, podczas gdy Dean siedział, jeszcze miło zmęczony na tylnym siedzeniu, opierając głowę o boczną szybę i odpoczywał, bawiąc się włosami na karku Castiela.

Cas, choć miał łaskotki, dzielnie wytrzymywał i prowadził nie bez uśmiechu na twarzy. Prowadził szybciej, nie mógł się odczekać, aż już będą w domu i nie będzie musiał się tak kontrolować, by nie spowodować wypadku. Cas obejrzał się przez ramię.

-Przeszkadzam?- Dean z zadziornym uśmiechem, zaczął bawić się płatkiem jego ucha.

Cas odwrócił się z powrotem przodem do szyby, spoglądał w lusterko na Dean a, nie mogąc się nacieszyć, że ten czarujący chłopak leży na tylnym siedzeniu, że jeszcze przed chwilą kochał się z nim tak wspaniale, a teraz zaczepia go i bawi się z nim…

Gdy tylko dotarli pod mieszkanie, Dean ochoczo wysiadł z auta, a Cas zaraz za nim. Obaj szybko udali się na górę. Cas drżącą ręką, otwierał kluczem drzwi, cały czas czując na sobie wzrok ukochanego. Gdy tylko udało mu się, Dean naparł na niego i przepchnął przez drzwi. Cas wpadł do mieszkania, blondyn trzasnął drzwiami i rzucił się na niego. Przyparł Castiela do ściany i zaczął żarliwie całować. Cas nie mógł złapać tchu, co się stało z jego Dean em, niewinnym, słodkim, strachliwym, który bał się z nim kochać, bał się mu pokazać nago, a teraz… Nie, żeby Castiel narzekał, ten nowy Dean był wspaniały, namiętny i … chętny…

Cas złapał go za szyję, a druga ręką w pasie. Dean przywarł do niego całym ciałem i chwycił Castiela za włosy. Mężczyzna szybko obrócił się i teraz to Dean przyciskany był do ściany. Cas doskonale wyczuwał podniecenie chłopaka. Wsunął więc kolano między jego nogi, tak by Dean mógł się o nie ocierać. Cas zaczął ściągać mu koszulkę, a Dean szarpnął mu za pasek. Coraz szybciej i gwałtowniej znikały poszczególne części garderoby. Cas podniósł chłopka, ten oplótł go nogami, przywierając twardym członkiem do jego brzucha. Cas chwycił go dłońmi za pośladki i powoli zaniósł go na łóżko, wciąż całując. Położył go na pościeli i ułożył się tuż obok. Dean dotykał Castiela po piersi, co nieco zjeżdżając na niższe partie. Castiel ułożył się nad Dean em i pogłaskał go po włosach, wpatrując się w cudowne zielone tęczówki.

-Dean?- Cas szepnął, a chłopak skupił na nim całą uwagę.- Obrócisz się dla mnie?- Chłopak spojrzał lekko przestraszony. Cas zobaczył w nim tego starego, nieśmiałego Dean a.

-Cas, nie chciałbym się kochać od tyłu, chciałbym cię widzieć…- Dean położył mu dłoń na policzku i spojrzał błagalnie. Kiedyś powiedział Cas owi, że ta pozycja źle mu się kojarzy, że wstydzi się, gdy Cas patrzy na niego, takiego odsłoniętego i że wolałby na niego patrzeć i mieć, choć nikłą kontrolę nad sytuacją.

-Kochanie, nie o to chodzi, chciałbym coś ci pokazać, zrobić coś. Pozwolisz mi?- Dean dalej nie był pewny, czy chciałby robić coś, nad czym nie będzie mógł mieć kontroli, czego nie będzie mógł się spodziewać.- Nie bój się, spodoba ci się. Nie musisz się mnie wstydzić.-

Dean niepewnie obrócił się i podparł się na łokciach, jednak biodrami dalej pozostając na pościeli. Cas położył się nad nim i zaczął całować po szyi. Dean niespokojnie leżał, lekko kręcąc biodrami, by poczuć choć trochę tarcia. Cas widział, że Dean jest niecierpliwy, że pragnie, więc Cas szedł dalej.

Pocałował go w kark i zjechał językiem po kręgosłupie. Dean spojrzał za siebie, na Castiela, chłopak uśmiechnął się i ucałował go między łopatkami. Dean po chwili obrócił się i Cas kontynuował. Przeciągał po plecach językiem, długimi, kocimi pociągnięciami. Dean był już skrajnie podniecony, więc Cas przeszedł do jeszcze przyjemniejszych miejsc. Polizał go kilkakrotnie po pośladku, po czym zatopił język między nimi. Dean wygiął się i sapnął, czując mokry, ciepły język w tak wrażliwym miejscu. Cas kręcił najpierw małe kółeczka wokół, po czym zatopił go w jego dziurce, usilnie stając się wedrzeć do środka. Dean jęczał cicho, zaciskając dłonie na poduszce. Dean pod tym dotykiem zaczął się rozpadać, Cas jeszcze szybciej kręcił sprawnym językiem i gdy zobaczył, że może wsunąć go coraz bardziej do środka, postanowił powoli wsunąć palec, Dean wygiął się i rzucił biodrami.

Cas zaczął go powoli otwierać, mając na uwadze, że jedynym materiałem nawilżającym jest jego ślina. Dealikatnie wsunął kolejny palec, a po chwili jeszcze kolejny, wciąż starał się lizać go, dokładając śliny. Gdy widział, że Dean rozluźnił się już dostatecznie, oderwał się od niego, przypomniawszy sobie o czymś i zaczął wstawać z łóżka.

-Cas, co się stało? Nie idź, proszę.- Cas widział w jego oczach zmartwienie i strach, więc ucałował go w czoło i szepnął.

-Lubrykant i prezerwatywy zostały w samochodzie, szybko się ubiorę i po nie skoczę. Głupio wyszło, nie pomyślałem, ale ty się stąd nie ruszaj, zaraz będę.- Cas już chciał założyć, bokserki, ale poczuł mocny uścisk na nadgarstku. Dean szarpnął go mocno i Cas poleciał wprost na niego. Dean podniósł się i pocałował go.

-Nie idź, poradzimy sobie bez …- Dean miał cudowne iskierki w oczach, ale mimo to Cas nie był przekonany.

-Przecież będzie cię bolało…- Cas pogłaskał go po włosach.

-Nie będzie, mam coś, co może łatwo zastąpić lubrykant.- Dean uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

-Co takiego?- Dean pchnął go tak, że Cas wylądował na plecach. Powoli schodził pocałunkami coraz niżej i niżej, aż dotarł do jego męskości. Okrężnymi ruchami lizał jego główkę, po czy wziął go całego do ust. Lizał i ssał, najmocniej jak potrafił, jednocześnie pokrywając gładką skórę sporą porcją śliny.

\- Widzisz… Damy radę…- Dean podniósł się i ucałował go z uśmiechem na ustach.

-A co z prezerwatywami?- Cas objął twarz Dean a i głaskał kciukiem jego policzek.

-A po co nam one? Obaj jesteśmy zdrowi, ufamy sobie… Ja ich nie potrzebuję.

-Naprawdę? Zawsze zakładałem je, żebyś czuł się komfortowo…

-Wiem i dziękuję ci za to, bardzo mi pomogły się przełamać, ale teraz nie są już potrzebne, możemy się kochać bez nich… Oczywiście, jeśli się zgadzasz, nie chcę cię do niczego namawiać, jeśli ty wolisz je mieć, to…

-Nie, w porządku kochanie, naprawdę, jeśli ty ich nie potrzebujesz, to ja tym bardziej.- Dean uśmiechnął się i zsunął się na bok, by gorączkowo całować Castiela, gładząc dłonią jego twarz. Cas objął go ramieniem i rozłożył palce na jego łopatce. Mocno przycisnął jego ciało do swojego i zaczął ocierać się biodrami, o kroczę chłopaka.

-Cas…- Dean sapnął i zacisnął dłoń na obojczyku bruneta.- Już dłużej nie mogę…- zaskomlał.

Cas złapał go mocno i przewróciwszy się na plecy, pociągnął za sobą chłopaka. Ułożył go na sobie.

-Może tak być? Chcesz być na górze?- Cas zapytał, widząc zmieszanie chłopaka.- Pomogę ci, nie martw się…

-Dobrze…- Dean powiedział cicho i bez przekonania, zawsze to Cas przejmował inicjatywę, to on o wszystko dbał, poruszał się. Dean nie umiał tego robić, stresował się, ale skoro Cas mu pomoże, to może da radę…

Cas uśmiechnął się i położył chłopakowi rękę na szyi, poczym pociągnął go do spokojnego, czułego pocałunku.

-Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie.- Cas szepnął i przytulił chłopaka do siebie jeszcze mocniej. Dean uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, dalej starał się zrozumieć zasady panujące w ich zbliżeniach, że tu nikt nie musi się o nic martwić, że nie trzeba się bać, że gości tu zaufanie i żadne gafy, czy niedopracowane szczegóły nie są istotne. Cas go kocha i zawsze wszystko chętnie pokaże, pomoże, wybaczy, zrozumie. Dean stresował się zawsze, że czegoś nie będzie potrafił, że coś zrobi źle, że się wygłupi, ale przy Cas ie nie było takiej możliwości, on zawsze dbał, by Dean czuł się jak w niebie, nie tylko w przenośni.

-Unieś się skarbie.- Cas poprosił, a Dean zarumienił się i powoli podniósł na kolana. – Jeśli by cię bolało, to mi powiedz.- Cas nakierował się wprost w jego dziurkę i Dean zaczął się powoli opuszczać. Uczucie było trochę inne niż zazwyczaj, Cas wchodził pod innym kątem, głębiej, trochę bolało, ale taka cena za późniejsze błogie odczucia.

Dean nasunął się już do końca i poczekał chwilę, aż mięśnie przestaną walczyć. Fajnie było kontrolować sytuację, chcesz chwilę odpocząć, odpoczywasz, chcesz się poruszyć, robisz to. Dean zrozumiał, że jakakolwiek forma ich zbliżeń jest piękna, każda na swój sposób.

Cas objął jego biodra dłońmi i pomógł Dean owi wykonać pierwszy, niepewny ruch. Dean podniósł się i opadł, polubił to uczucie, Cas jeszcze przez chwile pomagał mu się ruszać, ale po chwili Dean pochwycił rytm i sam ruszał się, tylko z asystą dłoni Cas a, dzielnie spoczywającymi na jego biodrach.

-Dean, tak dobrze, tak dobrze to robisz…- Cas wydyszał, pierwszy raz to ktoś opiekował się nim i podobało mu się, Dean wkładał całego siebie, całą swoją dusze, ciało, umysł i serce w to, co robił. Poruszał się szybko, bo obaj byli już bliscy i pragnęli tylko ulgi. Cas puścił lewe biodro i chwycił Dean a za przyrodzenie, by dać mu jeszcze więcej przyjemności. Poruszał dłonią w rytm ruchów Dean a i to było dla nich za dużo.

-Cas! Ahhh!- Dean zatrząsł się i krzyknął, dochodząc, brudząc siebie i partnera. Cas nie pozostał w tyle, ścisnął mocno pośladek chłopka i nie mogąc się teraz wycofać, doszedł wprost w jego wnętrze.

Dean, zmęczony opadł na jego klatkę piersiową, nie wysuwając Castiela z siebie. Cas pogłaskał go po plecach. Dean dopiero po chwili przewrócił się na bok i położył ramie przy ramieniu.

Cas podniósł się i popatrzył zdyszany po całym ciele chłopaka. Spomiędzy jego ud wypłynęła stróżka spermy.

-Dean, bardzo cię przepraszam, nie chciałem, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Dam ci chusteczkę. – Cas czuł się winny, nie chciał, by Dean czuł się niekomfortowo, gdy to wszystko, co z siebie wyrzucił, będzie wypływać z niego. Przewrócił się na bok i wyciągnął paczkę chusteczek. Wyciągnął jedną, wytarł klatkę Dean a i już sięgał pomiędzy uda i pośladki, gdy Dean załapał go za rękę.

-Nic nie szkodzi…- Dean uśmiechnął się, zabrał mu chusteczkę. Wyrzucił ją za siebie i przytulił do Castiela, kładąc głowę na piersi.- To przyjemne…

-Naprawdę się nie gniewasz? –Dean tylko się zaśmiał i ucałował go w policzek.

-Nie, było ci dobrze i teraz naprawdę mogę poczuć tego dowód.- Dean zawsze wiedział, co powiedzieć, by stopić obawy Cas a.

-Jesteś taki wspaniały!- Cas pochwalił go i mocno przycisnął do siebie.- To co, może w końcu się prześpimy?- Cas zaśmiał się, obaj byli padnięci i marzyli o śnie, a jak nie patrzeć jutro znów trzeba wstać do pracy.

Obaj zasnęli dość szybko, wymęczeni. Dean zmęczony był też po pracy, wiec spał jak suseł, ale Cas po dość krótkiej drzemce wstał i przez chwilę patrzył na ukochanego blondyna, śpiącego słodko, okręcając się pościelą. Cas wyszedł po cichu do kuchni i usiadł przy stole. Już od dobrych kilku dni chodził zestresowany, bo w jego głowie i sercu kłębił się plan, którego bał się zrealizować. Piękne, błyszczące, srebrne obrączki spoczywały bezpiecznie w aksamitnym pudełeczku, czekając, tylko by Cas podarował jedną z nich Deanowi. Cholera! Już od jakiegoś czasu nosił je w kieszeni i czekał na właściwy moment. Najpierw chciał oświadczyć mu się w święta, przy całej rodzinie, potem w nowy rok, kilka godzin temu nad jeziorem. Ale nie mógł się odważyć. Nie wiedział, jaka będzie odpowiedź, nie chciał się zbłaźnić. Czekał na ten idealny moment, ale nie wiedział, czy akurat ten moment będzie TYM idealnym. Cas od kilku dni nie mógł spać, stresował się, wciąż myślał o tym, co chciał zrobić. Było im razem dobrze, ale taka forma zobowiązania, nie prawna, ale taka ich, była stresująca. Wiedział, że musi to zrobić, Dean go nie odrzuci…

Przez większość nocy rozmyślał, co zrobić, jak to zrobić, kiedy? Zdecydował, że musi coś zaplanować, jeśli będzie czekał na ten moment, to może on po prostu nie nadejść. Z samego rana, przed lekcjami zadzwonił do jednej z najdroższych restauracji w Kansas i zarezerwował stolik.

-Cześć Dean.- Cas przywitał się, gdy tylko Dean wrócił z pracy do domu, uściskał go i ucałował. Castiel przygotował spaghetti na obiad i gdy tylko zasiedli przy stole, zaczął.- Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Zarezerwowałem stolik w takiej jednej restauracji na 19:00, masz ochotę?

Dean zdziwił się, nigdy nie byli w restauracji, w barach z hamburgerami czy pizzeriach tak, ale słowo „Restauracja” w ustach Cas a zabrzmiała jak coś drogiego…

-Jasne, bardzo chętnie, a co to jakaś specjalna okazja?- Dean przełknął porcję spaghetti, a Cas prawie zakrztusił się swoją.

-Nie, pomyślałem, że zafundujemy sobie taki miły wieczór.- Cas z trudem skłamał, nie lubił mieć przed Deanem tajemnic, ale musiał, jeśli nie chciał zniszczyć niespodzianki.

Wieczorem koło 18:30 zaczęli się zbierać, kolację mieli zaplanowaną w eleganckiej restauracji, więc nieco odstrojeni wsiedli do impali i odjechali. Cas denerwował się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej, serce waliło mu jak dzwon i co chwilę dyskretnie dotykał kieszeni marynarki, w której schował gwiazdę wieczoru, by sprawdzić, czy na pewno tam jest.

Młody, lekko rudawy kelner przywitał ich i zaprosił do stolika. Podał im menu i na chwilę oddalił się, by mieli czas się zastanowić. W karcie wszystko wybladło na pyszne i wybór był naprawdę ciężki.

-Czy już panowie wybrali?- Kelner przycisnął długopis do kartki gotowy przyjąć zamówienie.

-Prosimy o polędwiczki wieprzowe i wołowinę w sosie grzybowym.- Cas powiedział i oddał kelnerowi obie książeczki.

-A jakiś alkohol? Polecam Chateau de samensac. Wspaniały rocznik.- Dean nawet nie spojrzał na Castiela, o alkoholu nawet w tak drogiej restauracji, przy ewidentnie uroczystej okazji nie było mowy.

-Gdy dzwoniłem, prosiłem o bezalkoholowy szampan.- Cas przypomniał się, gdy wczoraj dzwonił, uzgodnił, że oczywiście zapewnią bezalkoholowy trunek.

-Oczywiście.- Kelner zanotował sobie wszystko na karteczce i za pozwoleniem odszedł od stolika.

-Ok, teraz mów.- Dean zaplótł ramiona na piersi i pochylił się nad stolikiem.

-Ale co?- Cas nie rozumiał, miał tylko nadzieję, że Dean nie domyśla się niczego.

-Daj spokój, nie jestem głupi, widzę, że coś się kroi, wykwintna kolacja, szampan, stało się coś? Cas powiedz mi, proszę, muszę wiedzieć…- Dean nie lubił być niedoinformowany, zawsze wtedy czuł, że zdarzy się coś okropnego.

-Dean, spokojnie, wszystko jest w porządku, nic się nie dzieje, po prostu chciałem zaprosić swojego chłopaka na pyszną kolację do restauracji i tyle.

-Na pewno?- Dean zapytał niedowierzając.

-Na pewno.- Cas a z dość kłopotliwej sytuacji wybawił kelner. Postawił na ich stoliku wiaderko z szampanem obtoczonym kruszonym lodem.

-Zapalić?- Kelner skinął z uśmiechem na małą świeczkę pośrodku stołu.

-Tak, prosimy.- Cas z uśmiechem wpatrywał się w Dean a nie mogąc uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Ten wspaniały chłopak siedział tu z nim i cieszył się tym wspaniałym wieczorem. Już nie mógł się doczekać, aż zrobi ten wielki krok w ich związku. Serce waliło mu jak młotem, ręce pociły się i drżały. On się nie bał, był przerażony. Miał nadzieję, że Dean go nie odrzuci, w sumie nie spodziewał się tego, ale mózg nie dawał spokoju w tej kwestii.

-Cas, coś nie tak?- Dean zapytał, widząc jak Cas rozkojarzony wpatruje się w płomień świeczki.

-Co? Nie, w porządku, zamyśliłem się…- Cas chwycił serwetkę i otarł spocone czoło. Co się do cholery z nim działo?! Nigdy nie był tak zestresowany!

-Cas, źle się czujesz?- Dean zapytał troskliwie, widząc jak Cas się poci i szybko oddycha.- Chcesz wody?- Dean już chciał skinąć na kelnera, gdy Cas złapał go za rękę.

-Nie trzeba, dobrze się czuję. – Cas usiadł wygodniej na krześle. – Trochę mi ciepło.- Cas zdjął marynarkę i powiesił na opieraniu.- Podoba ci się tu?- Cas sprawnie zmienił temat.

-Jest cudownie, wspaniała restauracja i doskonałe towarzystwo.- Dean uśmiechnął się i chwycił Cas a za rękę.- Miałeś wspaniały pomysł.

-Dziękuję, tak myślałem dziś na przerwie o tobie, zastanawiałem się nad tym, co robisz i że chętnie spędziłbym z tobą miło czas.

Kelner podszedł i podał im obu talerze i otworzył szampan. Rozlawszy go do kieliszków oddalił się.

Po zjedzeniu wspaniałych potraw, serce Castiela omal nie wyskoczyło z piersi. Zaplanował sobie, że po tym, jak zjedzą, wreszcie to zrobi, poprosi go, musi zebrać w sobie odwagę i zacząć.

-Pyszne było, -Dean skomentował i poprawił się na krześle.- Cas?- Dean zapytał widząc jak Cas łapie kilka głębszych oddechów. Ewidentnie coś przed nim ukrywał, źle się czuł, widział to…- Słabo ci? Może wyjdźmy się przewietrzyć albo…

-Nie ma potrzeby…- Cas odetchnął ostatni raz i spojrzał na Dean a.- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć…

-Mów proszę…- Dean zmartwił się widząc Castiela, szykował się na najgorsze.

-Zbierałem się do tego od dawna, chciałem cię o to spytać jeszcze w wigilię, ale nie było za bardzo jak, potem w nowy rok i wtedy nad jeziorem, ale zawsze tchórzyłem lub nie było okazji, ale postanowiłem, że dziś to zrobię.- Cas wprowadził Dean a w stan zupełnego oszołomienia, nic nie rozumiał, bał się, że Cas zamierza podzielić się z nim czymś, co może wcale mu się nie spodobać.- Dean, boże…- Cas nie mógł się powstrzymać, klęknął przy nim i z kieszeni wyciągnął małe welurowe pudełko. Dean zszokowany patrzył się na nie i na błękitne oczy bruneta.- Dean, czy uczyniłbyś mnie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi i zgodził się zostać moim mężem?- Cas zapytał, uśmiechając się i jednocześnie otwierają pudełeczko. Wewnątrz tkwiły dwie srebrne obrączki, które tylko czekały, by je założyć.

-Cas…- Dean zaniemówił, czuł, że pod powiekami zbierają mu się łzy, ale szczęśliwe, pełne pozytywnych emocji.-Tak. Tak!- Dean krzyknął uradowany. Pochylił się i ucałował ukochanego. Ludzie wokół zaczęli klaskać, ale oni byli tak pochłonięci sobą, że nawet nie przejęli się tym, że są niecodziennym widowiskiem. Cas wziął obrączkę chłopaka i nasunął mu ją na palec. Dean po chwili zrobił to samo.- Kocham cię.- Dean rzucił się na niego i mocno przytulił, nigdy w życiu nie był tak szczęśliwy, jak teraz.

-Ja ciebie też.- Cas pocałował go. Po dłuższej chwili, gdy usiedli, kelner pozwolił sobie podejść i nalać im szampana.

-Bardzo chciałbym panom pogratulować.- Szepnął, podając im kieliszki. Obaj uśmiechnęli się i zderzyli się kieliszkami.- Życzę szczęścia na nowej drodze życia…

-Będzie szczęśliwe. –Dean uśmiechnął się i złapał dłoń Castiela a. – Nie spodziewałem się. To, co zrobiłeś, było cudowne.- Dean otarł jeszcze ostatnią łezkę, która uciekłam spod powieki. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że zechcesz mi się oświadczyć. Teraz rozumiem, czemu się tak stresowałeś. – Dean patrzył na obrączkę błyszczącą na jego palcu. – Jest prześliczna… Jesteś cudowny.- Dean zarumienił się i pogłaskał Castiela po twarzy.-To co, teraz mam mówić do ciebie mężu?

-Jeśli chcesz, to oczywiście, będę przeszczęśliwy…- Cas ścisnął jego rękę.- Mężu…

Dean zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej i szeroko uśmiechnął. Cas skinął na kelnera. Chłopak podszedł do nich po cichu, nie chcą przerywać im tego momentu.

-Poprosimy o rachunek.-Kelner skinął i oddalił się.- Zbieramy się do domu?

-Tak, mam pewien plan co do ciebie na dziś wieczór.- Dean uśmiechnął się zalotnie i zaczął zakładać kurtkę. Kelner przyniósł rachunek i po zapłaceniu udali się do domu.

Droga minęła szybko, Cas owi o wiele łatwiej prowadziło się, nie czując na sercu tak wielkiego ciężaru, jak w pierwszą stronę. Dean siedział niespokojnie, nie mogąc doczekać się, aż wrócą do domu i nacieszy się swoim MĘŻEM.

Cas również nie mógł się już doczekać. Trzymając ręce na kierownicy, obserwował błyszczący krążek na swoim palcu. Widział, że Dean też ukradkiem się przygląda obrączce i delikatnie dotyka jej opuszkiem, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć, że naprawdę tam jest.

-Zadzwonię do Sam a, muszę mu o tym powiedzieć.- Dean wyciągnął komórkę i wybrał numer brata.- Cześć Sam!- Dean krzyknął lekko entuzjastycznie.

-Dean?- Sam a zdziwił ton brata. –Stało się coś?

-Tak! Sammy, nie uwierzysz. Cas mi się oświadczył!- Castiel, choć nie wyraźnie usłyszał, jak Sam ucieszony krzyknął.

-To super, gratuluję wam! Jess! Jess!- Sam krzyknął do swojej dziewczyny, która zaciekawiona przybiegła do niego. – Nie uwierzysz, Cas oświadczył się Dean owi. –Dean uśmiechnął się, słysząc dziewczęcy pisk w tle.

-Dean, gratuluję, to wspaniałą wiadomość!- Jess wyrwała chłopakowi telefon i zaczęła wygłaszać swoje gratulacje- Bardzo się cieszę, kiedy to zrobił?- Sam wyrwał dziewczynie telefon i ustawił na głośno mówiący.

-Przed chwilą, w restauracji, było cudownie. Zjedliśmy przepyszną kolację i wtedy klęknął i zapytał, czy chcę zostać jego mężem. Było cudownie…

-To świetnie, a jest koło ciebie?- Sam spytał.

-Tak, jedziemy teraz do domu. Cas, Sam i Jess chcą z tobą rozmawiać. – Dean przycisnął mu słuchawkę do ucha.

-Cześć wam.- Cas przywitał się, starając skupić na drodze.

-Gratulujemy!- Cas usłyszał oba głosy nawzajem się przekrzykujące. – Bardzo się cieszymy. – Jess dodała.- Dean wspominał, że jedziecie do domu, pewnie świętować…

Cas spojrzał się na Dean a, który przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. Dean zarumienił się i mrugnął potakująco.

-Tak, spędzimy trochę czasu razem, jutro sobota, wiec…- Cas zawiesił znacząco.

-Jasne, my już nie przeszkadzamy. Chcieliśmy tylko pogratulować. Dobrze opiekuj się moim braciszkiem… Sam odezwał się, słysząc, że nowo zaręczona para chce pobyć ze sobą sam na sam.- Jeszcze raz gratulujemy. Do usłyszenia.

-Dzięki, oczywiście, że będę, do usłyszenia.- Cas skinął i Dean odsunął telefon i schował go do kieszeni.

Gdy podjechali pod mieszkanie, szybko wysiedli, chcąc być już w ich mieszkaniu, zupełnie sami… Cas otworzył drzwi i pchnął je na całą szerokość. Obrócił się do Dean a i chwycił go na ręce.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?!- Dean przestraszył się i mocno złapał go za szyję.

-Przenoszę cię przez próg. – Cas zaśmiał się i przekroczył z nim drzwi. Zatrząsnął je stopą i postawił chłopaka na ziemi. Pocałował go czule i pogłaskał po plecach i włosach.

-Chciałbym się z tobą kochać. – Dean szepnął Cas owi w usta i przycisnął swoje ciało do jego.

-Ja też, ale mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.- Cas ucałował go szybko i pogłaskał jego policzki kciukami. – Chciałbym, byś zamknął oczy.- Dean spojrzał nieco niepewnie, pomału zacisnął powieki i pozwolił, by Cas stanął za nim i położył swoje dłonie na jego powieki. –Nie podglądaj… – Cas zaśmiał się cicho i zaczął prowadzić go do sypialni. Dean niepewnie stawiał kroki, trzymając ręką łokieć Castiela. Cas otworzył drzwi i puścił Dean a. Chłopak otworzyło czy. Przed nim ukazała się cudownie przystrojona sypialnia, pełna małych zapalonych świeczek, oraz płatków czerwonych i białych róż. Obok stała schłodzona butelka szampana i dwa kieliszki.

-Cas tu jest prześlicznie.- Dean nie mógł oderwać wzroku od kilkuset palących się świeczek i od cudownie pachnących płatków róż.- Ale kiedy ty to zrobiłeś? Cały czas byłeś ze mną… przed wyjściem jeszcze tego nie było.

-Magia, skarbie, wyczarowałem…- Cas szepnął, kładąc mu ręce na ramiona. – Poprosiłem przyjaciółkę, tę samą, która doradziła mi tamto jezioro. Dałem jej klucze i opisałem, jakby to miało wyglądać. Zgodziła się, w restauracji, kiedy ty byłeś zajęty jedzeniem, wysłałem jej szybko sms a, by zaczęła działać i przygotowała nam pokój dla nowożeńców.

-Masz wspaniałą przyjaciółkę, przedstawisz mi ją kiedyś?- Dean zapytał, wtulając się plecami w jego pierś.

-Jasne, zaproszę ją kiedyś do nas. Ma na imię Meg, uczy matematyki.

-Mam być zazdrosny?- Dean żachnął się, odwracając.

-Nigdy w życiu bym cię nie zdradził. Jesteś najcudowniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam, kocham cię najbardziej na świecie i za żadne skarby bym ci tego nie zrobił. Nie mógłbym cię tak skrzywdzić. Do tego z kobietą…- Cas pocałował Dean a czule, potwierdzając tym swoje słowa.

-Kocham cię, wiesz?- Dean oderwał się i położył dłonie na jego szyi.

-Oczywiście, że wiem.- Cas nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać, złączył ich usta i zaczął masować plecy chłopaka. Dean cichutko westchnął i pociągnął bruneta na łóżko. Obaj upadli na nie. Cas podparł się na ręce, tuż obok głowy chłopaka, a drugą głaskał go delikatnie po boku. Dean szarpnął za koszulę Castiela , tak że mężczyzna zbliżył się do niego i był w stanie porozpinać mu guziki. Był to mozolny i ciężki do wytrzymania proces, ale starał się wykonać go jak najszybciej. Przy ostatnich guzikach dosłownie balansował na krawędzi i walczył ze sobą, by nie rozerwać koszuli. Gdy wreszcie skończył, jednym szarpnięciem ściągnął ją z ramion ukochanego i rzucił gdzieś. Delikatnie przesunął dłońmi po jego piersi i przez chwilę bawił się sutkami. Cas też pragnął się wreszcie dostać do ciała swojego chłopaka. Rozpiął dwa pierwsze guziki koszuli i te od mankietów, po czym, ściągnął mu ją przez głowę. Dean, po tym opadł an plecy. Cas chwycił go delikatnie, ale stanowczo i podciągnął nieco wyżej. Dean ułożył głowę na poduszce, a rękoma zaczął odpinać pasek Castiela, który klęczał przy nim, wplatając mu palce we włosy i całując po twarzy. Dean powoli zsunął mu spodnie garniturowe i pogładził jego uda. Cas skopał spodnie i ułożył się przy ciele chłopaka. Dean wyciągnął rękę i pogładził bruneta, po idealnie widocznym wzgórku w bokserkach. Cas sapnął i pochylił się, by possać jego sutek. Dean cichutko westchnął, czując tak mocne pieszczoty. Po chwili pchnął mężczyznę, aż położył się na plecach i sam zaczął go całować. Zaczął od brzucha i żeber. Potem przeniósł się z pocałunkami na sutki, ramiona i szyję. Na obojczyku zatrzymał się nieco dłużej, by pozostawić po sobie ślad. Małą malinkę.

-Dean?- Cas spojrzał na siebie.- Co robisz?

-Oznaczam, żeby nikt mi cię nie ukradł.- Dean zaśmiał się, widząc zdziwienie mężczyzny.

-Jak tak bardzo chcesz, to mogę ci pokazać, jak bardzo cię kocham.- Mężczyzna podniósł się gwałtownie. Położył się na chłopaku, przyciskając jego ciało swoim do łóżka, a ręce nad głową. Dean stracił panowanie nad sytuacją, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Cas doskonale wiedział, co Dean lubi i co potrzebuje. Mężczyzna całował go szybko, wciskając mu język do ust. Dean jęknął, gdy Cas zakołysał biodrami. Mężczyzna puścił jego nadgarstki, ale Dean nie ruszył rąk. Zacisnął jedynie palce na wezgłowiu łóżka. Cas zdjął mu spodnie i nakrył dłonią już delikatnie cieknący członek ukryty pod materiałem bokserek. Cas zsunął mu je z ud, po czym zrobił to samo ze swoimi. Ułożył się na chłopaku i zaczął poruszać biodrami. Dean zamknął oczy i zacisnął place. Cas tak cudownie się poruszał, że przyjemność była zbyt duża, a jeszcze nawet nie zaczęli się naprawdę kochać. Cas po chwili przestał i zsunął się niżej, przez chwilę pieścił jego męskość ustami i językiem, po czym pokrył śliną palec i delikatnie zjechał nim między pośladki. Dean rzucił biodrami i jedna z dłoni złapał się Castiela za ramię. Mężczyzna przez chwilę dotykał go w ten sposób, po czym sięgnął do szafki po lubrykant, raz go nie użyli, ale to nie znaczy, że w ogóle nie muszą. Zawsze było ryzyko, że Dean a zaboli, nie potrzebowali podejmować takiego ryzyka.

Nawilżył sobie palec i delikatnie wsunął go w chłopaka, Dean uniósł nieznacznie biodra, by ułatwić to mężczyźnie. Cas poruszał nim tak, by sprawić mu, jak największą przyjemność, dotykał jego prostaty i kciukiem zewnętrznych mięśni. Dean rozluźniał się naprawdę szybko, po chwili Cas wsunął drugi, a potem trzeci palec. Gdy uznał, że Dean jest już gotowy, Cas umościł mu się między nogami i nawilżył się szybko i też nieco chłopaka. Powoli wsunął się, by mieć pewność, że Dean a to nie zaboli. Chłopak trzymał przez chwilę ręce nad głową, Cas poruszał się powoli, ale stanowczo.

-Mocniej, Cas, - błagał.-Nie przestawaj…- Z każdą chwilą Cas przyspieszał nieco ruchy, aż stały się tak cudownie, wspaniałe, że Dean odrzucił głowę do tyłu, a ręce same powędrowały mu do twarzy bruneta.

Pod palcami czuł coś wilgotnego. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to pot, ale nie… To były łzy, Cas zwolnił ruchy, a Dean otworzyło oczy i podniósł się widząc zapłakanego Castiela.

-Kochanie, co się dzieje? Płaczesz? Boli cię coś? Co się stało?- Dean zaczął dopytywać zmartwiony. Cas wciąż w nim tkwił, ale nie poruszał się. Dean otarł mu łzy z policzków i mocno przytulił, ukołysał.- Powiedz mi kochanie, co się dzieje?

-Nic, przepraszam…- Cas pociągnął nosem, było mu strasznie głupio, ale od natłoku emocji już nie wytrzymał. Było mu tak przyjemnie, błogo, kochał się z ukochanym mężem, dotykał go, poruszał się w nim, a Dean tak cudownie kołysał biodrami i zaciskał na nim mięśnie. Cas się wzruszył. Po prostu się wzruszył. Tyle emocji, odczuć, po prostu nie dał rady, poczuł, że tylko przez łzy da radę tym emocjom. Było mu głupio, że tak się zachował, nigdy mu się to nie zdarzyło, ale ten raz był inny, najlepszy ze wszystkich, który już na zawsze pozostanie im w pamięci.- Dobrze się czuję, przepraszam. Nie chciałem zepsuć atmosfery… Przepraszam…

-Nic się nie stało, ale na pewno nic cię nie boli, w porządku?- Dean głaskał go uspokajająco po włosach. Cas spojrzał na niego zapłakany.

-Tak, po prostu… uhh...- Cas westchnął i wtulił się w chłopaka.- To takie żałosne.

-Wzruszyłeś się, to nic złego, nie ma się czego wstydzić.- Dean ścisnął go mocno.- Mi też było wspaniale. Kocham cię.

-Kochanie… Ja ciebie też. Jeśli chcesz, możemy kontynuować… -Cas pocałował go.

-Dobrze, ale teraz ja o ciebie zadbam.- Dean pchnął Castiela i usadowił mu się na udach. Powoli zaczął się poruszać. Cas rozpływał się, potrafił tylko ścisnąć go za biodra i pomagać mu się poruszać. Dean robił to coraz szybciej, a Cas leżał i wsłuchują się w jęki Dean a, sam zaczął cicho pojękiwać. Dean był w tym coraz lepszy, Cas zaczął głośno i wyraźnie jęczeć, poruszał nieznacznie biodrami, zgodnie z ruchami chłopaka.

-Dean! Dean! Ahh, kochanie…- Cas krzyczał z rozkoszy, podczas gdy Dean ledwo był w stanie złapać oddech. Sam też wykrzykiwał, najgłośniej jak potrafił imię bruneta.

Gdy Cas doszedł w jego środku, a Dean mu na pierś, obaj opadli bezwładnie na łóżko. Każdy ich seks był cudowny, ale dzisiejszy dzień, ta noc zapadnie im w pamięć na zawsze.

-Przyrzekam ci, że już zawsze będę cię kochał.- Cas odezwał się, po tym, jak odzyskał oddech i był w stanie przewrócić się na bok w stronę ukochanego.- Zawsze cię kochałem i nigdy nie przestanę, bez względu na wszystko.

-Cas…- Dean uniósł się i przytulił go bruneta.- Ja też cię kocham i już zawsze będę, moje życie byłoby bez ciebie porażką, nic nieznaczącą katorgą, to dzięki tobie zacząłem żyć, zacząłem kochać. Dzięki tobie odnalazłem szczęście, rodzinę, dom. Zapomniałem o ojcu i o tym wszystkim, co mnie w życiu spotkało. Tobie zawdzięczam wszystko.- Dean wtulił się w niego i razem opadli na materac. Przytuleni razem wsłuchiwali się w swoje oddechy i bicia serc.-Jesteś moim światem, Cas.- Odezwał się cicho po chwili.- Nie istniałbym bez ciebie.- Cas położył dłoń na jego szyi i nakierował jego twarz na siebie. - To wszystko dzięki tobie, te straszne obrazy z przeszłości zniknęły…

* * *

**Na tym kończy się historia zniszczonego przez życie i nałogi Dean a i Castiela jego ukochanego wybawiciela. Chciałabym bardzo, bardzo podziękować wszystkim, którzy to czytali, którzy czekali na następne rozdziały, komentowali i pozostawiali kudosy. Był to mój pierwszy ff, który napisałam na tak duża liczbę rozdziałów i cieszę się, że spotkał się z tak dużą aprobatą (o cym świadczy np. ilość kudosików). Planuję już następne opowiadanie, jeśli ktoś miałby ochotę je przeczytać, to serdeczne zapraszam do obserwowania mojego profilu. Mam nadzieję (zależy, jak pozwoli szkoła), że za niedługo ukaże się pierwszy rozdział. :)**

**To cóż pozostaje mi, choć z bólem serca, zakończyć ten fanfic. Jak powiedział kiedyś Chuck, „zakończenia są trudne” i całkowicie się z tym zgadzam. Zżyłam się z tym ff i ciężko jest mi się z nim rozstawać, zwłaszcza że pracowałam nad nim przez prawie pół roku. Aż się łezka w oku kręci. Mam nadzieję, że moje następne opowiadanie osłodzi mi ból i tęsknotę za tym opowiadaniem.**

**Wyszło mi nieco ckliwie, no ale cóż, każdy ma takie momenty… Jeszcze raz za wszystko dziękuję i widzimy się przy następnym opowiadaniu. Good Night and Good Luck. :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrączki. (no cóż, nie mogłyby być inne :))  
> http://www.utopiabase.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/_/_/_______374.jpg


	31. NOWE OPOWIADANIE!

Witajcie :)

Właśnie wystartowałam z nowym fan fic iem. Będzie nosił nazwę "Ślepa wiara". Chciałabym was serdecznie zaprosić do jego przeczytania, zachęcić do komentowania i jeśli się spodoba, to do zostawiania kudosów :)

http://archiveofourown.org/works/8728510/chapters/20009272


	32. ROZDZIAŁ DODATKOWY- RETROSPEKCJE cz.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie kochani! Tak oto powróciłam do mojego strego ff, za którym bardzo się stęskniłam. :) Planuję zamieścić tu kilka rozdziałów dodatkowych. Oczywiście nie zaniecham też Ślepej wiary (dalej rozdziały będą dodawane raz w tygodniu). Dodatki do Strasznych obrazów będą dodawane nieregularnie, ale mam nadzieję, że to was nie zniechęci i spodobają się wam. :) 
> 
> Zacznę serią retrospekcji z młodości naszych Winchesterów. Bez przedłużenia zapraszam was serdecznie do czytania.

-Dean, jestem głodny...- Sam podszedł do brata i przytulił się do jego boku. – W lodówce jest tylko alkohol.

-Wiem Sammy, ale nie mam pieniędzy. – Dean przytulił braciszka i pogłaskał po małych pleckach.

-Ale wczoraj też nic nie jedliśmy. Dzisiaj w szkole wszystkie dzieci jadły kanapki, owoce, batoniki, a ja musiałem na to patrzeć.- Sam poskarżył się, nie wiedząc, że jego starszy brat też był bardzo głodny. Byli bezradni, ojciec przepuścił cały zasiłek na alkohol, im nie zostawiając nawet kilku centów na jedzenie.

-Sammy, wiesz co?- Dean ukląkł przy braciszku i chwycił jego malutkie dłonie w swoje. – Idź do siebie do pokoju, ja coś wymyślę. Nie martw się. – Sammy uściskał brata i wesoły pobiegł na górę. Ojciec głośno chrapał na kanapie w salonie, nie zdając sobie sprawy z niczego. Dean wyszedł z domu po cichu, nie budząc go. Udał się do miejscowego sklepu i z pustym żołądkiem patrzył na wystawę sklepową. Był tak głodny… Nie jadł już nic przez trzy dni. Wszystkiego odejmował sobie od ust, byle tylko Sammy dostał coś, cokolwiek. Robił już wszystko, żebrał w najróżniejszych miejscach, ale udawało mu się zarobić tylko kilka dolarów, co nie starczało nawet na porządny posiłek dla nich dwóch. Był przeganiany i obrażany jak najgorszy włóczęga, a on tylko chciał mieć, co jeść, jak nakarmić malutkiego brata.

Była wiosna, chłodna i deszczowa, nikt nie potrzebował koszenia mokrej trawy, odśnieżania śniegu, którego już nie było, grabienia liści, które nie zalegały na trawnikach. A dziecka jako sprzątaczkę nikt nie chciał zatrudnić. Nie było pracy… Zdobył się więc na ostateczny, niemoralny i w pewien sposób upokarzający go krok. Wejdzie do tego sklepu i po prostu coś ukradnie. Coś małego, łatwego do wyniesienia.

Dean odetchnął i wszedł do sklepu. Przywitał się ze sprzedawczynią i wszedł w półki. Najłatwiej byłoby ukraść zupki chińskie, małe lekkie… Najpierw patrzył na zupę w puszcze, ale to byłoby trudne do schowania. Żadne bułki, czy wędlina nie wchodziły w grę. Zdecydował się zabrać kilka torebek z zupkami i podszedł jeszcze do stojaka ze słodyczami. Chwycił dwa batoniki i spróbował schować je pod poły kurtki, kiedy sprzedawczyni zorientowała się, co się dzieje.

-Hej, chłopcze! Co ty wyprawiasz?- Kobieta zaczęła iść w jego stronę, Dean spanikowany nie wiedział co zrobić, czy uciekać, czy przyznać się i przeprosić. Stał przelękniony, gdy kobieta podeszła i chwyciła go za ramię. Próbował się wyrwać, gdy złapała go.– Dzwoń po policję!- Krzyknęła do drugiej sprzedawczyni.

-Nie, proszę, ja nie mam co jeść! Mój braciszek też jest bardzo głodny, nie jemy już od kilku dni. Musiałem to zrobić. Przepraszam.- Kobieta wyglądała na miłą, ale urażoną postępowaniem chłopca. –Błagam, nie wzywajcie policji. 

-Nie dzwoń.- Kobieta powiedziała do wyczekującej na polecenie ekspedientki. – Chodź chłopcze.- Kobieta zabrała go do magazynu i poleciła usiąść. – Zachowałeś się bardzo źle. To o bracie to prawda, czy tylko wymówka?- Dean spojrzał na kobietę tak szczero, że nie miała już żadnych wątpliwości, że chłopak miał dobre intencje i tylko i wyłącznie sytuacja zmusiła go do takich czynów. - Nie zawiadomię policji, bo zrobiło mi się ciebie szkoda, ale nie mogę tego tak zostawić. Zadzwonię do twoich rodziców, by tu przyszli. 

-Ale ja mam tylko tatę.- Dean wyszeptał.

-Dobrze, więc tatę. Jak ty w ogóle masz na imię?- Kobieta spytała.

-Dean, ale on nie może, będzie ma mnie wściekły.- Dean bardzo nie chciał płakać, ale łzy same cisnęły mu się na oczy.

-Chłopcze, nie mogę cię teraz tak po prostu wypuścić. Podaj mi numer do twojego ojca.- Dean nie miał innego wyjścia i wyciągną telefon. Wybrał numer i podał kobiecie.- Dzień dobry, jestem sprzedawczynią w sklepie Pinker's, pański syn Dean próbował ukraść kilka rzeczy ze sklepu. Mógłby pan tu przyjść po syna? Ale proszę nie krzyczeć. Niech pan nie krzyczy. Tak… Nie… Czekam na pana.- Kobieta oddała mu telefon.- Miałeś rację twój tata się wściekł, zaraz tutaj będzie.

Po 10 minutach oczekiwania w krępującym towarzystwie kobiety usłyszał dzwonek przy drzwiach wejściowych. 

-Są na zapleczu, to tutaj…- Druga ekspedientka poprowadziła Johna do magazynu. Wściekły wparował do środka i naskoczył na syna.

-Co ty sobie wyobrażasz gówniarzu?! Kradniesz? Pojebało cię? –John chwycił go za koszulkę.

-Proszę się tak nie wyrażać. Zadzwoniłam po pana tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że chciałam, by pan wiedział, że Dean kradnie. –Stanęła w jego obronie, widząc jakim furiatem był jego ojciec.- Nie zależy mi na karze dla niego. Mówił coś, że on i jego brat są głodni. 

-Pieprzy pierdoły. Proszę go nie słuchać. Ja się z nim w domu rozprawię.- John skierował się do wyjścia.- Idziemy!- Wrzasnął i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

-Bardzo panią przepraszam.- Dean powiedział pełen skruchy i skierował się przestraszony do wyjścia.

-W porządku, widzę, że jest ci ciężko. Weź to proszę.- Kobieta dała mu to, co próbował ukraść oraz kilka innych pożywnych drobiazgów.- Nie mam ci nic za złe. 

-Dziękuję pani bardzo i jeszcze raz przepraszam.- Spojrzał na jedzenie i szczerze się uśmiechnął. Wybiegł za ojcem, by nie narazić się na jego gniew bardziej niż potrzeba. Ojciec wciąż krzyczał na niego, wyzywał i krytykował. Gdy był pijany wściekał się jeszcze bardziej, a teraz był nieźle podpity, co wróżyło gigantyczną awanturę.

-Czyś ty kurwa zgłupiał?! Co ty wyprawiasz?- Ojciec zaczął wrzeszczeć zaraz po tym, jak syn wszedł do domu.

-Tato, wszystkie nasze pieniądze przepuściłeś na alkohol, nie mamy z Samem co jeść.- Zaczął tłumaczyć.

-A co mnie to obchodzi?!- Sammy słysząc krzyki wyszedł na schody.- Przez ciebie musiałem tam iść! 

-Trzeba było nie chlać, tylko dać nam na jedzenie!- Krzyknął wściekły na ojca. 

-Jak śmiesz?!- John uderzył go otwartą dłonią w policzek. Dean zachwiał się, ale nie upadł. Dotknął policzka.- Idź do pracy. Zamiast się obijać i narzekać, że nie ma pieniędzy, to zabrałbyś się za robotę.

-Tato!- Dean wrzasnął ostatkiem odwagi. John tylko podciągnął syna za koszulkę i uderzył pięścią w nos. Dean padł znów na podłogę. Dostał jeszcze kilka kopniaków w brzuch i gdy skulił się również w plecy. Ojciec wyżył się i poszedł do kuchni. Otworzył kolejną butelkę whisky i usiadł, jak gdyby nigdy nic na kanapie przed telewizorem. Dean podniósł się na łokciu i dotknął twarzy całej we krwi. Nos bolał i piekł, policzek ćmił, nie wspominając już o bólu brzucha, żeber i pleców. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co właśnie się stało? Ojciec pierwszy raz go uderzył. Wiele razy robił mu awantury, krzyczał, wściekał się, wyzywał, ale nigdy nie podniósł na żadnego z synów ręki. Aż do teraz. 

Sammy podbiegł do brata, ukląkł i rozpłakał się widząc twarz brata, zakrwawioną, ściągniętą bólem. Przerażoną.

-Sammy, idź na górę!- Rozkazał, nie chcąc by i on doświadczył gniewu ojca. Sam jednak stał nieruchomo, płacząc i martwiąc się o starszego brata.- Idź, poradzę sobie.- Sammy objął go małymi rączkami.- Idź proszę. – Dean cicho szepnął i Sam zobaczył w jego wyjątkowych, zielonych oczach nie tylko ból i cierpienie, ale prawdziwy strach, przerażenie. Zrozumiał, że sytuacja jest poważna i należy słuchać się brata. Poczekał jeszcze, aż Dean choć trochę się otrząśnie i zgodnie z życzeniem brata pobiegł na górę. Dean z trudem podniósł się i powoli wszedł na piętro. Zamknął się w łazience, by jego młodszy braciszek nie był zmuszony patrzeć na jego obrażenia. Obmył obolałą twarz w zimnej wodzie i trzymając chusteczkę przy nosie, poczekał aż krew przestanie lecieć. Potem powoli przeszedł do swojego pokoju i najdelikatniej, jak to możliwe położył się na łóżku. Odtworzył w pamięci to, co zdarzyło się chwilę temu. Jeszcze to do niego nie dotarło. Ojciec, tata, głowa rodziny, ktoś, kto powinien bronić, zachował się tak barbarzyńsko, okrutnie. Zadał mu taki wielki ból. W porządku, przegiął, ale co miał robić? Obaj byli głodni, potrzebowali coś zjeść. Musiał kraść. Źle się z tym czuł, ale musiał. Sammy był najważniejszy.

Po chwili usłyszał ciche pukanie. Mały Sammy wszedł niepewnie do pokoju. 

-Mogę wejść? –Zatrzymał się zaraz za drzwiami. Dean skinął. Chłopczyk podszedł do brata i bardzo spokojnie, umiejętnie usiadł na łóżku, by nie dotykać brata. – Wszystko dobrze?-Zapytał nieśmiało.

-Tak, Sammy. Nie przejmuj się. Zapomnij o tym co się stało, nie rozpamiętuj.- Starał się podnieść na duchu braciszka, by nie cierpiał i przestał bać. 

-Bardzo cię boli?- Sam nie dał za wygraną i czule chwycił go za rękę. Był taki malutki, a miał w sobie tyle dobra, miłości, troski. 

-Nie boli, już dobrze.- Skłamał. Ból był piekielny, ale nie będzie obarczał tym kilkulatka. Niech sobie spokojnie poukłada to w tej małej główce i uspokoi rozszalałe nerwy.- Zajrzyj do mojej kurtki.- Sammy wstał i podszedł do ciucha. Wyjął z kieszeni kilka zupek chińskich, batoników, puszkę pomidorówki i jeszcze parę innych spożywczych przedmiotów. – Na razie zjedz sobie batonik, później zrobię ci zupy. Dobrze?- Sammy patrzył na jezdnie jak na największy skarb. Podszedł do brata i ucałował go w czoło.

-Skąd to masz?- Sammy zapytał nieśmiało.

-Nie ważne, zjedz sobie.- Dean pogłaskał go po ramieniu.

-A ty? Ty też nie jadłeś.- Sammy zmartwił się.

-Najedz się ty, ja zjem później.- Sammy odpakował dwa batoniki jeden chwycił od razu do ust, a drugi odpakowawszy podał baratu. Dean był jednak słaby, podniósł rękę i ugryzł kawałek, po czym opadł na łóżko, nie mając siły jeść dalej. Od kilku dni nie miał nic w ustach, był wymęczony, wygłodniały, źle sypiał i jeszcze teraz to pobicie. Czuł się gorzej niż po spotkaniu z tirem, marzył tylko, by sobie zasnąć i odpocząć. Sammy jednak nie pozwolił mu na to zanim ten nie zjadł batonika. Trochę mu pomagał, podawał mu go do ust i delikatnie, małą rączką pogłaskał go po dłoni. Instynktownie czuł jego ból, cierpienie, mimo zapewnień brata i tego że był jeszcze mały nie był głupi. Widział, że nie jest dobrze. Może jeszcze tego wszystkiego do końca nie rozumiał, ale to lepiej. Nie zapamięta tego. Nie będzie tym wspomnieniem okaleczony na całe życie. Tylko Dean będzie musiał żyć z takim ciężarem, brzemieniem. Sammy był w błogiej młodzieńczej nieświadomości i to dodawało Deanowi otuchy.


	33. ROZDZIAŁ DODATKOWY- RETROSPEKCJE cz.2 i 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam was na kolejne dwie retrospekcje z życia rodziny Winchesterów.

**Część 2**

-Dean! Dean!- John wrzasnął na cały dom, poszukując syna. Pijany zataczał się w stronę schodów. Oparł się o poręcz i spojrzał na schodzącego syna. – Wreszcie! Idź po piwo, bo mi się skończyło.

-Przecież mi nie sprzedadzą.- Dean założył ręce na piersi.

-Sprzedadzą, sprzedadzą… Postarasz się…- Dean otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, kiedy John złapał go za szyję i popchną w stronę drzwi.- Nie denerwuj mnie. Idź! – Dean poddał się i wyszedł. Tak, jak przewidywał, kasjerka nie sprzedała nastolatkowi piwa. Spróbował w supermarkecie, osiedlowym sklepiku, a nawet w pubie. Nigdzie jednak nie udało mu się. Był przekonany, że ojciec się wścieknie. Już widział tą awanturę, jaką ojciec zaraz rozpęta. Przecież oczywiste jest, że nastolatkowi nie sprzedadzą alkoholu, czego on oczekiwał, mógł iść sobie sam, albo nie chlać na umór. 

Wrócił do domu, gotowy przyjąć na siebie ciężar gniewu ojca. 

-Masz?- John wstał zainteresowany z kanapy.- Gdzie piwo?!

-Nie sprzedali mi.- Dean odpowiedział, przechodząc przez pokój, by wejść na górę, ale lekceważący stosunek syna względem niego, dodatkowo go rozwścieczył.

-Jak to ci nie sprzedali?! -John wściekły wywrzeszczał. Ręce trzęsły mu się od braku alkoholu we krwi. Nie kontrolował się. Chwycił szklany wazon i rzucił nim w syna. Szkoło rozprysło się na jego piersi, raniąc chłopca. Dean nie zdążył nawet zarejestrować, co się stało, poczuł dopiero ból. Kujący, ostry, piekący. Całe powietrze uciekło mu z płuc wraz z krzykiem. Z głośnym gruchotem upadł na ziemię. Nie potrafił wstać, to był tak okropny ból. Nie umiał oddychać, ruszyć się. Był jak w innym świecie. Miał mroczki przed oczami, klatka tak okropnie piekła, bolała. Nie starał się jej nawet dotknąć, by nie przysporzyć sobie dodatkowego cierpienia. Ojciec wciąż był wściekły, skory do kolejnych szarpanin. Dean zobaczył kątem oka malutkiego Sammyego, stojącego na schodach. Chłopczyk nic nie rozumiał, płakał, bał się. Bardzo chciał pomóc braciszkowi, ale nie potrafił. Ojciec wciąż był w pokoju, Sam nie umiał się ruszyć, patrzył bezsilnie na rozgrywającą się scenę.

Dean nabrał ostrożnie powietrza do płuc i cała swoją siłą woli podniósł się i jak najszybciej podszedł bo Sama. Wyminął ojca, który zajął się jak gdyby nigdy nic oglądaniem telewizji, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na to co się dzieje. Dean chwycił chłopczyka za rączkę. Podprowadził do drzwi jego sypialni i wpuścił go do niej.

-Zabarykaduj się i otwieraj tylko mi, dobrze?- Chłopczyk pokiwał głową i spojrzał na zakrwawiona, podziurawioną koszulkę.- Nie patrz na to, nie bój się. Zostań tu.

-Ale ciebie boli, trzeba ci pomóc.- Chłopczyk, cichutkim, wystraszonym głosikiem wyjąkał.

-Poradzę sobie. Nie martw się. – Dean pogłaskał go po głowie.- Tu jesteś bezpieczny.- Udawał, że jest cały i zdrowy. Starał się stać prosto, choć czuł, jak krew płynie po jego skórze, moczy koszulkę. Przeraźliwy ból pulsował z każdego skrawka szkła, które zostało w ciele. Chłopczyk bał się i chciał zostać przy swoim starszym bracie, ale rozumiał, że on dba o jego bezpieczeństwo, dlatego grzecznie usłuchał i zabarykadował się w pokoju. Dean wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze ze świstem, tak bardzo starał się pokazać Sammyemu, że wszystko dobrze, że mało nie zemdlał. Czuł, jak mu słabo, wstrzymywał oddech, by nie bolało przy oddychaniu, zagryzał zęby i zaciskał pięści, chyba był dość przekonujący. Powoli dokuśtykał najpierw do łazienki, skąd wziął bandaże, wodę utlenioną, pęsetę, małą miseczkę i papierowy ręcznik. Potem poszedł do swojego pokoju. Położył wszystko na szafeczce koło łóżka i położył się na materacu. Zdjął z siebie zakrwawioną koszulkę i rzucił nią w stronę kosza pod biurkiem. Spojrzał na swoją wychudłą pierś. Wszędzie małe i większe ranki z których płynęły stróżki krwi. Wiedział, że oczyszczanie będzie bardzo bolało, zwłaszcza, że wazon rozpadł się na setki malutkich kawałeczków, które musi wyjąć, a były schowane głęboko pod skórą i warstwą zasłaniającej wszystko krwi. Najpierw na ręcznik papierowy, z braku gazików, nalał wody utlenionej i zaczął myć pierś. Wszystko okpienie piekło, szczypało. Dean syknął i zacisnął zęby. Postarał się zrobić to, jak najszybciej i najdokładniej. Gdy skończył, zaczął pęsetą wyciągać największe i najbardziej widoczne kawałki. Wyciągnięte odkładał do miseczki obok. Co chwilę przecierał skórę, by warstwa krwi nie zasłaniała mu pola widoczności i mógł powyciągać wszystkie odłamki. Była to mozolna, długa i pracochłonna praca. Siedział tak już kilka godzin, będąc już coraz bardziej zmęczonym i obolałym. Najmniejsze odłamki wbiły się głęboko i musiał szukać ich na oślep pod skórą. Płakał, ból był tak ogromny, a on nie mógł sobie z nim poradzić. Był jeszcze tylko dzieckiem, chciał, by ktoś się nim zaopiekował, pomógł mu z tym, ale liczyć mógł tylko na siebie. Ojciec miał w gdzieś, a malutkiego chłopczyka nie będzie zmuszał, by pomagał mu wyciągać szkło z ciała. Za żadne skarby nie sprowadziłby na Sama takiego ciężaru i traumy. 

Do tego wciąż od upadku bolała go głowa, to nic takiego w porównaniu z bólem klatki, ale wciąż czuł się słabo, było mu niedobrze, raz nawet pobiegł do łazienki, by zwymiotować. W myślach wciąż miał tylko strach i ból, którym nie mógł sobie poradzić.

Gdy jego żołądek trochę się uspokoił, wrócił do opatrywania ran. Był tym tak zajęty, że nie zauważył malutkiego Sammyego, który spoglądał przez nieco uchylone drzwi. Chłopiec widział, jak jego starszy brat cierpi i czuł się bezradny, obiecał mu, że nie wyjdzie z pokoju, dlatego nie ujawniał swojej obecności. Przyglądał się jedynie przez chwilę temu, co brat robił, a gdy Dean obwiązał się bandażem i wstał, by wyrzucić zakrwawione opatrunki do kosza uciekł, by ten go nie zobaczył.

Dean skończył grubo po północy, wycieńczony i zbolały. Pod koniec oczy same mu się zamykały, zalewały łzami, wzrok zamazywał się. Pragnął tylko zasnąć, by ten ból się skończył. Obandażował całą pierś i odniósł wszystko na biurko. Położył się na łóżku i spróbował usnąć. Było mu ciężko. Nie potrafił znaleźć wygodnej pozycji, wciąż kręcił się i syczał z bólu. Dało mu się złapać dopiero kilka godzin nad ranem.

**Część 3**

Sammy przyszedł rano do sypialni Deana, zmęczony, marudny, nieco zapłakany. Rozpłakał się przy bracie, mówiąc, że źle się czuje. Dean od razu wstał do niego, przytulił i pocałował we włosy. Chwycił go na ręce i zaniósł do łóżka. Podał mu potrzebne leki, pocieszył, ubrał ciepło. Jak na starszego brata przystało zaopiekował się.

-Spróbuj zasnąć, Sammy…- Dean pogłaskał do po przydługich brązowych włosach. Mały chłopczyk pociągnął zakatarzonym noskiem i zamknął oczy. - Zrobię ci herbatki, odpoczywaj sobie. - Dean przykrył go szczelnie kołdrą i upewnił się, że ma chusteczki, ciepło mu i wygodnie. Wyszedł do kuchni i zaczął przygotowywać herbatę. Widział śpiącego, zachlanego ojca na kanapie, ale nie przejął się tym, ojciec ostatnio ciągle tylko przesiadywał przed telewizorem, chlając co popadnie, po czym zasypiał. Następnego dnia po przebudzeniu się zawsze chodził jak z krzyża zdjęty. Zmęczony, wkurzony, skacowany. Szukał tylko kolejnego alkoholu, by zapić kaca, czepiał się wszystkiego i wciąż krzyczał.

Czajnik zaczął gwizdać i Dean zdjął go z palnika i zalał herbatę.

-Czego się tak trzaskasz?! Tu chcą spać!- Ojciec podniósł się z leżenia brzuchem na kanapie i zaczął się wydzierać.

-Robię herbatę dla Sama.- Dean nie zwrócił większej uwagi na ojca.

-Gówno mnie to obchodzi, przynieś mi whisky, zamiast się trzaskać!- Ojciec wstał, chwiejąc się. Sam obudzony krzykami, wyszedł na schody z ulubioną maskotką, małym brązowym pieskiem z oklapniętymi uszami i stanął, przyglądając się rodzinie.

-Nie! Twój syn jest chory, a ty tylko potrafisz chlać!- Dean nie wytrzymał i nakrzyczał na ojca.- Sammy się przeziębił, a ty masz to w dupie.

-Jak śmiesz gówniarzu się tak do ojca odzywać?! - Ojciec podszedł zdecydowanym krokiem, chwycił go za szyję, podduszając i rzucił z rozmachem o ścianę. Ciało gruchnęło o twardą powierzchnię z głośnym łupnięciem. Chrupnięcie w kręgosłupie Deana usłyszał mały Sammy. Przeraził się i upewniwszy, że ojciec zajął się szukaniem alkoholu, podbiegł do brata, leżącego przy ścianie.

-Dean?- Zachrypłym, dziecięcym głosikiem powiedział i uklęknął przy bracie, widział, jak okropnie cierpi. Dean próbował zgiąć się z bólu, ale nie mógł, bo to przysparzało mu jeszcze więcej cierpienia. Nie umiał położyć się tak, by nie bolało. Sammy nie umiał mu pomóc, patrzył na niego z przerażeniem, chciał coś zrobić, cokolwiek, byle ulżyć bratu. Dean płakał, szlochał

-Sammy idź do siebie.- Dean wyjęczał i spróbował nadaremnie się podnieść. - Powiedziałem idź do siebie!- Dean starał się za wszelką cenę go bronić. 

-Dean, ja ci pomogę, jak mogę pomóc?- Sammy głaskał go po włosach małą rączką. Dean choć niechętnie przyjął pomoc. Chłopczyk wyciągnął do niego dłoń i próbował podnieść. Dean powoli podnosił się w ogromnych bólach, Sammy starał się go podtrzymać, a Dean nie kłaść na nim całego ciężaru. Deanowi udało się stanąć na nogi i praktycznie słaniając się doszedł do schodów. Malutki Sammy, przestraszony i schorowany starał się pomóc mu wejść na schody. Był słaby, ale mimo to starał się jak mógł. Podprowadził go na łóżko w jego pokoju i pomógł położyć. - Zdjąć ubrania?- Rezolutny chłopczyk widział, że brat bardzo cierpi, a ubrania ogranicza jego ruchy. Ściągnął buty i spodnie, zostawiając go w koszulce i bokserkach. 

-Sammy, dziękuje ci bardzo, ale jesteś chory, powinieneś leżeć i się wygrzewać. Idź spać do swojego pokoju, ja już sobie poradzę. - Dean poprosił go grzecznie.

-Nie, zostanę. Pomogę.

-To chociaż idź i się cieplej ubierz.- Chłopiec pobiegł do siebie i za chwilę przybiegł ubrany w gruby sweter i dodatkowe skarpetki. Dean choć dalej odczuwał koszmarny ból i płakał, uśmiechnął się widząc jego malutkiego, troskliwego braciszka.

-Jak jeszcze pomóc?- Sam usiadł na łóżku tak, by nie dotykać brata.

-Pójdź proszę do łazienki, tam w szafce za lustrem są takie tabletki w białym opakowaniu, przyniesiesz mi je? I szklankę wody?- Poprosił, ledwo oddychając.

-Już.- Sammy pobiegł jak najszybciej i zdobył, nie bez trudu, ciężko dostępne dla kilkulatka leki. Potem pobiegł do kuchni, upewnił się, że tata zajęty jest swoimi sprawami i wślizgnął się po cichutku. Nalał wody i już miał iść na górę, gdy stwierdził, że Dean może być głodny. Przecież zawsze, gdy on był chory Dean gotował mu zupę pomidorową, karmił go. Sam podbiegł do chlebaka i wyjął resztkę nieco zeschłego chleba tostowego. Z lodówki jakąś starą Nutellę i pomidora, nie wiedząc, że nijak to do siebie nie pasuje, ale najbardziej liczyły się intencje. Rozsmarował grubo słodką masę i krzywo ukroił pomidora. Ledwo zabrał się ze wszystkim i poszedł do sypialni. Gdy wszedł starszy brat już w bólach wstawał, zaniepokojony, dlaczego tyle nie ma małego Sammyego. - Nie wstawaj.- Sammy podszedł szybciutko i położył talerz kanapką i tabletki na łóżko, a szklankę podął mu do ręki.- Znalazłem wszystko i jeszcze zrobiłem ci kanapkę, gdybyś był głodny. 

-Dziękuję, braciszku, nie musiałeś.- Dean spojrzał na to, co przygotował brat. Rozweselił go teki malutki geścik, troska chłopczyka.

-Nic dziś nie jadłeś, głodny jesteś.- Sam najpierw widząc cierpienie brata wyłuskał pastylkę z pudełka i podał mu do ust. Następnie pomógł się napić. Dean położył się na płasko, Sam przykrył go kołdrą i zaczął karmić kanapką. Dean był tak oszołomiony i obolały, że nawet nie spostrzegł, co zawiera kanapka. Mało go to obchodziło, był pod wrażeniem troski małego braciszka. Umilił mu ten przeraźliwy ból. 

Gdy już zjadł, Dean starał się uprosić, by Sammy poszedł do siebie i położył spać. Jednak chłopczyk wciąż oponował i chciał zostać przy bracie. Dean nie wiedząc już jak go nakłonić, zaproponował, żeby położył się przy nim i zasnął. 

Chłopczyk zmęczony i osłabiony chorobą usnął niemal natychmiast, czego Dean szczerze mu pozazdrościł. On nie potrafił tak łatwo zasnąć, męczony bólem, pomimo silnych leków. 

Następne dni również nie były łatwe, Dean chodził zgięty, źle sypiał, wciąż narzekał na ból, choć starał się to ukryć. Sammy pomagał mu we wszystkim, w przebieraniu się, wiązaniu butów, na początku nawet w prysznicu. 

Najgorsze chwile w życiu pokazują, kogo tak naprawdę możemy uważać za przyjaciół, rodzinę. Wiedział, że jeśli może na kogoś liczyć, to z pewnością na Sammyego.


	34. Rozdział dodatkowy - RETROSPECJE cz.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taki malutki rozdzialik. Ostatni z serii retrospekcji, ale nie ostatni z tego ff :)

-Umyłeś kły?- Dean zapytał, zaglądając do łazienki, gdzie Sam w piżamce w kowboje i kaktusy mył ręce ledwo dosięgając do umywalki.

-Tak.- Sam potaknął i wytarł ręce w ręcznik, który podał mu brat.

-No to zmykaj do łóżka. Już dawno powinieneś spać.- Popędził.- Wskakuj.- Podniósł kołdrę na dziecięcym łóżku, a gdy Sam umościł się, nakrył go nią i opatulił. - Dobrej nocy. Śpij dobrze.- Ucałował go w czoło i cicho wyszedł. Poszedł do łazienki i wziął szybki prysznic, przebrał się i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Był już naprawdę zmęczony tym dniem, w szkole miał dziś klasówkę z matematyki, nauczyciel od historii zrobił niezapowiedzianą kartkówkę i na dodatek profesor od chemii wywołała go do odpowiedzi. Gdy wrócił do domu, ojciec był bardzo wypity i znów na niego nawrzeszczał. Całe szczęście jutro była sobota i będzie mógł odpocząć, obiecał Samowi wyjście do parku na lody… Wreszcie spędzi miło czas. Z tą myślą zaczął zasypiać, kiedy usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi.-Sammy?- Kilka kroków na drewnianej podłodze i poczuł, jak materac ugina się za jego plecami. Ciężar dorosłego mężczyzny zakleszczył go miedzy nim a ścianą. -Tato?- Mężczyzna mruknął coś i zapach alkoholu rozniósł się. Przełożył przez niego rękę, przygniatając go jeszcze bardziej. Wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę i przejechał kciukiem po sutku.- Co ty robisz?- Ojciec dotykał go po piersi i brzuchu, Dean starał się jakoś go odepchnąć, ale na to nie było najmniejszej możliwości. Jednak, gdy poczuł, jak zimna, owłosiona ręka wsuwa się pod materiał jego spodni od piżamy, skamieniał ze strachu. Chwycił go w tak intymnym miejscu, że Dean spanikował. Zaczął szarpać się, wyrywać.

-Zostań, zabawimy się. - Warknął, ale Dean zdołał odepchnąć jego rękę i wypaść z łóżka. Pędem pognał do sypialni brata i chwycił go zaspanego na ręce. 

-Co się dzieje?- Wymamrotał, gdy Dean wbiegł do łazienki i zaryglował drzwi.- Dean… 

-Ciii, cichutko…- Przytulił wystraszonego chłopca, choć sam był przerażony. - Już dobrze.

-Ale dlaczego uciekamy?- Sam choć był malutki, dużo rozumiał i nie wiedział, dlaczego zmuszeni są ukrywać się w ich własnym domu. I to przed tatą?

-Tata próbował mi zrobić coś złego, ale nie bój się już nas nie skrzywdzi.- Głaskał go uspokajająco po dłuższych, brązowych włosach. 

-Otwieraj! Wyłaź natychmiast!- Dean aż poczuł ukłucie w kręgosłupie, gdy ojciec uderzył pięścią w drzwi. 

-Dean…- Sam rozpłakał się i wtulił w brata.

-Nie bój się, nie wejdzie tu.- Próbował uspokoić braciszka. I Dean miał rację. Po kilku minutach rumor i trzaski ustały. Malutki Sam wtulił się w niego ufnie. - Już dobrze.

Sam wystraszony i zmęczony usnął w rękach brata. Dean jednak nie potrafił. Spędzili całą noc zamknięci w łazience, siedząc na dywaniku koło wanny. Nie mógł zasnąć ani tej noc, ani w kilka następnych. Wciąż czuł dotyk ojca na sobie. Bał się, że gdy uśnie, tata znów przyjdzie i będzie chciał go dotykać…Wiedział, że to wszystko przez alkohol, ale mimo to strach i ból w sercu pozostał.

**Author's Note:**

> LICZE NA KOMENTARZE. (I JAK KAŻDY AUTOR W GŁĘBI SERCA NA KUDOSY ) :D


End file.
